Return of the kuchiki clan
by piercing kage kitsune
Summary: Naruto is the last of the Kuchiki clan who are descendants of Kyuubi. On his fifth birthday he awakens his bloodline while being attacked by a mob.Now he must stop his uncle from conquering the world. NarutoxMokaxMizore from Rvp.No other girls bleachxover
1. prologue

This is my first story so please review and tell me what you think.

_Person Thinking_

**Demon/summon talking**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing from naruto, bleach, or any other things from another show I may use.**

**Prologue**

On the border of fire country on October 10, two anbu guards were on their second day, of their two week north side border patrol mission, They were both about six foot and had on the standard black long sleeve armored plated shirt along with matching pants, armor plated black gloves, and black cloak with a monkey and snake porcelain mask to hide their identity.

"Hey Saru!" said the anbu with the snake mask, "What is it now Hebi," Saru said with a sigh.

"It's just that I'm so damn bored, and its only SEVEN AM SARU!" Hebi screamed, with anime style tears poring from his eyes, but you couldn't see them because of the snake mask.

Saru just stood their with his eye brow twitching madly and his fore head covered in anime style tick marks, "Hebi you do know your standing a foot away from me, which means that you just screamed right into my ear!" Saru growled out dangerously,"Ohh hahahaahaa sorry about that," Hebi laughed out embarrassedly, while scratching the back of his head, Saru just sighed at his friend's childish behavior.

"So Hebi how about a game of car"…BOOMMM.

That's when heard a huge explosion, and saw the dust cloud it created a few miles away from where they were, "What the hell was that Saru?!"

"You think I know Hebi!?"

Then out of no where an intense wave of killing intent like nothing they ever felt before hit them, Then they heard it, an unearthly bone chilling roar come from the dust cloud the explosion brought, when they both took out their binoculars to get a better look, the thing they saw sent a wave of fear, and a chill up their spine. 'S.S.S.Saru is that really t.t.the!?" yes it is Hebi it's the kyuubi no kitsune," stated Saru just barely under a whisper.

"Saru it's headed right to us, which means it's probably headed for the village!"

"Hebi stop panicking! just summon a messenger bird, and give a scroll stating the situation, since it can reach konoha quicker hen us!"

"Right S.S.Saru," stuttered out Hebi fearfully.

"Are you done yet Hebi, because that fox is only about 2 miles away from us, which means we got to go NOW!" Screamed out a slightly panicked Saru.

"Just about……finished!" Exclaimed Hebi, as he sent the bird with the scroll attached to its foot to the yondiame Hokage.

"Well then, let's get the HELL OUT OF HERE!" Saru yelled, as they both disappeared into the dense woods of fire country.

**At konoha hospital 7pm**

"This is all YOUR FAULT MINATO!" Screamed a feisty red head with green eyes again, for the fifth time, while she was laying in a hospital bed for the last three hours in labor, But this time the red head decided to get physical, by sitting up and start strangling her husband like a rag doll while shouting "YOU JUST HAD TO WANT A KID," over and over again.

"Kushina-chan I can't… breathe…and wasn't it …your idea to have….a kid," Choked out the fourth Hokage, as he was turning blue from lack of oxygen, while being throttled by his pissed off wife.

"Don't change the subject!" She yelled, while finally leting go of him by throwing him against a wall, to his left just a few inches from the door.

"_I'm finally free…… now all I have to do is take deep breaths in and out_," thought Minato, "Haaaa much better," the Hokage said, as he stood up, He was about 5'11 with messy blond hair, and piercing blue eyes, wearing a standard jounin out fit which was a long sleeved navy blue shirt, with matching pants, brown vest, konoha head band on his fore head, and ninja style sandals, along with his with custom white trench coat with flames at bottom.

"Ohh Minato-kun," Kushina called out in a sing song voice that made him start sweating.

That's when two people came in, One with long white spiky hair in a pony tail, gray pants, gray kimono top, red vest, wooden sandals, red triangles going from the bottom of his eyes to a little past half way down his cheek, and a head band on his fore head with the kanji for oil standing at 6'1 or 6'2 and around late thirties.

The other one had gravity defying spiky silver hair, with a navy blue mask, starting from the base of his neck to half way past his nose, with a leaf head band covering his left eye, and was wearing the same jounin out fit as Minato, except no white trench coat with flames at the bottom, he was also about 5'7 and 15 or 16 years old.

"_Heeheehee looks like I'm saved," _thought Minato, as he looked at his sensei and student with an evil grin.

When Kakashi (who was the younger and shorter one) and Jiraiya (taller and older one) seen Minato grinning evilly at them, they started sweating and backing up, while getting ready to make a break for it, not wanting to know what kind of crazy and psychotic plans their Hokage has in store for them, But they were to slow and minato caught both of them by their collars.

"Ahhh jiraiya, and Kakashi just the two I wanted for this…..special mission." Jiraiya and Kakashi turned around after hearing that, while looking at Minato curiously.

"So what's the mission brat," said the semi deep voice of jiraiya.

"Yes what is the mission sensei," Called the bored voice, of one Hatake Kakashi.

"Well, you two both know that there have been both S ranked, and even a hand full of SS ranked missions correct," Said Minato, looking at his two friends seriously, They both just raised an eye brow at him and nodded, "Well I'm giving both of you the chance to make history, by assigning you both the first……. SSS ranked mission ever in all of the great ninja villages."

At this news both Jiraiya and Kakashi's eyes were wide as saucers as they thought, "I'll_ go down in history!" _thought Kakashi

"_I'll become even more famous and beautiful women love famous guys," _thought jiraiya while blushing and giggling perversely.

"So what's the mission!" both asked excitedly.

"You both under stand that this mission is harder then anything you've ever done before," When they both nodded, Minato thought one thing while laughing manically inside hi head…."._SUCKERS!"_

"The mission is……tostaywithkushinauntiligetback," (to stay with kushina until I get back) Said Minato, in a rushed voice as he rushed out of the room using hirashin no jutsu.

A few seconds after Minato left, they finally figured out what Minato said, and at the same time both shouted "DAMN YOU MINATO!"

"Oh boys'," kushina said, in that eerily sweet voice that made Kakashi and Jiraiya sweet profusely.

"Yah w.what is i.i.it," Kakashi stuttered out.

"Oh nothing just could you two come over here for a sec," asked kushina while smiling. When they were standing where she said she grabbed both of them by their neck, and started chocking them wile swinging them around and shouting "WHERE IS MINATO?!" They both yelled simultaneously.

"WE DON'T KNOW!" Over and over again.

"Ahhh safe at last," Sighed Minato, "_Hmm what's this?" _He thoughtas a messenger bird landed on his shoulder.,He then took the message and began reading.

"_Hokage-sama this is from Hebi and Saru, north side border patrol team, you must prepare the village for battle because the kyuubi is coming, and will be there by mid night_."

"Oh no," Minato thought, as his eyes were wide open with fear etched all over his face.

_"I must hurry, it's already 8 o'clock which gives me, and the village only four hours to prepare, and I already know what I must do, and I'm sorry my son, but this creature can not be defeated only……… sealed," _Thought minato sadly, but then his resolve was hardened as he thought_**, "**__I'm the Hokage first and a father second, and so to protect this village I will have to seal the fox spirit inside you, and seal away your blood line trait from your mothers side, because with that power you could become a threat to the village since you are the first seventh generation member of the kuchiki clan, which means you have powers far beyond the normal person and so if the fox corrupts you the village wont stand a chance against you, so I have no choice but to seal your powers away," _Thought the yondiame Hokage with steely resolve. (I know what a bastard!)

**12:00pm outside konoha's walls**

"The kyuubi breaking through our defenses we need the fourth Hokage NOW, ARGGHH!" Screamed some random chunin, right before he was hit with a blast of kyuubi's pure chakra with another two chunin and one jounin which vaporized them instantly.

**Hospital 12:10pm**

"No Minato I won't let you do this to our son!" Shouted out a hysterical Kushina, as Minato was trying to take his son Naruto away to prepare for the sealing.

When Minato finally took Naruto away from Kushina, while Jiraiya held her down she yelled out "I HOPE YOU BURN IN THE SHINIGAMI'S STOMACH FOR ALL ETERNITY MINATO NAMIKAZE, YOU TRAITOR!"

That was the last thing the yondiame Hokage herd his wife say to him, and it brought him to tears knowing his wife resented him so much right now.

"I'm sorry Kushina… and Naruto," he said looking down at his son.

"Are you sure this is the only way Minato," said an elderly man with black battle ready pants and long sleeve shirt, with metal guards on his forearm and a helmet with the konoha symbol on it.

"Yes it is Sandaime-sama," answered the fourth, The third sighed and said, "Very well then, let's get started." Hai replied the yondiame.

Kushina was crying while she was lying in her bed to exhausted to move but she knew why, she knew she was exhausted because she was dieing from the complications caused during child birth.

_"Minato you fool……I don't despise you right now because you're going to seal the fox spirit into our son, but because you're taking away his birth right…… his blood line ability and since he is the last of my clan if you seal it away the clan will be lost…… the most power full clan will truly be lost fore ever………wait! THE KYUUBI CAN HELP ME! The kuchiki are direct descendants of the fox spirit! So if I …concentrate I should be able to establish a mental link with him, since he is close………………I GOT IT!"_

**Out side konoha's walls 12:40PM**

The yondiame arrived at the battle field sanding on top of the boss toad Gammabunta's head.

"**FOOLISH HUMAN WHAT CAN YOU DO? ... AGAINST ME KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, KING OF ALL DEMONS! HAAAHAAAHAAHAA!"**

"I CAN DO THIS SHIKAI FUUIN NO JUTSU!" The yondiame yelled, as he summoned the shinigami and began sealing the fox spirit into the crying blue eyed, blond haired, and now whiskered cheeked baby boy.

"**DAMN YOU YONDAIME HOKAGE!" **Shouted out the kyuubi as the last of its soul was sealed away in to Naruto.

After the sealing Gammabunta puffed away in a cloud of smoke, and the fourth Hokage landed on the ground with Naruto tightly in his grasp, That's when all the ninja left on the battle field including the third Hokage, and Jiraiya came to see if the fourth Hokage was al right, but when they got there everyone herd him say one thing as he handed the baby to Sarutobi the third Hokage, "Treat Naruto Uzumaki as a hero….. Because he is the reason you are still alive to day." The yondiame Hokage said, before he fell to the ground motionless.

That's when all the ninja rushed to their fallen hero's side, to see what was the matter, except for Sarutobi and Jiraiya, because they already new the price of the jutsu that he used, and just stood their looking between Naruto and their fallen hero with a sand expression on their face.

**NARUTO'S MIND SCAPE**

Kushina awoke in a sewer with dim lights on the sealing, _"Where am I,"_kushina thought as she got up and rubbed here head? "This must be where Kyuubi-sama was sealed…..but I wonder where he is…..hmmm"…."**RRRRAAAHHHHH!"**

"**WHO IS THERE?!" **Kushina heard a thunderous roar, and along with the question coming from the hallway to her left, and like any person followed the path she heard the roar came from until she came to a cage with the giant red fox with nine tails thrashing around a giant cage with a kanji for seal on the middle of the cage.

"Kyuubi-sama I request your help!" Kushina shouted trying to get the fox's attention.

"**A HUMAN LIKE YOU ASKS ME FOR A FAVOR, HAHHAAAHAAAHAA! WHY SHOULD I HELP YOU?!" **Shouted the nine tailed fox agitated that a mere human would dare ask him for a favor.

"This is why kyuubi-sama," kushina said, as she pulled the right side of her silver hospital gown down past a little less then half way past her right breast reveling a small black fox tattoo on her chest, signifying her status as a Kuchiki clan member and her relationship to the nine tailed fox.

"**THAT MARK! BUT I THOUGHT THAT CLAN WAS DESTROYED ABOUT 50 YEARS AGO, ALONG WITH WHIRL POOL COUNTRY BY THE HACCHI MATTA NO ORROCHI (**8 TAILED SNAKE**)?!" **Kyuubi said with a shocked expression.

"My mother was the last survivor, and gave birth to me about 25 yeas latter and died when I was only 16 teen leaving me as the only survivor….. but before she died she told me about my clan, and how power full my child would be since he would be the seventh generation, but I died during child birth, and used what little chakra I had left to create an anchoring point in my son's body, so my soul wouldn't move on".

"**wait a minute then that means we are in your son's body which means I'm sealed in one of my own decedents." **Kyuubi said in a calm voice, now that he was settled down ,and with a huge foxy grin only he could pull of as he realized what he could do being sealed inside of his own descendant's body….. Being sealed in side his own flesh and blood.

"He is also the first seventh generation Kuchiki to be born, and as you know kyuubi-sama the 7th generation is said to hold the purest form of the clans blood line as well as the purest form of YOUR BLOOD!" Kushina said pointing to kyuubi ay the end.

"**Then that means he has my blood …pure fox demand blood flowing through his veins, If I activate that dormant blood he will turn in to a fox demon with the potential to take my place as the next nine tailed fox demon since I'm sealed away if he is properly trained!" **Kyuubi said, in an exited and shocked voice at this child's potential.

"Correct kyuubi-sama… now we have 5 years and 364 days before the suppression seal on naruto becomes permanent, and his powers are locked away forever, So shall we get started on figuring out how to break it kyuubi-sama," said kushina with a grin, from thinking of how power full her son will become when they remove the seal.

"**Yes, let the return of the KUCHKI CLAN BEGIN!"** Yelled out the demon lord.

**COUNCIL CHAMBERS 1:30am **

The council was in an uproar, because of the constant yelling and arguing about one Naruto Uzumaki, at least they thought that was his last name.

"No we will not kill the child, but we will honor the yondiame's last wish!" The sandaime Hokage yelled out, to the civilian part of the council "Nor will he be made into a weapon Danzo," The third Hokage said, with cold eyes and steely resolve.

"If I may Hokage-sama."

"Yes what is it Hiashi-san," Said the Hokage, looking at a man in his late twenties wearying a gray and white kimono with long black hair and pale pupil less eyes.

"I just wanted to propose ,we make it an S class secret about the child's condition, and that we make it punishable by death if his condition is ever spoken openly, or to those that don't know of it." Stated Hiashi in his emotionless voice.

"You all heard what Hiashi said, now that will be the law concerning Naruto Uzumaki for now on DISMISSED!" The old Hokage shouted, before he got up and left leaving the council shouting protests while they glared daggers at Hiashi for coming up with the law, All Hiashi did was smirk and say, "did I do something wrong," as he looked at the council before he to got up and left.

**END OF PROLOGUE **

This chapter was just supposed to give a strong back round to the story so you would have a good understanding of what happens in latter chapters.

The paring for this fanfic will be a Naruto x Moka from Rosario + Vampire x one more girl you will have to vote for with the choices at the bottom. Just put your vote in a review or go to my profile to review and ill add up both the votes from reviews and ones on my profile for the final count at the end of the voting. The voting will end at the 3rd or 4th chapter.

If you never seen Rosario + Vampire then ill only tell you she's a vampire for now, and if you have seen the show then you should know there will be a few things different about her in my fic but nothing to drastic, so you will just have to wait to find out about her when I bring here in.

Temari

Tenten

Hinata

Yugito (nibi jinchuriki)

FemGaara

Tayuya


	2. chapter 1, a brother found

So here's chapter two of return of the kuchiki clan

To all those that reviewed last chapter I appreciate and I also changed the story's summary so tell me if you like it better then the first summary or if I should put the other summary back up.

So here's chapter two of **return of the kuchiki clan!**

**DEMON/SUMONDN SPEAKING**

_PERSON THINLING/FLASH BACK_

It was October 10, the 5 year anniversary of the "death" of the kyuubi no kitsune by the leaf village's hero, the yondiame Hokage as well as little Naruto Uzumaki's 5th birthday to day but fortunately for Naruto, he doesn't have to worry about any thing more then the usual ice cold glares or whispers directed at him because on his 1st birthday a chunin attempted to "finish" what the yondiame started and the Hokage made an example out of him.

_**FLASH BACK**_

"_Its time to finish what the yondiame started demon!"_ _Said the crazed chunin, as he obviously gone mad from the crazy look in his as he eyed the child, Right when he was about to finish the one year old Naruto off the third Hokage came rushing in because of the strange chakra signature coming from Naruto's room in the Hokage's building._

_The next day in the middle of the village a beaten and obviously tortured chunin sat with the Hokage standing over him, "Now people of konoha this chunin attempted to kill one Naruto Uzumaki, the child the yondiame Hokage asked you all to treat as a hero and now to make sure this never happens again," The Hokage pause for a moment to steel his resolve for what he was about to do "I will now show you all the consequences for ATTACKING THE HERO OF THIS VILLAGE!" The Hokage yelled, as he publicly executed the chunin and with that, a collection of gasps were heard in the village as every one witnessed their old and kind Hokage execute one of the villages ninja._

"_Now if any one else ever harms this child or treats him unjustly you will be dealt with………severely," Said the aged Hokage, with ice cold eyes, and since that day no one ever dared to harm Naruto, or treat him wrongly for fear of their Hokage's wrath, and opted for just giving Naruto ice cold glares when ever they saw him or just avoiding him along with keeping their children away from him._

**END FLASH BACK**

Naruto was walking through the village today wearing his signature orange jump suit with blue on the top part of it, with his blond hair messier then ever, and blue eyes looking around to take in the scenery. He was headed to see the Hokage because he asked Naruto a day ago to come see him for a birth day present.

"Excuse me Kaiya-chan but could I go and see the Hokage," Naruto asked the secretary,Who was a teenage girl about 18 or 19 with a nice figure, light blue long hair, green eyes, about 5'7, and had at least small c-cup breasts.

Kaiya just smiled at Naruto from across her desk and said, "of course can Naruto-kun"

Naruto just smiled a big foxy grin at her while saying "thanks Kaiya-chan." "Its no big deal Naruto-kun and you can go see the Hokage now if you want to," answered Kaiya while smiling back at Naruto.

But he stopped at the door when he heard voices coming from the room and d put his ear to the door so he could here them better.

**INSIDE THE HOKAGES OFFICE**

"Inu," said the Sarutobi to a dog masked anbu "Inu are you sure your correct about this little group you told me about," Asked the Hokage, "Hai Hokage-sama the whispers I've heard from the villagers and ninja confirms my suspicions about what my happen to the yondiame's legacy to night," The old Hokage just sighed while leaning back into his large comfortable chair.

"Very well then Inu…what I want you to do is take Yugao, as your partner and watch over him until to morrow ……and if any one does attack him you are to kill them, because I will not have people walk over me and my laws, thinking that there is no consequence under stood."

Inu bowed, and nodded before disappearing into the shadows, while knowing that he was in for one long night.

When the anbu left the Hokage just sighed, before smirking and looking at the door while saying "I know your there Naruto so you might as well come on out now."

Naruto opened the door and looked at the Hokage while laughing and scratching his head embarrassedly at being caught.

"Oji-san what did you get me!" Naruto practically shouted at the Hokage while jumping up and down excitedly, while running up to the Hokage's desk.

"Haaahhaaa calm down Naruto and I'll tell you what I got you!" laughed out the Hokage.

As Naruto calmed down and took a seat in one of the chairs, the Hokage was about to start talking until Naruto fell to the ground clutching his stomach in pain, while lightly crying and biting his tongue so he wouldn't start screaming.

**INSIDE THE SEAL**

"WHY DIDN'T IT WORK KYUUBI-SAMA!" yelled out a panicking Kushina, wearing a plain blue kimono with sakura petals covering it and looking the same as she did when she was still alive except for her hair that turned pink after the first year for some reason, Kushina just considered it a side effect to being inside of Naruto.

"**Hmmmmmmmm……..I'm curious as to why it didn't work as well Kushina."**

"Do you think we could have missed something important on the suppression seal, Kyuubi-sama?" Asked an irked Kushina.

"**No we did every thing right……. Unless,"** Kyuubi said, as he went back to examine the seal again.

"_**Hmmmm…just as I thought hhaaaa…you just had to make it difficult yondiame ggggrrrrrrrrrrrrr,"**_ thought the Kyuubi, with a sigh then a light growl at the end.

Kushina noticed the fox's frustrated expression and asked, "Is their some thing wrong kyuubi-sama?"

"**It would seem that I have figured out the problem."**

"Oh, and what is it?"

"**It would seem that for us to be able to break the seal it will have to be weakened, and for that to happen Naruto must subconsciously call on his blood line during a situation where he thinks his life is in danger," **Answered Kyuubi.

Kushina just raised an eye brow at that while asking, "And how are we suppose to do that kyuubi-sama?"

"**Don't tell me you for got what the child heard the Hokage and the anbu member talking about," **Kyuubi answered, with a sly grin to his friend.

As realization of what Kyuubi was saying hit Kushina, a sly smile of her own came on to her face as she said, "So all we have to do is to get Naruto to run into the mob that's after him, and then we just sit back and wait for his basic survival instincts to kick in and let it try to awaken Naruto's blood line, and while the seal is being weakened because of that we can add the extra push, and finally break the seal!"

"**Precisely kushina….. But until that time comes we will just sit back and wait patiently."**

Kushina nodded, and walked off into Naruto's mind scape looking for something to occupy her self with, until Kyuubi and her were ready to break the seal.

**BACK WITH NARUTO AND THE HOKAGE**

"Naruto are you ok!" The third Hokage shouted, with a worried expression, as he rushed to the small child side, but his expression quickly changed to one of horror, and confusion as he seen the seal on Naruto's stomach turning red and pulsing from a small area of where Naruto's shirt lifted up, from when he fell off the chair.

When the seal stated to go back to normal, Naruto started to feel better and got up while asking the third Hokage, "What happened to me just now oji-san," The Hokage just frowned while thinking,_ "I'm wondering the same thing Naruto."_

"I don't know Naruto, but what ever it was it seems to have passed…now how about we get back to what I got you for your birth day?" Said Sarutobi, with a smile at the end.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at that, as well as start jumping up and down while yelling excitedly, "WHAT'D YOU GET ME!"

The Hokage just chuckled while saying, "Settle down Naruto," and as Naruto settled down, the Hokage continued, "So Naruto first off I enrolled you into the ninja academy, got you your own apartment, and this," said the Hokage, handing Naruto a check for (to make this easy I'm going to use U.S money) 1000 dollars.

"Now Naruto, for now on I will be putting a weekly allowance of 600 dollars into your savings account that I created for you, at the National Ninja Bank as well as pay the monthly bill for the apartment, so you wont have to worry about doing that," said the Hokage while lighting his pipe.

Naruto's eyes lit up at the idea of finally getting out of the orphanage, even though the matrons weren't exactly mean to him they weren't nice either, just opting to ignore him most of the time and some times blamed him for things other children did, and wouldn't give him dinner as a punishment, and he could never understand why them and other people would treat him differently from other children, along with the ice cold stares here and there, Then Naruto's face took on a look of curiosity as he looked at the Hokage, and thought.

"_Why did oji-san give me a thousand dollars, when he said I would get an allowance of six hundred?"_

"I see you're wondering why I gave you a thousand dollars, instead of the six hundred dollars like I said earlier correct," The aged Hokage asked with a grin, while Naruto could only nod while wondering how he new.

"Well Naruto, I gave you the extra money as part of your birth day present for you to be able to buy what ever you want but remember you still need to buy food and other essentials now, so don't waste the money ok," Answered the Hokage while Naruto just nodded for an answer while smiling a big foxy grin.

**NARUTO'S MIND SCAPE**

"Ummmm Kyuubi-sama what kind of an idiot gives a five year old boy an apartment then tells him to live on his own?" Kushina asked kyuubi with her eye twitching furiously.

Kyuubi just sweat dropped at such a blunt question while saying, "**I have noooooo idea kushina.**

**BACK WITH NARUTO**

"Oh I almost fore got here's where the apartment is located Naruto and also a letter for you that I received in the mail stating it was to be given to you and because of the blood seal on it only you can open it." Said the Hokage while thinking_ "I wonder who that letter really is from?"_

As Naruto took the letter and paper with the location and key of his new apartment on it he waved a good by to the Hokage as he left the room and walked off to find his new apartment / home.

When Naruto finally got to his apartment building he saw he was in a nice upper middle class area.

"2oo1, 202, 203, ahhh 204 here we go!" said naruto as he found his new apartment and opened up the door. When he got in and turned the lights on he saw it was a nice sized one bedroom apartment with a kitchen and a table in the middle, living room with a couch and 40in flat screen TV courtesy of the Hokage with a coffee table in front of the couch, a nice size bathroom, and a large bedroom with a dresser and a 32in TV on a stand on the wall in front of the bed.

"Wow this is a really nice place and it's ALL MINNE YAAAAHH!" naruto shouted in excitement at the end.

"Hmm so I should probably look at that letter now." Mumbled naruto as he took a seat on the couch and opened the letter.

_Hello Naruto, I would like to meet you to day at 5:3o over by training ground seven to give you your birthday present as well as tell you something that you should find very interesting. _

"I wonder who it's from and if I should go?" thought Naruto out loud. "Hmmm well it's already five so I guess I might as well get going so I can meet this guy." Said Naruto as he left his apartment. As Naruto walked through the streets he noticed the villagers giving him weird looks not the normal ice cold glares but a grin that just screamed they had some thing bad planned for him and it was really starting to creep him out so he just walked faster.

"Man is this guy going to show or what I mean I've already been looking around here for about 10 minutes!?" Naruto whined while walking around training ground seven until some one grabbed his shoulder while saying "hello Naruto" in an eerily emotionless voice and made Naruto jump from the suddenness.

When Naruto turned around he saw a 13 year old boy in an anbu uniform with bangs on the sides of his face and black eyes.

"Wh.who a.ar.are you?" Naruto stuttered out to this new person.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha and I am…….. Your older brother." Stated Itachi with a brief pause. Naruto was so shocked after hearing this he just stood their gaping at his supposed older brother and after getting over the shock some he was able to stutter out "h.ho.how."

"Let me explain, two weeks ago I saw you and for some reason my gut said we were related so I snuck up behind you and knocked you out with this and took a blood sample." Itachi said while holding up a large stick while Naruto sweat dropped and thought "_So that's why I woke up in the forest at night two weeks ago……and where the hell did he get that stick from!?"_

"Was it really necessary to knock me out when you could have just asked for a blood sample?" Asked Naruto.

"Now where would the fun in that be" asked Itachi smirking while Naruto just sweat dropped with his eye twitching.

"Now Back to what we were talking about Naruto……….the blood sample I gave to the hospital confirmed we had the same mother but different fathers after a weeks worth of tests with your blood sample I gave them and the blood sample they took from me. So after that I confronted my father for some answers and found out."

_**FLASH BACK**_

"_Father, I have recently found out that I have another little brother and his name is Naruto Uzumaki, care to explain!?" Itachi said,to his father in a deathly cold voice in their living room at around mid night._

"_I have no idea what you re talking about Itachi." Answered Fugaku, Uchiha with a small grin._

_At that Itachi activated his sharingan and quicker then the eye could see pined his father to the wall while saying "tell me every thing."_

"_Well my son to put it simply a women by the name of Kushina Kuchiki came to this village13 years ago under the alias of Kushina Uzumaki but I new who she really was, and new of her power full blood line, so I got her drunk and performed a power full sleeping genjutsu on her and then took one of her eggs and implanted it into my wife Mikoto while she to was under a power full sleeping genjutsu and later on she became pregnant with you and everyone thought it was hers when it was really Kushina Kuchiki's child, my wife Mikoto was just a way to carry you while you were developing in her womb!" Fugaku finished with an insane look in his eyes. "But for some reason her blood line and the Kuchiki blood line didn't fuse like I hoped," Fugaku said with a sigh, but as you grew I found out that you may not of received the Kuchiki blood line but your Uchiha blood line was stronger then normal, so I decided that my little experiment wasn't a complete failure," Fugaku said with a grin._

"_So why didn't you do the same with Sasuke then?" Asked Itachi with actual curiosity be hind his voice._

_Fugaku just frowned while saying, "I would have but she was involved with the fourth Hokage, and doing some thing like that again to the fourth Hokage's girl would have been suicide." _

"_Then what happened to mine and Naruto's mother?" Asked Itachi, while applying more pressure to his father's throat._

"_She died giving birth to Naruto because of complications during child birth," Fugaku answered with a grunt._

"_I see," Said Itachi, as he threw his father to the opposite wall and saying "You truly are a despicable human being father," while walking out of the room after wards._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

"So were half brothers, and our mother was Kushina Kuchiki the last member of some for gotten clan with an unknown but powerful blood line, and my father was the yondiame and I have some unknown bloodline, and you basically have a super powered version of the Uchiha blood line," Said Naruto in an awed voice, because of knowing his parents were dead, but he was still happy knowing he has an older brother now and all Itachi did during this summary of what he just said was nod in confirmation.

As Naruto looked up at Itachi while wiping the stray tears away he said, "So ni-san what do we do now?"

"Well little brother we get to know each better," said Itachi, as he kneeled down and gave Naruto an unexpected hug.

Not used to physical contact Naruto stiffened at first but eventually felt comfortable and relaxed into hi big brothers embrace.

But their little moment was interrupted when Itachi sensed some one in the tress behind them giving out killer intent, Itachi stood up and said "Naruto get be hind me…..now who's ever there come out now."

After Itachi said that eight people came out of the trees.

"So three civilians, two chunin, two Uchiha jounin, and one anbu. So what are you all dong here?" asked Itachi as he looked his possible opponents over.

"Well Itachi," said the anbu removing his face and revealing "Shisui" said Itachi with slightly widened eyes.

"Yes Itachi, it's me now step assigned so we can finish off that demon like your father Fugaku-sama asked us to."

"Well I can not let you do that my friend," said Itachi preparing him self for a fight.

I was afraid you'd say something like that," said Shisui with a sigh. So in that case you two jounin are with me to help take down Itachi and the rest of you KILL THE DEMON! Shouted Shisui, with his sharingan activated along with his other two Uchiha allies as they rushed Itachi and the rest rushed Naruto.

**IN SIDE TE SEAL**

"**With this little push the return of the Kuchiki clan SHALL BEGIN HAAHHHAAAHHAAA!" **Yelled out the Kyuubi while laughing hysterically.

**END**

Well that's the end of the first chapter and the poll results will be shown next chapter for the pairings so far and you can vote once per chapter if you want because I don't mind and remember to REVIW! Oh and the next chapter will be up in 4-5 days!


	3. Chapter 2, awakening of a prince

Now here's chapter 2 of **Return of the Kuchiki clan**!

**DEMON/SUMON SPEAKING**

_PERSON THINkING/FLASH BACK_

"Run Naruto, I'll handle them!" Itachi said, while looking at Naruto.

"But ni-san,"

"JUST RUN NARUTO!" Itachi yelled at Naruto

"Ok!" yelled Naruto, as he took off.

"GET HIM!" Yelled out Shisui

"I DON'T THINK SO!" yelled out Itachi, as he drew his katana, and rushed the two chunin, and three civilians but his katana was intercepted by Shisui's.

"You're not going any where Itatchi," said Shisui, with an evil smirk.

"_Where the hell are Naruto's anbu guards when you need them?!" thought Itatchi with a growl._

**WITH THE ANBU**

"You just had to fall asleep, while watching Naruto when I left you alone to get some lunch Kakashi!" Yugao yelled angrily, with a tick mark appearing on her head as she, and Inu were looking around the village for Naruto.

"What can I say, it was just time for my afternoon nap," Kakashi said with a shrug, while Yugao just sweat dropped at his casual attitude.

**WITH NARUTO**

"Were gaining on you demon, and when we catch you were going to KILL YOU!" Yelled out one of the chunin, as he through a kunai at Naruto and got him in the shoulder, earning him a scream of pain from Naruto.

**INSIDE THE SEAL**

"**Just one more push Kushina, and the seal will be weak enough for us to DESTROY IT!" **Kyuubi shouted to Kushina with a grin, while she just stood there thinking "Soon_ my son, you will regain your birth right."_

**WITH ITACHI **

"Dragon fire jutsu," shouted Shisui,as he blasted Itachi, but found out that is was just a shadow clone, but then he quickly turned around, because of hearing his two comrade's cries of pain, as one was stabbed through the stomach by Itachi's sword, and the other ones head was rolling on the grass just coming to a stop.

"So now it's just you and me, huh Itachi," said Shisui with a smirk.

"Hai, my old friend," Said Itachi, as they rushed each other Itachi with his sword and Shisui with his kunai.

As Itachi swung his sword straight down, Shisui stepped to the side and let out a fire ball jutsu, that Itachi dodged by replacing him self with a shadow clone, and appearing on the left side of Shisui, while giving him a right hook which sent him tumbling four yards across the training, ground and stopping when he hit a tree with a crunch and a scream.

"I am sorry my friend, but for attempting to murder Naruto Uzumaki, my little brother I will hve to kill you now," Itachi said in an emotionless voice, yet with a hint of sadness too, because he new he was going to kill his best friend, but stopped suddenly as he felt an enormous burst of chakra coming from where Naruto and the others ran off to, and when Itachi and Shisui turned around they saw a pillar of swirling unnatural red chakra filled with malice and blood lust, but it was being countered by a calm and powerful yet also unnatural ghostly white chakra.

**WITH THE ANBU**

"Well it looks like we found Naruto," stated Kakashi with an eye smile, but you couldn't see it because of his anbu mask.

"No shit smart ass, I bet us and the rest of the elemental countries just found Naruto!" replied Yugao, with an annoyed expression and a tick mark on her for head but couldn't be seen because of her anbu cat mask.

**WITH NARUTO **

"I got you now fox!" yelled out a chunin, as he tackled Naruto to the ground.

"LET ME GO!" Yelled out Naruto, as he thrashed around wildly, while the chunin lifted him up by the collar, while the other chunin and three civilians crowded around him to watch the chunin finish off Naruto.

"Well fox it looks like this is the end for you, so tell the devil hello for me when you MEET HIM!" yelled out the chunin, as he started to thrust a kunai into Naruto's heart while all Naruto was thinking was _"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"_

**INSIDE THE SEAL**

**NOW KUSHINA, WHILE HIS WILL TO LIVE IS THE STRONGEST, THE SEAL IS AT ITS WEAKEST, SO WE MUST FLOOD THE SEAL WITH OUR CHAKRA NOW! **Yelled out Kyuubi in a rushed, panicked, and exited voice.

**WITH NARUTO**

When the kunai was less then an inch away from piercing Naruto's heart, a pulse of chakra erupted from him sending the chunin and his comrades tumbling at least three yards away, the chakra that came from Naruto became column of spiraling malicious, and blood lusting red chakra along with calm and controlled ghostly white chakra, that seemed to be fighting for dominance, and the only thing the people that just tried to murder Naruto could do was sit back and watch this incredible phenomenon.

**INSIDE THE SEAL**

"Where am I," Naruto said groggily, as he woke up in a grassy field, filled with cherry trees and the sun shinning brightly in a cloudless sky.

"You're in your mind scape Naruto," said a young woman with green eyes, pink hair, wearing a blue kimono with cherry blossoms covering it, c-cup breasts, and standing about 5'10.

"Who are you, and what do you mean were in my mind scape?" asked Naruto with a confused expression.

"**What she means Naruto is that we are inside of your mind, and in your mind time stops in the out side world but we do have limited time here so lets hurry shall we."**Stated a horse sized nine tailed fox, that just appeared out of no where be hind Naruto, making him jump and then fall flat on his butt from the shock.

"So we were right kyuubi-sama, when we thought that we would probably become zanbackto spirits for Naruto, which would mean you're free from the seal," stated Kushina with her arms crossed, eyes closed, and nodding sagely.

"**Well more or less, considering I may be free of the seal, and have more space and better scenery, but now I'm even more connected to Naruto then I was before…… the same goes for you as well Kushina." **Said Kyuubi with a grin, while Kushina just shrugged while saying "Well its not like I was going any where any way."

"**So true," **stated Kyuubi, while lightly laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Shouted Naruto, getting annoyed at obviously being left out of the loop?

"**Oh sorry, I for got you were there for a second brat," **responded Kyuubi, while laughing nervously, which only made Naruto sweat drop, while kushina screamed out "WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE YOUNG MAN," making Naruto, and Kyuubi wince at the volume.

"**Now brat, listen care fully because I'm going to explain every thing to you once, and I don't like repeating my self, nor do I like being interrupted, so if you interrupt me or ask me to repeat my self I WILL start gnawing on your leg with these extremely large, and sharp teeth of mine understand?" **

"What ever you say crazy mutated bunny," Naruto said, with a salute and after he said that a brief pause started in between the three, until Kushina broke out laughing and rolling around the grass while screaming "FOR GIVE ME KYUUBI-SAMA BUT TS JUST TO FUNNY!" And Kyuubi started shouting "**I AM NOT A MUTATED BUNNY I AM A FOX YOU IDDDIIIOOOTTTT!"**

After every one calmed down, Kyuubi got every ones attention by coughing.

"**Now as I was saying, Naruto five years ago I the kyuubi no kitsune the strongest, and most fabulous, and elegant and" …. "**Excuse me Kyuubi-sama but aren't you getting off topic," kushina asked, while sweat dropping.

"**Oh yes, sorry about that,"**Kyuubi said embarrassedly.

"**Now as I was saying, I attacked konoha five years ago as you know, but that damn yondiame didn't kill me he only sealed me into his own son, and the son of the women behind you just minutes after YOU were born," **said kyuubi, making Naruto's eyes slightly widen as he turned around and looked at his mother while saying barely over a whisper " you're my kaa-san….. But how Itatchi ni-san said our mother died giving birth to me."

"That's right Naruto, I'm your kaa-san," Kushina said, wile kneeling down and giving Naruto a hug, as he started crying from happiness at finally being able to meet his kaa-san. After a few seconds though Kushina pulled Naruto away a little, while saying with an eye brow raised and a curious look "what do you mean your brother told you that your mother was dead, since I only had you Naruto?" that's when Naruto told her what Itachi told him, and when he was done Kushina was thinking.

"_Must kill Fugaku Uchiha!"_but then she smirked while saying to Naruto, "The reason your brother Itachi doesn't have your blood line is because the kuchiki blood line can't mix with another blood line, so when a Kuchiki has a child with some one that has a blood line, the child will not get the Kuchiki bloodline but the blood line ability the child receives from his non Kuchiki parent will be significantly increased in power, but don't ask me why Naruto that's just how our blood line works," said kushina, wile Naruto just stood there and listened before saying, "kaa-san how did you get in side of me?" before kushina could answer kyuubi interrupted.

"**NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS!" **shouted Kyuubi, getting the other two occupants attention.

**Now back to what I was saying, but not only did he seal me into you he sealed away your birth right …..your blood line limit, the blood line limit of the Kuchiki clan because since you are a seventh generation member you have the potential to access the hidden abilities of the clan, giving you power far beyond a normal human, and since the yondiame feared that you would possibly be corrupted by me he sealed those powers in order to protect the village he loved more then his wife, and new born son away." **said Kyuubi.

"So I have a bloodline, but my tou-san sealed it away because he cared about the village more then me, and sealed the kyuubi into me and village hates for holding it!" growled out Naruto.

"That's right Naruto, your father betrayed both of us, the moment he took you from me and sealed your powers away, and I hate him for doing it," said Kushina.

"**OK people, our time is growing short so lets rap this up, so Naruto I and your mother have been trying to break the seal on you for the last 5 years, because with in 6 years the seal would have become permanent, and today………….we succeeded," **said kyuubi, with a grin only he could pull off**.**

"**But not only did we break the seal, but since you are a direct descendant of me ,I was able to activate the dormant fox demon blood inside of you making you a fox demon, but not just any fox demon since you are related to me you will take my place as leader of the fox clan, prince of demons, and when you get all nine tails of power you will be the king of all demons but until that time you are going to be training, because your not going to be all power full just like that under stood," **said kyuubi, with a stern expression.

"But if I become a demon wont that make me ……..evil and prove the villagers were right about me all this time?" asked Naruto, in a sad voice with his head down, and his bangs covering his eyes.

"Fuck the villagers Naruto! Screamed kushina, "Just because you're going to become a demon doesn't mean your going to be evil, its all your decision, and what ever you decide to be or do I and kyuubi will be behind you 100 percent! Said Kushina, with a smile at the end.

Naruto nodded to his mother thank fully, while turning back to kyuubi and asking "So what's next."

"**Well we see which one of our names you can hear, and before you ask, Kyuubi is only my title not my name and Kushina is your kaa-san's middle name because for some reason she liked using it more then her first name, so don't ask why because I don't know," **Said kyuubi, with a shrug.

"Why do I need to know your names?" asked Naruto curiously.

"**Brat we only got about five minutes left so let me make this quick," **Kyuubi said with a sigh.

"**Your blood line has many abilities ,and not just one but I'm only explaining two of them right now and only the parts that you need to know, so the reason you need to know our names is to be able to call upon the true power……… of the swords that represent your soul."**said Kyuubi, after a slight pause.

"**Dame it, were almost out of time so just tell us whose name you can hear brat," **Kyuubi said, with a growl while Naruto just nodded.

"**Ok listen carefully my name is ………,"**said Kyuubi

"What was that I couldn't hear it," said Naruto.

"**It seems you aren't ready to hear my name, so I guess you're up Kushina," **said Kyuubi.

"Well may be you can hear mine son," said kushina as she bent down and whispered into his ear.

"So could you hear it," asked kushina, while smiling.

"Hai, kaa-san I could hear it!" stated Naruto excitedly

"**Figures he could hear her name," **said Kyuubi, while rolling his eyes.

"**So, for now you will only have the sword that represents your mother, until you can hear my name kid, oh and before I for get with the seal broken, and your transformation into a demon you are going to look different, and have a different personality along with not being as stupid, oh one more thing about the other ability that you have, It is a dojutsu that gives you the ability to wield the released form of your sword effectively, but you will only have one of the four tome's for now at least, and it will let you see things in slow motion as well as give your body the ability to keep up with your eyes, and the more tome the more abilities which I and your kaa-san will explain what they can do as you get them, now this is were we depart," **Said Kyuubi, while shooing Naruto away with his paw as he and Kushina began to disappear.

"Remember Naruto, call out my name to use my power," said Kushina, before she disappeared completely.

"I will mother, and I WILL restore our clan to its former greatness, and that's a promise believe it," whispered Naruto as he to began to fade from his mind scape.

**WITH THE HOKAGE**

"Nothing is ever aloud to be simple huh Tenzo?" asked the Hokage, while he removed his pipe from his mouth with a sigh, to the anbu standing beside him as they both witnessed along with the rest of the village the large spiraling pillar of malicious red chakra and calm ghostly white chakra from the window.

"If every thing was easy sir the world would just stand still because nothing interesting would ever happen," answered Tenzo in a calm and subdued voice.

"I suppose your right….. So we might as well get going now," said Sarutobi.

"Hai," responded Tenzo, as they both disappeared in a swirl of leaves, with their destination being the column of spiraling red and ghostly blue chakra.

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

A girl looking to be around 17 or 18 with green eyes, long silky pink hair that stopped a little before her nicely shaped but, small c-cup breasts, cute young face, with a belt type choker around her neck with a cross shaped Rosario that has a crimson circular stone in the middle with a black slit like pupil in it, was attached to the choker by a short chain in the middle, and wearing a short light brown mini skirt, blue unopened toe ninja sandals, white short sleeve button up shirt with a thin long sleeve vest over it, suddenly stopped walking on the dirt path to Kumo and turned around to see a strange yet beautiful ghostly white and malicious red chakra spiraling together.

That's when the Rosario on her neck started glowing an eerie red, and she could hear it saying "**So the prince has finally awakened," **in a calm feminine but little more mature voice then the pink haired girl her self.

"What do you mean the prince has finally awakened." asked the pink haired girl.

"**I mean that the one destined to take Kyuubi-sama's place as the next nine tailed fox, and demon king has finally awoken………..and I have a strange feeling that he might be our destined mate but we will have to check my assumption later on when he gets older but until then lets continue what we were doing," **said the voice.

"I wonder what he's like and if he'll finally be the one who isn't afraid of me for what I am…………. because I don't want to be alone any more," whispered the pink haired girl with a slight pause at the end.

"**We will just have to wait and see," **said the voice, before the glow around the Rosario dissipated, and the voice stopped completely and the pink haired girl continued her trek to Kumo, on the dirt road while thinking "_I can't wait to meet you," _and just before she left she noticed the two chakras merging together creating an even more spectacular site as it became a pillar of pure pink chakra reminding her of her hair.

**WITH ITACHI**

"It would seem that my little brother needs me right now, so I will have to wrap this up Shisui," stated Itachi in his eerily calm voice as he raised his katana.

"You don't have it in yo….," sated Shisui, but he didn't get to finish because of Itachi decapitating him, and burned his body with a fire ball jutsu so no one would know what transpired there.

"So it seems that I have finally gained the mangekyo sharingan through killing my best friend how………interesting," said Itachi as his sharingan changed to a three sided pin wheel after killing Shisui, and then his eyes changed back to normal solid black eyes after he closed them and re-opened them.

"I suppose it is time to go and help Naruto," said Itachi, as he just disappeared with out even a swirl of leaves.

**WITH NARUTO**

"What the hells going on," said a panicked civilian.

"May be the Kyuubi is being released," shouted another panicked chunin.

"Wait look it's dissipating," said a civilian, as the spiraling vortex of chakra finally began to vanish with the ghostly white chakra, and the red malicious chakra merging together at the end, and creating a spectacular column of pink chakra before it completely vanished.

**NARUTO'S MIND SCAPE**

**So the brat's chakra actually merged with my chakra, hmmm well he definitely will be a power full squirt when he gets older after pulling of a feat like that.**

"What would have happened if the chakras didn't merge, and your chakra took over Naruto instead kyuubi-sama," asked kushina, with a raised eye brow.

"**He would have been the craziest, most psychotic, and homicidal little mother fucker you would ever meet……….a chip off the old block if I do say so my self."**Kyuubi said, with a big foxy grin.

"**But since his will was to strong to be taken over, he will be even stronger then he could have been if my chakra won, since both chakras merged together his chakra which was the ghostly white made my chakra more controlled, and calm which made it even more powerful as well as make an interesting and beautiful pink chakra color that even I have never seen before." **Kyuubi said, with a sly and some what evil smile.

**WITH NARUTO**

As the chakra finally vanished, after about 30 seconds the three civilians and two chunin saw a white glow around what looked to be a small child and as that to dissipated they could see Naruto, and what they saw made them gasp.

Naruto was about two inches taller (but he is still small since he's only 5) with a little more muscle and more of an athletic build, the same wild spiky hair except it was black with blond tips, and he had bangs just like Itachi, his whisker marks were more defined, two thin blue triangular markings going diagonally across his cheeks, starting at the back of his jaw line to a little more then half way past his whisker marks where they started to thin out into a point resembling a thin triangle, a crescent light blue matching moon was also in the middle of his fore head, slightly pointed ears, same crystal blue eyes but now he had slited pupils, razor sharp claws in stead of finger nails, with the same blue markings on his cheeks wrapped around his wrist (basically the same markings as Sesshomaru from Inuyasha has) , larger and sharper canines just barely short enough from poking out of his mouth, and a four and a half foot katana with the blade three and a half feet and the hilt one foot with a rectangular gold guard with one swirl design on each side strapped to his back in a black sheath by a cloth type rope.

"So, I have finally awakened," said Naruto, in a voice way to calm and calculating for a five year old, and looking at his fist while clenching it and un-clenching it to test out his new body.

When he stopped doing that he looked at his opponents, with an unemotional face like Itachi except unlike Itatchi unemotional, un-caring, and indifferent eyes. His eyes held a strong, piercing, and commanding gaze with a hint of indifference making him truly look like Itachi's little brother, especially with the same looking bangs.

"Now it is time for you five to ………..die," said Naruto with a pause at the end as he drew his sword.

"Wh…what could a b.b.b.brat like y.y.you possibly do to u.us" stuttered out the chunin that almost killed him earlier.

"I can do….. this," said Naruto as he held his sword in front of his face and with his arm at a ninety degree angle and his eyes closed.

When Naruto opened his eyes reviling not a piercing blue color with a slited pupil, but rather a piercing pink color with a slited pupil, and one blue tome in each eye ,and seemed as if they were glowing in the night while he said "Now die…..scatter senbonzakura," and as Naruto said that a pink aura of chakra surrounded him as the sword glowed pink as well before it scattered just like he told it to, and the only thing the attackers could think while this was happening was how incredible the pink glow looked in the darkness of the night, The next thing they saw was a dog sized pink fox with red eyes being created by cherry blossoms rush them and after that all that could be heard was the pained filled screams of Naruto's former attackers as they each fell to the ground dead, with hundreds of shallow and deep cuts all over their bodies making them all almost un-recognizable.

After that Naruto re-sheathed his sword over his back after it glowed pink, and returned to normal again, and deactivated his dojutsu still not knowing what it was called.

"This power……… it's simply amazing, is this the true power of my clan…….the true power of a seventh generation kuchiki clan member because it truly is intoxicating being able to feel this much power flowing through me," Naruto said, in an awed and calm voice with slightly wide eyes while looking at his hand, and clenching it and un-clenching it like he did earlier just to make sure this was all real.

"Why do I feel tired all of sudden?" said Naruto, in his now calm yet still slightly uncharacteristic voice, as he began falling to the ground from exhaustion, but was caught by "Itachi," said Naruto as his eyes lids began to become heavy.

"Hai, it's me little brother and we must leave before the Hokage and anbu arrive," said Itachi as he picked Naruto up bridal style, while looking at him and thinking** "**_it seems you activated your blood line little brother, and changed both physically, and mentally from its activation, and those changes seem to have made you look and act a little like myself………there's no denying that we truly are brothers now,"_thought Itachi, with a smirk. _"I also now know from your display of power earlier, and that dojutsu I saw that seems to resemble the sharingan, that you will be the one to surpass me one day Naruto, and not Sasuke, and from this point on Naruto I will always protect you, and be there for you,and like you say, that is a promise……… believe it." _thought Itachi with a small smile as he disappeared with out even a swirl of leaves.

**WITH THE HOKAGE AND ANBU **

It was about a minute or two later when the Hokage, and anbu arrived where Itachi and Naruto left from.

"Kakashi, Yugao you were suppose to be watching Naruto, so some thing like this wouldn't happen!" Screamed the sandaime Hokage as he looked at the almost unrecognizable two chunin, and three civilians that were obviously dead from the hundreds of shallow and deep cuts all over their body as Yugao, and Kakashi just lowered their heads in shame. That is until Kakashi seen one of the chunin move, and rushed over with the Hokage, Yugao, Tenzo, and the other four anbu that came with the Hokage as back up following, and oddly enough it was the same chunin that almost killed Naruto.

As Kakashi kneeled down to see if he could get any information, he heard the dying chunin say "beware of saku kitsune (blossom fox)," said the chunin just above a whisper before he finally died.

"What did he say Kakashi," said the Hokage, in a some what frantic voice.

"He said beware saku kitsune," said Kakashi, with a curious expression.

"So this wasn't Naruto, because he would have definitely of blamed this on the boy," mused the Hokage while stroking his chin with a thought full expression, and lighting his pipe.

"Anbu, do a thorough search of the area, and the village while looking or any one suspicious!" yelled out the Hokage, while dismissing the anbu and disappearing in a swirl of leaves like the anbu.

Little did Kakashi know, was that the name saku kitsune would soon be a name feared and respected across the elemental countries!

**END OF SECOND CHAPTER!**

So how was that for a second chapter?

Oh and here are the votes for the parings and from a request by mithrilkitsune I'm adding Mizure from Rosario+Vampire to the voting and starting her off with 3 votes. For those of you who don't know who she is well she's basically an ice demon that always has a lollypop in her mouth and feels lonely and has Kakashi's laid back and calm type of personality. AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

Temari 1

Tenten

Hinata 1

Yugito (nibi jinchuriki) 6

FemGaara 1

Tayuya 2

Mizure 3


	4. chapter 3, training and plotting

Thanks for all the positive reviews last chapter since that's obviously how I know if people are reading my story and actually like it and if you have any questions about the story or need something explained better just put it in a review and I'll answer it.

Now here's chapter 3 of **Return of the Kuchiki clan!**

**DEMON/SUMONDN SPEAKING**

_PERSON THINKING/FLASH BACK_

"Where am I," said Naruto, as he woke up in a plain looking room, that had four light blue walls, white sealing, hard oak wood floor, a dresser with a mirror over it, and obviously the bed that he was laying in.

"So you're finally awake," said a male voice.

"Come out now," said Naruto, while sitting up and reaching for his sword that was lying at the end of the bed.

"There is no need for that little Naruto-kun," said a smiling, navy blue long haired women, with pupil less lavender eyes, about 5'9, small c-cup breasts, and wearing a plain yet elegant lavender kimono that showed off her curves

"You are safe here Naruto, so just relax," said a man, with the same voice from earlier standing beside the women at about two or three inches taller, with the same lavender eyes, about mid shoulder length black hair, and the same type of kimono accept in a mans design.

"Who are you," said Naruto, in a curious voice while relaxing a bit.

"I am Hyuuga Hiashi, and this is my wife Hyuuga Hitomi," said Hiashi, while pointing to Hitomi.

"So I am in the Hyuuga complex …..But why would you let me stay in here?" asked Naruto curiously, with an eye brow raised.

"I can answer that Naruto," said Itachi, coming out from the shadows, from the right hand corner of the room.

"Well what's going on?" asked Naruto, again except this time it was directed to Itachi.

"Well little brother, you've been sleeping for eight hours, and since we left the area where you were attacked at seven o'clock at night its now three o'clock in the morning, and I brought you here because Hiashi-sama is the one who proposed the law that has been protecting you the last fie years, and I told him about every thing I know, so he could understand the situation better, so if you would take it from here Hiashi-sama," Itachi said, while looking at Hiashi at the end.

"Yes of course Itachi, so Naruto I am letting you stay here because your kaa-san, and yes I've known who it was, she was a very good friend to me and my wife Hitomi, as well as the whole Hyuuga clan general, in fact she spent most of her free time in the Hyuuga clan complex, and would always tell me that my clan always reminded her of how her mother used to tell her how her clan was except for the cursed seal that's on the branch family of course, she would always tell me that I should remove the curse seals, but that's up to the elders and not me, Since you're her son the whole Hyuuga clan has decided to help you, out of our respect of your dead kaa-san, so the whole Hyuuga clan knows of your situation, well at least the clan members 18 and over since children can say some thing they are not suppose to, mostly just with a little probing, and I want you to know that non of us that know hate you for even the elders agreed to help you.

"So you would really help me?" asked Naruto cautiously.

"Yes I would, for I and the rest of the clan do not care about WHAT you are but WHO you are."

"Do not take me for a naïve fool just because of my age Hiashi-san, because I can see in your eyes that that there is another reason for your kindness," said Naruto, while narrowing his eyes at Hiashi.

Hiashi just frowned while saying "I hoped I wouldn't have to tell you until a later time, but since you know I might as well explain," Hiashi said with a sigh.

"Explain what," said Naruto, with a raised eye brow from letting his curiosity get the best of him.

"Well I was curious about the similarities between your kaa-san's dojutsu, and the dojutsu of my clan the byakugan so I ………"

_**FLASH BACK**_

_It was early morning, around 8am at the Hyuuga clan compound, and Kushina was in the garden enjoying the scenery until……………_

"_Hello Kushina-chan, could I ask for a favor," said Hiashi, as he came into the garden._

"_What do you need Hiashi-kun," asked Kushina, while turning around to face Hiashi._

"_I wanted to know if you would let me run some tests on your blood, to see if the similarities between our dojutsu are just a coincidence or………something else," said Hiashi, with a pause at the end. _

"_Ummmm sure if you really want to Hiashi, I don't see a__ny harm in it," answered Kushina._

"_Thank you Kushina, the test results should be back in a few days," said Hiashi, as he took a blood sample from Kushina and left._

_A few days later Hiashi approached Kushina again, and started saying "It seems that there is a connection between our two dojutsu's Kushina, and it's possible that the byakugan came from your clan's dojutsu,"_

"_Are you sure Hiashi?" asked kushina, with widened eyes._

"_I am not positive Kushina, but their was some kind of tie between your dojutsu and the Hyuuga dojutsu," stated Hiashi calmly_

**END FLASH BACK**

"And well that's every thing Naruto," said Hiashi, with a sigh.

"So you wish to possibly find out more about my dojutsu through me, and try to find out any more similarities," said Naruto, while nodding to him self.

"Any way, we must get back to more important matters," said Itachi, which got him the attention he desired.

"So, in one weeks time the ninja academy will start, and the Hokage will be there to give his speech to the starting students, and he will expect to see Naruto there, but seeing as how Naruto has completely changed this will cause the Hokage to ask Naruto questions, and become suspicious of his new look. So I have decided that I will push my plans of eradicating my clan ahead by two years," before Itachi could continue there was a loud gasp from Hitomi, and even Naruto, and Hiashi had wide eyes at such a bold declaration. But before any one could speak Itachi held up his hand wile saying……..

"Let me finish please, the reason that I am doing this is because my clan has been planning to over throw the Hokage, and take over the leaf village, and if that happens the ninja world will be thrown into kayos, and that is not some thing I can just sit back and watch while doing nothing, when I know I can stop it. The reason that I am moving my plans ahead two years is because of you Naruto, because I will be taking you out of this village with me for seven years to train, which will make you twelve when you come back to take the gennin exams with your age group, but here's the catch, we will be making a special clone that acts and thinks exactly the same way you did before you activated your blood line to take your place in the village, making it as if you never left, and when you do come back and replace your self with your clone, you can say that you were hiding your true abilities and looks until you graduated. Which will allow you to avoid people asking you questions about your sudden changes," Said Itachi while smirking at his own devious and brilliant plan.

**NARUTO'S MIND SCAPE**

"**He definitely is your son Kushina, because only fox demon could think of such devious plan, or in Itachi's case it's because he has fox demon blood in him that he got from you," kyuubi said, while smiling a foxy grin.**

"Could you not remind me about having Itachi as my son, because its kind of depressing finding out that I had a son when I was alive but never even knew him," said Kushina, with a sad sigh.

"**Very well," **Kyuubi said, with a sigh of his own.

**BACK WITH NARUTO**

"I wouldn't expect anything less from my ni-san," said Naruto smirking as well, which only made Itachi's own smirk increase.

"So, how long will it take to make this special clone?" asked Hiashi, with a raised eye brow?

"It will take four days, since this is a very complicated forbidden jutsu, and I will also need this for the clone's creation," said Itachi, while plucking a few strands of hair from Naruto, while eliciting a growl from Naruto as well.

"So Naruto, we shall leave one week from now, and in that time you will stay here with Hiashi, and he will be training you rigorously in chakra control so we won't have to worry about such a simple yet time consuming training, when we leave the village. Also you will be helping me with the extermination of the Uchiha clan, because seeing as I am two years ahead of schedule, I am also two years behind training, and I am not arrogant enough were I think I could do this alone," said Itachi, with an apologetic smile towards Naruto.

"But Itachi, I am not skilled enough yet to go against seasoned ninja," said naruto, with a sigh and a grimace.

"Don't worry Naruto, I will handle the ninja and you just handle the civilians or any weak chunin with that interesting sword of yours, while I handle the rest, and the reason I need you to do this Naruto, is so I do not become over whelmed by sheer numbers," said Itachi with a sigh.

"So, can I count on your help little brother," said Itach,i again while looking Naruto in the eyes.

With a sigh Naruto said "of course you can ni-san,"

"Thank you little brother, but it seems that I should be going be fore people get suspicious about my where a bouts……so, I will be back for you in one week Naruto, because we cant afford some one seeing me come to the Hyuuga complex, so we must lay low, and you are not allowed to leave this complex Naruto, just incase people start asking you questions," said Itachi, while gaining a nod from Naruto, before he disappeared into the shadows again.

"So, I suggest you go back to sleep Naruto, because its three am, and at eight am is when I will be training you in chakra control, and we will be keeping you a secret from the younger generation of the clan, so do not allow any of the children to see you," said Hiashi, as he and his wife left the room to get back to sleep them selves, and Naruto did the same.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

"Congratulations Naruto, for completing the tree walking exercise, and in only two days that's very impressive, and quite a feet," praised Hiashi, as Naruto finally mastered tree walking.

"So, what's the next exercise Hiashi-san?" asked Naruto

"Water walking," replied Hiashi.

"Then lets get started," answered Naruto, and that's how the next five days went, with Hiashi teaching Naruto advanced chakra control in secret, and on the fifth day he mastered tree climbing, water walking, and kunai balancing, while leaving Hiashi to think "_this kid really is a prodigy among prodigies, to be able to learn so quickly………truly is amazing,"_

**DAY 6 **

"Since I was only instructed to teach you chakra control there is nothing else I can teach you, since you basically mastered all the chakra exercises I showed you……… so I would suggest you use to day and tomorrow morning to sharpen what ever skills you posses, because tomorrow night is when you leave and help Itachi with eradicating his clan," said Hiashi, with a pause as he left Naruto alone in his private training ground, were he wouldn't have to worry about any one finding him.

"I guess it would be wise to train with you……senbonzakura (1000 cherry blossoms)," said Naruto, as he held senbonzakura in front of his face while preparing to activate its power.

"Remember Naruto to activate your dojutsu…oh and by the way it's called the sakugan (blossom eye)," said Kushina, in Naruto's head.

"Since when could you talk to me through telepathy kaa-san?" asked Naruto a little stunned.

"Me and Kyuubi-sama Just figured out how to a couple of days ago," Kushina said shrugging.

"Oh, and talk to me through your thoughts when people are around so people wont think your completely insane," said kushina again.

"Very well, so what is it you want kaa-san," answered Naruto by thinking.

"Well, I want to show you how to control senbonzakura better," answered Kushina.

"What is it you would like to teach kaa-san?" asked Naruto, while closing his eyes and reopening them to reveal incredible pink colored eyes with one sky blue tome in each.

"Now activate senbonzakura Naruto," stated kushina.

Naruto took a calming breath before saying "scatter senbonzakura," and as he said that his sword glowed a light pink, and then scattered but then he felt as if the gravity in the area double if not triple which caused him to kneel down, and senbonzakura to go back to normal as well as the gravity, letting Naruto stand up again with his sword still in his right hand while panting heavily.

"What……the…hell was…that?" stated Naruto, through deep breaths.

"That my son, was spiritual pressure or the kuchiki clans version of killer intent, and chakra that ninja use but as you felt first hand spiritual pressure is much stronger and much more dangerous because if the wielder of the spiritual pressure is not used to it, it will affect the wielder as much if not more so then the opponent," stated Kushina, with a serious voice.

"Is their any way I can stop it from activating, and why didn't it affect me the last time I used senbonzakura?" asked Naruto.

"Well last time you were just so caught up in the moment you didn't even notice. So before I tell you how to get used to your own spiritual pressure I will have to explain it to you, because you will never be able to wield it properly if you don't understand it, so spiritual pressure will always be released when you either release your swords true form or you release it your self, and the stronger you become the more spiritual pressure you will be able to release, and spiritual pressure is just basically your own chakra but much denser, and stronger then normal chakra and the density of it is were you get the increased pressure from which lead to our clan calling our unique type of chakra spiritual pressure instead of well….calling it chakra," said kushina, smiling at the end.

"So how do I learn to control it kaa-san," asked Naruto

"Listen son, to master spiritual pressure takes months which at the quickest, and one to three years at the most, so to put it simply there's no way in hell you can master it or even come close to mastering it from now till evening to morrow," stated Kushina, bluntly while frowning.

"In that case I am curious at how long it took you to master your spiritual pressure kaa-san?" asked Naruto, with a raised eye brow.

"It only took your kaa-san nine months," said Kushina, with in a superior and confident voice.

"I see ……so in that case I plan to master spiritual pressure in six months," said Naruto, with a confident smirk.

"We'll see my son we'll see……so any way since you will need your swords released form, I will teach you how to use just the bare minimum spiritual pressure needed to activate senbonzakura, where it wont severely hurt you like before but still be pain full to use if you cant control it," stated Kushina sternly.

"So shall we get started kaa-san?" asked Naruto.

"Hai now remember concentrate and release only a little bit of your spiritual pressure," stated Kushina, as Naruto put his sword in front of his face while concentrating on releasing just a little bit of his spiritual pressure, and when he thought he had enough he activated his sakugan and said " scatter senbonzakura" and to his relief the spiritual pressure he released was enough to make him feel uncomfortable, and made it slightly difficult for him to move but it was no were near as bad as before, soas senbonzakura was released he could see the cherry blossoms surrounding him, and blowing in the wind around him just waiting for him to command them through his thoughts, then he called senbonzakura back to its normal form as a sword and re-sheathed it.

"Very good Naruto, now we will be practicing like this until sun down, which will be when you go to sleep, and then you will wake up at sunrise, and practice more in doing what we are doing now, until you can with stand the little bit of spiritual pressure you are releasing now so you better train hard because we stop training tomorrow evening, and when your done helping Itachi destroy the Uchiha clan you are not allowed to use senbonzakura until further notice," said Kushina.

"What….but why not kaa-san?" asked Naruto with wide eyes.

"Because Naruto, your body is too young and underdeveloped to use your spiritual pressure excessively, because you can seriously harm your self permanently if you do use it, that is why I and Kyuubi-sama will be training you in a strict physical training program as well as Itachi probably will, and when you're at an adequate physical level and your body has developed to an also adequate degree, I will start your training in your spiritual pressure, and also increase your knowledge of senbonzakura's powers, but from now till you leave this village will be the last times you can use senbonzakura's true form," said Kushina, in a serious voice again.

"Very well kaa-san," said Naruto. with a sigh.

"Good then lets get started again," stated Kushina again.

**DAY SEVEN 7:30pm**

"Are you ready to go little brother?" asked Itachi to Naruto.

"Hai ni-san, and I would like to thank you Hiashi-san, for all your help and teachings over the past week." said Naruto, after turning around to face Hiashi.

"Think nothing of it, just come and visit when you get back," said Hiashi, with a small smile.

"Of course," said Naruto, as he nodded his head.

"If that is all, we will be going now," said Itachi, as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and disappeared.

"Your boy is going to become something great one day Kushina," said Hiashi with a smirk.

**UCHIHA DISTRICT 8:20**

"I need to hurry, or tou-san and kaa-san will be angry that I'm late**," **said a young five year old Sasuke Uchiha as he ran home from the park.

"So that's Sasuke, your other little brother," said a small figure, on the a roof of a building with pink colored eyes and one blue tome in each that just seemed to glow an eerie pink in the darkness off the night.

"Yes it is," said a larger figure, with red and three black tome in each eye that also seemed to glow an eerie red.

"Why's it so quite it's not time for every one to be in bed yet," said Sasuke, as he slowed down his pace and to look around and that's when he seen it…….bodies dead bodies of his fellow Uchiha littering the dirt road.

"Wh.whats going on!" said Sasuke, with a horrified expression, and tears forming at the sides of his eyes.

"No, what about tou-san and kaa-san!" said Sasuke, in a worried voice as he took of running for home.

When he finally got home he went in side and opened the door to his parent's room and what he saw made him scream as loud as he could, his kaa-san and tou-san wereon the floor seemingly dead.

"So little brother you are finally here," said the eerily calm voice of Itachi.

Ni-san who did this! Shouted Sasuke in a panicked voice but he went silent as Itachi through a shuriken at him faster then he could see and it grazed his arm making him wince and grab the area that was cut with his other arm.

"I did this little brother," said Itachi, in his a calm voice.

"But why …WHY DID YOU KILL TOU-SAN, KAA-SAN, AND THE REST OF THE CLAN," screamed Sasuke.

"Don't worry Sasuke, kaa-san is only knocked unconscious, and as for the reason why I did it was simply to test my limits, and it seems I have done just that," stated Itachi as he activated tsukuyomi on Sasuke, making him witness the death of the clan first hand for seventy two hours straight and when it was over Sasuke didn't even have the energy to scream.

"Now little brother, when you posses the same eyes as me come after me so we can see who is truly stronger, because like me you posses the unique ability needed to activate the mangekyo sharingan, but know this, to obtain the same eyes as me you will have to kill your best," said Itachi, as he disappeared making Sasuke's eyes widen.

When Itachi disappeared all Sasuke could do was crawl to his mothers side finding comfort in knowing that his kaa-san was still alive before he blacked out.

**NORTH GATES **

"Didn't you go a little over bored on Sasuke Itachi ni-san," asked Naruto, while frowning at his big brothers ruthlessness.

"It had to be convincing Naruto," said Itachi, in a calm and unemotional face, yet Naruto could see the few tears falling from Itachi's eyes showing that he was truly saddened by what he did ,and that's where Naruto decided to drop the subject.

"Come here Naruto, and get on my back because you will only slow me down," said Itachi, while kneeling down so Naruto could climb on.

"Very well Itachi ni-san," said Naruto, as he climbed on his big brothers back.

"Are you ready Naruto," asked Itachi, and when he got a nod from Naruto Itachi was about to take off but stopped when……

"You remembered to put my clone in my apartment right ni-san?" asked Naruto, with a raised eye brow.

"Of course," and with that said, Itachi and Naruto disappeared in to the dense woods that made up fire country.

**MORNING 6:30**

"Were their any survivors Inu," asked the Hokage.

"There are two sir, the clan heads wife and his son Sasuke, who are in the hospital right now recovering from severe mental strain, I'm guessing a powerful genjutsu, but as for Itachi, he's now were to be found," said the dog masked anbu.

"You can't find him because he's the one that did it," stated the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama come quick," yelled out an anbu.

When the Hokage arrived to the scene he saw the exact same thing he saw a week ago, which was dead bodies littered with hundreds of shallow and deep cuts.

"So it would seem Itachi had the help of the same person that killed those two chunin and three civilians last week, but it seems that only the Uchiha civilians and low to mid chunin were killed by this mysterious second person this mysterious saku kitsune," said the aged Hokage, while lighting his pipe.

"So Hokage-sama what should we do," asked Inu.

"We will put Itachi in the bingo book with as a S ranked missing ninja with 1,000,000 dollar reward, and we will put down the little information we have on his accomplice's power and mark him down as an A ranked criminal of the leaf," said the Hokage, with a hard expression as he dismissed Inu and thought "_just who are you really saku kitsune"_

**END OF CHAPTER!**

So how did you like it!

Oh and since most people want me to make a three girl harem which is some thing I didn't really want to do but because of reviewers persistence I've caved and changed the voting a little bit. So since Tenten, Temari, Hinata, and Tayuya haven't really been getting any votes in reviews or in the poll that's up on my pro file I've decided to take them out and make FemGaara and Yugito (nibi jinchuriki), Mizure and Yugito (nibi jinchuriki), and Mizure and FemGaara choices and the votes that they have already are from the combined votes that they each had individually and from the poll at my pro file since **I'M MAKING A KNEW POLL WITH THESE NEW CHOICES ON MY PROFILE SO GO THERE TO VOTE AS WELL AS VOTTING IN A REVIEW! **

FemGaara and Yugito (nibi jinchuriki) 29

Mizure and Yugito (nibi jinchuriki) 31

Mizure and FemGaara 28


	5. Chapter 4, alone again

Thanks for the reviews for last chapter every one!

Now here's chapter 4 of **Return of the Kuchiki clan!**

**DEMON/SUMON SPEAKING**

_PERSON THINKING/FLASH BACK_

It's been a day since Itachi and Naruto left the leaf village and they were out getting breakfast seeing as it was 8am.

"So ni-san what…what do we do…now?" said Naruto, in-between bites o his sweet dumplings.

"Well first we get you new close because no brother of mine will be wearing such an eye sore," said Itachi, as he looked at Naruto's orange and blue jumpsuit with a slight frown.

"I have wanted a change of close anyway," said Naruto, while briefly looking at his attire.

"but there is one problem," said Itachi, while taking a stick of pocky out of his sleeve and start eating, which only made Naruto wonder were the hell he got it from.

"So what's the problem?" asked Naruto.

"The problem is I fore got to take any money with me," said Itachi, while blushing a little from embarrassment.

Before Naruto could reply he heard his kaa-sans voice.

"Do you really think I left you with nothing my son…….go to the National Bank of Whirl Pool Naruto?"

"But kaa-san wasn't whirl pool destroyed?" asked Naruto, with an eye brow raised.

"Just because whirl pool was destroyed doesn't mean that the chain of banks it had were destroyed, since there was only one bank in Whirl Pool and the rest were around the country, the bank was still able to continue operating and that means the Kuchiki clan fortune that the bank held is still there, which means you inherit it all since you're the last of the clan," said Kushina smirking the whole time.

"So were you talking to Kyuubi or kaa-san just now Naruto?" asked Itachi (Naruto told Itachi every thing when they left konoha).

"I was talking to kaa-san, and Its seems she has an idea that will help fix our money problems ni-san," said Naruto smirking, while he got of his chair and started walking away while Itachi looked at him quizzically before getting off his chair too and following and after about five minutes of walking Itachi finally asked ……

"Little brother where are we going?" asked Itachi.

"We are going to a bank and seems that we have finally arrived," said Naruto, as he stopped walking which made Itachi do the same while he looked at the name of the bank and read out loud "National Bank of Whirl Pool," before looking at Naruto with an eye brow raised as they both walked in to the bank.

"So how may I help you," asked an average sized man standing behind the counter to Naruto.

"I would like to make a with drawl from the Kuchiki clan savings," said Naruto.

"Sorry but that clans been gone for the last fifty years so I cant just believe your from it with out some proof like may be you could show me the clans fabled sakugan dojutsu," said the clerk, while smirking because he thought that this kid was just pulling his leg and trying to get some money that is until he saw what Naruto did next and it made him go pale.

"Very well since that is understandable," said Naruto, as his eyes turned once again into that brilliant pink collar with one blue tome in each eye that was the sakugan.

"You really are from that clan," said the clerk, just above a whisper with wide eyes and still ghostly pale.

"Yes I am and so is my older brother that's standing right beside me but for reasons I'm not going to disclose to you he doesn't posses the blood line like I do," said Naruto.

"I see, well I'll be sure to tell the banks owner that the Kuchiki clan has returned so the computer says that there is 2 billion dollars in your checking's account and 10 billion in your savings account so how much would tou like to take out kuchiki-sama,"

At hearing what the clerk said, Naruto and Itachi's eyes both widened considerably and when they got over their shock and their faces went back to normal they both had identical smirks that would make any one that looked at them in that moment know that they are brothers.

"So it seems little brother that you are financially fit for the rest of your life," said Itachi while actually smiling a little instead of just smirking like he would normally do.

"Don't you mean we are both financially fit ni-san?" asked Naruto.

"No Naruto because even though we may both be from the Kuchiki clan I was still born an Uchiha with the Uchiha blood line and not the kuchiki blood line so only you can pass down the kuchiki blood line where as I can only pass down the Uchiha blood line," said Itachi frowning a little.

"Okay then how about you just open your own account and I transfer two billion dollars to it so we both have our own money?" said naruto smiling a little.

"That just may be do-able," said Itachi with a small smile of his own.

"So when Itachi and Naruto were about to tell the clerk what to do he said "already done so all you have to do is sign here and I can activate your account um "Itachi Uchiha," said Itachi.

"Ahhh yes Itachi-san," said the clerk as he handed Itatchi the papers that he needed to sign to open an account, and he handed Naruto papers to sign as well to authorize such a large money transfer as well as papers that he needed to sign to reactivate the Kuchiki account solely under his control.

"So now that that's done could I take a picture of you Kuchiki-sama?" asked the clerk.

Naruto only looked at him quizzically while saying "what for,"

"So I can show the owner of the bank what the new Kuchiki clan heir looks like and also give it to the news paper because a live Kuchiki hasn't been seen in the last fifty years and the clan was rumored to be the strongest so this could make the news story of the century not to mention being apart of that clan makes you a noble, this will also help you as well since power full people like Daimios and nobles will want to meet you and become friends with you," said the clerk in an exited and rushed voice.

"_Normally I would say no to such publicity but this could help me in restoring my clans name to being famous like it used to be," _thought Naruto, before he said "very well."

After that Naruto and Itachi left the bank after Naruto let the clerk take his picture. While they left Itachi left with a new check book covered in black ravens and Naruto left with a check book covered in red foxes since that was the only color they had foxes in.

"So were off to the clothes store ni-san?" asked Naruto.

"Yes we are and it was pretty fortunate for us to find out that you're actually loaded," said Itachi, and before Naruto could reply Itachi said "where here."

They arrived at a small shop yet although small it was nice and elegant and its name was "The Gold Clothes Store," and just like name said the outside of the store was painted in a gold color.

"So this should work," said Naruto as Itachi and himself walked in to the store.

"So how may I help you," asked the young girl that just came out of the back

I would like four more out fits just like the ones I'm wearing," stated Itachi, while pointing to his anbu uniform.

"And I would like this," said Naruto handing the girl a paper with the specifications for his new out fit.

"Wow that's some nice design kid," said the girl with a whistle "and you should come back in two days to get your clothes," she said again before disappearing into the back of the shop.

"So what do we do now ni-san?" asked Naruto, as they left the shop.

"Well first we should find a nice secluded clearing and start training...well look at that I just made a rhyme," said Itachi, while grinning at his accomplishment which only made Naruto have sweat drop on the back of his head while he said "Lets just find some where to train," with a sigh.

**30 MIN UTES LATER**

Naruto and Itachi were in a clearing on the out skirts of town.

"So Naruto, I'm going to explain to you your training regiment for the next four years. For the next two years we will be working on speed, strength, and stealth and the year after that we will be training in a fighting style and since you told me that your dojutsu lets you see in slow motion as well as giving your body the ability to keep up with your eyes and the little Hiashi told me about your eyes being able to see chakra points I've decided that you will be learning a combination of the Hyuuga gentle fist and Maito Guy's iron fist using the scrolls that I stole I mean generously given to me by Hiashi-sama and Maito Guy, the year after that I will show you how to properly use that sword of yours by teaching you the most advanced Uchiha sword style that I know as well as teach you some techniques here and there," said Itachi.

"So what's the name off the sword style?" asked Naruto.

Itachi just smirked while saying "the Uchiha call it fox style as a way to honor the nine tiled fox's power"

"Then it really must be the perfect kenjutsu style for me," said Naruto smirking as well.

"Yes it is so as I said we will be working on speed, strength, and stealth so put these chakra weights on your legs and wrists and don't take them off until I tell you to," said Itachi as he through two pars of chakra weights at Naruto.

"Now that you have them on start running laps around the field," said Itachi, as naruto just sighed and started running after putting enough chakra in the weights to make the ones on his legs twenty pounds each and the ones on his arms ten pounds each and as he started running he could off sworn he herd Itachi start laughing manically but as he turned around he only saw Itachi with his normal, plain, and neutral look so Naruto just sighed and started running again. As Naruto started running again Itachi just smirked before sitting under a tree and eating another stick of pocky he pulled from his sleeve.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

"Hello is any one here," said Naruto as he walked into "The Gold Clothes Store" by himself since Itachi said he would be waiting in the out skirts of the town for him so they could leave.

"Oh its you Kuchiki-sama!" said the young girl which only made Naruto raise an eye brow while asking "how do you know my name."

"What! you mean you don't know you're in all the morning news papers and on the front page too!" said the girl, with a shocked as she quickly handed Naruto a news paper with a big picture of him in color on the front page with an article at the bottom that he started reading in his head………..

_The noble Kuchiki clan from Whirl Pool country that was thought to of been eradicated along with Whirl Pool fifty years ago by some unknown event has a recently discovered surviving member whose name is Naruto Kuchiki ,and is about five years old from what he looks like in the picture given to us by an anonymous tip off. Which means that this kid isn't only the heir to a lost clan that was said to posses a blood line stronger then any other but it also makes him nobility and not to mention rich from all the money he Inherits from his clan but that's unfortunately all we know about mysterious Kuchiki heir._

"It looks like my clans name is going to become famous again quicker then I thought," said Naruto with a small smile.

"Any way Kuchiki-sama, your order is done along with your older friends but you still need to pay for it please and since the chakra absorbing silk you asked us to make your outfits out off makes your order coast extra since its very hard to find and very expensive," said the girl, as she handed Naruto the six identical outfits he ordered rapped up in a paper bag as well as Itachi's outfits.

"even though its expensive it's worth it since the silk will become as hard as steel when I add chakra to it making it harder for weapons to actually cut me during a battle so any way how much will it coast?" asked Naruto at the end.

"It will coast 60,898 dollars for yours and your older friends order," said the girl with a smile.

While Naruto just pulled out his check book and started writing while saying "nice things coast a lot," with a sigh as he handed the check to the girl while asking "where is your changing room," when she told him where he went in and changed into one of his new out fits.

When Naruto came out, he through away the old orange jump suit and looked in he mirror on his right he saw that he was now wearing a silk sky blue kimono top that matched his eyes with a black trim, matching samurai(or soul reapers from bleach) style pants with a black silk sash tied around his waist, and on his back was a pink fox in a sitting position with red eyes that just seemed to glow and above the fox's head was the kanji for saku kitsune which Itachi recommended saying that that was what the anbu in Konoha were calling him along with the Hokage as well as his sword being over his back with the handle over his right shoulder.

"You really look like a clan heir and noble now Kuchiki-sama," said the young girl, before she went back in to the back of the shop. Naruto couldn't help but smile a little at that while he left to meet up with Itachi.

**20 MINUTES LATER AT THE OUT SKIRTS OF TOWN**

'So are you ready Naruto because this is were our journey truly begins," said Itachi after Naruto gave him his clothes from the shop.

"Hai I'm ready," and after Naruto said that him and Itachi started walking off during the sun set.

**FOUR YEARS LATER (Naruto is 9 and Itachi is 17)**

"Your training under me Naruto is now complete for I have nothing left to teach you ,but that doesn't mean you have nothing left to learn considering your at a low jounin level which is still impressive seeing as I was at a mid to high chunin when I was nine but you seemed to have surpassed me in strength when I was your age which means your progressing even faster then I have," said Itachi, who was taller then he used to be about 5'8 or 5'9 but besides his height he didn't really look any different.

"So I suppose your going to go and become a member of that Akatsuki organization you told me about, so you can find out why they want me and the other bijju," said Naruto who also didn't look much different besides being a little more muscular and he was also about 4'3 or 4'4 and wearing the same out fit he bought when he was five.

"Hai that is correct……I need to know who they are, how strong they are, and what they are going to do so we will be better prepared for when they decide to strike at you ,and before they do that I will leave their organization an join you. But before I go to day is your ninth birth day so I got you this," said Itachi, while handing naruto a package

"The latest leaf bingo book," said Naruto after he opened it while smirking.

"I thought it would keep you busy but don't go after some one your not sure you can handle since I wont be their to protect you if you get into trouble, oh and take those weights off because they cant do any thing else for you and wearing them will only be a hindrance," said Itachi, as he kneeled down and gave Naruto a hug and when he let go he stood back up and said "well see each other again before you know it," with a lone tear falling from his right eye before he vanished using his incredible speed.

"Good by big brother," said Naruto, as he shed silent tears because he was sad abut being alone again because Itachi was the only one was truly close to and now he was gone for who how long.

"What am I going to do now," said Naruto, quietly as he removed the weights that weighed 600lbs per leg and 400lbs per arm making 2000lbs all together for the first time during the last four years and put them inside a pocket on the inside of his kimono top.

"It feels good to finally have them off huhh my son?" said Kushina.

"Yes it does kaa-san," answered Naruto.

"Naruto, I have decided that you are finally ready to master your spiritual pressure and start learning secret Kuchiki clan techniques."

"it's about time," said Naruto, as he started walking off to a more secluded section of a forest to practice.

As Naruto entered a field in the middle of the forest he started drawing senbonzakura and activated his sakugan, which now had three blue tome which let him see things in slow motion, give his body the ability to keep up with his eyes, let him see chakra points, and let him see what his opponent's going to do before they do it.

"Now Naruto release senbonzakura with the absolute maximum of your spiritual pressure, and be aware that the more spiritual pressure you release the stronger you become and the stronger the pressure in the area becomes. So be care full to not flatten your self into a pancake son," said Kushina.

Naruto just nodded as he put his sword in front of his face while saying……

"Scatter senbonzakura," and as he said that he felt the intoxicating power of the Kuchiki clan flow through him and increase his strength to high jounin or low anbu, but that's when he felt his spiritual pressure come to life at its strongest and it made his breathing ragged and he struggle to stay standing and the only reason he still could was because of the weights his brother gave him along with the intense training he went through.. and as he let senbonzakura go back to normal the pressure dissipated and he stood there leaning on his sword for support.

"I remember you telling me that you could master this power in a short six months so do you think you still can," said Kushina while smirking.

"It feels good to use this power again and yes I can," said Naruto, with nothing but determination in his voice.

"You know what Naruto, if you can master spiritual pressure with in FOUR months I'll start teaching you the advanced techniques of our clan known as demon magic or hado and kido," said Kushina while emphasizing the four.

"It's a deal then," said Naruto while smirking.

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

"So I did master spiritual pressure in the four months, and I learned three high level hado and kido to a degree were I don't even need the incantation," said Naruto while smirking and walking through a road that would lead him out off earth country and into fire country where he would spending the next year that is until a squad of four stone anbu intercepted him.

"Hay kid, are you Naruto Kuchiki?" called out one of the anbu.

"What's it to you," said Naruto, in his unemotional Itachi like voice and face.

"Well we have orders from the tsuchikage to bring you back to the village hidden in the stones so you can start a clan their so kid what do you say," said the anbu in a smug voice.

"I say that it seems I've finally found a couple of idiots to test my skills on," said Naruto, while activating his sakugan and drawing his sword while putting it in front off his face.

"For that little comment we wont bring you back unscathed," said the anbu. as he rushed Naruto and the others just sat back and watched thinking their wouldn't need help to dealing with a little kid.

"Foolish……now scatter senbonzakura," and once Naruto said that the sword broke into a thousand pink shards resembling cherry blossoms as he released three quarters of his spiritual pressure (for now on it will be s.p) which was enough to flatten a mid chunin but would only cause any one of a higher level some difficulty.

As the anbu captain saw what happened he had a horrified expression as the cherry petals cut through him leaving him as nothing more then a dying blood covered heap of flesh and after that the blossoms formed a dog sized fox with red eyes that was looking at the anbu with eyes that wanted their blood.

"You shouldn't fore get about me," said Naruto. as he appeared be hind one of the anbu with his pointer finger and middle finger were extended while touching his shoulder and that's when he said "hado number four Byakuri (white lighting)", and after he said that a bolt of white lightening shot from his fingers putting a two inch in diameter whole through his shoulder and after that the anbu jumped about three meters away from Naruto trying to put some distance in between them while grabbing his shoulder with his hand.

"Hay! why don't you get over here and help me!" he shouted to the other anbu.

"I'm kind of busy!" yelled the other anbu as he just dodged the blossom fox's lunge.

"So it's just you and me I hope you prove more of a challenge then your dead captain," said Naruto, while smirking and getting into a stance that was in between the gentle fist and iron fist.

"YOU BASTARD!" yelled out the anbu as he rushed Naruto.

"You fool, only idiots rush in blindly," said Naruto, as he readied himself to strike his opponents heart and end it quickly.

When the anbu came into range Naruto struck his heart with deadly speed and accuracy, but then the anbu turned into a mud clone and the real one appeared behind Naruto while thrusting a kunai in his stomach while smirking behind his mask. But that smirk quickly turned into a horrified expression as he hared Naruto say " great clone explosion," with a smirk before the Naruto clone blew up sending the now dead body of the stone anbu some where.

"Will this thing ever quit!" yelled out the last surviving anbu as he held his shredded and bleeding shoulder caused by the blossom fox after it bit him there and right when the fox looked like it was going to finish him off it disappeared into thin air. That's when he noticed naruto sheething his sword with his eyes back to normal.

"Tell your tsuchikage that Naruto Kuchiki the saku kitsune refuses his offer," said Naruto, as he walked past the stunned anbu while thinking _"this little stunt should get me put into the bingo book giving me a better reputation in the ninja world,"_ with a smirk.

**A WEEK LATER**

"Hokage-sama, the new bingo book has some thing that you should find very interesting in the tsuchigakura criminal section," said Inu, while appearing in the Hokage's office and handing this month's new bingo book to the Hokage.

"Lets have a look then," said the Hokage, as he flipped to the first page of tsuchigakura's criminal section and that's when his pipe fell out of his mouth as he saw a boy that was no older then nine or ten as an S ranked criminal of tsuchigakura and as he read on he saw that it was Naruto Kuchiki the boy that he remembered from the news papers four and a half years ago but what really caught his attention was that the information on him said he killed an anbu captain with one attack and then another anbu with out even being harmed, and let the third one go for some unknown reason and that he had some kind of strange dojutsu, and was able to make a dog sized fox out of razor sharp cherry blossoms, and as he read on to what the kids nick name was he dropped the book and said with wide eyes "this is the saku kitsune."

"This kids the talk of the chunin, jounin, and anbu sir," said Inu.

"This child is a no older then ten, and he's already marked as an S ranked criminal its just insane for a child so young to posses so much strength." said the Hokage.

'Just imagine how strong he'll be in a few more year's sir," said Inu.

At that the Hokage just sighed while saying "Inu the resignation from the anbu you set me has been accepted so as of tomorrow you're a jounin," said ,said the Hokage with another sigh.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," said Inu as he took off his dog mask revealing silver gravity defying spiky hair, leaf head band covering his right eye, and a navy blue cloth mask starting from his neck to half way past his nose.

"Your dismissed Kakashi," said the third, as Kakashi bowed slightly and disappeared in a cloud smoke.

After Kakashi left the Hokage couldn't help but look out his window while saying "when will you come back to the leaf Naruto…… and just how strong will you be when you return?" with a sigh.

**END!**

So how was it!

Moka will be appearing in the next chapter for all of you that are curious and the winner of the voting will be put up next chapter but here's how it is so far.

FemGaara and Yugito (nibi jinchuriki) 30

Mizure and Yugito (nibi jinchuriki) 35

Mizure and FemGaara 30


	6. Chapter 5, Arrival of the Vampire girl

Thanks for the reviews last chapter.

Now here's chapter 5 of **Return of the Kuchiki clan!**

**DEMON/SUMON SPEAKING**

_PERSON THINKING/FLASH BACK_

**Chapter five Arrival of the vampire girl! **

In a dark underground cave two figures sat at two opposite ends of a long plain oak table with the only light source being a lone candle in the center of the table, which didn't even give enough light off to see the two mysterious faces of the people, leaving only two pars of eyes visible, one pair with strange rings surrounding his pupil and the other with pink eyes and four

blue tome surrounding a normal black pupil.

"It seems your nephew Naruto Kuchiki grows stronger and stronger with each passing day Grimjow-sama," said the male figure with rings in his eye.

"Yes I know, he is quite impressive isn't he, exactly what I'd expect of a seventh generation member of my clan Pein-san," answered the newly named Grimjow with an unseen smirk.

"So what should we do about him then?" said the newly named Pein.

"We will leave him be for now, for I wish to see how strong he can become," said Grimjow with his unseen smirk still on his face.

"Understood Grimjow-sama, but before I go do you have any orders for me to give to Akatsuki?" asked Pein before he got up from his chair.

"No, you can go," said Grimjow as he turned around in his chair, and after hearing his subordinate leave the room he said "We will meet face to face soon nephew," and after he said that the lone candle in the middle of the table went out, letting darkness consume the room.

It has been six months since the anbu incident in earth country for Naruto, which made him better known in the ninja world like he predicted. He also became more adapt to using senbonzakura as well as finally gaining the last tome of his sakugan, which let him see things at an even slower rate, which finally made him ready to learn the Kuchiki clans flash step technique which his mother started teaching him about a month ago and it wouldn't be until another few months before he could master the technique that supposedly gave the Kuchiki clan members God like speed.

Today was also October 10, his tenth birthday and he was walking around Tanazuka town depressed, since this would be his first time being alone on his birthday since his brother left one year ago.

"What should I do to day, I know since I'm going back to the leaf village in two years I should have some one start building a house for me in the leaf, so I have some where nice to live," said

Naruto as he started walking to a construction agency.

"So kid, half now and the other half when the house is finished," said a large man with muscles you could only get from years of heavy lifting as a construction worker.

"Deal, but just remember that you have to finish it in two years," said Naruto as he gave the man a check for 2 and a half million dollars.

"No problem kid, just leave it to me and my crew," said the man.

Naruto just nodded as a response before he left, and started walking to find some thing else to do. As he was walking in the street he couldn't help but notice a beautiful pink haired, and green eyed girl pass him, but he just shook his head and kept walking.

"**Stop, now turn around," **said the voice coming from the Rosario on the pink haired girls chest.

"What is it?" said the girl as she looked at the red glowing Rosario.

"**That young boy you just passed, follow him,**" said the voice from the Rosario.

"But why should I?" said the pink haired girl with a pout.

"**Don't ask questions; just do as I tell you!" **said the voice, while becoming slightly agitated with the girls questioning.

"Fine," said the pink haired girl with a sigh as she jumped on a roof and started following Naruto.

Naruto's eye brow was twitching furiously, since the same pink haired girl from before has been following him for the last hour around the park, and when ever he turned around he saw her run behind some tree while giving off a slight squeak of surprise. Naruto could tell that the girl wasn't a threat, but it was getting really annoying having some strange girl follow him, so he finally said "could you please just come out and tell me what it is you want."

"Sorry about following you," said the girl while appearing behind Naruto, which just made his eyes widen with disbelief, while thinking _"how the hell did this girl get behind me, without me noticing." _As Naruto turned around, he had to admit that he was a little intimidated by this girl, while he was thinking _"holy shit this girl's got to be at least 6'1, I mean I'm about 4'5 and she looks like she's two feet taller then me! And most of the girls I normally see are only around 5'7 and 5'9! She's definitely the tallest girl I've ever seen! But also the cutest………where the hell did that come from?" _after Naruto shook his head of his thoughts he herd Moka saying.

"My name's Akashiya Moka, what's yours," said the newly named Moka with a smile, as she bent down and was only a few inches from Naruto's face, which made him start to turn bright red from embarrassment.

"My names Naruto K.k. Kuchiki ," said Naruto, with a slight stutter.

"**Moka this is the boy we've been looking for, I can tell because of the small demonic aura surrounding him is the same as the one we saw five years go, so stay with him and get to know him better,"** said the voice from the Rosario.

"But how am I suppose to do that?" said Moka with a sigh, which only made Naruto raise an eye brow, at her sudden strange question.

"**Figure it out your self," **said the voice, before it stopped talking completely which only made Moka sigh again.

"Umm excuse me Moka-san but is their anything wrong," said Naruto, with some blood dripping from his nose, since he just "accidentally" looked down her shirt.

That's when he noticed that Moka was even closer, and she was smelling the blood dripping from his nose, and that's when she said "sorry Naruto but fox demon blood and human blood are a Vampire's favorite," said Moka, before she bit Naruto on the neck and started sucking his blood.

"_Why can't I move? And what does she mean she is a vampire!" _thought Naruto franticly, as he tried to get away from the girl that was sucking his blood, but thought one more thing "_she smells like cherry blossoms." _

**OUT SKIRTS OF TOWN**

"I've finally found you Naruto Kuchiki, and now I can kill you and take your place as the next Kyuubi," said a man with amber slited eyes, long silver hair, razor sharp claws, pointed ears, five silver dog like tails waving behind him, and wearing a white kimono top with matching samurai style pants.

**BACK WITH NARUTO**

"Thanks for the meal Naruto-kun!" said Moka, as she finally released Naruto and stood back up while smiling, it was good that the park was empty to day or people would have probably been watching them.

All Naruto could do after that was look at where she bit him, and he noticed that there was no bite mark, but it did look like she gave him a hicky and that made him turn crimson again from the idea of such a beautiful girl doing some thing like that to him.

"Umm any way how did you know I was a fox demon, and what do you mean you're a Vampire?" asked Naruto.

Moka just looked down before she took a seat on the nearest park bench with Naruto following and sitting down next to her, but before they could talk a strange man with seven silver tails came out of from the trees.

"Hello, my name is Ryuk, and I am the five tailed dog, and I have come to kill you Naruto Kuchiki, and take your place as the next Kyuubi," said Ryuk.

"Moka-san please gets behind something, because this is going to get messy," said Naruto, as he stood up from the bench and drew senbonzakura and activated his sakugan, and in the blink of an eye he appeared behind Ryuk and slashed at his back, but as he looked up he noticed with wide eyes, that his attack didn't even go through this guy's shirt.

"We'll you're a fast little bugger I'll give you that, but your no where near strong enough to pierce my skin with that sword of yours yet," said Ryuk as he turned around smirking, and even quicker then Naruto's sakugan could track he punched Naruto in the stomach knocking so much air out of his lungs he couldn't even scream as he went flying through half a mile worth of trees, and when he finally stopped was when he hit a boulder and put spider web cracks into it before he fell face first on the forest floor with blank eyes.

"Damn I punched him to hard, now I have to walk all the way over there to finish him off," said Ryuk with a sigh.

All Moka could do during this was watch with a horrified expression, and tears in her eyes as this boy who was suppose to become her first friend was about to be killed by the fifth strongest Bijju.

"**YOU FOOL! Hurry to him, and tell him to remove the Rosario so I can save him!" **yelled

the Voice from the Rosario.

"But no one can remove the Rosario!" answered Moka.

"**If he is the one we are destined to be with, like I think he is then he will be. NOW GO!" **said the voice in an angry tone.

Moka just nodded with a determined face as she took off to where Naruto and Ryuk were having their one sided fight, with Ryuk being the one who was toying with Naruto.

"Not dead yet are you, because I haven't even had any fun yet," said Ryuk with a grin, at about forty yards away from Naruto, but getting closer with each step.

As Naruto stood back up on wobbly legs using his sword for support, he heard Kyuubi talking to him.

"**Well kid, all I can say is that you are totally fucked, since you can't even run your only hope is for some miracle to happen," **said Kyuubi while shrugging.

All Naruto could after that was let his eye brow twitch furiously while saying "why don't you tell me your name then!"

"**You still aren't strong enough to hear my name kid, and besides it wouldn't do you much good in the condition you're in," **said Kyuubi with a sigh.

"Fine then, I'll make my own miracle," said Naruto as he stood straight up with ragged breathing, because two of his ribs punctured his right lung while at least four others were broken.

"So you can actually stand, I'm quite impressed even though that punch was only a quarter of the strength of one of my normal punches," said Ryuk smirking,

"You son of a bitch, lets see how you like this," said Naruto as he pointed towards Ryuk with his right arm stretched out, and his pointer and middle fingers pointing towards him as he said

"bakudo 61: six bars of light."

"What the hell is this!" said Ryuk, while struggling to get free of the strange six bars of yellow light that appeared around him in a circle, and restrained him.

"_This is my only chance, I have to gather all of my remaining energy into one attack, and it might at least harm him giving me………and Moka-san time to escape," _thought Naruto, as he held his palm up towards Ryuk.

"Now eat this, you pathetic excuse of a bijju, hado 33: blue fire, crash down!" shouted Naruto, as he put all his remaining s.p (remember, s.p means spiritual pressure) in to that last attack, and let out a massive wave blue fire.

"Damn, this is going to sting," said Ryuk with a sigh, before the fire hit him and created a large explosion.

"I have to hurry or I'll end up being to late," whispered Moka, as she saw the explosion not to far away.

"Damn kid, that actually hurt a little," said Ryuk, as the dust cleared and made him visible again while showing the few scorch marks on his clothes, but besides that he wasn't even fazed by Naruto's attack.

"What am ….I suppose….to do ……now, I have nothing left," said Naruto, in between deep breaths while he leaned on his sword for support.

"Thanks for the entertainment kid, but it's about time I ended this," said Ryuk smugly, as he stood over Naruto, with his claws ready to take his head off.

"_So this is how it ends,"_ thought Naruto, as he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

"Die!" said Ryuk, as he slashed at……….air?

"What the fuck? Where did the kid go?!" yelled Ryuk, and as he turned his head to the right he saw Naruto being cradled in that pink haired girls lap he saw earlier.

"Moka-san why didn't you run away when you had the chance?" said Naruto, as he looked at Moka sitting above him.

"Because you're my first friend, and I don't want to lose you," said Moka, with tears staining the sides of her eyes.

"Friend huh, I've never had one, my older brother would be the closest thing that I've ever had to a friend, but he left a year ago, leaving me all alone, just like I was for the first five years of my life," said Naruto in a quite voice with a few silent tears falling from his eyes.

"We could be each others first friend's Naruto-kun," said Moka.

"You would be friend Moka-san?" said Naruto, while looking at Moka with disbelieving eyes.

"Of course Naruto-kun," said Moka while smiling down at Naruto's disbelieving face.

"So sorry to interrupt this little sentimental moment, but I really got to kill the Kid little girl, so you can either stay their and die with him or since I'm feeling nice to day I'll let you move and live," said Ryuk as he approached them.

"No, I won't let you kill Naruto!" screamed Moka, as she tried to shield Naruto with her body.

"Moka-san MOVE!" screamed Naruto, as he tried to push her off of him, but instead he accidentally pulled the Rosario on her chest off.

"_He removed the Rosario!" _thought Moka, with disbelief.

"Then you can DIE TOGETHER!" screamed out Ryuk, but before he could slash them to pieces an ominous demonic aura that started coming from Moka pushed him back, and when he looked up he saw Moka standing up in the middle of a tower of a pinkish violet chakra, while holding Naruto bridal style, and when the chakra dissipated he couldn't help but shake in fear because of the demonic aura she was releasing was so powerful that he could honestly say it rivaled the former Kyuubi! Her demonic aura was so powerful it even turned the blue sky crimson, the clouds black, and it even forced the moon to replace the sun, while making it glow crimson like the now crimson colored sky. When Ryuk finally got a better look at her he also noticed that she now had silver hair, crimson eyes with black slited pupils, pointed ears, razor sharp claws, large c-cup chest instead of a small c-cup like before, and a more serious expression that made her look more mature then before.

"I'll deal with this trash now Naruto," said Moka in a slightly deeper yet still feminine voice as she laid him gently on to the grass.

**LEAF VILLAGE**

"Wh…what's going on Hokage-sama?" asked a random chunin as he and the Hokage were out side along with the whole leaf village, as well as the rest of the elemental countries while looking at the now crimson colored sky, black clouds, and the shinning crimson moon that some how replaced the sun, but what really frightened people was the powerful demonic aura that could be felt in the air.

"I have no idea," said the Hokage, as his pipe fell out o his mouth.

**WITH ITACHI **

"Hay Itachi why are you using Tsukuyomi on me?" Asked a blue fish faced looking man.

"I'm not Kisame, but it does seem strange for the sky to change so drastically in such a short amount of time," stated Itachi, before they kept walking.

**BACK TO NARUTO AND MOKA**

"Ryuk, you will not be leaving this place alive," said Moka.

"I finally know what you are, yo…you're a….va…vampire, a legendary and ancient demon rumored to be born in darkness, and considered to be the pinnacle of demonic power, that supposedly made even the 9 bijju look inferior, except for the eight tailed and nine tailed," said Ryuk, while gaining back a little of his resolve.

"You are correct, and I am also the last of my kind, now prepare your self Ryuk, the five tailed dog," said Moka, as she vanished from his line of vision.

When Moka appeared again, she punched Ryuk in the face creating a shock wave caused by her power, and ended up sending Ryuk flying through the trees, but his flight was suddenly stopped as Moka appeared behind while putting her knee up.

Ryuk let out a howl of pain as his back collided with Moka's knee and after that she put her leg back down letting Ryuk fall to the ground.

"Is this all the mighty Gobi has to offer," Moka said, while smirking down at Ryuk.

"YOU BITCH!" Ryuk yelled, as he got up and tried to punch this unstoppable Goddess of the night.

"Why….cant….I….punch…..you!" Ryuk shouted in between punches, as Moka just kept dodging and weaving around his punches and kicks gracefully for the last couple of minutes.

"Is this really the same Moka-san from before?" said Naruto, as he watched the battle from the side lines, and had light blush on his face while he watched Moka fight.

"Some one has a crush on Moka-san Naru-chan," said Kushina in a sing song voice.

"Will you please shut up kaa-san," said Naruto, and before Kushina could reply back Kyuubi cut in sounding extremely serious **"Naruto, that girl out there is a vampire, a legendary and ancient demon that was said to be born from darkness, and known as gods and goddesses of the night during ancient times, though they were thought to have become extinct half a millennia ago, so I thought you should know what your getting your self into if you do fall for this girl."**

"I could care less if she is some ancient and power full demon, because the only thing that matters is she said she would be my friend, and she's fighting that creature that tried to kill me right now in order to protect me," said Naruto.

"**Just remember that if you get involved with this girl you will be playing with fire, and if you don't be careful you will get burned," **said Kyuubi, before he receded back into the confines of Naruto's mind.

"I'll deal with what ever happens to come along," said Naruto.

"Why are you so much stronger!" screamed out Ryuk, as he was just punched through a tree, and was breathing erratically while looking beaten and bruised all over while Moka just stood over him with out even a scratch on her or even breathing hard.

"I am tired of this waste of time, so now it's time to finish this, know your place," said Moka, as she focused her demonic chakra into her hand making it denser and denser until it was at its releasing point.

All Ryuk could do was look on in horror as she created a ball of highly condensed demonic chakra that would be enough to kill even him, that's when he noticed with some relief that she stopped the attack and started talking.

"I will let you live if you spread the word among the demons that Naruto Kuchiki the prince of all demons is now protected by the last vampire," said Moka, with her eyes narrowed.

"Co…considers it d...do...done," stuttered out Ryuk, before he vanished from sight.

"Now to check up on Naruto," said Moka, as she started walking over to him.

When Naruto saw Moka walking over to him he sheathed his sword, and began limping over towards her because he was still banged up from before even with his impressive healing factor.

"You look different Moka-san," said Naruto, as he was standing in front of her, and couldn't help but feel intimidated by her new appearance, and even more so by the overwhelmingly powerful demonic aura that was surrounding her.

Moka just smirked down at him while kneeling to meet him eye too eye while also repressing her power since she could see Naruto was actually shaking a little, and once she stopped the flow of her power the sky and clouds went back to normal as well as the sun came back out.

"You know most people would run away from me, and not walk towards me," said Moka, while looking him in the eyes.

"Why would I run away from my only friend?" said Naruto while smiling a little, and starring at her captivating crimson slited eyes before he fell into unconsciousness because of his injuries.

Moka just caught him while he fell, and picked him up with his arms around her neck and his head resting on her shoulder as she walked to the spot where the Rosario was before picking it up, and putting it in a pocket on her vest while thinking _"I feel like staying out for a while,"_ after that she disappeared into the trees while carrying Naruto with her.

"The closest village with a good medical facility is in konoha, so I should take Naruto there so he can get healed up quicker," said Moka, but before she could go she heard Naruto whisper "not Konoha."

"Then where am I suppose to take you," Moka said, with a frown, and that's when she heard

"TSUNADE-SAMA YOU CANT BET THE LAST OF OUR MONEY!"

"Maybe we don't have to go to Konoha after all," said Moka, while smirking from remembering that the supposedly most skilled medic ninja was named Tsunade, and she had a gambling problem, and as Moka disappeared from view while heading back towards Tanazuka town where she heard the scream a long spiky silver haired man with red triangles painted under his eyes stepped out from behind a tree.

"That was one hell of a fight, I mean damn the five tailed dog got his ass kicked by that strange girl. Man if I got here sooner I would've been able to see the beginning. But anyway, Sarutobi-sensei's probably going to want to hear about what I saw," said Jiraiya, before he started heading towards Konoha. While on his way he couldn't help but start thinking. "_I wonder who that girl is or rather what she is, and also who was that boy, I couldn't get a good look at him because the girl was in the way," _With that lastthought Jiraiya let out a sigh. After all he only arrived there and started watching the fight after Moka transformed.

As Moka carried Naruto through Tanzaku town trying to find Tsunade she noticed a lot of people were staring at her more so the male population while they thought _"That's the hottest girl I've ever seen!"_

"Where could you be Tsunade," said Moka, as she wandered around the city as the sun went down a few hours ago, until she heard.

"Tsunade-sama you already won so don't push your luck,"

"Oh come on Shizune, I'm on a winning streak,"

"I would hardly call one win a winning streak Tsunade-sama!"

"Found you," said Moka with a smirk, as she walked into a casino to her right.

"Excuse me are you Tsunade," said Moka, while looking at a blond haired women with, brown eyes, green kimono top, beige pants, and a D-cup chest.

"I am, but I'm kind of busy here," said Tsunade, while playing poker and not even looking at Moka who was standing be hind her.

As a response Moka just did an axe kick to the table making it brake in half and every thing on it to fall on the floor, and scatter every where in a big mess.

Tsunade just turned red with anger after that while turning around, and sending one of her super powered punches to the girl behind her while thinking _"I could of won, and this bitch ruins it!"_

But what happened next shocked Tsunade and the young twenty some thing year old girl, with short black hair, brown eyes, average bust, and a black battle kimono who was standing beside her with a brief case and a small pig.

As Moka saw Tsunade try to punch she just caught the punch like it was nothing special.

"Now that your card game is over I need you to help the boy that I'm holding," said Moka, while looking Tsunade in the eyes.

Tsunade who was finally getting over her shock yelled back "why should I help you after you ruined my game!"

"Because this child is Naruto Kuchiki and I'm sure he can pay generously for your help,"

Answered Moka as she was still looking Tsunade in the eyes, and Tsunade was starting to get crept out by those crimson slited eyes that were staring at her, because they reminded her of the Kyuubi, but then Tsunade's mind registered the "he can pay generously" statement.

"So how generously are we talking here?" asked Tsunade while for getting her previous anger.

"Very generously," answered Moka while smirking.

"Shizune come on were going to a hotel for the night!" shouted Tsunade as she left the casino with Shizune, and Moka following.

"So put the kid on the bed I'll check him out," said Tsunade, as they went inside the two bed hotel room, and Moka did as asked.

"This kids got four broken ribs and two of them are piercing his right lung, but they appear to be healing at an extraordinary rate in fact all the kid needs is a good night's sleep and he will be healed by morning, he doesn't even need my help," said Tsunade smirking, while thinking

"_getting paid for doing nothing I love it!"_

"So any way since there's only two beds your going to have to sleep with the kid, and me and Shizune will take that bed," said Tsunade.

"I understand," said Moka, as she took the Rosario from her pocket and put it back on, and as he did that Tsunade and Shizune watched in fascination as her hair turned pink, her claws became normal finger nails, her eyes changed to green with normal pupils, and her chest turned back into a small c-cup.

"What the hell just happened to you!" screamed out Tsunade and Shizune at the same time with wide eyes.

Umm well you see this Rosario umm holds my other personality in check," said Moka with a less serious face, and a little higher pitched voice then before, while trying to find away not to tell them that she's actually a vampire, and the Rosario is a seal that holds back the vampire version of herself.

"So you have some kind of other version of your self that the seal their holds back, umm is it some kind of blood line ability?" asked Shizune.

Moka just nodded her head furiously while saying "it definitely is a blood line ability,"

"That's one strange blood line but what ever I'm tired, so good night," said Tsunade while shutting off the lights as she and Shizune laid down and went to sleep.

As Moka laid down in the bed she couldn't help but blush a little at sleeping in the same bed as Naruto, but she just shook her head while pulling Naruto closer and using him like a teddy bear before she said "good night Naruto-kun," and went to sleep her self.

**END CHAPTER!**

**MPORTANT NOTICE, SO READ **

**The winners are Yugito and Mizore, but I've decided that pairing Naruto with three girls is **

**just to many, and it could mess up my story by probably having me make rushed relation ships between the characters to get the story moving, and also I don't think a girl like Moka is in to sharing with two other girls, but since a lot of you liked the idea of Mizore being in the pairing I'm going to just drop Yugito and make this a Naruto x Moka and Mizore from Rosario+Vampire story, because two girls I can do. So, sorry to all those that wanted a three girl pairing but like I said it would have messed up the story! And to all of you that wanted Mizore well you got her! Also don't get mad Yugito and FemGaara fans because I WILL make a story with them paired with Naruto since a lot of you like them. **

**I also think that I fixed my grammar a little bit, so every one that was complaining about my grammar tell me if I got any better, because if you don't think I did then I'll start looking for a beta reader! I also went back and fixed up my earlier chapters! **


	7. Chapter 6, arrival of the snow woman

Thanks for the reviews last chapter.

Now here's chapter 6 of **Return of the Kuchiki clan!**

**DEMON/SUMMON SPEAKING**

_PERSON THINKING/FLASH BACK_

**Chapter 6, arrival of the snow woman!**

"So, that ominous demonic aura yesterday was created by a young red eyed, and silver haired girl that fought the Gobi, and won with out even breaking a sweat, is that what your trying to tell me Jiraiya?" asked the Hokage, as he smoked on his pipe and leaned back in his chair.

"Yup, that's about what happened,"

"What about this young boy you said you saw,"

"Well like I said, I didn't get a good look so I can't really give you a good description Sarutobi-sensei," said Jiraiya with a sigh.

"Then I want you to keep a close eye on these two, and when you find out their identity come and tell me, now dismissed," and as the Hokage dismissed Jiraiya, he disappeared while heading off to find the two people he saw yester day.

"Is it really ok to just leave Naruto-kun?" asked Moka, as she and Naruto left before Tsunade and Shizune woke up. They also left with out paying Tsunade like the other Moka said they would, and Naruto just opted for leaving a letter that explained why he wasn't going to pay her.

"Yes it is al right Moka-san, because since she didn't help me she gets no money," answered Naruto as Moka just nodded while they walked out of the city, and headed for water country.

_**FLASH BACK**_

"_Where am I? Well where ever I am, they sure have soft pillows," said Naruto drowsily, as he woke up and started snuggling into the pillows more. That's when he noticed that the "pillows" smelled like Moka._

"_Why do these smell familiar?" said Naruto as he finally opened his eyes all the way and backed up a little, and when he was far enough to get a better look he saw that he was sleeping in the same bed as Moka and what he thought were pillows was actually her chest, and that's when he tried to get up ass quickly as he could but when he tried he noticed that Moka's arms were wrapped around him and holding him firmly in place. _

"_I guess I might as well wake her up and gets some answers about what happened yesterday," said Naruto with a sigh, as he started shaking Moka gently on the shoulder to wake her up._

"_Moka-san…Moka-san, its time to wake up," said Naruto as he shook her lightly._

"_What?" said Moka drowsily._

"_Its 8am Moka-san, and I would like you to tell me what happened yester day," said Naruto, in a quiet voice while still lying down on his side with only about a foot in between him and Moka._

_Moka just nodded while letting go of Naruto and sitting up._

"_So, what was with that other version of you and how did we get here?" asked Naruto, while sitting up as well._

"_Well Naruto-kun I'm a vampire and this Rosario is a seal that keeps my true powers in check as well as the other version of me," said Moka, while pointing to the Rosario on her chest._

"_So that's why you changed and kicked Ryuk's ass when I took off that Rosario," said Naruto._

"_Yup, but the other version of me is completely different person, were basically two different people sharing the same body," said Moka._

"_I see, so how did we get here?"_

"_well after Ryuk was defeated, I took you to Tsunade-san because I thought she could help, but she refused so I told her you could pay her and that's when she changed her mind, but she didn't help you at all, she only said that Your healing abilities would heal you by morning._

"_In that case were leaving now before they wake up, so I don't have to pay her since all she did was absolutely nothing," said Naruto as he wrote a quick note and tapped it on to Tsunade's head, _

"_Umm, ok Naruto-kun but just give me five minutes," said Moka, as she went into the bathroom._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

"NARUTO KUCHIKI, I'LL GET YOU FOR NOT PAYING ME!" yelled Tsunade from her hotel room.

"It seems Tsunade-san found my note," said Naruto smirking, while Moka just looked back at the hotel that the yell came from.

"Why are we going to water country Naruto-kun?"

"Water country has the least populated areas, so it is unlikely that I will be disturbed while I train to achieve bankai or the second release of my sword, and during this time I will also be laying low or hiding, so hunter ninja, and bounty hunters cant find me and disturb me, and that is why I wish to stay in water country for the next two years and train, and I would like you to come with me," answered Naruto, while giving her a quick glance.

"Of coarse I'll come with you Naruto-kun!" said Moka while smiling "but Naruto-kun I haven't had any breakfast yet so, sorry," said Moka, as she kneeled down and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, while biting him on the neck and sucking his blood.

"_I can't believe I'm actually starting to enjoy this,"_thought Naruto, with a light blush on his face while he just stood there with his head tilted to the right, while he let Moka suck his blood.

**TWO WEEKS LAYTER**

Naruto and Moka just arrived in water country, and were gradually becoming closer to each other as time passed.

"Moka-san, it seems we have a visitor, so why don't you come out now," said Naruto as he stopped walking and turned around with Moka doing the same.

"You really do live up to your reputation saku kitsune," said a spiky silver haired man.

"Jiraiya one of the legendary sannin, what do you want," said Naruto in his normal Itachi like voice and face.

"_This kid's not ordinary, and why does he resemble Itachi Uchiha so much," _thought Jiraiya.

"I will ask you one more time, what do you want." said Naruto.

"Not much, but I would like to know if you are the real Naruto Uzumaki,"

"Yes I am, and I will be returning to the leaf with in two years to take my clones place, now if that is all I will be going," said Naruto, as he and Moka were about to leave.

'Wait, I have one more question," said Jiraiya, while making Naruto stop.

"What is it?"

"Were you apart of the Uchiha massacre?" asked Jiraiya with Narrowed eyes.

"Yes, I and my brother Itachi caused the Uchiha massacre because the clan was planning to take over the leaf village by killing the Hokage, except for Uchiha Mikoto and Sasuke Uchiha. They didn't know about the plan and that is why they were spared."

"So that's why it happened, In that case you and Itachi should be praised as heroes, but we both know that's not going to happen, but I can probably get Sarutobi-sensei to take you of the bingo book while having him state that it was a mistake about you killing the clan, and you didn't really do anything…… so you wont be jumped when you come back to the leaf village, but as for Itachi, he's going to still have to take the blame, and what do you mean by "my brother"?" said jiraiya.

"I mean that I and Itachi have the same mother, and it's not Mikoto Uchiha, also thank you for taking me out of the bingo book, it will make things easier when I return to the leaf village," said Naruto, as he and Moka started walking again.

"I guess that's why he looks so much like Itachi, not to mention the resemblance in personality, wait a minute KUSHINA SLEPT WITH FUGAKU UCHIHA! " screamed Jiraiya be fore he disappeared, while heading off to tell the Hokage.

"Umm Naruto-kun it's getting late, and I was wondering if you would umm like to go to dinner with me," said Moka while looking the other way.

"Haven't we been eating dinner together for the last two weeks?" said Naruto, as he just kept walking.

"I thought that this could be more of a date like dinner," said Moka.

"No offence Moka-san, but aren't you a little too old for me?" questioned Naruto, in his calm voice.

At that statement Moka stopped walking, and put her head down while a little dark cloud hovered over her.

"I'm just kidding Moka-san, I know that you won't age any more then you are now. Which is just like how I will stop aging once I hit 18 or 21, so yes, I would like to go on a real date with you," said Naruto, as he turned around to face Moka with a small smile on his face.

At hearing what he said, Moka couldn't help but have a happy smile on her face as she ran up to Naruto and picked him up in a bone crushing hug.

"Moka-san, could you…… please… put me down…… I can't breathe," said Naruto, as he turned blue.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't mean to hurt you," said Moka apologetically, while putting Naruto down.

"Don't worry about it Moka-san," said Naruto as they started walking again in silence.

"It seems were finally here," said Naruto, as they arrived at a nice medium sized cottage that was hidden in the forest, with two bed rooms, two bath rooms, one kitchen, one living room, and it was about a mile from the village hidden in the mist.

"Its wonder full Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Moka excitedly.

"I'm glad you like it, because we will be spending the next two years here," said Naruto, while walking into the medium sized cottage with Moka following behind.

"So Naruto-kun, when are we going to go out on our date?" asked Moka, while taking a seat on the living room coach.

"Well it is 6:30 now so we might as well get going, and get supplies," said Naruto as he headed for the door.

"We just get here and now we have to go back out again, but at least this we are going on a date," said Moka while blushing a little.

As they arrived in the mist village Moka was looking around excitedly at all stores and restaurants.

"Where would you like to go Moka-san?" asked Naruto, as they walked around the mist village while sun started to set.

"How about there!" She said, while pointing to restaurant that looked to be the nicest in the area.

"Very well Moka-san,"

As they walked into the restaurant, they noticed that it was defiantly meant for only the higher class.

"What an honor it is to have a noble like you in my restaurant kuchiki-sama," said a man to Naruto's right that looked to be the owner of the restaurant.

"_It seems I am known even in the mist village," _thought Naruto.

"I am here on a date," said Naruto, while looking at Moka.

"_He must have a thing for older women," _thought the owner before he said "I see, but she needs to be in something… more formal for my restaurant, but we do have brand new kimono's in the back that she could wear, if you don't mind buying one for her that is."

"She can have anything she picks," said Naruto as Moka was taken to the back to pick a kimono.

"So how do I look Naruto-kun?" asked Moka, while smiling as she did a quick twirl in her knew form fitting emerald kimono with pink lining.

"You look amazing Moka-san," said Naruto, as he looked at her while smiling and blushing a little.

"I had a lot of fun on our date Naruto-kun," said Moka, while still wearing the kimono and holding her other clothes in a bag as they walked back to their home.

"I did to Moka-san," said Naruto, as they went in their home and before Naruto could go o his room Moka bent down in front of him while giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying to her room. Naruto just stood there for a moment while smirking with a small blush on his face before he went to his room to go to sleep as well.

When Naruto woke up the next day he noticed that, one their was an older girl in his bed, two she wasn't Moka, and three she was staring at him with only an inch between them.

"_who the fuck is this!" _yelled Naruto in his mind, but on the out side he had his normal calm and cool attitude.

"Umm excuse me but who are you, and why are you in my bed," said Naruto while looking at a girl with purplish blue hair about six inches past her shoulders, light blue eyes with a darker blue in place of where her pupils should be, a lollypop in her mouth, a white sweater with blue sleeves, a light brown mini skirt like Moka, mid thigh length socks with a purple and dark purple pattern, medium c-cup, and about 5'10 or 5'11.

"My name is Mizore Shirayuki, and you're even cuter in person Naruto-kun," said Mizore with bored type of expression.

"Umm thank you, but how do you even know me, and why are you here?" asked Naruto.

"I've seen you in the news paper a few times, and I noticed that you have the same sad and lonely eyes I do, so why don't we go to the lake Naruto-kun," said Mizore, while getting off the bed and pulling Naruto along with her.

"Wait a minute! Can you at least let me change first?" said Naruto as he was dragged of his bed.

After Naruto said that, Mizore just stood there while starring at him.

"Could I have some privacy please?" said Naruto, and after that Mizore just walked out of the room and into the living room.

Moka was in the kitchen having cereal while wearing her usual over sized T shirt that she sleeps in, and in happy mood like usual that is until she saw a strange girl come out of Naruto's room and yelled out "who are you, and why were you in Naruto-kun's room, how did you even get into his room!"

"I'm Mizore Shirayuki; I was in Naruto-kun's room because I wanted to be, and I snuck in," said Mizore with a lazy expression, while taking the lollypop out of her mouth and then putting it back in when she finished talking.

Moka just started to get a little red with anger because of this strange girl was acting as if what she did was no big deal.

"So you're up to Moka-san, well since your up would you like to go to the lake with me and Mizore-san?" asked Naruto as he came out of his room.

"I would love to Naruto-kun!" said Moka while grabbing Naruto's hand and glaring daggers at Mizore, after she ran into her room and changed.

Mizore just glared at her as well while silently accepting Moka's challenge by latching her hand with Naruto's as well, while they started dragging Naruto to the lake and glaring at each other the whole way there.

"_She's acting to flirty with Naruto," _thought Moka with a tick on her forehead, as she sat down on the grass while watching Naruto and Mizore skip rocks on the lake.

"Did you see that Naruto-kun? It skipped nine times," said Mizore as she hugged Naruto from that back while resting her head on top of his, while all Naruto could do was sigh before he said "Mizore-san, I really need to get started with my training."

"Why don't you just stay here with me Naruto? Or is it just because you don't want to stay here with me," said Mizore, while holding Naruto a little tighter.

"_She's to close," _thought Moka, while getting madder.

"that's not it, its just," before Naruto could finish, he felt a cold sensation around his stomach, and as he looked down his eyes widened in shock as a layer of ice coming from Mizore's hands started to cover his stomach.

"What are you doing to me?" asked Naruto, while looking at her with narrowed eyes as he tried to get out of her grip but found that she was just holding him to tight.

"If you're frozen in a block of ice you will never be able to leave," said Mizore, as the ice started to cover him quicker.

"**You fool! You are so engrossed with your own thoughts you don't even notice what's happening to Naruto," **said the voice from the Rosario, and as Moka heard that she looked up to see that Naruto's stomach and half his chest was covered in a thick layer of ice and as she saw that she started running towards him to help.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Naruto, while looking at Mizore standing in front of him.

"Because I'm lonely, and if I freeze you………you will be only mine." said Mizore with a brief pause.

"Get away from Naruto!" yelled out Moka, as she pushed Mizore into the lake, but before Mizore fell in the lake turned to ice, so as she fell on it she just got back up, and as she did her hair turned to ice and hands turned into larger claw like ice hands.

"I am a snow women type demon, and I can freely control ice," said Mizore, as she fired a couple ice like daggers towards Moka.

As Naruto saw the daggers flying towards Moka he broke out of the ice surrounding him, and tackled her to the ground, but as he did that he ended pulling the Rosario on her chest off, and as he did that he noticed that the blue sky turned crimson, clouds turned black, the crimson shining moon replaced the sun, and the familiar yet over whelming demonic aura covered the area.

"Get off me Naruto," said the eerie voice of the silver haired and crimson eyed Moka with slits for pupils.

With that said, Naruto noticed that he was straddling Moka's waist and quickly got off before she got any angrier.

"So you're the reason I was called out huh," said Moka as she approached Mizure.

"Stay out of my way," said Mizore, as she shot more ice shards at Moka but she just disappeared.

"Know your place," said Moka as she appeared behind Mizore and kicked her in the back making her fly through only two thick trees since she held back.

"So are you going to stay for a while Moka-san, or are you going back inside the Rosario?" asked Naruto, as he put the unconscious Mizore over his right shoulder.

"I think I'll stay out for a while," said Moka, as she suppressed her demonic aura while she walked past Naruto, and Headed for the house. Naruto just sighed before he started following Moka home as well.

"So Naruto I want you to let me out twice a week," said Moka, while Naruto put Mizore on his bed.

"So you want me to let you out once a week so you can stay out for two days, then let the other Moka come back for five days," said Naruto.

"Correct," repeated Moka.

"So what do you want to do then Moka-san, considering Mizore-san wont be up for at least an hour?"

"How about we have a spar, and you can call me Moka-chan if you want," said Moka with a light blush as she walked out the door, Naruto just followed her with a light blush of his own at the idea of calling Moka something so friendly.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

"Your stronger then I expected Naruto," said Moka, as she walked in the house with out even any dirt on her clothes after the spar.

"Thanks," said Naruto, as he walked in after her looking as if he just got the shit kicked out of him.

"So you're finally back," said Mizore, as she appeared behind Naruto.

_She defiantly knows how to make a surprising entrance,"_thought Naruto, before turning around and saying "Mizore-san you're finally up."

"Hai, and I wanted to know if you could forgive for trying to freeze you…its just that I'm so lonely, and I don't want to be any more, so could I stay here with you Naruto-kun," asked Mizore as she looked at Naruto hope fully.

"I for give you… and of coarse you can stay," said Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," said Mizore while smiling.

**ONE YEAR AND A HALF LAYTER**

"I've finally learned how to manifest kaa-san into the real world, which means the real training for bankai can finally begin," said Naruto, as he laid down in the field that he was training in.

"Well done Naruto-kun," said Mizore, as she and Moka (pink haired Moka) came out from be hind a tree.

"So what are you two doing here," said Naruto with his eyes closed.

"We wanted to talk to you about our relationship," said Moka while looking the other way, and fidgeting a little.

"What about it, I mean the three of us are good friends," said Naruto, while finally opening up his eyes.

"We want to be more then just friends Naruto," said Mizore.

"I can't pick between the two of you, so I don't know what you expect me to do," said Naruto while frowning a little.

"We all ready knew that, and that's why we've been discussing the idea of sharing you, and we have agreed that that would be our best option, and since we've known each other for a year and a half it makes sharing you a little more bearable," said Moka with a sigh.

"If that is what the two of you really want……then I'll agree, but only if the other Moka has agreed to this arrangement as well," said Naruto while still lying down.

"She did agree…… but it took a lot coaxing, and she isn't happy with our arrangement, but she agreed none the less," said Mizore, while appearing on the left side of Naruto, while lying down as well.

"_The way she always just appears some where, is a mystery that even I can't figure out," _thought Naruto with a sigh, as he felt Moka lay down next to him on his right.

"So what are we suppose to do now, we've already been going out on dates with each other and talking with each other over the past year and a half. The only things we haven't done yet that couples do is kiss, and other intimate things," said Naruto with his eyes closed again.

"I think we can fix that," said Mizore, as she and Moka moved closer to Naruto and kissed him on the lips at the same time. Naruto's eyes flew open in shock as he looked at Mizore kissing the left side of his lips and Moka kissing him on the right, so all he did was put an arm around each of their backs while closing his eyes and smirking while he thought "_got to love my life."_

As Moka and Mizore kissed Naruto, they couldn't help but try to shove each other of so one of them could have him all to them selves, because even though they agreed to share him that didn't mean they wouldn't fight with each other for his affection from time to time or not get jealous of each other some times, since they weren't particularly happy with sharing him, but they knew he would never pick between them so they just had to learn to live with sharing him.

**SIX MONTHS LAYTER**

"_I can't believe two years have passed already, but at least I've finally mastered senbonzakura's bankai form, but I still haven't heard Kyuubi's true name yet,"_ thought Naruto, as he, Moka, and Mizore walked to Tanazuka town to meet the group of leaf ninja that are suppose to escort them to the leaf village.

Naruto was now about 5 or 5'1 with the same type of clothes except they were black, and he wore a white robe with the kanji for saku kitsune on the back with a pink fox under it that had red eyes.

_**FLASH BACK (TWO DAYS AGO)**_

"_Hokage-sama this letter has been personally addressed to you," said the Hokage's secretary, as she handed him a letter and walked out of the room after._

"_So you have finally decided to come back Naruto," said the Hokage as he read the letter, but as he read on he couldn't help but drop the letter on his desk and start laughing because the end of the letter said "Hokage-sama I have forgotten the exact location of the leaf village, so I would like to request that you send me a ninja team to escort me to the leaf, send the team to Tanazuka town and tell them to meet me in the ramen stand, located on the far western side of the town. Consider this an A class mission just incase some ninja come after me looking to take the bounty on me, that the stone village put on my head, seeing as I've finally come out of hiding. Have the team leave the day you get this letter, and I'll pay the price of the mission when I get there." _

_As the Hokage's laughter finally died down he said "I can't believe you for got where the village is."_

"_Kaiya, please send in Maito Gai's team, I have a mission for them," said the Hokage to his secretary. _

"_Of coarse Hokage-sama," answered Kaiya._

_About twenty minutes later the Hokage's door burst open revealing Maito Gai, and his gennin team._

"_Hokage-sama what youth full mission do you have for us to day!" screamed a tall man wearing a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, big bushy eye brows, and black hair in a bowl cut._

"_Yosh, what is the youth full mission!" screamed out mini version of Maito Gai._

"_Yes well hello Gai and lee," said the Hokage as he looked at the larger one and then smaller one._

"_Hello Hokage-sama," said a young brown haired girl with her hair in the shape of two buns, wearing a pink Chinese style shirt, and green cargo pants._

"_Hello Tenten," said the Hokage._

"_Good morning sir," said a boy with pupil less lavender eyes, mid shoulder length black hair, wearing black shorts, and a beige shirt._

"_Good morning to you too Neiji," said the Hokage. _

"_Now, your mission is an A ranked escort mission, you will meet the client in Tanazuka town in the ramen stand on the far western side of town, two days from now, and before I for get your client is Naruto kuchiki, " said the Hokage, before dismissing them._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

"Looks like we are finally here Naruto-kun," said Mizure, as she and Moka wrapped their arms around each of Naruto's as they arrived in Tanazuka town.

" I know that both of you are nervous about going to the leaf village, and being around so many humans, but don't worry because I will protect you, since there is nothing more important to me then you two," said Naruto, as he gave them one o his rare warm smiles that was only reserved for them.

"That kinder side of you is one of the reasons why we fell in love with you Naruto-kun," said Moka while smiling at him, as she and Mizore held onto him a little more firmly.

"And I fell in love with you two because you were my first real friends besides my older brother, so any way, its finally time to start our knew lives in the leaf village," said Naruto, as the three of them walked in to Tanazuka town, while preparing to meet their leaf ninja escorts.

**END!**

REVIEW PEOPLE, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT. THE STORY ALSO STARTS TO MOVE ALONG MORE AS NARUTO GOES TO THE LEAF VILLAGE!


	8. Chapter 7, Return to the leaf village

Thanks for the reviews last chapter!

Now here's chapter 7 of **Return of the Kuchiki clan!**

**DEMON/SUMMON SPEAKING**

_PERSON THINKING/FLASH BACK_

**Chapter 7, Returning to The Leaf Village!**

"This is starting to become ridiculous, we've been waiting here for the leaf ninja for the past three hours," said Naruto, as he sat in the ramen bar with his eye brow twitching.

**EAST SIDE RAMEN BAR **

"I thought I told you two that the client is in the far WEST side ramen bar, and not the far EAST one!" said Neiji, with his eye brow twitching as he faced Lee and Gai-sensei.

"To the west side ramen bar Lee!" screamed out Gai.

"Yosh, Gai-sensei!" screamed out Lee with a salute, as he, and Gai ran to their new destination.

"Isn't west the OTHER way Neiji?" asked Tenten, with her eye brow twitching.

"Yes, yes it is Tenten," growled out Neiji as he began clenching his fists in anger, and frustration.

**WEST SIDE RAMEN BAR **

"Must not kill…. leaf ninja," chanted Naruto, over and over again as his hand was inching to the sword over his right shoulder.

"It's ok Naruto-kun, just calm down," said Moka, as she picked Naruto up, and put him in her lap while putting her head on top of his, and one arm around his waist to hold him there, while she began stroking his whiskers since she knew that that was the best way to calm him down.

"Moka-chan you know how much I hate it when you treat me like a child," said Naruto, but before he could say any thing else that incredible sensation he would get when any one touched his whiskers kicked in, and all he could do was close his eyes, and lean back into Moka's chest as he started to purr lightly.

"I didn't know that that would happen to Naruto-kun if you pet his whiskers," said Mizore, as she stared at Naruto curiously.

"I only found out by accident about two months ago," said Moka, as she sat there quietly while enjoying the moment. That is until she noticed that Naruto disappeared, and when she turned her head to the left, she saw that Mizore stole Naruto from her and was doing the same thing to him as she was doing a moment ago.

"Mizore, give Naruto-kun back!" Moka yelled out, as she tried to take Naruto back.

"Be quite or you'll wake him up," said Mizore in her normal bored tone of voice, as she stopped Moka from taking him away.

As Moka looked at Naruto, she saw that he really was sleeping, and she couldn't help but smile a little as she ran her hand through the side of Naruto's hair before she said "When Naruto-kun's sleeping like this, he really does look like a child, it makes me feel weird when ever I see him like this because I always realize that I'm together with some one so much younger then me, it really makes me feel like some kind of pedophile."

"We are demons Moka, so age doesn't really matter to us seeing as we stop aging once we hit 18 or 21," said Mizore, as she just kept stroking Naruto's whiskers.

"I guess your right," said Moka, and that's when Moka and Mizore herd "young Naruto Kuchiki, we are your youth full leaf ninja escorts!" screamed the voice of Gai as he walked in to the small ramen restaurant.

"and I was just starting to become relaxed," said Naruto as he opened his eyes and got off Mizore's lap while Mizore just frowned a little at Naruto because she was also starting to enjoy having Naruto sit on her lap.

"It's about time you ninja showed up," said Naruto, while he walked in front of Gai and looked at the group, he could only think _" he has no sense of fashion and neither does his little clone, but at least the other two are fine."_

As the three gennin saw Naruto they all thought back to what their sensei told them at the gates of the leaf village.

_**FLASH BACK**_

"_Now I want all of you to under stand that this is an A ranked mission, which means we will probably run into enemy ninja and if we do just remember our objective is to protect Naruto Kuchiki, while we escort him to the leaf village from Tanazuka town, which should take two days to get there and two days to bring him back making this a short four day mission, understood!" said Gai, to his gennin._

"_Gai-sensei, why would some one like Naruto Kuchiki need our help, considering he is suppose to be some prodigy among prodigies," said Neiji._

"_Because Neiji, he was marked down as an S ranked criminal of the stone village at the age of nine and half for killing an anbu captain and his teammate, while letting the third member go for some unknown reason, which means people are looking for him in order to collect the large bounty that the stone village put on his head, " said Gai seriously, as he looked at the stunned faces of his gennin._

"_If this Naruto person is truly as strong as you say Gai-sensei, then I wish to defeat him and prove hard work can beat a prodigy!" declared Lee._

"_You will never be able to beat some one like Naruto kuchiki Lee, because he is like me a true prodigy," said Neiji, as he began to walk off with the rest off the team while Tenten and Gai frowned a little at what Neiji said to Lee._

_As Lee started to walk with them he thought "I will show you Neiji that some one like me, some one that has to work hard for his strength can beat a prodigy like you or this Naruto Kuchiki."_

_**END FLASH BACK**_

"Naruto Kuchiki, I am Rock Lee and I wish to fight you…." said Lee, as walked up to Naruto. But before he could finish what he was saying Naruto interrupted.

"I have no interest in fighting you Lee-san because you are not worth the time," said Naruto, while looking at Lee.

"But why!?" protested Lee.

"If you really want to fight me so badly…. The chunin exams will be in Konoha in six months, and during that time I will fight you. But not any sooner," said Naruto while looking at Lee.

"I except your challenge Naruto Kuchiki!" yelled Lee with a salute.

"Shall we get going then, considering that it is getting late," said Neiji.

"Then let us get going my youthful students and client!" yelled out Gai as he headed for the door.

"Its time to go Mizore-chan and Moka-chan," said Naruto, while looking at the only two people he cares about besides his big brother……for now at least.

As Mizore and Moka started walking over Tenten couldn't help but ask "are they your sisters Naruto-san."

"No they are my girlfriends," said Naruto, before walking out of the ramen bar with Mizore and Moka following him.

"He as…….. TWO GIRL FRIENDS!" screamed out Tenten in surprise, before saying "why are all the good looking rich guys always taken," with her head down and a sad expression.

"Tenten, are you coming," said Neiji, while popping her had through the open door.

"Yes," said Tenten with a fallen expression as she headed for the door.

It has been a day and a half since Naruto and the others left Tanazuka town, and they were only about four hours away from the leaf village which would make them arrive there at about 8pm. During the trip no one really talked munch, even Lee and Gai were quite because them Tenten and Neiji were a little nervous about being around Naruto, Moka, and Mizore because they all got some strange gut feeling that there was some thing inhuman about the three of them.

"Umm so, how long have you known Naruto-san Moka-san," said Tenten, hoping to finally break this awkward silence.

"I and Mizore-chan have known Naruto-kun for the past two years," said Moka while looking at Tenten as they walked to konoha.

"Wow, that's pretty long. But how long have you and Mizore been going out with him?" asked Tenten curiously and that's when she felt a cold chill run up her spine making her turn around to see the cause of it, and that's when she saw Mizore behind her making Tenten squeak a little in surprise while thinking _"how the hell did she get behind me, I mean I just saw her a good four meters a head of me!"_

"We've been together for six months now, but in that time we've only kissed him once as well as him only saying that he loves us once which was a day and a half ago in Tanazuka town," said Mizore while looking at Tenten.

"That's true, Naruto-kun has been pretty distant with us over the last two years, but I think its only because I and Mizore kind of rushed him into a relationship with the two of us, and he really didn't know what to do in a relation ship with us considering he was only eleven at the time," said Moka with a said expression.

"But you fore get that Naruto-kun has been opening up to us more, over the last couple of weeks considering he's been telling us about his life before he met us, and also telling us what his big brother was like," said Mizore while looking at Moka.

"I haven't even really noticed that, you think he's finally starting to become closer to us Mizore-chan?" asked Moka excitedly, considering she just realized that Naruto really has been getting closer to them and opening up more, and Mizore just nodded in confirmation to her question.

"Wait a minute, you both look like you're at least seventeen and your saying you practically forced an eleven year old kid into a relationship with you! What are you a couple of pedophiles!" screamed out Tenten.

"We are not pedophiles!" screamed out both Moka and Mizore, with an embarrassed blush on their faces. But their conversation was put to a halt when they saw four stone ninja come out of the forest about twenty five or thirty feet away.

"Naruto kuchiki, so you've finally come out if hiding after two years," said a ninja, with a stone headband coming out of the forest, on the left side of the dirt road with three others. With seeing that, Gai and his team Jumped in front of Naruto, and the two girls.

"If you leaf ninja can please move out of the way and let us kill the kid behind you, you wont have to worry about dying to day," said the same rock ninja.

"You three just stay behind me and my team, we'll take care of this. Now, Lee, Tenten, and Neiji I want you three to take the two chunin on the right and I'll take the two jounin on the left, now go!" shouted out Gai, and they all dashed off to their targets.

"So you want to fight then fine!" shouted the same stone ninja, as his group charged forward

"Leaf hurricane!" shouted Gai as he appeared in the middle of the two stone jounin and catching one of them in the face.

**WITH LEE'S GROUP**

"Lee, you take the one on the left and Tenten you're our long range support," said Neiji before they dispersed while going after their designated targets.

**WITH NEIJI **

"So I'm facing a brat huh, well this shouldn't take long," said the stone chunin smugly.

"It would be in your best interest to not underestimate me," said Neiji, while activating his Byakugan and getting into the gentile fist style stance while Tenten hid in a tree, planning to act as long range support for Neiji and Lee.

"Great mud slide jutsu," shouted the ninja, as the ground under Neiji turned into mud and started pushing him back.

'Damn it!" growled out Neiji as he lost his balance, and saw the stone ninja coming at him with a kunai in hand until a kunai came flying out of no where and hit the stone ninja in the head, courtesy of Tenten.

"_Mud clone,"_ thought Neiji as he seen the stone ninja turn to mud, while jumping out of the mud slide jutsu and on to normal ground. Using his Byakugan he saw the ninja was under him, and waited for the right time to jump out of the way.

"_Now," _thought Neiji, as he jumped out of the way of the ninja's head hunter jutsu.

"So you're a little better then I expected, but don't start getting cocky kid……because the real battle is starting now," said the stone ninja after getting out of the ground at looking as if he was finally getting serious.

**WITH LEE**

"_Why do I always get the freaks?" _thought the stone ninja, as he looked Lee over.

"If you do not wish to start then I will!" said lee as he charged his opponent and hit him in the face with a right hook which sent the stone ninja tumbling a few yards to the left.

"You surprised me with that speed of yours kid, but you wont get another lucky shot like that in again," growled out the ninja as he got up and wiped the blood of his lip.

"We shall see," said Lee while getting into the iron fist stance.

**WITH GAI**

Gai already took care of one of the jounin by punching them in the chest and causing the ninja's ribs to pierce his own lung and heart.

"You bastard, Earth style earth dragon bomb!" shouted the jounin, and after going through the proper hand seals a dragon head made of dirt came out of the ground and started shooting earth bombs at Gai, but he was to fast and dodged them while running towards the stone ninja.

"_Damn it, how is he so fast!" _thought the ninja, as he franticly dodged Gai's punches but each one was getting closer until Gai grabbed him while jumping into the air, and he started spiraling to the ground, and right before impact Gai shouted out "primary lotus!"

"Now that that's taken care of, let's see if my students need any help," said Gai, as he walked away from the small crater sized whole caused by the impact of his attack.

**WITH NEIJI**

"You little BRAT!" shouted the stone ninja, because Neiji just sent a powerful juuken strike to his arm which disabled it.

"Tenten now!" shouted Neiji, and on right on queue Tenten through a barrage of shuriken and kunai towards the stone ninja, and by the time he turned around it was to late, and he was falling to the ground with kunai and shuriken in his back.

**WITH LEE**

"Looks like I got you now kid," said the stone ninja as he just caught Lee in some kind of quick sand type jutsu.

"As long as I can still breathe, this fight is not over," proclaimed Lee, that's when he put all the chakra he could in to his legs and jumped out of the quick sand.

"Now let's finish this," said Lee, as he disappeared and reappeared in front of the ninja while attacking him with a barrage of punches and kicks, until he jumped away from the stone ninja which only confused the stone ninja until he looked down and saw the explosive tag on his chest, and before he could remove it, it blew up.

"Now to go find the others," said Lee, before dashing off.

"As expected of my youth full students," said Gai, as he looked at his reassembled team.

"They were not even a challenge Gai-sensei," said Lee with a salute.

"I was hopping for more of a challenge," said Neiji.

"I expected them to be a little stronger too," said Tenten.

"I suggest we don't look a gift horse in the mouth and just keep going before some thing else happens," said Gai.

"And here I was hoping to see some of my nephew's skill, but those idiots just had to get in the way, and after I went through all the trouble of telling the stone ninja where Naruto would be, and even coming all the way out here just to see him fight," said Grimjow, while looking at Naruto from a distance, and hiding in the shadows of a tree.

"I can see you," said Naruto just barely over a whisper as he looked in the direction Grimjow was.

"_If this kid can even detect me from such a distance, then Zetsu wouldn't even have a chance in hell with spying on him successfully," _thought Grimjow with a smirk before he disappeared.

"Is there some thing wrong Naruto-kun," asked Mizore.

"No, nothings wrong," said Naruto, as he turned around and faced Mizore.

"Hey! Mizore-san, Moka-san, and Naruto-san we should start moving before we get any more un-welcomed guests," called out Gai, which Naruto just nodded, and stated walking again with Mizore and Moka following. But as Naruto was walking he couldn't help but think _"why are you watching me, who are you, and why does your chakra fell similar to mine." _

"We have completed our mission successfully, Yosh," said Lee as they entered the north gate of the leaf village.

"I assume your going to be alright from here Naruto-san," asked Gai.

"Yes, I will be fine," said Naruto.

"Come on my youth full students, for we must report to the Hokage with our successful mission!" shouted Gai.

"Yosh, Gai-sensei!" said Lee with his signature salute, as they both ran off to the Hokage's office.

"Since your sensei has run off I'll just give this to you," said Naruto while handing Neiji an envelope with the money for the mission in it.

"I also have some thing for you Naruto-san," said Neiji as he put the envelope in his pocket and took out a different one and handed it to Naruto.

"Good by Naruto-san, Moka-san, and Mizore –san," said Tenten before she and Neiji took off running in hopes of catching up to Lee and Gai.

"So after seven years I'm finally back at the beginning of the tail," said Naruto with a smirk, as he read the letter Neiji gave him.

"What's the letter say Naruto-kun," asked Moka, as she and Mizore looked over his shoulder.

"It's a letter from the Hokage, stating that he has already taken care of telling every one that new my clone that it was a fake, and that I'm the real Naruto, and the sensei of my clones class has also told the students about it being fake, and that they will meet me to morrow during team formations, so that old monkey took care of what could have been a big hassle for me," said Naruto with a smirk.

"Don't you have to dismiss your cone Naruto-kun," asked Mizore.

"Mizore-chan, my clone and my self can never come with in a fifty mile radius of each other or it will dismiss automatically, and since I've obviously come with in a fifty mile radius of my clone it has already dismissed its self," said Naruto.

"So what should we do now?" asked Moka

"Well considering it's about 8pm or 9pm we should just go home and get some sleep, just where do we live Naruto-kun," said Mizore.

"I have a feeling your both going to love where we live," said Naruto smirking, while he started walking away. Mizore and Moka just looked at each other and shrugged before following like they normally would.

When they got there Mizore was so surprised her lollypop fell out of her mouth and Moka was just gapping with wide eyes. They were looking at a huge estate the size of the Hyuuga estate or may be even a little bigger. It had lots of cherry trees in the front yard, and two stone fox statues on opposite sides of the walk way.

"So, do you two like it," asked Naruto while still smirking. The two girls just nodded dumbly as they followed Naruto into their new estate sized home.

"So which rooms would the two of you like," said Naruto while sitting on his king sized bed in the master bed room.

"Well I and Mizore thought we could share this room with you since the bed's big enough for all three of us," said Moka while blushing, Naruto wasn't looking much better considering his surprised face was also crimson.

"If that is what you want, then its fine,"

"Good," said Mizore, as she came into the room wearing a light blue night gown and got into bed on Naruto's left.

"I guess we should change too," said Naruto as he left room.

When he came back he was wearing a t-shirt, and boxers, and he saw that Moka was also wearing a white version of Mizore's night gown.

"Well good knight Moka-chan and Mizore-chan," said Naruto, before he fell asleep in between the two of them.

"Good night Naruto-kun," said both girls as they wrapped an arm around him and went to sleep as well.

**WITH THE HOKAGE**

"So Gai, what do you think of him," asked the Hokage while sitting behind his desk.

"Well I can't really say much considering he never really talked. But I can say that that boy is dangerous," said Gai as seriously as possible.

"How is he dangerous Gai," asked the Hokage, with a raised eye brow.

"When ever I looked at the kids eyes…… I saw that they held a commanding and piercing gaze………but if you look beyond that you can see that the kid has it in him to kill any one that gets in his way except for the two girls with him, because I noticed that he always looked at them with a softer gaze, but still all in all I personally think that he has the same look in his eyes as Itachi, and I don't think our village can handle a second Itachi sir," said Gai.

"You have to remember Gai that Naruto hasn't been around to many people besides those two girls you told me about, just give him some time and I'm sure he'll soften up a little and make friends," said the Hokage.

"If you say so sir," said Gai with a doubtful expression.

It was 8am at the ninja academy and Iruka just got into class.

"So students, today is the day that you will be placed on your gennin teams," said Iruka, who wore a normal chunin outfit with a scar across his nose.

"Sensei, what about that whole Naruto thing you told us yesterday," said the lazy Shikamaru Nara who had pineapple style hair, mesh shirt with a gray opened shirt over it, dark brown shorts, and common blue ninja sandals.

"I almost fore got about that Shikamaru, so like I was saying yesterday the Naruto that you have all known for the last seven years was a fake, and you will be meeting the real Naruto Kuchiki any moment now," said Iruka with a said expression, because he really got attached to the fake Naruto, and finding out that it was a fake really brought down his mood, but he was still interested in meeting the real Naruto an becoming friends with him like how he was friends with the clone.

"Wait a minute do you mean the Naruto Kuchiki, the kid that was marked as an S ranked criminal of the stone village at only nine and half!" screamed out Sakura Haruno in shock, she was a pink haired girl with a red dress, that had cuts on the side, a white circle on the back, and on the sleeves, she also wore tight short black bicker shorts.

What sakura just said caught the attention of most of the class, and especially one Sasuke Uchiha who started to think _"if he's that strong may be he can teach me some thing."_

"Yes Sakura, that Naruto Kuchiki," said Iruka, but stopped short as he heard a knock on the door.

"That must be him now, so every one I would like introduce the famous Naruto Kuchiki," said Iruka as he opened the door revealing Naruto.

"He looks like Itachi," whispered Sasuke with wide eyes, as he looked at Naruto.

**END!**

**The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll post the chapters!**


	9. Chapter 8,First S class mission!

Thanks for the reviews last chapter!

Now here's chapter 8 of **Return of the Kuchiki clan!**

**DEMON/SUMMON SPEAKING**

_PERSON THINKING/FLASH BACK_

**Chapter 8,First S class mission!**

**Last time on Return of the Kuchiki clan! **

"_That must be him now, so every one I would like introduce the famous Naruto Kuchiki," said Iruka as he opened the door revealing Naruto._

"_He looks like Itachi," whispered Sasuke with wide eyes, as he looked at Naruto._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke quickly turned his head away from Naruto, while trying to get the image of his big brother out of his mind. As Hinata saw Naruto she and at least half the other girls in the room started blushing heavily while they all thought _"he's hot!"_

"It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-san," said Iruka, while he and Naruto shook hands for a brief moment. While Naruto shook hands with Iruka a lot of whispers were going around the room like "is he wearing silk," "there's no way a snobby rich kid like _that_, is cut out for being a ninja," "he's cute," "I bet he's not as good as they say he is."

"Could you please take a seat Naruto-san? While I go through the teams," asked Iruka politely. Naruto just nodded while he took a seat in the far back where no one else was sitting.

"Now the teams are….."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In a private room in the Hokage's tower, the Hokage sat in a chair with a bunch of jounin's around him, while they all looked at a crystal ball that was showing them the events that were happening in the class room Naruto was in.

"So that little squirt is the infamous Naruto Kuchiki?" said Asuma, who was a tall man about 6'3, with browed shoulders, wearing the usual jounin outfit, blue sandals, had a cigarette in his mouth, a navy blur beard and hair.

"Yes he is, and since his powers and abilities are unknown I would suggest that no one annoys him, because I don't need any of my shinobi getting sent to the hospital because they said the wrong thing or did something stupid like challenge him to a fight," said the Hokage.

"I think you might have spoken to late Hokage-sama," said Kakashi with an eye smile, which just made every one look at the crystal ball to see what happened.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Now team seven is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Kuchiki……," before Iruka could finish, he and every one else in the class became victims of Sakura high pitched victory screech. Sasuke just turned his head and looked up at Naruto who was looking back at him the same way Itachi used to, which was really starting to freak Sasuke out so he just looked away from Naruto.

"Now if all of the interruptions are done," said Iruka while glancing at Sakura "than team eight is Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, and Nara Shikamaru. Team nine is circulation from last year; so that means team ten are Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Also the top three students of this year is Sakura Haruno in third, Shino Aburame in second and Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Kuchiki are tied for the title of rookie of the year.

"Wait a minute, how could this guy who hasn't even ever _been_ in the academy be tied with me for rookie of the year!" protested Sasuke with a pissed of expression.

"Because Sasuke, Hokage-sama said that it would an insult to Naruto-san, if we didn't give him the title along with you because of his reputation and skill," stated Iruka calmly while thinking _"does this kid have to blow everything out of proportion."_

"Then I challenge you to a fight Naruto, and the winner will be the rookie of the year and the loser will be the dead last," said Sasuke with a confident smirk, while looking back at Naruto.

Naruto just looked at Sasuke with his usual calm and blank expression before he disappeared and reappeared in front of him, and said "what makes you think I would waste my time fighting some one with such inferior skills," with that said Sasuke, and the rest o the class was speechless, and were looking at Naruto with wide eyes, and shocked expressions, even the lazy Nara Shikamaru was looking at the scene with a shocked expression. The reason for every ones shock was not because of what Naruto just said, but because of how he appeared in front of Sasuke with in an instant, even though he was sitting in the far back of the class and Sasuke was in the middle row.

"Ho.how di.did you do that," stuttered out Sasuke, as he looked at Naruto with a little bit of shock, considering he never expected him to be so fast.

"How I did it is not your concern boy," said Naruto with narrowed yes "all you need to know is that I wouldn't fight some one of your level if I do not have to," said Naruto, while he released enough s.p to send a shiver down every one in the classes spine, even Iruka's before he walked out of the class while every one still just starred at him in slight fear and fascination.

"A.an.any way, its lunch time class, so be back here in one hour," stuttered out Iruka a little, as he tried to regain his composure.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well that could have gone worse," said the Hokage with a sigh.

"His speed is incredible. I didn't even see him move myself," said Yuhi Kurenai with a shocked expression, who was about 5'9, had long raven black hair, unusual red eyes, was wearing a white dress that looked as if it was made out of bandages, had a mesh shirt under it, and a red sleeve on her right arm while her left arm was sleeveless.

"So, I'm curious as to why you would put the two strongest gennin on the same team tou-san?" asked Asuma.

"Well Kakashi just kept pestering me earlier today about wanting both Naruto and Sasuke, so I finally caved and agreed to settle it the discussion the old fashioned way," said the Hokage while glancing at Kakashi before he continued his story.

_**FLASH BACK (5AM, THE SAME DAY) **_

"_Fine Kakashi, I'll let you have both of them IF you can defeat me," said the Hokage with narrowed eyes._

"_I accept," said Kakashi with his eye narrowed as well as he looked at the older and shorter Hokage standing at least four feet away from him._

"_Are you ready…Hatake?" said the sandaime._

"_I was born ready," answered Kakashi._

"_Then so be it," said the sandaime, as he and Kakashi both took a fighting stance while bringing their right arms back before thrusting their arms in the middle of each other while saying………… "Rock, paper, scissors, says shoot!"_

"_Looks like I won Hokage-sama," said Kakashi with an eye smile, since he was using paper and the Hokage was using rock._

"_Fine, you can have them both," said the Hokage with a sigh._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

"And that's what happened ….but I still think Kakashi cheated some how," said the old Hokage, which just made every one sweat drop at the end. Kakashi was just leaning back on the wall while eye smiling while he thought _"you'll never know that I used a one way head band, which is just like a one way mirror, so I was able to use my sharingan with out you knowing, in order to see what hand sign you were going to use in our little "battle" before you used it, which let me counter you and win,"_

"Any way, all of you should probably get going and meet your new teams, so dismissed," said the Hokage, as he dismissed every one with a wave of his hand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, I have an hour break for lunch," said Naruto, as he walked out side of the academy while pulling a stick of pokey out of his sleeve and started eating it while he thought _"ni-san was right when he told me that pokey is the best," _and that's when he saw Moka and Mizore waiting for him by a tree, with Moka sitting on a swing attached to one of the stronger branches. As Naruto walked up to them Moka asked "so how was it Naruto-kun."

"It went fairly well…except for the fact that I was put on the same team as Sasuke Uchiha and a lowed, and weak little girl," said Naruto as he looked Moka and Mizure.

"Um how about we just go get some lunch Naruto-kun, seeing as you only have an hour till you have to meet your sensei," asked Moka, while she was swinging lazily on the swing.

"How about we have some ramen, I've heard some people saying that Ichiraku ramen bar is the best in town," said Mizore."

"Then lets get going," said Naruto.

As the three walked through the village to Ichiraku Naruto noticed a lot of the men were staring at Moka and Mizore while they all tried to take a peek up their skirts by bending down a little, and it was really starting to piss Naruto off, and the only indication of that was that his eye brow started twitching in irritation every so often until one idiot decided to come up to Moka and say "hay cutie, why don't you leave this little squirt and come with me."

"I'm flattered, but I'm with Naruto-kun, so if you could please move out if the way," said Moka as she grabbed Naruto's hand and walked past the guy until he grabbed her shoulder and yanked her back so she was facing him again, and at this point a lot of people were starting to watch what was happening while they all thought _"isn't that kid the famous Naruto Kuchiki." _

"If you wish to keep your hand then I insist that you let Moka-chan go," said Naruto, as he drew his sword and placed it by the guy's wrist before any one could see.

"O. of.ofcourse," stuttered out the guy, as he started to become slightly intimidated as he looked at Naruto's piercing blue slited eyes, and after he apologized to Moka on Naruto's request, he ran away as quickly as possible in hopes of getting as far away as he could from the scary kid.

"Thank you for helping me Naruto-kun," said Moka, as she smiled at Naruto.

"You should know by now that neither you nor Mizore-chan ever has to thank me for helping," said Naruto, before the three of them started walking to Ichiraku again.

"So this is the place you were talking about Mizore-chan," stated Naruto, as they arrived at the ramen stand before going in and each taking a seat at the counter with Naruto sitting in the Middle of Moka and Mizore.

"welcome, so what can I get you three," asked the middle aged ramen chef as he was facing the other way and when he turned around his eyes widened before he said "your Naruto Kuchiki, the guy Hokage-sama said was the real Naruto."

"Yes that is true, and I heard that your restaurant has the best ramen in town so we decided to try it," said Naruto, while facing the chef.

"So, what would the three of you like then," said the chef with a smile.

"I'll have the sea food ramen special," stated Mizore.

"I'll have the beef ramen special, and could you make the beef rare please?" asked Moka, which she received a nod of conformation from the chef.

"And I'll have the chicken ramen special," stated Naruto.

"I'll have your orders done soon," said the chef.

'I am in no rush so take your time," said Naruto, which the chef just nodded at.

"But Naruto-kun, don't you have to be back in the academy with in an hour?" asked Moka with a confused expression.

"Normally yes, but the sensei my team has been given is normally a few hours late, so we have plenty of time," said Naruto, while Moka just nodded in understanding.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke and Sakura were currently sitting in their class room where they were suppose to meet their new sensei, and they were both completely pissed off because they've been sitting there for the past two hours, and neither their new sensei or Naruto were there.

"Where the hell are they!" screamed out sakura at the top of her lungs, while Sasuke just sat their calmly while twitching in aggravation every now and then.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Looks like we got here just in time," said Naruto with a smirk, as he saw one Hatake Kakashi walking up to the entrance of the academy.

As Kakashi saw Naruto and two unknown older girls walking towards him, he gave them his patented eye smile wile saying "it's nice to see you again Naruto…well I mean it's nice to see the _real _you again. Also it seems that you remembered that I like to be a few hours late."

"Yes, it's nice to see you again too Inu-san, and yes I still remember how you like to be fashionably late," said Naruto while looking at Kakashi.

"I always did like how described my lateness, but any way who are your gorgeous friends," said Kakashi, while looking at Moka and Mizore, and with that compliment Moka and Mizore couldn't help but blush a little at the praise.

"My Name is Akashiya Moka."

"And my name is Shirayuki Mizore."

"Well what kind of relation ship do these two pretty girls have with you Naruto," asked Kakashi, as he looked at Naruto.

"Well… um… we… they are... ummm," stuttered Naruto before he looked back to Mizore and Moka with a silent "help me" look in his eyes, which Mizore decided to do as she said "I and Moka are Naruto-kun's girlfriends."

"You have TWO girl friends!" yelled out Kakashi in shock, but on the inside he was thinking _"these two girls have an unusual chakra signature…I better keep an eye on them."_

"It's a long story, so just don't ask," said Naruto with a sigh.

Kakashi didn't ask any questions like Naruto asked, but he still couldn't help but think _"lucky son of a bitch," _and at that moment they all heard a scream of "Where the hell are they!"

"It seems we should make our presence known before Sakura starts going crazy, and begins destroying the class room." said Naruto, as he, Kakashi, Moka, and Mizore started walking in to the academy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Sasuke-kun, look some ones coming,' said Sakura, as she and Sasuke heard foot steps getting closer to their room, and that's when the door opened revealing Kakashi, Naruto, Moka, and Mizore.

"Where the hell have you two idiots been, and who are those two girls!" screamed out Sakura, as she looked from Kakashi and Naruto to Moka and Mizore while thinking _"those two better not be trying to steel my Sasuke-kun, and what's with pink haired girl I' m the only one in Konoha that's suppose to have pink hair CHA!" _Sasuke also couldn't help but be a little curious about whom these two new girls that were hanging around Naruto were, and as he looked at Mizore he couldn't help but think with a slight blush _"she's really cute." _

"Well my first impression of you two is that I think you're a bunch of idiots, so meet me on the roof for introductions," said Kakashi, before he disappeared in swirl of leaves along with Naruto, Moka, and Mizore who also disappeared, Naruto using flash step, Mizore disappearing in a swirl of snow, and Moka disappearing in swirl of flames.

'Ummm Sasuke-kun, is it just me or are we the only ones that don't know some kind of teleportation jutsu."

"Just shut up Sakura," growled out Sasuke considering how irritated he was with being out done by Naruto who did know some kind of quick teleportation technique and he didn't or at least he thought it was a teleportation technique, but his scowl quickly turned to a grin as he thought _"you may not be the same Naruto that I've known for the last five years, and you may even be stronger then me…… for now, but a loser is still a loser, and once I get the sharingan I'll just copy all of your precious techniques."_

When every one arrived at the roof they all took a seat in front of Kakashi, who was leaning on the building's medal railings

"Well now that were all here, why don't we start with introductions?" asked Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei could you umm…. may be going first so we have an idea of what you want us to say?" asked Sakura.

"Ok, well my name is Hatake Kakashi, I like a lot of things; I don't dislike many things, dreams for the future well… I never really thought about it, and as for hobbies…. I have lots of hobbies," said Kakashi with an eye smile, which just made every one sweat drop while thinking _"he didn't tell us any thing but his name!"_ except for Naruto who was thinking _"same old Kakashi." _

"Well you're up next pinkie," said Kakashi while pointing at Sakura.

"Umm which one?" asked Sakura, as she glanced at Moka.

"The one I'm pouting to," said Kakashi while thinking _"was she really the smartest girl in the academy."_

"Well my names Sakura Haruno and my likes are (glances at Sasuke), my dreams for the future (glances at Sasuke again while blushing), and my dislikes are Naruto Kuchiki!" shouted Sakura.

"How could you not like me even though we have never met?" asked Naruto with a raised eye brow.

"Because Sasuke-kun has to share his title of rookie of the year with some no talent loser like you, who probably isn't even half as strong as the rumors say you are!" shouted Sakura. With that said Naruto just leaned over to Mizore while whispering "if I ever try to kill her please restrain me."

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. If you ever want her dead I'll do it for you," said Mizore, who was also whispering and that just made Naruto smirk.

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Moka with a curious expression, as she leaned over in the middle of them.

"We were just thinking of ways to possibly kill Sakura,"

"That's not very nice Naruto-kun," said Moka, Naruto just shrugged at her which just made her pout.

"You look really cute when you pout like that Moka-chan," said Naruto, which just made Moka blush and look the other way. That's when Naruto heard Kakashi say "it's your turn Naruto."

"_Looks like I missed Sasuke's introduction, but it was probably only some thing like "I will kill Itachi and avenge my clan"," _thought Naruto.

"Well I don't really have any thing to say to you people," said Naruto with a sly grin on his face. With that statement Sakura eyebrows and Sasuke's started twitching violently, and Kakashi's only thought was _" I knew something like that would happen." _

"Any way, meet me at training ground seven tomorrow because you still have to take your _real _gennin test, and you only have a 66 chance of passing," said Kakashi with an eye smile.

"But we already took our gennin test Kakashi-sensei!" screamed out Sakura in a panicked voice, while Sasuke and Naruto just listened with slight interest.

"That was just basically a preliminary test, so like I said meet me at training ground seven at six thirty tomorrow morning to receive your test, oh and don't eat break fast or you'll puke," said Kakashi before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

As Kakashi left, Sakura went into fan girl mode as she started following Sasuke of the roof while asking him if he would want to go on a date with her, and she would just keep getting the usual "no" as Sasuke's answer.

"She's a very persistent girl," said Moka as she watched Sasuke and Sakura leave.

"I'd say more like annoying," said Mizore as she stood up along with Naruto and Moka.

"So what should we do in order to kill some time?" asked Naruto.

"How about we walk around the village and have a shopping spree," said Moka cheerfully while punching the air above her.

"Sounds fun," said Mizore while smiling.

"Sounds good," said Naruto, and that's how the three spent the rest of their day with looking around the village, going shopping for new clothes and other odds and ends stuff, all in all the three of them had a good time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Today was the day for Kakashi's test, and it was also the first day that vampire Moka (silver haired Moka) came out from the seal for her two day a week worth of freedom from the Rosario.

It was six o'clock at training ground seven and Naruto was currently sleeping while sitting between Moka's legs, and resting his head against her left shoulder while she just leaned her check against his head, and had her arms wrapped around his waist while she just enjoyed the peace and quiet, as well as the feeling of holding Naruto because since she only came out from the seal two days a week she made sure to enjoy the time she got to spend with him in those two days. Mizore was also sitting down sleeping while she was leaning against Moka's right shoulder.

About twenty minutes later Moka noticed Sakura walking into the training ground, and yes Moka knows who Sakura is because even when she's in side the seal she can still see what's going on in the out side world through the other Moka's eyes.

When sakura got into the training ground she couldn't help but wonder where that pink haired girl from yesterday went and who this new silver haired girl was but considering how tired she was and the fact that she could care less about it she didn't bother asking any questions, and that's when she went off looking for her Sasuke-kun, and eventually found him sleeping in a tree about thirty feet away from where Naruto was currently sleeping, and she just decided to take a seat under the tree and go to sleep her self.

Four hours later at ten o'clock Kakashi finally showed up.

"Sorry guys' but I kind of got lost on the road of life," said Kakashi sheepishly.

"LIAR!" yelled out Sakura, as she stood and pointed dramatically at Kakashi, and with all that noise Naruto, Mizore, and Sasuke were all woken up from their nice sleep.

"So it looks like you've finally arrived Kakashi," said Naruto, as he, Moka, and Mizore just stayed in the same positions they were in, considering they were all to comfortable to move just yet. Also Sasuke jumped out of the tree he was sleeping in and walked over to the group. But before Kakashi could say any thing else some boy that looked about twelve, had short black hair, pale skin, black shirt that stopped just above his belly button, black pants, about Sasuke's height, and he had a short sword behind him going across on his waist.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei, my name is Sai and I'm taking kuchiki-san's place on team seven," said Sai, as he handed a letter from the Hokage to Kakashi.

"_And here I was looking forward to having Naruto on my team," _thought Kakashi with a sigh, after he read the letter.

"It seems that the Hokage would like to see you and your two girl friends as soon as possible Naruto," said Kakashi.

"So, I guess this means we wont be on the same squad after all Kakashi," said Naruto, as Kakashi just nodded with a disappointed look on his face, or the part of his face that was visible at least, and after that Naruto, Moka, and Mizore all stood up and disappeared with their signature teleportation techniques, or in Naruto's case just his unmatched speed.

"So I guess now that that's over, we should be getting started with that little test I mentioned yester day," said Kakashi with an eye smile.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Hokage was sitting in his desk doing his usual paper work, until he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in!" called out the Hokage, as he scribbled away at the never ending paper work, and with that Naruto, Moka, and Mizore walked through the door.

"Just the three people I wanted to see," said the Hokage with a smile on his face.

"What did you want to see us for Sarutobi-san?" asked Naruto, as he and the girls took a seat, but since their was only two seats Moka picked Naruto up and put him in her lap, and all Naruto could do was sigh, as he said " you really do like treating me like a child don't you Moka-chan?"

"I'm surprised that you even have to ask," said Moka while smirking, before she nuzzled his neck a little which just made Naruto turn crimson. That's when they heard the Hokage clear his throat in an attempt to get their attention, which it did.

"Now that I have your attention, I would like to tell you that I and the council have agreed that it would be a waste of your skills to let you do mere d and c ranked missions Naruto, and also since we know that you two girls aren't push over's either we've decided to make the three of you a gennin team, but you will be taking higher class missions even though your officially ranked as gennin," said the Hokage.

I have to admit I like this decision of yours, but how do you know what Moka-chan and Mizore-chan are capable of," said Naruto with narrowed eyes along with Moka and Mizore.

"Well we don't really know what their capable of just like we don't really know what you your self are capable of Naruto. But we can sense that their chakra signatures aren't exactly human, so that leads us to believe they are demons, but we really don't care about that because as far as we are concerned we know that you are on our side," stated the Hokage.

"Understandable," said Moka.

"So, that's why I called you here, and also because I have your first mission which is an S class assassination mission," said the Hokage seriously.

"Who is our target," asked Mizore.

The sandaime looked at the three of them with a stern expression and narrowed eyes before saying "the yondiame Mizukage."

**END CHAPTER!**

**NOW, REMEMBER TO REVIEW PEOPLE! I WOULD LIKE TO GET TO A HUNDRED REVIEWS BEFORE I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER! **


	10. Chapter 9, Meeting the Rebels!

Thanks for the reviews last chapter!

Now here's chapter 8 of **Return of the Kuchiki clan!**

**DEMON/SUMMON SPEAKING**

_PERSON THINKING/FLASH BACK_

**Chapter 9, Meeting the Rebels!**

**Last time on Return of the Kuchiki clan! **

"_So, that's why I called you here, and also because I have your first mission which is an S class assassination mission," said the Hokage seriously._

"_Who is our target," asked Mizore._

_The sandaime looked at the three of them with a stern expression and narrowed eyes before saying "the yondiame Mizukage."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why would some one like the Mizukage be our target?" asked Naruto, as he shuffled around Moka's lap while trying to get comfortable.

"It is because a group of rebels requested our help, and also offered to give konoha fifteen percent of their mission income over the next year if we were able to help them get rid of the Mizukage and replace him with their groups leader, as well as pay us a hefty price for the mission, also you three will be meeting the group at the border of water country," stated the Hokage.

"So when must we leave?" asked Moka as she absently played with Naruto's hair (remember that this is the silver haired version of Moka).

"Immediately, but before you go I would like to know why none of you are wearing your head bands?" said the third questioningly.

"it is because Mizore-chan and Moka-chan follow ME not the leaf village, and as for the reason why I do not wear one is simply because there are to many people in this village that look at me with contempt and hate in their eyes, but I will admit there seems to be more people that look to me with respect now given who I now am, but still…… until I see that this village's hate and contempt towards me has died I will not wear some thing that symbolizes my loyalty to a village full of those who are not loyal to me," and with that said the three of them left the room in their own unique teleportation jutsu's, except for Naruto who just stuck with flash step.

The old Hokage just took his pipe out of his mouth and sighed while leaning back in his chair and finally letting his old age show "Naruto when I looked in your eyes I finally realized that you truly are not the same child I remember, and your eyes no longer hold the warmth that once did. I was able to see that deep in your eyes you no longer seem to care for any one….. those two girls with you seem to be the only ones you care a bout and I doubt you even understand your true feelings for them," with a sigh the Hokage said one last thing before he got back to his never ending paper work "you will never understand your true power until you let your self understand your emotions Naruto."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kyuubi-sama is there something wrong?" asked Kushina as she looked at the depressed looking fox demon with concern.

"**No, no Kushina there is nothing wrong; I was just listening to the words of a wise old man,"**said the kyuubi, and as Kushina nodded and walked away he started saying **"you really are a wise old monkey to have been able to figure all that out with just looking into Naruto's eyes," **and with a sad smirk the fox continued his rant **"Naruto will never be able to learn my name if continues living the way he is now, for only if he can find his resolve to fight and will live can he hear my name, but he will first need to learn to understand his emotions and to do that the barrier that he has put around his heart must crumble," **with a deep breath the legendary kitsune continued **"though it is true that Mizore, Moka, and even his brother Itachi have slipped through the cracks and have gotten in to his heart, he may love the three of them but it is such a foreign emotion to him and he can not understand the depth of how much he loves the three of them and how much they truly mean to him………especially the two girls. I also fear he will never understand his own feelings and emotions until one the three people he loves more then any thing else…………dies, but I just pray that he comes to understand his own emotions before a tragedy like that occurs because he will ever be the same again if that happens,"** and with that said, the fox just started walking away in search of a nice area to take a long needed nap.

During Kyuubi's rant Kushina was hiding be hind a tree close enough to hear what he was saying, even though normally the mighty bijju would have detected her as easily as the Hokage can detect a fresh academy student he was just to depressed and to absorbed into his own rant to notice her.

"Have you truly become so cold that you can not even understand your own emotions my son," said Kushina with a fallen expression and a sad look.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Naruto and company were standing outside the north side village gate while doing a quick check to see if they had every thing they needed, which wasn't much more then a few pairs of clothes.

"Naruto-kun, why do we have to where these again?" asked Mizore, as she looked down at the tight black biker shorts that stopped about a centimeter before her mid thigh lathed socks, that she and Moka were now wearing under their skirts.

"I am also curious to the reason you wish for us to wear these shorts under our skirts?" asked Moka with a raised eye brow.

With a sigh Naruto answered their question "it's because the two of you will be moving around a lot more now considering you will be fighting, and to wear only a mini skirt that will probably lift up all of the time, which will let people get an eye full of what your wearing under your skirt is not some thing I want happening," answered Naruto.

"So what your saying is you don't want any one else looking at the two of us," said Mizore, while tilting her head to the side a little.

"Exactly Mizore-chan," said Naruto, as he thought with a small sigh _"though I will miss the ability to look up your skirts myself."_

"Now that our question has been answered, shouldn't we get going?" questioned Moka.

"You're right, but before we go I need you to stay out of the seal a little longer then normal….at least until this mission is over Moka-chan," said Naruto which he just received a nod from a smirking Moka because she was actually happy that she would get to stay out of the seal a little longer.

"So let's start this mission," said Naruto, and with that said the three of them disappeared, while heading for water country, which was pretty ironic seeing as how they just came from there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was about six pm the next day, and Naruto and company were only a few more minutes away from their desired spot. Normally it would have taken at least two more days to get to where they were now, but because they ran all the way there with out stopping even during the night they were able to make pretty good time in getting there. The three of them also stopped running only about an hour ago in order to get some rest, which they really didn't need considering they were demons, and the three of them had obscene amounts of stamina because of that, but still it didn't hurt to get a little breather after running all night and day.

As thee three of them were walking, Moka had her arm around the back of Naruto's neck with her hand dangling absently over the left side of his chest, also Mizore was on his left and holding his hand, and as the three were walking silently Naruto looked up at Moka while saying "Moka-chan I've always been curious to why the sun doesn't affect you like how stories say it affects vampires?" asked Naruto with a slightly risen eye brow, Mizore was also leaning in a little closer considering she too has always wondered about that.

"Well that is just a stereotype and we vampires are not affected by the sun at all………but water does weaken vampires, and that formation is just between the three of us because I don't need the whole world knowing my weakness," said Moka in her usual serious tone of voice.

"So how do you take showers?" asked Mizore, while butting in to their conversation.

"I do not take showers," with that said both Mizore and Naruto eyed her warily but that's when they heard her say "I take baths that have special herbs in the water which neutralize the waters natural purifying effect on me."

"I see, then would a stake through the heart be the only way to kill you as well?" asked Naruto in his usual calm tone of voice.

"That is also just a misconception, but it still would possibly kill me," replied Moka, but that's when the three of them sensed that they arrived at their destination, given the large number of chakra signatures surrounding them now.

"So who are you three and what are you doing in water country," said a large man at least seven feet tall, broad shoulders, wearing a jounin outfit with anbu armor, an eye patch over his left eye, long black spiked up hair with bells at the end of each spike, and a sword on the left side of his waist.

"We have been sent here by the Hokage to aid in the assassination of the Mizukage," said Naruto, while starring at much larger man in the eye unflinchingly.

"So, if you're the ninja that were sent to help us then where's your headbands," said the man with narrowed eyes as he put his hand on the hilt of his sword, which only made Mizore and Moka tense up and prepare them selves for a fight until that is Naruto put his hand up signaling for them to back down, which they did but with slight hesitation.

"There is no need for alarm, the reason we are not wearing a head band is because the Hokage does not want other countries knowing that the leaf village was apart of the assassination of another villages Kage, you know bad publicity among other political type reasons," stated Naruto, while Mizore and Moka looked at him knowing that he was lying through his teeth considering they both knew that the only reason they didn't wear their headbands were because Naruto didn't want to, but they couldn't help but think with a small smirk _"talk about thinking up an incredibly believable lie on the spot."_

"I see your point," said the man as he put his right hand up in the air while waving it a little in order to get his men to come out of hiding, and not a second later a group of ten ninja came out of hiding all wearing standard jounin outfits with anbu armor, they all ranged from mid-chunin to anbu level.

"I assume there are more to your resistance then just this," said Moka, as she saw the group of Ninja come out of hiding.

"Yes, there are more at the base, but before we go there I want to know why the Hokage sent us two teenage girls and kid for such a high ranked mission?" said the man with a raised eyebrow.

"Because the Hokage knows we can handle it," said Mizore in her bored tone of voice as she reattached her with Naruto's, along with Moka putting her arm back around his Neck seeing as how there was danger of being attacked any more.

"As long as the three of you can get the job done I guess I really don't care how old you are," said the man with a shrug "so seeing as how were going to be working together for the time being, you should know that I'm the leader of this resistance as well as the former leader of the seven swords men of the mist, Kenpachi Zarakhi at your service (to any one that's wondering, yes this is the same Zarakhi Kenpachi from bleach)," said the newly named Zarakhi with a sadistic like grin.

"So do the three of you have a name or should I just call you girl and kid," said Kenpachi, while pointing at Mizore and Moka then Naruto.

"This is Shirayuki Mizore," said Naruto as he pointed to Mizore, who just gave the rebels a lazy wave. "And this is Akashiya Moka," said Naruto while pointing at Moka who just stared at all of them with her red slited eyes, which started to really scare the shit out of every one that looked at her while they thought _"that's one scary chick,"_even Zarakhi couldn't help but think _"and here I was thinking I wasn't afraid of anything," _and that's when he noticed the scary silver haired girls gaze was on him, and as he looked into those emotionless crimson eyes he couldn't help but shiver a little, but he quickly shook himself out of it while he said "what about you kid, or do you not have a name," said Zarakhi with a smirk, and the name he heard Naruto say next was definitely not what he expected to hear.

"My name is Naruto Kuchiki,"

"Wait you mean you're the Naruto Kuchiki, the last member of the legendary clan from the destroyed whirl pool country!" shouted a random ninja in the group.

"I love not having to give an introduction about my self, since my reputation always seems to do it for me," said Naruto with a smirk.

"You shouldn't become so full of your self Naruto-kun," said Moka with a serious expression.

"I know," said Naruto with a sigh.

"So that old Hokage sent us some one worth while after all…..saku kitsune, but any way we might as well head off to the base, so you three just follow us and try to keep up" said Kenpachi with a grin as they all leapt away into the trees with Naruto and company following close behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, where is your base," asked Moka, as the group arrived in a grassy clearing with a mountain in front of them that was about a mile high, about a mile in width, and two miles in length at the base in front of them.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying to look underneath the underneath," said Kenpachi with a sly smile, which just earned him a raised eyebrow from Moka, Mizore, and Naruto.

"Just watch and you'll see," said Kenpachi as he walked up to the mountain while drawing his sword and carving a few symbols into the side of the mountain. When he was done the symbols glowed a light blue and then a door sized part of the mountain disappeared and Kenpachi started walking in the dark tunnel.

"Guess we might as well follow," said Mizore, as they started following Kenpachi's group.

As they walked through the dimly lit cave they eventually came to a large plain room that looked as if it was dug out of the mountain with lights candles all around the walls just like the rest of the cave. Their was also a large square table in the middle of the room with six chairs on each side and one chair at each end which was fourteen chairs in all, which was ironically just enough for the group that just walked in to the room.

"Now if every one could take a seat, we can get down to business," said Kenpachi as he took a seat at the head of the left side of the table and Naruto took a seat at the head of the right side, with Mizore and Moka taking a seat on each side of him.

"So, I might as well fill you three in on what's been going on and also how we plan to attack the Mizukage," and when Kenpachi finished he just received a nod from Naruto to keep going, which he did.

"So a week ago we received a tip from an inside source that told us the Mizukage would be leaving his nice and safe little office in order to meet with the Raikage about an alliance tomorrow, so we will hold a surprise attack right before he crosses water countries border." said Kenpachi.

"What if this is just some trap to lure your group out in the open, so the Mizukage can get rid of all of you?" said Naruto.

"That is a very likely possibility since we have been a thorn in his side for quite some time……but still even if it is a trap we will never get such an opportunity at killing him because as you know Naruto it's not every day that a Kage leaves the safety of his village," answered Kenpachi.

"So I'm guessing we will attack him tomorrow," said Moka.

"Yes we will, to morrow morning at about two pm he will be crossing the border here," said Kenpachi as he pointed to a spot on the map that was spread out on the table. "That's where we will wait to ambush him with a hundred of my ninja, while I have thirty medic ninja's standing in the back in order to treat the wounded while the last twenty of my men stay hidden in the trees and will only join the battle if we start losing, basically there our backup. Also if I know that weasel of a Mizukage he'll be guarded by six anbu with two in the front, two in the back, and one on each side of him. Also he probably is planning an ambush just like you said earlier Naruto, so he'll probably have any where from fifty to sixty……maybe seventy anbu tops hiding in the trees if he is planning a trap. Then of course their's the Mizukage himself. Basically we out number them, but not all of my ninja are anbu level so that does leave us at a disadvantage and even more so considering that I'll have to use my energy in taking down the Mizukage," said Kenpachi with a sigh.

"You seem to be forgetting about us Kenpachi Zarakhi," said Naruto, which just got him every ones attention. "I will handle the Mizukage my self while Mizore-chan and Moka-chan help your forces deal with the enemy anbu which will also leave you free to help your men. Also you should know that Mizore-chan and Moka-chan are incredibly strong them selves so you will receive a little edge during the battle while they fight with you.

"Are you positive you can deal with the Mizukage by your self kid, considering this is likely our only shot at getting rid of that tyrant I do not want any mistakes," said Kenpachi with narrowed eyes and a serious expression.

"What would be the point of hiring us if we can not do the job we were hired for?" asked Naruto.

"Okay then kid you will deal with the Mizukage, but just remember that the out come of your fight with him will determine the future of the village hidden in the mist…….so don't let us down saku kitsune," said Kenpachi, which he just received a nod from Naruto.

"Okay then meeting adjourned, and also this guy will be showing you three to your room," said Kenpachi before he got up and left to his own quarters with the rest of the men doing the same until only Naruto, Moka, Mizore, and some unknown ninja with short brown hair average build and about 5'9 were left.

"If you three will please follow me I will show you to your quarters," said the ninja as he turned around and started walking to a hallway to the left. Naruto just started following along with Moka and Mizore following close behind.

"So this is your room, also breakfast is in the mess hall at eight and ends at ten seeing as how we leave at ten O'clock to morrow in order to ambush the Mizukage, so I guess I'll just get out of your hair now," said the ninja as he started walking down the hall way and disappearing as turned down another one.

As Naruto saw him leave he opened up the door revealing a plain looking room with a bathroom and a lamp on the desk next to the right side of the queen sized bed. We might as well change said Naruto as he walked into the bathroom in order to give the girls some privacy.

"You better not try to peek at us while were changing Naruto," said Moka, with a play full smirk.

"I'm sorry did you say something," said Naruto, as he turned around and faced Moka who now had a tick mark on her fore head as she stared at him and before Naruto knew it she through a pillow in his face with enough force to send him flying in to the bath tub with the door closing in front of him since he still had his hand on the door knob as went flying into bath tub which made him end up pulling the door closed.

Mizore couldn't help but start to giggle a little at their actions.

"What the hell are you laughing at," asked Moka dangerously seeing as how she was still pissed because of Naruto's earlier comment.

"Nothing, nothing," said Mizore as she just waved Moka off.

When Naruto came out he was wearing his normal boxers with foxes on them and a t-shirt. He also noticed that Mizore was wearing her usual blue night gown and also already in bed and out cold along with Moka who was wearing a pink night gown. Naruto crawled in between the two of them but he ended up being a little squished since a queen sized bed was a little small for three people, but he wasn't complaining since he actually enjoyed being so close to them.

When Moka felt Naruto shifting around behind her she just turned around and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace while looking him in the eyes and whispering "you're moving around to much."

"Sorry Moka-chan, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Its alright I much prefer to go to sleep holding you close like this," said Moka with a soft smile, which Naruto thought was a little unusual considering he didn't see this version of Moka smile like that to often. But before he could really think about Moka pulled him even closer so that now his face was in her chest which just made him turn crimson while struggling a little bit so he could make a little more room between them that is until Moka started whispering in his ear "you don't need to be so embarrassed or shy around me so much because I don't really mind what you do to me or what you see as long as I say its okay, so just relax and go to sleep," said Moka in the kindest and gentlest way she could.

After she said that Naruto felt a little more comfortable and wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled up to her while quickly falling asleep after he said "I love you Moka-chan."

"I love you to my little Naru-chan," and with that said naruto was out like a light, but before Moka fell asleep her self she heard Mizore mumble in her sleep "no Naruto-kun…..that's to big…….it wont fit in my mouth," and with hearing that Moka couldn't help but blush a little her self as she said "what kid of dirty dreams do you have Mizore," be fore she also went to sleep.

**IN SIDE MIZORE'S DREAM**

"Naruto-kun that lollypop is too big to fit in my mouth…… but there is some thing that you have that I would like to suck on," said Mizore with a blush on her face as she started walking closer to Naruto.

Naruto just looked at her with a raised eyebrow as he said "but I don't have anything else for you to suck on Mizore-chan."

As Mizore stood in front him she slowly went down on her knees while Naruto just looked at her curiously while she said with a smirk "yes you do," and that's when she quickly pulled down his pants.

**END CHAPTER**

**So if their's any one who wants me to finish Mizore's dirty dream in the beginning of the next chapter, just send me a review saying you do and if I get enough people that want me to finish up this little lemon I will! I also have to start school again in the next couple of hours, but don't worry because it won't inter fear with my updates. So any way, until next time see ya! **


	11. chapter 10, secret to wielding Bankai

Thanks for the reviews last chapter!

**DEMON/SUMMON SPEAKING**

_PERSON THINKING/FLASH BACK_

**Chapter 10, the secret to wielding Bankai!**

**Last time on Return of the Kuchiki clan! **

_Naruto just looked at her with a raised eyebrow as he said "but I don't have anything else for you to suck on Mizore-chan."_

_As Mizore stood in front him she slowly went down on her knees while Naruto just looked at her curiously while she said with a smirk "yes you do," and that's when she quickly pulled down his pants._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Naruto finally woke up from his comfortable sleep he noticed that Moka still had a firm grip on him and wouldn't be letting go until she woke up. Naruto also noticed that he had his back facing Moka now and he was currently looking at Mizore in the face. As he looked at Mizore he couldn't help but raise a curious eyebrow at the fact that she was breathing slightly erratically, had a light blush on her cheeks, her lips were parted a little, and she was sweating a little too. As Naruto looked at Mizore he couldn't help but to think hat she looked extremely cute right now with that blush on her cheeks and with her lips parted a little.

"Waking you up like this Mizore-chan is going to seem a little cliché……. but I just cant resist," said Naruto as he started to close his eyes and lean in in order to wake Mizore up with a light kiss from the bad dream she was having ……or at least from the bad dream Naruto thought she was having because Mizore was actually having a very very good dream right now.

**MIZORE'S DREAM (this is my first lemon….. so it probably won't be the best you've ever read!)**

Mizore was currently on her knees in the snow covered ground in front of Naruto with his cock in her mouth while she was bobbing her head up and down at a fast pace. Naruto also had his hands on the back of Mizore's head while he was breathing fast with a light blush on his face, and since this is Mizore's dream their both in a snow covered field during the day since Mizore loves the snow.

"Mizore-chan….it feels like I'm going to burst," said Naruto with a grunt, and after he said that Mizore stopped sucking him off and pulled her head back letting his six inch member (remember he's only 12! So he won't have anything huge!) out of her mouth with a slight pop.

"Why did you stop Mizore-chan?"

"Because it's too early for us to be finished yet," said Mizore as she stood back up. Naruto just looked at her curiously since he didn't know what she meant considering no one ever taught him about sex.

"What are we going to do now then Mizore-chan?"

"Just be patient and you'll see," said Mizore with a smirk as she took off her sweater and revealing the black bra she was wearing underneath.

Naruto couldn't help but blush as he saw her take off her sweater, also considering the height difference between them made it so Mizore's chest was right in his face it didn't help make him feel any less embarrassed. Mizore also quickly took off her skirt and black biker shorts and kicked them to the side so that now she was only standing in front of Naruto with only a black bra and matching panties.

"Now the fun starts Naruto-kun." Said Mizore, and before Naruto could ask her what she met she pushed him hard making him lose his balance and fall back on the snow covered ground with a light crunch from the snow and as soon as he was laying on the ground Mizore pounced on him so that now she was straddling his waist.

"So what do we do from here Mizore-chan?"

Mizore's answer to Naruto's question was just silently unclasping her bra and removing it while leaning over Naruto a little more so that she had her chest right in his face. Naruto's only reaction to that was to turn the darkest shade of red he ever has consider he was starring at Mizore's chest.

"Just do what feels natural Naruto-kun."

Naruto took her advice and he slowly grabbed her breasts and started massages them just to see what they felt like. As Naruto just kept rubbing Mizore's breasts she couldn't help but moan a little bit from the sensations she got from Naruto rubbing her breasts. After a little bit of doing that Naruto started to feel a little more comfortable and with a light embarrassed blush on his face he put Mizore's right breast in his mouth and started to rub circles with his tongue around her nipple and he was still massaging her left breast with his right hand but he now had his right hand wrapped around her back.

"When Mizore felt Naruto mouth on her breast she couldn't help but let out a gasp of surprise. She was also starting to feel very hot between the knees so she decided that she had enough for play and took of her panties with out Naruto even noticing. After she did that she sat up so that she was now straddling his waist.

"You look beautiful Mizore-chan," said Naruto considering that he finally got too look at her naked while she was straddling him.

All Mizore did was blush a little while looking away and saying thank "you Naruto-kun….but I want to really get started now so just don't move because since I'm still a virgin it'll hurt if you move around to much," and just like when she pushed him in the snow, she quickly placed his member at her entrance and slam down quickly before Naruto could ask about what she was doing.

"Are you okay Mizore-chan?" Naruto asked after seeing the slightly pained look in her face.

"Yeah I'm okay Naruto-kun…..but just don't move yet."

And considering on how dense Naruto is especially since no one ever taught him about sex he couldn't help but think _"what doesn't she want me to move."_

After about a minute of Mizore just sitting there and getting use to having Naruto inside of her she started to move up and down while moaning a little.

When Naruto felt that Mizore started moving he couldn't help but gasp at how good it felt and after a few minutes both Mizore and Naruto were pounding away at each other as fast as they could with Naruto still being on the bottom and Mizore being on the top.

"Naruto-kun I'm ……about…..to….cum!" yelled out Mizore as she finally came, and Naruto also ended up cumming with her. After that Mizore fell on Naruto while breathing erratically along with Naruto him self. When Mizore looked up she smashed her lips against Naruto's hard and she kissed him roughly like that for the next couple of minutes. When she finally stopped kissing him she rested her head on his chest while she closed her eyes and whispered "I wish…… that this was real."

**END DREAM / LEMON!**

As Mizore slowly opened her eyes she saw and felt that Naruto was lightly kissing her "_am…am I still dreaming?"_ Mizore thought questioningly with a shocked expression, but considering she wasn't one to look a gift hoarse in the mouth she closed her eyes and crushed her mouth against his eliciting a shocked "eep" from Naruto while she also tried to wrap her arms around him but ended up wrapping her arms around Moka who was behind him and as she tried to pull Naruto closer she ended up pulling Moka closer to Naruto along with her self , making it so Naruto was now squished in between both girls as Mizore just kept kissing him hungrily and pushing her self up against him more.

"_Why do I feel like I'm being smashed in to something?" _thought Moka as she slowly opened her eyes, and what she saw was Mizore rubbing her self up against Naruto and kissing him like there was no tomorrow so naturally she grabbed Mizore, yanked her off Naruto while throwing her to the wall on the left side of the bed, and after that she sat up and put Naruto on her lap while looking at his face which had a light blush along with his eyes half open and a smirk on his face as well.

"Naruto, did she try anything inappropriate with you besides ….kissing?" said Moka as she glanced at Mizore who was currently sitting against the wall with a swirly eyed expression because of the fact that she was just thrown across the room and into a wall.

All Naruto was able to say in a dreamy like voice was "Mizore-chan a great kisser," and apparently Moka didn't like that answer to much considering that she through him into the shower just a few inches to the right of Mizore with a twitching eyebrow.

"Why don't you take a cold shower and cool off," said Moka in an icy voice as she through a pillow at the bathroom door effectively closing it with a bang because even though she agreed to share Naruto with Mizore she was still the jealous type and she didn't exactly enjoy watching her make out with him. When she looked back over to the swirly eyed Mizore she couldn't help but sigh and say "I wonder how this battle is going to end."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto, Moka, and Mizore were currently hidden up in a tree with Kenpachi and the rest of the rebel faction waiting for the Mizukage to come along and considering that it was already two ten pm, he would be showing up any time now.

"Kenpachi I, Mizore, and Moka just have to know why you have _that_ on your shoulder," said Naruto, while pointing to a little pink haired and green eyed girl who was no older then eight or ten wearing a jounin outfit and a short sword strapped to her waist.

"Well this is Yachiru and she's my niece," with that said Yachiru smiled and gave them all a friendly wave.

"Where are her parents and why is she here when we are about to have a battle?" asked Moka questioningly.

"Her parents are dead so I took her in and as for the reason she's here ……well don't let her age fool you because she's actually strong enough to go head to head with any experienced chunin or low jounin," Kenpachi said with a smirk while Yachiru just kept smiling. Moka just nodded her understanding.

"Well it looks like talking's over," said Naruto as he saw the Mizukage and his anbu guard walking up.

"Just remember kid to go straight for the Mizukage and not waste your time or energy with any one else now EVERY ONE GO!" yelled out Kenpachi as he gave the signal for every one to begin the sneak attack.

"Mizore-chan and Moka-chan….just be care full."

"We will…. and you be care full too Naruto-kun" said Moka before she and Mizore along with Naruto jumped down with the rest of the rebels.

"So predictable," said a man that was about six foot wearing the Mizukage robes as he saw a large group of ninja running towards him.

By the time the rebels came within twenty meters of the Mizukage, he along with his six anbu guards took off running in the direction of a clearing to the right and the moment the Mizukage started running away at least sixty mist anbu came flying out of the trees behind him and rushed the hundred rebel ninja's.

"Naruto go after the Mizukage, the rest of us will handle the anbu!" yelled out Kenpachi to Naruto who broke apart from the rebels leaving Moka and Mizore all alone as he went after the Mizukage and all he could think of as he chased the Mizukage down was _"stay safe Moka-chan and Mizore-chan."_

"NOW LET THE FUN BEGIN!" yelled out Kenpachi excitedly as he and the rebels collided with the anbu in an epic battle that would determine the future of the village hidden in the mist.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Were far enough so we might as well take it easy from here on out," said the Mizukage as he signaled the six anbu following him to stop to stop since they were now about one hundred meters from the fighting, which was still close enough to see the fighting but far enough for them not to be noticed by any of the rebels fighting. But that's when the Mizukage and the anbu accompanying him stopped cold as they all felt the gravity in the area at least increased by five times.

"Where do you think you are going Mizukage," said Naruto as he came out of the trees a few yards away from the Mizukage and anbu.

"Stay back Mizukage-sama I'll handle this, it is just a kid after all," said the anbu as he regained some of his backbone after seeing that it was just a kid that was releasing the strange pressure. Naruto just looked at the anbu approaching him impassively as he went through hand signs and shouted out "water style, liquid bullet!" and with that the ninja shot a ball of water at Naruto who just stood there while raising his right arm and pointing at the liquid bullet with his pointer and middle finger while saying "Hado 33, Soukatsui (blue fire crash down)," and after he said that a powerful ghostly blue flame formed and shot right out of his fingers at the liquid bullet and went _through_ the attack and hit the anbu square in the chest sending him a few yards away with a large burn mark on his chest, also considering that the fire was so hot it ended up frying all the organs in his chest thusly killing him.

"How the hell did he do that with out any hand seals!" yelled out one of the five remaining anbu in a panicked voice.

"Who the fuck cares how he did it because the real question is where the fuck did he go," yelled out another anbu member as he noticed that Naruto disappeared. That's when they all heard the anbu in the back fall down right on his face dead with a stab through his stomach and heart. When he fell down they also noticed with a shocked expression that Naruto was standing be hind the now dead anbu with his sword drawn and blood on it.

"That was called senka, which is an advanced version of my flash step technique that allows me to get behind my opponents and stab them through the stomach and heart creating a fast, quite and efficient way of killing my opponents," stated Naruto as he watched the anbu in front of him begin to sweat and lose their cool, but the Mizukage was just observing Naruto's abilities calmly because he knew his anbu wouldn't be able to defeat this boy in front of him now.

"All of you go join the rest of the anbu that are fighting the rebels," said the Mizukage as he stepped up as if silently saying he would fight Naruto now.

"But sir!"

"No buts, this kid is out of your league so you will only get in my way,"

The mist anbu nodded reluctantly as they left to join the battle.

"So now that they are out of the way how about we get started here," said the Mizukage as he took off his Kage robes revealing a navy blue armor platted battle kimono with black lining, he also had the a sword hilt on his waist and as he took of his hat he revealed he had short silver hair, a sickenly friendly smile, and he had his eyes closed making him look like a fox.

"My name is Gin Ichimaru……I am the Mizukage and I assume you're the famous child prodigy Naruto Kuchiki AKA the saku kitsune."

"You are correct Gin Ichimaru."

"Well then I think it's time we begin," said Gin as he disappeared and surprising Naruto with his speed as he appeared in front of Naruto and quickly punched him in the face causing Naruto to skid a few meters away and as he finally came to a halt he wiped the blood off of his now slightly swollen bottom lip.

"You are faster then I would have expected Gin."

Gin just smirked at him as he took the sword hilt off his waist with his right hand and to Naruto's fascination the sword hilt that Gin was now pointing straight towards him started to develop a four foot blade made of ice that formed out of the hilt.

"Let me show you a very interesting ability of this sword of mine…..now impale him SHINZO!" yelled out Gin as the ice sword grew and shot towards a very surprised Naruto who just barely dodged the blade but still ended up receiving a shallow cut on his right arm where he just barely dodged in time because of his surprise.

"It seems I'm going to have to fight you seriously if I wish to win," said Naruto as he closed his eyes and when he opened them again they now revealed the powerful sakugan of the Kuchiki clan. Naruto also drew senbonzakura while releasing all of his s.p which definitely startled Gin enough to take a step back as he saw those piercing pink and slightly glowing eyes with four blue tomes surrounding his black slited pupil. Also the incredible force of Naruto's s.p was definitely pushing down on Gin with enough force to put an anbu captain on his knees so it was definitely bothering Gin a little even though he was the Mizukage.

"I am actually happy you are so strong Gin Ichimaru because now I can use my full power and finally test my limits against a worthy opponent…… so now the real fight begins!" said Naruto with a slightly excited expression as he rushed Gin and Gin rushing him back and as they collided their swords met with a clang and that was the beginning of their epic fight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Moka just caught an incoming kunai and sent it back at the enemy anbu with so much force that it went through his skull along with three other unsuspecting anbu and didn't stop until it went through a boulder and half way through a tree. When Moka turned around she saw another anbu fall to the ground on his face because of a two foot ice spike half way in his back and that's when she saw Mizore walking up to her with her hair frozen and her hands were now larger ice like claw hands with four large claws on each hand.

"Our group is losing aren't they Moka?"

With a sigh Moka answered after she side stepped a punch and elbowed the anbu in the for head effectively killing him by breaking his skull. "We definitely are at more of a tie now, considering the enemy had thirty extra anbu come to help so even with the twenty extra ninja we have that joined the fight were down to about eighty ninja and the enemy is at probably sixty because of their thirty ninja reinforcement group."

Before they could say any more both of their eyes widened slightly after feeling the familiar intense pressure that was Naruto's unusual chakra.

"For Naruto to go all out like this…… he must be in trouble," said Mizore in a worried voice since she never felt Naruto let out this much power.

"Naruto is strong an can take care of him self ……but just to be on the safe side we should really stop holding back and just finish this battle so we can help Naruto," said Moka as she began letting some of her true power full demonic aura out but not enough to turn the sky red or bring out the moon. Mizore also stopped holding back because a light blue demonic aura started forming around her as her eyes started to glow an eerie light blue as every thing around her started freezing.

"Now lets finish this," said Mizore before she and Moka separated and ran into the rest of the enemy anbu with plans to end this battle quickly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and Gin were currently pushing against each other with their swords while they where each struggling to get the upper hand.

"Your really are a strong little brat," grunted out Gin.

Naruto's only response was "scatter senbonzakura," and with that said his sword broke into one thousand cherry petals and delivered hundreds of gashes all over Gin's body who now had a shocked expression as he fell to the ground and turned to….. water?

"I didn't think you would actually fall for that," said gin as he was now smiling with his eyes open revealing crimson eyes right before he stabbed Naruto through the heart from the back. Naruto just looked at gin with wide eyes before he to disappeared in a poof of smoke revealing that he was only a shadow clone.

"Hado 32, Shakaho (shot of red fire)," said Naruto while aiming his palm straight forward at Gin while a red ball of fire shot out of his palm and headed straight for Gin.

Gin went through Hand signs as quickly as he could and just finished the last hand seal a moment before the attack hit him while he called out "water style, water wall," and wall of water surrounded him protecting him from the attack.

When Gin's attack died down he heard Naruto be hind while saying "Hado number 4, Byakuri (white lightning)," Gin tried to move out of the way as quickly as he could but he ended up having a bolt of lightning go through his bicep since he couldn't evade in time.

"Water style, water dragon jutsu!" shouted Gin as he finished going through hand seals after he gained enough distance between him and Naruto while trying to ignore the pain from the hole in his left bicep.

Naruto just sat there calmly as he raised his sword while saying "scatter senbonzakura," and with that said the sword scattered into one thousand cherry petals as it spiraled around the on coming dragon and destroyed it then the swords shards kept on going after Gin who jumped to the right in order to avoid it. That's when a terrible smirk came over Gin's face as he opened his eyes revealing the red eyes he possessed as he thrust his right arm out with his sword pointing straight forward as he said "impale _her_ shinzo!" and with that his ice sword shot forward right passed Naruto who quickly looked behind him to see the sword headed for Mizore who was headed in his direction because she wanted to help him fight the Mizukage.

"Mizore," whispered Naruto as his eyes widened while his face took on worried look before he disappeared using flash step.

Suddenly the sound of a sword ripping through flesh was heard along with blood falling to the ground.

Mizore had a shocked and frightened expression as her lollypop fell out of her mouth while she looked at Naruto who was now standing a bout a foot away from her with the blade of an ice sword through his heart.

Mizore-chan I'm glad your all right said Naruto before the sword was violently ripped from his chest making him fall straight forward into the arms of the still shocked Mizore.

Mizore laid Naruto down on the ground while cradling his head on her lap as he drifted of to unconsciousness, but before he did all he could here was Mizore crying as she kept whispering "please don't die Naruto."

"Mizore," whispered Naruto as he finally fell into unconsciousness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Naruto suddenly woke up he noticed he was in his mind scape, the place where he would meet his mother or Kyuubi, but as he looked around he noticed that the cherry trees where dying along with the sun which was stating to set which neither would usually happen.

"**So you're awake Naruto," **said Kyuubi in a subdued voice.

"What's going on her…. why does it look like everything is dying and where is kaa-san?"

"**Everything her is dying because YOU are dying and as for your kaa-san……..well she's not here at the moment."**

"So this is how it ends**," **said Naruto with a sigh.

"**I never thought you would give up so easily………where is your kuchiki clan pride! Where is your pride as the PRINCE OF DEMONS!? Will you let your self be killed off by a pathetic HUMAN!?" **screamed out Kyuubi in frustration.

"What do you expect me to do!" growled out Naruto.

"**if you don't want to live for your own sake then how about you start thinking about those two girls that love you Naruto, will you really leave them and let them drift back in to the world of loneliness that you rescued them from……..and who will be there to protect them if you die. Have you also forgotten about the sacrifices that your brother Itachi has made for you, if you allow yourself to die now all he did for you will have been for nothing…..will you really let all that he has sacrificed for you be for nothing or will you stand back up and do what you know in your heart, mind, and soul is right," **said Kyuubi in a stern parent like tone of voice as he looked

Naruto in the eyes.

Naruto just looked away with a sad expression on his face as he thought about what Kyuubi said.

"What must I do," said Naruto with his resolve back as he looked Kyuubi in the eyes.

"**Now that's the Naruto I know!" so we both know the reason you didn't use bankai against Gin is because even though you have learned how o activate senbonzakura's bankai form you lack the control to keep it sustained for more then a short few minutes, but I can give you the power to wield it affectively…..all you need to do is relies the true reason you fight and become stronger. You need to look in your heart and relies your true emotions and let that wall you put around your heart crumble Naruto…….so I ask you again why do you fight Naruto or rather for who and what do you fight for!"**

Naruto just closed his eyes and thought hard, he thought about Itachi, Mizore, and Moka. He thought about why he wants to grow stronger and he thought about why he fights. After few moments he said with his eyes still closed "I understand now Kyuubi, I finally understand my resolve."

"**What is it then? What is your resolve?" **asked Kyuubi wit a grin on his face that was growing with every passing second.

"My resolve for the reason I fight and become stronger is……is for them for the people I care for, for them I will do anything and I will protect them with every thing I am and I will never die for the sake of protecting them because if I die who will do it," said Naruto as he finally opened up his eyes revealing not piercing blue nor pink with four blue tome but now crimson with a black four sided pin wheel like Itachi's Mangekyo sharingan except Naruto's new eyes had one extra side.

"**Those new eyes of yours are called the Mangekyo sakugan which is the secret to wielding and controlling the power of your swords bankai form because did you really think that the level of your normal sakugan was capable of controlling the incredible power that is gained when activating bankai." **said the fox with an ever growing smirk.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"**because you needed to unlock this power you have to look at your emotions and be able to truly understand them along with having complete peace of mind while understanding them so if I told how to do it, it would have defeated the purpose of you needing to look inside yourself for the answers,"** said Kyuubi with a stern expression. **"So now that you have figured out what you needed to I am going to send you back but before I do you should know that those new eyes of yours have two very interesting abilities," **said Kyuubi with a grin before telling Naruto what they are. **"Now it's time for you to leave and finish off that piece of trash that calls him self the Mizukage." **

Naruto just nodded as he started disappearing from his mind scape, but before he disappeared completely he said "thank you Kyuubi."

"The look in his eyes has changed Kyuubi-sama," said Kushina as she came out from behind one of the cherry trees that were regaining the former healthy glow along with the sun rising back up.

"**Yes, you are right Kushina for I noticed that too……..his eyes no longer hold that piercing, commanding, and cold gaze that they used to but instead they now hold a piercing, commanding, warm, and understanding gaze……..just like the Minato Namikaze his father, he now has the same look in his yes as the Fourth Hokage."**

Kushina just nodded as she thought _"you will grow up into an honorable man and good demon king one day my son."_

"Kyuubi-sama why didn't you tell Naruto your name since he has obviously come to understand his emotions?" asked Kushina questioningly.

"**It's true that he could probably hear my name now, but he doesn't need my power yet so until he needs my power I will not tell him my name. But I am glad that I now **_**can**_** tell him my name when the time for him to need my power comes," **said the fox before he walked away looking for a spot to take a nap.

"I understand Kyuubi-sama," said Kushina as she to started walking away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I must thank you for your help girl because if it wasn't for you I just might not have been able to defeat him," as he started to go through hand seals for a jutsu in order to get rid of Mizore.

Mizore was just to out of it to notice what was going on so she just sat silently crying as she cradled Naruto in her lap. She didn't even notice the dark pink almost crimson aura that was stating to engulf Naruto and heal his wound.

"As Gin finished his hand signs he said "Now die! Lightning style, lightning strike," and with that Gun pointed at Mizore with his pointer finger and a bolt of yellow lightning shot from his finger and started racing towards Mizore and that's when Naruto's eyes shot open revealing his new Mangekyo sakugan.

As Naruto saw the attack coming he opened his right eye up wide as he looked at the attack and he calmly said "reflect," and with that said a glass like barrier appeared in front of him and Mizore and it was only visible because of the glare it created from the sun. When the lightning bolt hit the barrier it disappeared and not even a second later it shot right back out at Gin with double the power, size, and speed.

As Gin saw what happened he was so shocked that he wasn't able to get out of the way in time so he quickly used the water wall jutsu to protect him but because of the lightning jutsu's increased strength and the fact that Gin was running out of chakra he couldn't make the water wall strong enough to completely stop the attack so he ended up getting hit right in the chest and was sent flying through a few trees.

Mizore-chan I need you to let go so I can finish this said Naruto while trying to get the girls attention.

"Naruto-kun your okay?" said Mizore as she let go of Naruto and watched him slowly stand up so he could look at her in the eyes since she was still sitting down.

"Don't worry Mizore-chan I'm fine," said Naruto as he hugged her tightly with her doing the same to him.

"I promise you that I will never leave you or Moka-chan," whispered Naruto in her ear before he pulled away slowly and gave her soft kiss which surprised Mizore a lot because Naruto didn't Normally act like this she also noticed that besides his eyes looking different they also had strange warmth in them as he looked at her, but she wasn't one to question a good thing so she just kissed him back.

"Get behind me Mizore-chan because I'm going to finish this," said Naruto after he they pulled away and started walking towards where Gin was until he was about twenty feet in front of Mizore and about sixty feet away fro Gin.

As Gin finally started to regain conciseness he noticed that Naruto who was suppose to be dead started walking towards him which made him scowl as he slowly stood up because of still feeling a little wobbly after that last attack he took.

"Why can't you just die Naruto Kuchiki?"

Naruto just looked at Gin with his usual cold eyes and calm face before pointing to him with his middle and pointer finger while saying "Bakudo 61, Rikujyoukourou (six bars of light),"

And with that said six bars of light appeared around Gin and effectively restrained him while he desperately struggled to get free.

"You should feel honored Gin Ichimaru, for you shall now witness a power that has not been seen for half a century," after that said Naruto slowly drew senbonzakura and put his arm out straight forward while holding senbonzakura straight down and that's when he let go of the sword and as it hit the ground it sunk in and as he said "bankai" rows of swords started appearing behind him.

"Scatter Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," and with that said Gin's eyes widened as he saw the swords scatter into so many pink shards it was impossible to determine the amount. Naruto just pointed towards Gin as he said "now turn to dust and disappear."

Gin just smirked as he closed his eyes while the wave of pink shard like cherry blossoms shot towards him with incredible speed and all he could think before he was engulfed and shredded to pieces was _"so this is how it ends……dying at the hands of a kid." _

After the shards consumed him they disappeared revealing that there was nothing left of Gin not even a bloody corps.

Mizore just stood there shocked as she watched this beautiful yet incredibly deadly attack along with simply being stunned at just how powerful Naruto really is.

"So I can now truly use bankai," said Naruto as he sheathed his sword along with ending the flow of his s.p and letting his eyes turn back to normal piercing blue. That's when he noticed Mizore start walking up to him and as she got close Naruto vision darkened as he fell in her arms unconscious.

A strange figure wearing a black cloak with red clouds along with an orange mask with a black spiral and black spiky hair was watching every thing that happened while staying hidden behind a tree said to himself "and here I was hopping to keep pulling the strings Behind Gin so I could stay in control of this country, but at least I got see how powerful Naruto Kuchiki is and I must say I am not disappointed," he said with a smirk and before he disappeared he said one last thing "I look forward to fighting you one day…..I look forward to fighting a member of the clan that is responsible for the creation of the byakugan and the sharingan," and with that he disappeared.

**END CHAPTER!**

**So what did you think?! Also I'm not sure what ability I should give to Naruto's left Mangekyo sakugan eye, so if any one has an interesting idea send me a review on what ability/attack you think he should get. So till next time see ya! And remember to REVIEW! **


	12. chapter 11, Arrival of the fox clan

Thanks for the reviews last chapter!

**DEMON/SUMMON SPEAKING**

_PERSON THINKING/FLASH BACK_

**Chapter11, Arrival of the fox clan!**

**Last time on Return of the Kuchiki clan! **

_A strange figure wearing a black cloak with red clouds along with an orange mask with a black spiral and black spiky hair was watching every thing that happened while staying hidden behind a tree said to himself "and here I was hopping to keep pulling the strings Behind Gin so I could stay in control of this country, but at least I got see how powerful Naruto Kuchiki is and I must say I am not disappointed," he said with a smirk and before he disappeared he said one last thing "I look forward to fighting you one day…..I look forward to fighting a member of the clan that is responsible for the creation of the byakugan and the sharingan," and with that he disappeared. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is he alright Mizore?" asked Moka with a hint of worry in her voice, as she walked up behind Mizore with Kenpachi following close behind since they just won the battle.

"Yeah he's fine; he just needs a little rest since he's completely exhausted."

"In that case I' am no longer needed here then, now that the mission is completed," said Moka as she pulled out the Rosary from her pocket on her skirt and reattached it to the chain on her neck, and immediately she changed back to the pink haired younger looking version of her self.

"WOW! How'd you change like that?" shouted an excited Yachiru, as she poked her head out from behind Kenpachi's back.

"Now we both have pink hair," she said laughing, while Moka just smiled happily at the strange yet cute little girl in front of her.

"The kid actually pulled it off, he really is something you know girl," said Kenpachi as he looked at Mizore who was now holding a sleeping Naruto as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"I would expect nothing less of the future king," said Mizore as she stroked the back of Naruto's head.

"Well any way we really should get going to the mist village in order to establish new control along with getting a few things cleared up, as well as too getting the kid in a bed so he can get some well earned rest," said Kenpachi, as he started walking away with Yachiru happily holding on to his shoulder.

"So we might as well get going to Mizore," said Moka as she looked at Mizore, who just gave her a nod before the two started following Kenpachi with a sleeping Naruto in Mizore's arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In a dark cave with only a single candle for a source of light two figures sat across from each other at opposite ends of a table.

"Grimmjow-sama I just received word from Madara that Gin Ichimaru, the one we gave the position of Mizukage to, was killed by your nephew."

"So, to think that he's actually become that strong, he definitely is incredible…...just like his older brother."

"Speaking of Itachi should I have him….removed."

"No, I still have use for my other nephew and seeing as he's not much of threat right now considering he's completed every mission we gave him it would be a lose for us to get rid of some one so helpful even if he is a spy, but don't worry Pein because when he out lives his usefulness I will allow you to remove him."

"Understood, but now that our control on the mist village has fallen what should we do now sir?"

"We still have Amegakura, and the loss of the mist village is just a miner set back in conquering the ninja world."

"I personally think that Naruto should be dealt with immediately sir, considering how powerful he is becoming because as it is he can be considered a large knew scents, but in a few years he will definitely become a large threat if we leave him be," said Pein in a more commanding tone.

Grimmjow just narrowed his eyes at Peins obvious sign of disrespect, and before Pein knew what was going on he found him self pinned to the cave wall by his throat as he looked into the ominous and powerful sakugan eyes of an angered Grimmjow with his own rennengan.

"Are you questioning me Pein?" asked Grimmjow dangerously as he applied more pressure to Peins throat.

"No sir," choked out Pein.

"Good," said Grimjow as he let go of Pein and disappeared only to reappear sitting in his chair on the other side of the room as Pein fell to the ground gasping for breath.

"Remember your place Pein, for neither you or that fool Madara who believes he is in charge of Akatsuki is the real leader…..for _I _am the real leader and the strongest, so next time you want to talk out against me just remember the difference in power between us," said Grimmjow with Narrowed eyes.

"Of course, please forgive Grimjow-sama."

"Good….. Now get out of here," said Grimmjow while pointing to the door.

As Pein left he couldn't help but have a scowl on his face as he thought _" I know that even I am no match for the likes of you Grimmjow……but even you can't stand up to me AND Madara. Soon your time as the true leader of Akatsuki will end and I and Madara will be the ones in charge," _thought Pein as his scowl turned into a smirk as he disappeared into the darkness of the cave.

"You may think you have the element of surprise on your side Pein, but unfortunately for you my mangekyo sakugan gives me the ability to listen to a persons thoughts…….along with one other secret ability," said Grimmjow with an evil smirk, as he watched Pein disappear into the darkness of the cave with his now five pointed star shaped Mangekyo sakugan.

"No matter what you do I have back up…..even if you come after me with the whole of Akatsuki you still wont defeat me, because even though the whole Kuchiki clan was destroyed besides me and my nephew's, no one ever said that the side branch of the kuchiki clan was completely destroyed too? Isn't that right……. Kariya," said a still smirking Grimmjow as ten diffrent pairs of eyes suddenly became visible in the darkness of the cave behind Grimjow.

"Yes, that is right Grimjow," said a calm male voice belonging to the set of red eyes in the back of the cave.

"Excellent," was all Grimmjow could say before the candle that was lighting the cave room flickered out of existence.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto slowly started to wake up, only to find him self in an unfamiliar setting. He was laying in a plain white bed in what looked to be a white hospital type room, as he looked him self over he noticed that he was wearing his normal clothes along with senbonzakura leaning against the bed on his right.

"So you're finally awake Naruto-kun," said Mizore as she appeared on the left side of Naruto out of no where like she usually did.

Naruto just took in a deep calming breath as he thought _"I can defeat a Kage level ninja and even sense the presence of the legendary Jiraiya of the sannin, yet I can never sense HER even when she appears right behind me!" _as Naruto exhaled he just shook his head slowly back and forth in annoyance before turning his head to the left in order to face Mizore.

"I'm just fine Mizore-chan," said Naruto with a small smile on his face as he sat up.

"You've been asleep for about a day and a half. I just thought that you might have wanted to know that," said Mizore as she took a seat at the edge of the bed while looking at Naruto as he nodded his head in thanks.

"So where's Moka-chan," and with that said as if right on queue Naruto and Mizore both saw Moka burst through the door while screaming.

"Eeeeyyyaaahhhhhhhhhh, let go of my chest Yachiru-chan!" screamed out a hysteric Moka with her arms flailing wildly in the air as she tried to shake off the little pink haired girl who was holding on to her chest while swaying from side to side and laughing hysterically.

All Mizore and Naruto could do during this little fiasco was blink a few times in confusion before looking at each other then back towards Moka.

"Will one of you stop starring and just help me!" screamed out a very flushed Moka.

Mizore gladly obliged to her cries of help by knocking Yachiru out with a well placed ice needle in one of the pressure points on the back of Yachiru's neck, and since the needle was only ice it would melt away on its own allowing Yachiru to wake up normally later on.

As soon as Yachiru slipped off of Moka's chest she took a calming breath right before running towards Naruto and grabbing his arm while running back through the door while shouting "WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE SHE WAKES UP!"

Mizore just shook her head before grabbing Naruto's sword and following behind.

"They must really want to get back home," mumbled Kenpachi, as he saw Moka run past him while dragging a swirly eyed Naruto behind her.

"Sorry for our sudden leave Mizukage-sama, but Moka wishes to leave before Yachiru wakes up again," said Mizore as she looked at Kenpachi, who was now wearing the mist villages Kage robes seeing as how he now held the position of Mizukage.

"That little brat sure does know how to drive people crazy," Kenpachi said with a smirk "any way before you go I would like you to just tell Naruto that I said the mist village is in his debt for what he's done for us all. So if he ever needs any help or a place to stay, the mist village would be happy to help him along with you and the other girl that likes to change personalities," said Kenpachi before he started walking away after he saw Mizore nod in confirmation. With him leaving Mizore started running in the direction Moka and Naruto were going in hopes of catching up to them quickly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's been about two days since Naruto, Moka, and Mizore left the mist village and were currently walking down the dirt road to konoha, which they could finally begin to see the gates too in the distance.

"So it looks like were finally home," said Moka who only received a subtle nod from Naruto and a glance from Mizore. _"Why do they always have to be so quite," _thought Moka with a sigh.

As the three of them came close enough to the village to see the gate, what they saw standing in the entrance of the gate was definitely a shocking sight.

In front of the gate were three red, hoarse sized fox demons, with two tails each, and standing in front of the fox demons was a tall man about six foot two, with long silver hair, two silver fox ears on top of his head, wearing a white kimono shirt, and white samurai style pants (think yoko Kurama from yu-yu-hakashou). What also caught Naruto's attention was the fact that there were at least ten anbu standing behind the fox demons as if daring them to try and get into the village.

"What is going on here?" asked Naruto, as he stopped walking once he came in front of the strange fox demon like man.

"We are here because certain preparations must take place for your coronation Naruto-sama," said the fox like man.

"What coronation?" asked Naruto carefully.

"Your thirteenth birthday is coming in six month's time and because of that the fox clan will see you as old enough to finally take your place as leader of the clan, allowing me to finally step down as the temporary clan leader once your thirteenth birthday comes along. Also before you ask the other reason so many of us fox demons are here is because you must be protected at all coasts during the coronation as well as the fox demon clan usually lives in the area the clan leader does ……even if it's a _human_ infested area, and before I for get my name is Kurama," said the newly named Kurama.

"That is very interesting information….very interesting information indeed Kurama."

"I am glad that you are pleased my lord."

"Naruto Kuchiki and…….company you are all requested to meet with the counsel immediately and if you try to resist we WILL use force," said an anbu captain with his men closely behind.

"**How dare you talk to the future great lord of the fox clan in such a disrespectful tone **_**human,**_** you are lucky that I don't rip you apart right here and NOW!" **growled out one of the fox demons hostily, making all the anbu tense.

"Calm your self," said Naruto as he looked at the fox demon "we will go see the counsel willingly, there is no need for violence……..for now," said Naruto with the last part being to quite for any one with out a demon's sense of hearing, so of coarse the four fox demons couldn't help but smirk as they heard their lords last few words.

"This is going to be a long day," said Mizore with a sigh as she looked over to Moka who just nodded while looking at the scene with a worried expression.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As the group walked through the village they noticed that everyone appeared to be on edge with the arrival of the demon fox clan because it was quite obvious even for an idiot that the village was currently filled with fox demons, mostly the foxes were just lying about and sleeping where ever they felt like or just walking around and not bothering any one but still all the ninja and civilians couldn't help but think just why and how the hell all of theses fox DEMONS slipped into a NINJA village undetected until it was to late. The main reason that no one was doing anything to the foxes was mostly because they were scarred and fascinated at how many fox demons there were, and the people and ninja decided to just leave them be in stead of starting some thing that could end badly for every one. But that didn't mean they would put their guard down.

As the group entered the Hokage building they were lead straight to the counsel as quickly as possible. When they came to the double doors to the counsel chamber Naruto casually pushed them open revealing the counsel in all its glory.

"Naruto Kuchiki, we would like an answer now to the reason so many…….demons are infesting our village," said an old man with white bandages over his left eye.

"**Watch your tongue **_**human**_** for it is you who are the infestation and not we," **growled out an angered fox demon.

"I do not know what you are talking about Danzo," stated Naruto calmly.

"What he is trying to say is why are there demons in our village Naruto."

"because Hokage-sama……" and that's where Kurama took the liberty of explaining things to the counsel.

"You can't simply allow these creatures to roam the village freely," stated Koharu one of the thirds old teammates.

"He is right Naruto, because even with that explanation we can't simply let demons roam freely around the village for the possible casualties could become costly."

"Then why don't you think of it this way. With the demon foxes in the village it will cause other ninja nations to think twice about fighting against us thus adding to the village's military power. And as for the foxes roaming around they can live in the abandoned Uchiha district."

"But Sasuke Uchiha still lives there and some one like him should not be forced to share his home with these demons!" shouted out a pink haired woman who was obviously the mother of one bitchy Haruno……… I mean Sakura Haruno.

The counsel members and even Danzo couldn't help but ignore the Haruno as they all thought of how powerful the village would look if they really did have a demon clan living in its walls. after a few minutes of deliberating the Hokage said "We except your proposal Naruto Kuchiki……but if so much as one person is killed by these creatures they will have to go whether by cooperating... or force."

"That is acceptable," said Naruto before leaving with his group.

"_This is going to cause so much paper work,"_ thought the old Hokage as he cried silent tears.

**END CHAPTER! **

**I KNOW IT'S A LITTLE SHORT, BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER AND BE DONE QUICKER SO DON'T WORRY! NOW REMMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12, A new sister!

Thanks for the reviews last chapter!

**DEMON/SUMMON SPEAKING**

_PERSON THINKING/FLASH BACK_

**Chapter12, A new addition to the Kuchiki clan!**

**Last time on Return of the Kuchiki clan! **

"_We accept your proposal Naruto Kuchiki……but if so much as one person is killed by these creatures they will have to go whether by cooperating or force," said Hyuuga Hiashi._

"_That is acceptable," said Naruto before leaving with his group._

"_This is going to cause so much paper work," thought the old Hokage as he cried silent tears._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That went better then I thought it would," said Moka happily as the group walked out side of the Hokage building.

"You shouldn't be so trusting Moka-chan, for if you paid attention and really looked at the counsel you would have noticed the eerie glint in their eyes as if they were plotting something. Especially the one called Danzo, he along with most of the counsel I'm sure are plotting against us."

"Which only means we now have not only have Akatsuki after us like you told us, but also high officials on the konoha counsel Naruto-kun," stated Mizore as she looked at the group.

"True, and because of that I plan to get rid of the counsel the day the sandaime Hokage passes away."

"You're planning a coup Naruto-kun!" Moka exclaimed with a shocked expression.

"Yes, yes I am Moka-chan and I would appreciate it if you would keep your voice down on certain things especially when were right outside the doors of the Hokage tower," said Naruto with his eye brow twitching while Moka just laughed nervously with her hand behind her head.

"As interesting as this is I would like to know what my instructions are Naruto-sama," said Kurama.

"Well I want you and the three foxes with you to gather all the other members of the fox clan roaming the village and bring them to the Uchiha district as fast as possible so no………unwanted accidents can occur, and just wait stay there till further instructions."

"As you wish my lord," said Kurama with a bow along with the other three foxes before they ran off.

"So what now Naruto-kun?" asked Moka.

"Now we take a much needed vacation until we are called on for our Next Mission," said Naruto as he began walking away to his estate with Mizore and Moka following closely behind, but as he walked off he had a small smirk on his face as he noticed an anbu with a root symbol race away. "_Just as planned," _thought Naruto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was around nine when young Sasuke Uchiha walked into the abandoned Uchiha district, as he walked around he couldn't help but raise a questioning eyebrow at the new and strange detailed horse sized fox _**statues **_guarding the entrance of the Uchiha district.

"Wonder why kaa-san bought those statues?" said Sasuke as he kept walking only to find a group of abnormally large foxes sleeping in the dirt road, and then he noticed even more foxes in an ally.

"Ok, just what the hell's going on here!" said the preteen irritably, before he decided to start jumping roofs and as he got to the roof of his own house he finally decided to take a look at his district from the roof of his house to see if he could spot any more bothersome foxes. What Sasuke saw almost made his eyes pop out of his head. There were foxes every where, in the streets, on the roofs, in the ally's and even in his back yard.

"Where the fuck did all these foxes come from!"

"Sasuke Uchiha, watch your language or I'll tell all your friends about the cute plushy collection of yours!" threatened one Mikoto Uchiha, as she came outside after hearing the vulgar use of language by her son.

"But kaa-san look at all…"

"No buts just get in here now young man because I have a long lesson in edict for you to learn," said Mikoto sternly.

With a sigh Sasuke jumped off the roof and walked inside the house while still wondering where the hell all the foxes came from.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the counsel room around nine pm a small group of three people sat around the table.

"The child was _supposed _to be killed by the Mizukage not win!" screamed out an enraged Danzo.

"The child is more dangerous and powerful then we thought," said Koharu.

"It seems that trying to get rid of the child now is suicide considering his power and the new arrival of the fox clan that will only attack if something should happen to him," spoke Homura.

"The only reason those foxes were even allowed to stay was because the damage they could of caused if we refused," growled out Danzo.

"All we can do now is wait and see what happens in the future," spoke Koharu be fore she and Homura got up and left the room. As they left a root anbu appeared and whispered something into Danzo's ear that made him snarl.

"What would you have us do Danzo-sama?"

"Just keep an eye on him for now. We can't afford attacking him because he's just to strong……especially with those girls always hovering around him. Also I have no doubt that those foxes in the village will probably keep a close eye on their _demon _leader," Danzo spited out like a curse.

"You should also know that the villagers may seem like they like Naruto but from our reconnaissance we've noticed that about twenty five percent are indifferent, forty percent fear and dislike him, and the rest either like him and or respect him."

"This only means that they wouldn't get very mad if Naruto did die," said Danzo to him self.

"When Naruto starts his coup we will be waiting to ambush him, we will be seen as heroes, and I'll be made Hokage. In the end I feel this will all work out for the best, now dismissed," said Danzo with a smile.

"But sir, something of this magnitude should be dealt with immediately…maybe we should even tell the Hokage so he can send anbu after Naruto so we can halt this Volcano sized problem before it erupts," said the root anbu in an unusually disrespectful tone because even though he never questioned Danzo's plans before he felt that waiting on some thing like this could prove disasters in the end……and in the not to distant future he will see how right he is.

"How dare you question my orders! If you do it again the punishment will be severe!" said Danzo with icy eyes.

"Please forgive me sir I didn't mean to over step my place," said the root anbu with a low bow.

"Good, now get out of here," and not a second after Danzo said that the root anbu disappeared into the shadows.

"I'm actually glad you're planning a coup you _demon _because the moment my group counters your little coup and kills you I will be seen as a hero and made the Godaime Hokage of Konoha," said Danzo to him self as he got up and left the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was ten AM and Sasuke, Sakura and Sai were currently waiting for there sensei on a bridge with Sasuke looking so pissed off that Sakura didn't even ask him out and Sai didn't say any stupid comment about the fact that he looked like he was just mauled by a dog _or_ a fox.

As Kakashi finally appeared on the railing of the bridge and saw Sasuke his eye opened wide as he pointed at Sasuke dramatically and yelled "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU!" as Kakashi yelled that out sakura and Sai took a few steps to the side as they noticed the scratched, messy haired, and torn clothed form of Sasuke's body twitch as he looked at Kakashi with narrowed and icy eyes and said " you want to know what happened to me…then I'll tell you. Some crazy foxes decided to use the Uchiha district as their new home last night and I was able to deal with that until this morning when a couple of them decided it would be fun to use me as a CHEW TOY!" As Sasuke finished, Kakashi couldn't help but sweat a little at how deadly and chilling the tone Sasuke was using was.

"Ummm well any way, we have a new mission and the client is some one you all know so come on and follow me every one," said Kakashi as he warily moved away from the volcano that could blow any minute AKA Sasuke, before he started walking with his students following closely behind, especially Sai and Sakura thinking it was safer closer to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei you said we knew who this person was but were heading into the clan estate/ rich district so who do we know that lives here?" asked Sakura questioningly as they entered the richer/clan district of the village.

_And again I have to ask my self if she really was the smartest in the academy……I mean she did know Hinata HYUUGA, Kiba INUZUKA, and Shino ABURAME among other clan heirs so why the hell would she ask "who do we know here," like an idiot!" _thought Kakashi with a sigh as he shook his head before saying with an eye smile "just be patient and you'll see Sakura."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I wonder when those little slaves I mean workers will get here," said a black, spiky, and blond tipped haired young man who was only wearing blue bathing suit shorts as he was lying down on a beach chair in front of his pool in the back yard while he discreetly watched Mizore swim around in a two piece purple bikini in the nice sized square in ground pool that was about five feet deep on the right half of the pool and about eight feet deep in the left half of the pool. Moka was also lying on the edge of the pool just relaxing in a one piece white swim suit with pink stripes and the Rosario hanging nicely from her neck.

Naruto's back yard was also about two acres with mostly grass, a few sakura trees, and bushes in the back round that were cut in fox shapes but they still looked like they could use a trim. There was also a hot spring a few yards away from the pool.

"Naruto-kun why did you let that anbu hear about your plans to take over the village?" asked Moka as she turned her head to the side in order to look at Naruto.

"Naruto turned his head to the side as well too look Moka in the eye as answered "that anbu was a root anbu who works secretly for Danzo…"

"Who's Danzo Naruto-kun?" interrupted Moka.

"He's the one eyed and bandaged up guy from the counsel Moka-chan."

Moka just nodded her head in confirmation while silently telling him to continue.

"I know that if Danzo found out what I'm doing he will most likely have his men keep an eye on me, along with thinking that he's one step a head of me. But in reality I'm a step a head of him because now that the root anbu that usually act as his body guards from the shadows are watching me I can just escape their site easily and assassinate Danzo with out worry of any noticeable confrontations and once he's out of the way I'll assume control over the root anbu. With the root anbu and the fox clan on my side I will be able to successfully take control of the village."

"You really thought every thing out impressively Naruto-kun," said Moka in aw.

"Thank you Moka-chan, now enough about our future plans because I sense the hired help coming," said Naruto with an uncharacteristically evil grin as he thought about the hell he was going to put that bitchy Haruno in along with Sasuke. It wasn't like he hated Sasuke……at least for now, but he still enjoyed the idea of messing with him any way and as for Sai he thought he would give him something easy since he didn't know the guy or have anything against him, Naruto also just wanted to see the look on Sakura and Sasuke's face when they see Sai get an easy almost no work needed task.

"But Naruto-kun couldn't you just use shadow clones?" asked Mizore curiously as she swam to the side of the pool closest to him.

"I could Mizore-chan but then where would the fun in that be," said Naruto with his infamous Itachi like smirk.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"WOW! Who ever lives here is super freaking rich, not to mention he must really like Sakura trees and foxes!" shouted Sakura as she and the rest of the group came to a walk way with two stone fox statues on each side of the brick walk way, and there were lots of cherry trees in the front yard considering it was about an acre, which made it look very nice and colorful.

"Okay every one raise your hand if you know who lives here," said Kakashi said with an eye smile while he received a raised hand from Sasuke and Sai while again Sakura stared blankly with her head tilted to the side. And again Kakashi sighed as he was beginning to think that she maybe the smartest when it comes to books but she must defiantly be an idiot in things like common sense, which was the exact same thing Sai and Sasuke thought as they looked at Sakura with a blank stare.

"Okay Sakura, now I want you to think very hard. Now who do we know that's rich, famous, and has a nick name with saku in it?" said Kakashi with the calmest and slowest voice he could use.

After five minutes of them just standing there watching Sakura ponder the question Sasuke couldn't take it any more and finally just yelled out "it's fucking Naruto Kuchiki the guy we met less then two weeks ago!"

"Oh right," said Sakura embarrassedly.

"Now can we start our mission? I would like to finish before dusk." Spoke Sai sarcastically.

"Might as well," said Kakashi as he pulled out icha icha paradise and walked up the path way leading to the back yard instead of the one leading to the door with his students following closely behind.

As they entered the back yard the first thing Kakashi noticed was the two pretty girls along by the pool area in bathing suits and couldn't help but think _"I wish I was Naruto……but since I'm not I guess a nice little swim with that pretty purple hared girl will do."_

"_What is he some kind preteen pimp! And why is MY Sasuke-kun staring at those two sluts, when he should be starring at me CHA!"_ thought a pissed of inner Sakura.

The only thing Sasuke could jealously think about right now was _"I should have two hot girls like that in MY pool, this loser doesn't deserve it!"_

"So you're finally here," said Naruto as he spotted his hired help.

"It's nice to see you again too Naruto." Kakashi said in a drawled out lazy voice. "Also do you mind if I go for a swim?" asked Kakashi hope fully.

"Do as you wish."

Kakashi just eye smiled before disappearing in a puff of smoke, since every one was curious of what he was doing they all just stayed where the were and quietly waited for him to return. After about a minute Kakashi reappeared again in a poof of smoke now wearing a plan navy blue bathing suit, his mask, and his leaf head band that was covering his left eye like normal.

"Cannon ball!" shouted out Kakashi as he suddenly did a cannon ball landing only a few feet from a surprised Mizore.

"And here I was hopping to stay dry," said Naruto with a twitching eye brow as he got splashed by Kakashi's cannon ball, after a few seconds he just sighed, turned his attention to the three gennin in front of him and when he saw Sasuke he couldn't help but smirk and think _" the fox clan must really not like him."_

"So…… what the two of you will be doing is cutting the grass with those," said Naruto as he pointed to Sasuke and Sakura and then at the two old fashioned rusty push lawn mowers on the side of the house.

"You expect us to cut about three acres of grass with rusty old fashioned push lawn mowers?!" shouted Sakura with disbelief.

"Yes," said Naruto in his normal emotionless voice.

"Then what's Sai going to do?" asked Sasuke curiously.

"He's going to……trim the fox shaped bushes then he can leave," said Naruto with a smirk since there were only about ten fox shaped bushes, four being in the front yard, and six in the back yard. Also the bushes didn't need much done so he knew it would piss the other two off.

"Your making him do practically nothing and making us cut three acres of grass with old fashioned push lawn mowers?!" shouted Sakura.

"No."

Sakura couldn't help but look at him questioningly from that unexpected answer along with Sasuke raising an eye brow, but any hope they had for less work was crushed when they heard Naruto say "you two will not only be cutting the grass but also cleaning the gutters and de-weeding the flower garden. Oh by the way there's a pair of wet stones to sharpen the push mowers blades on the front stoop along with pair of all ready sharpened hedge clippers for Sai."

All Sasuke and Sakura could do was sigh as they as they followed an unusually smirking Sai to the front stoop.

About ten minutes later Sasuke and Sakura finished sharpening the blades and started on the grueling task cutting the large front lawn where Sai just finished trimming two of the fox shaped bushes and only had eight to go.

"Now my other guest should be arriving in 3…..2….1," and right on queue a green blur appeared in front of Naruto.

"What did you want to see me for my new friend slash rival!" screamed Rock Lee with a salute.

"I wanted you to……manage those gennin working for me over there for the day. You know think of it as training your leadership skills in making sure your subordinates do what they are suppose to," said Naruto with a smirk.

"Yosh! Thank you for this opportunity Naruto-kun! I promise that I will make sure they finish and to push them to their very limits!" proclaimed Lee with a smile and a thumbs up before running in the direction of his _students _for the day.

Not even a minute after Lee ran towards them Naruto could hear shouts coming from the front yard like "Sakura you are going to slow speed it up! Sasuke stop swerving and mow the lawn in straight lines, quicker quicker, no stopping or slowing down!" and then the screams of agony could be heard from Sasuke and sakura while Sai hid behind the bush he was cutting and just hoping that this insane, green clad spandex wearing, bushy brow, and bowl cut freak that said Naruto sent him to _manage_ their work progress didn't see him.

All Sasuke could think as he was running up and down the lawn while sweating along with Sakura and being constantly yelled at by Lee was _"Naruto I'm going to get for this!"_

"_Naruto I hate YOU! CHA!"_ yelled out inner Sakura.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_And the torture continues,"_ thought a still smirking Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto why don't you and Moka come in the pool so we can play chicken!" called out Kakashi.

"Ummm but I can't go in the water," said Moka timidly.

"Moka-chan I guess I fore got to tell you that I had the water in the pool un purified with the special herbs you told me about, so you can go in the water and even though you cant swim we can stay in the shallower side of the pool," said Naruto as he sat down next to Moka.

Moka couldn't help but get a little teary eyed at the fact Naruto went through all that trouble just so she could finally go in a pool and not feel awkward about not being able to go in, so she did the first thing she could think of which was tackling Naruto in a vice grip of a hug and since they were on the edge of the pool they both fell in with a loud scream of surprise from Moka. fortunately for her they landed in the shallower end of the pool so Moka wouldn't have to worry about droning since all she had to do was stand up, but since Naruto was just as tall as the depth of the pool he had to swim a little so he didn't droned him self. As Moka stood up and walked around she couldn't help but smile at how wonder full it felt to move around in a pool for the first time in her life with out worrying about the water hurting her.

"So shall we play then?" asked Kakashi and before any one could reply Naruto found him self sitting on top of Mizore's shoulders because of her swimming underneath him and coming up with a slightly startled Naruto on her shoulders.

I'll take that as a yes," said Kakashi while sweat dropping at Mizore's antics. "So I guess it's you and I verse them," said Kakashi with an eye smile towards a timid Moka.

As Moka and Naruto fought to get the other off their partners shoulders Moka played dirty by yelling at Naruto "Naruto-kun you grabbed my breasts," and Naruto couldn't help but blush and stutter out "n.n.no I d.d.didnt Moka-chan," but because of his surprised and embarrassed state Moka pushed him off Mizore's shoulders, but Mizore made the water around Kakashi go from eighty degrees Fahrenheit to thirty which surprised him so much he made Moka fall off his shoulders' too making it result in a draw, with that happening Naruto could only smile softly as he watched every one else laugh at what just happened.

"_Is this how it feels to have friends and too have fun with them because it……feels good." _Thought Naruto with a soft smile as he watched the three people in front of him laugh and have fun.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was already about five thirty, every one that was in the pool was dressed in their normal clothes and Naruto was currently standing in front of Sasuke and Sakura who looked as if they just fought their way through hell and then went back and did it again. Sai finished his work about four hours and thirty minutes ago so he obviously went home already, also Lee left right after his two _students_ for the day finished because he had a training session with Gai-sensei. Kakashi also left about an hour ago saying he had a meeting with the Hokage.

"So now that you're all finished I suppose you may go," said Naruto unemotionally.

Normally Sakura would start yelling about how unfair what they did was, but she was just too damn tired so she just nodded quietly and made her way back home with plans of a nice long sleep.

Sasuke was just as tired but because of how mad he was he just had to put up the I'm the big bad Uchiha act as he looked at Naruto and said " fight me you bastard!"

"Maybe some other time Sasuke," said Naruto as he poked Sasuke in the fore head with two fingers.

"Go home and get some rest Sasuke….you look like you need it," said Naruto with a soft expression because even though he wouldn't admit it he had a soft spot for Sasuke because of how much he reminded him of his brother Itachi, but Naruto would soon find that that soft spot would soon grow smaller and smaller because of certain choices Sasuke would make in the near future.

As Naruto turned around and left Sasuke standing there with a dumfound expression Sasuke couldn't help but whisper "nee-san, you really are just like Itachi Naruto," before he turned around and started walking home with a surprised expression because of what Naruto just did to him.

"_My son can you hear me?" _asked Kushina.

"Yes I can Kaa-san," said Naruto as he walked back into his back yard where he saw that Moka and Mizore were just laying down in the grass relaxing.

"_Good, because I am going to start teaching you the second form of your bankai…… this form abandons all defense and devotes every thing to killing the enemy………it is called senkay (annihilation), senbonzakura Kageyoshi." _

And with that said Naruto started the training for a technique that would devote everything to killing the enemy. He would be training to master senkay, senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's been about two weeks since Naruto started his new training and he still needed at least another month or two before he would get the hang of it and then an extra moth of training after that in order to master it.

Naruto was currently in the Hyuuga estate having a private meeting with Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Naruto, the favor I am about to ask from you is a very large one and if there was any other way to do what I need to do I would not be putting you on the spot like this," said Hiashi with a frown.

"What do you need?" asked Naruto in his unemotional Itachi like voice.

"The Hyuuga counsel have decided to make Hanabi my successor and put Hinata into the branch family with the cursed seal on her…..and the only way for her to escape that fait would be to be adopted by another noble family with my consent, have all ties, and contact with the Hyuuga family broken," said Hiashi with a sad expression.

"So you want me to take her."

"Yes, please Naruto-sama I beg you save my daughter from this fait that has been unfairly given to her, there is no other family in konoha with a noble lineage besides you that the counsel would except, even if they don't you are also the only one with enough power to use force and win if necessary" Hiashi uncharacteristically pleaded as he bowed to Naruto.

As Naruto saw the great lord Hiashi Hyuuga bow, beg, and practically on the verge of a break down he knew that Hiashi truly loved his daughter Hinata so much that he knew the only way to save her from such a fate would mean that he would have to…..let her go.

"Please Hiashi do not bow to me. I will take your daughter as my adopted sister and protect her, I promise you that I will one day become Hokage, use my power to override your counsel, and let you see your daughter again, but if you are going to let her go as you say you must do it to her in a harsh way because it will be easier for her to let go if she thinks that you think she is a failure," said Naruto with an uncharacteristically soft expression because of the situation at hand.

"I know," whispered Hiashi.

"Then we should do this now instead of waiting because the sooner we do this the better," said Naruto with a soft and understanding voice.

Hiashi could only nod as he called a servant in and told him to get Hinata.

**END CHAPTER!**

**I know it took a little while to post this chapter, but at least it was longer then the last and also the WAVE ARC STARTS NEXT CHAPTER! SO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT. Next chapter should be up quicker and have more action... so until next time see ya!**


	14. chapter 13,Grimmjow reveals him self!

Thanks for the reviews last chapter!

**DEMON/SUMMON SPEAKING**

_PERSON THINKING/FLASH BACK_

**Chapter13, Grimmjow reveals him self!**

**Notice- this chapter had more in it then I thought it would so the wave arc won't start till next chapter which WILL be up faster then it took for me to post this chapter.**

**Last time on Return of the Kuchiki clan! **

"_I know," whispered Hiashi._

"_Then we should do this now instead of waiting because the sooner we do this the better," said Naruto with a soft and understanding voice._

_Hiashi could only nod as he called a servant in and told him to get Hinata._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Excuse me Hinata-sama but Hiashi-sama has requested an audience with you," said the branch member as he opened up Hinata's bed room door and walked in before walking back out after he delivered the message.

Hinata got up slowly out of bed wearing her normal silk lavender pajama pants and button up shirt. As she walked out of her room and down the hall way to her father's study she couldn't help but think _"I…I wonder what tou-san w…wants to see me it's already el…eleven pm. I d…d…didn't do any thing wrong…lately or fail any of m…my m…m…missions."_

As Hinata finally arrived at her father's door she took a deep calming breath before slowly opening the door and poking her head slightly in the room while saying "t…tou-san you w…wanted to see me."

"Yes Hinata come in, I have something important to talk to you about," said Hiashi sternly as he looked at his daughter.

"W…what is it tou-san?" asked Hinata as she walked in to the room only to finally notice the prodigy of the ninja world and last known surviving Kuchiki clan member…….Naruto Kuchiki him self who was standing to the left of her father and she couldn't help but feel her face heat up a bit because even though she knew that this wasn't the same Naruto she once knew, he was still the same boy she had a crush on.

Then out of no where she heard her father say something she never would have thought to hear…… even from him.

"Hinata Hyuuga heiress to the Hyuuga clan you are hear by banished from the Hyuuga clan and stripped of your title!" said Hiashi harshly.

At hearing the news Hinata had a panicked and distraught look on her face as she brought both hands up to cover her mouth as tears started running down her cheeks before she yelled back in a hysteric manner "b…but tou-san WHY!"

"Because you are a disgrace to the clan and too me, you would have been given the cursed seal and thrown into servitude with the branch family as your younger sister Hanabi takes your place, but I could not bear the disgrace that it would have brought upon me so I did the only least disgrace full thing I could think of which was finding another noble family to take you in. but seeing as how much of a failure you are no other family wanted you," and with Hiashi saying that in only caused Hinata to fall down on her knees and sob even more at what her own father was saying to her. "But lucky for you Hinata I was able to find that Naruto Kuchiki the last of the noble house of Kuchiki from the destroyed wave country had enough compassion or pity to take you in as his sister."

"Now I expect you to be out of the estate with in the next twenty minutes along with never showing your face to this estate or me ever again……now good by Hinata _Kuchiki."_ With that finally said Hiashi left the room impassively but as he started walking down the hall way he couldn't help but let a few tears run down his cheeks as he whispered "I am sorry Hinata but I could not bare to watch you……to watch my beloved daughter who reminds me so much of Hitomi to be branded with the cursed seal and thrown into the servitude that is the branch family, now that you are free of the Hyuuga clan and with the Kuchiki you will still be considered to be nobility and an heiress just …...with a different clan. I wish you the best of luck in your new life my beloved daughter and I know that you will make me proud of you as I watch from the sidelines," and with that said Hiashi disappeared around the next corner.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto couldn't help but frown at the sight of the former Hyuuga heiress silently sobbing on the floor in font of him because he wasn't accustomed to handling situations like this along with just plain not knowing what to do too calm the girl down since again he really wasn't used to situations like this since he's never been in one.

Naruto just sighed as he watched the girl in front of him with pity as she continued to sigh, so he just kneeled down in front of her and slowly brought her into a comforting embrace as he rubbed her back slowly while whispering in her ear " Hinata……you may have lost the family that you've known all your life but if you think back I'm sure you will realize just how little your family thought of you in the time you've lived here……but now that chapter of your life is over because as of now you are my sister and a proud member of the Kuchiki clan."

As Hinata felt Naruto kneel down and hug her she couldn't help but wrap her arms tightly around his midsection and burry her head into his chest as she continued to cry silently. Then Hinata heard Naruto whisper something to her that made her calm down a bit. As Hinata finally calmed down enough she slowly pulled away from Naruto before whipping the tears away from her eyes with her sleeves.

"T-th-thank y-y-you…..ni-sama," said Hinata with a slight pause, as if getting use to calling the boy in front of her that she's had a crush on most of her life "brother".

Naruto looked at her with a raised eye brow before going back to his normal emotionless expression while thinking _"ni-sama……I like the sound of that."_

"Hinata we need to leave the compound quickly," said Naruto emotionlessly as he stood back up along with lifting the still slightly distraught Hinata up with him as she clung to his white robe as if it was a lifeboat.

As they both left the room with Hinata holding Naruto's arm tightly to her chest for a sense of comfort they each came across a pair of slightly larger then average red foxes sitting outside the door and each holding a moderate sized duffle bags with their mouths that seemed pretty full.

"Are they y-your summons?"

"You could say that……and it seems the have already gathered your things which means we can leave now," said Naruto as he began walking to the door of the compound wit Hinata following closely behind as she was being followed by the pair of foxes.

As they made their way to the door they didn't see any one given how late it was, also as the finally made it to the door and walked out side in to the light of the full moon Hinata couldn't help but notice Neiji leaning on the side of the compounds entrance as if waiting for her. As she and Naruto passed him he stated talking making both stop along with their fox companions to hear what he was saying.

"It seems the main branch has finally done something right with getting rid of you Hinata, but for you to be lucky enough to be saved by the heir of the kuchiki clan him self is very fortunate for you……..and also very interesting that such a noble house would take such a failure into their family. I guess Kuchiki-sama will have to learn the hard way about how a failure can never be anything more then failure," said Neiji, before he started walking back to the compound while smirking as he left Hinata in a position where she looked like she was about to have another break down after hearing what he just said.

Naruto just looked at her and sighed before saying "I do not believe you are a failure Hinata…..the only failures I saw to day was the family that chose to get rid of you."

"Thank you ni-sama," said Hinata and with out any warning she hugged Naruto again tightly, not because she needed to but more because she wanted to and also because she was sad that she could never be with the boy she loved now since they where brother and sister, and she couldn't help but think _"I may have fallen in love with your clone but your still you and I still love you Naruto-kun, I'm glad that at least I get to be with you and be important to you in some way. I know that you will one day love me like a sister and that's enough for me………but I will always love you and never any one else, even though I'm just a twelve year old girl and shouldn't be saying things like that…… I know it's true……you are my one and only that will for ever be out of my reach," _with that thought she couldn't help but start to cry a little in Naruto's chest as she hugged him tighter while he held her close too. Naruto thought he was comforting her because she was sad from what Neiji just said but he would probably never know how wrong he was.

As sad as Hinata was she was also a little happy that she could have at least this kind of relationship with him where he would probably start to love her, not as a lover though but as a sister and as long as she knew that he loves her that would be enough for her even if its not in the way she always dreamed it to be. She also knew that deep down in her heart that she would probably of never had enough courage any way to tell him her true feelings.

As Naruto waited for Hinata to let go he noticed some run across the roof tops with a large scroll on their back and couldn't help but narrow his eyes as he whispered "the scroll of sealing."

"Hinata it seem that we have your first A ranked mission," said Naruto as quickly but gently removed Hinata from him self as he sent the pair of foxes to his estate.

"What d.do you mean."

"Just follow me and be as quick and quite as possible," said Naruto before he jumped to the roof tops at a speed he knew Hinata could follow at.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It took …some time …to get this but ……all the planning and…..waiting was worth it because now……. Orochimaru-sama will reward me ……..with more power then I could have ever imagined!" said a short silver haired chunin between pants as he took a seat on the grass and leaned on a tree about a quarter of a mile away from the populated portion of the village in the forest.

"I always did have a bad feeling about you ……Mizuki,"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Lord Hokage the scroll of sealing has been STOLEN!" shouted out a panicked chunin as he rushed into the Hokage's office.

"WHAT! HOW?!"

"I don't know sir I ..…"

"Don't give me excuses just assemble the anbu and have them sweep the whole village and the outside too all the way up to our borders NOW GO!"

"YES SIR!" shouted the chunin before leaving to do what he was ordered to.

"If that scroll falls into the wrong hands then……god help us. The directions to Hueco mundo were written in that scroll by Kushina her self. She solely told and entrusted me with this information in hopes I would keep extra protection for the scroll…… she told me that if any one ever found the gate and opened it….. it would mean……..that who ever opened it could raise an army of creatures called hollows and then transform them into arrancars using the kuchiki clans most sacred treasure which the directions to where it is located where also written in that scroll " said the Hokage warily as he looked out the window be hind him with a sigh.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Who's there!? Show your self!" shouted Mizuki as he got up in a fighting stance with the scroll tightly strapped to his back and as if right on queue Naruto stepped out from be hind a tree with Hinata standing timidly behind him.

"I.it.Itachi Uchiha," stuttered out a wide eyed and fearful Mizuki while taking a step back as he saw Naruto step out from behind a tree.

"I am not Itachi Uchiha. I am Naruto Kuchiki his…… younger brother," said Naruto in his emotionless voice and eyes and he stepped into the moonlight leaving Hinata behind him.

As Mizuki got a look at him he couldn't help but have a cocky grin on his face as he said "why don't you go run along little boy because unlike the rest of the idiots in this village I don't believe all those obviously stretched rumors about you."

"Did you say something," said Naruto who was now standing back to back with Mizuki.

"_How the hell did he get be hind me!" _thought Mizuki with a fearful expression as he turned his head to see Naruto standing calmly behind while facing the other way before he jumped a few yards away to create some distance between them.

"You are slow," said Naruto as he stood right in front of Mizuki this time while looking him straight in the eyes with his crimson colored and four pointed pinwheel mangekyo sakugan.

"_Ni-sama just how powerful are you," _thought Hinata as she watched her new brother toy with an experienced chunin as if he was just a beginning student at the ninja academy.

"Now just try not to scream too much or you will alert the anbu……I've been meaning to try this out some time now," said Naruto calmly as he looked directly into Mizuki's eyes before saying "mangekyo sakugan……nightmare realm," said Naruto as he opened his left wide.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where am I," whispered Mizuki as he took in his new surroundings but the strange thing was that there were no surroundings only……darkness as far as he could see, even the sky was pitch black with not even the moon or even a star in sight.

"In this place all of your worst night mares will come true for the next seventy one hours and fifty minutes……..but the real interesting thing about this special genjutsu is that if your mind finally breaks before seventy one hours and fifty minutes pass you will stay here for another ten minutes making it seventy two hours and any physical damage you receive in that last ten minutes will occur to your real body along with the fact that you can really…….die here during the last ten minutes of this jutsu, but any damage you receive before that time you will feel but then it will be healed so you may experience it all over again. Even if you die you will wake up perfectly fine just to relieve the constant nightmare all over again thus the name nightmare realm….now have fun," and with that said Naruto walked off into the darkness until he couldn't be seen.

As Mizuki stood their just sweating and waiting for some thing to happen a pair of enormous crimson and black slited eyes opened up behind him along with a huge fanged grin.

"**Long time no see puny leaf ninja," **said a malevolent voice belonging to the huge creature be hind him.

As Mizuki turned around his eyes opened wide while his face took on a frightened expression as he began trembling uncontrollably as he took a few steps back before whispering "Kyuubi."

"**BINGO!" **shouted Kyuubi before roaring and releasing so much of his chakra that the area was lit up with an unimaginable amount of crimson chakra.

All Mizuki could do he saw the giant fox stand up and come after him was scream at the top of his lungs as the worst seventy two hours of his life began.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Hinata watched the extremely one sided fight she couldn't help but wonder what Naruto did because right after she heard Naruto say "mangekyo sakugan ……..nightmare realm," Hinata saw Mizuki drop to the floor with all kinds of horrible burns and cuts.

"So it seems you did break before the seventy one hour and fifty minute mark and because of that you paid the ultimate price," said Naruto unemotionally as he looked at the badly burned and maimed body of Mizuki along with his lifeless eyes and the frightened expression etched into his face…or at least what was left of his face.

After looking at Mizuki he bent down and took the scroll of his back then turned around to face Hinata but his eyes where looking up towards a tree which made Hinata look that way too.

"You might as well come out now since I know you there," and right after Naruto said that his eyes opened up wide as he turned around as quickly as he could only too catch a sword that was just slashed straight down in an attempt to cut him in half.

As Naruto got a good look at his knew opponent he noticed that he was at least six foot and wearing the same close as himself except they where white and his shirt was more like an opened colored vest with a black lining and he didn't have a robe. But what really caught Naruto's attention was the strange light blue spiky hair, a jaw bone attached to the right side of his face, and blue eyes. His sword was also a normal katana with a blue cloth wrapping on the hilt, except for the strange blue guard with a silver lining which looked like a seven on the right side and a backwards seven on the left side.

"Man kid you really are something, I mean I never expected you to actually _catch_ my sword with a spiritual pressure coated hand," said Grimmjow with a smirk as he looked at the light pink energy that was covering Naruto's hand like a glove.

"Who are you and what do you want," said Naruto as he reactivated his mangekyo sakugan acting as if he didn't even hear what Grimmjow said as he stared him down.

"Don't even waste your time kid, after all I have a pair of my own," said Grimmjow before activating his sakugan then his five pointed star shaped mangekyo sakugan before returning it to the normal sakugan.

"So as you should know our Mangekyo sakugan's are worthless against each other since either one of us can counter the others ability," said Grimmjow with a smirk before he took his sword back with his right hand from Naruto's loosened grip and taking a few steps back while holding his sword leisurely over his right shoulder.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Naruto again with narrowed eyes.

"Naruto that hurts, that really hurts I mean how can you not know you're own…….uncle Grimjow," said a still smirking Grimmjow. "Oh and before I forget I came for that scroll on your back because it has the directions to a……well I don't feel like telling you," said Grimmjow with an ever growing smirk as he saw naruto narrow his eyes at his answer.

Naruto just kept his impassive look as he stared Grimjow down before saying "get out of here Hinata or you will only become a liability to me along with possibly being crushed by our spiritual pressure alone."

"But ni-sama!"

"When I give you an order I expect you to follow them……now go," said Naruto again with his back facing her.

Hinata just swallowed hard before running to the village but more specifically the Hokage's tower.

"_I need to tell the Hokage and have him send help!" _thought Hinata frantically as she ran as fast as possible to the Hokage's tower.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So what do say about skipping the fore play and get right down to business kid."

"I was just thinking the same thing."

"_My son you must be very care full when fighting him because you have never fought an opponent with the same abilities as yourself and what ever you do don't let him get his hands on the scroll of sealing!" _said Kushina with the utmost seriousness.

"_So he really is my uncle then, and what's so important about the scroll?" _asked Naruto with a mentally raised eyebrow.

"_Yes he is and his name is Grimmjow Jaggerjack Kuchiki. He left me and my mother when I was only ten and the only thing I can remember about him is that he went towards the darker side of our clans power and became what mother said is called an ……arrancar, which is a demon with the powers of the Kuchiki clan and I'll tell you about the scroll later."_

"_Don't you mean a Kuchiki with the powers of a demon kaa-san?"_

"_No Naruto, when he left my mother told me that he dabbled in forbidden arts that transformed him into a demon before his Kuchiki powers manifested, making so he was a demon with our clans powers hence he became a creature that our clan would call an arrancar and my brother is the first to ever become a complete arrancar instead of just transforming into a mindless hollow…… which was a demon that would eat peoples souls but they where always destroyed by the clan before they could do any real damage. Even in all of our noble clan's history there have only been twenty cases and my brother is the first to do a complete transformation. He is extremely powerful Naruto so don't hold back even a little!"_

"_Understood kaa-san." _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**You should have told him to run Kushina…….he can't defeat Grimmjow…… at least not right now," **said Kyuubi with narrowed eyes.

"We both know that Naruto would never retreat and _I _know that when my brother wants something he doesn't let it go and right now he _wants_ to see just how strong Naruto is."

Kyuubi could only sigh before they both paid attention to what was happening on the outside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on Naruto show me what you can do!" shouted Grimmjow who was becoming increasingly impatient.

"Fine then I will show you exactly what I am capable of," said Naruto while activating his mangekyo sakugan and letting his spiritual pressure out creating an incredible increase of pressure in the area while his spiritual pressure visibly came to life around him as pink like flames danced around the whole area scorching the grass and any trees it touched.

"Incredible I knew he was strong but not _this_ strong," said Grimmjow with a shocked and expression but not because he was afraid but only because he really didn't think Naruto had so much power, but right after his expression changed to one of excitement as he thought about how he could finally test his nephews strength.

"I guess it's my turn," said Grimmjow as he released his own immense spiritual pressure that came to life as blue flames that started to fight for dominance over Naruto' pink flames and that spiritual pressure Grimmjow was releasing was at least equal to or more then Naruto's own, but Naruto still just stood their and stared him down as if he didn't even notice it.

"Now lets begin," said Naruto as he drew his sword and put his arm straight out with his sword facing straight down "I know you are powerful Grimmjow so like you said before lets skip the foreplay and get straight to it," and with that Naruto let go of his sword and as it hit the ground it sunk into the earth.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mizore and Moka where waiting for Naruto on the porch for when he would get back from the Hyuuga complex, it was already getting late which started to worry both of them and that's when they felt it. They felt Naruto's spiritual sky rocket to point where it passed the level they felt him at even when he fought the Mizukage as well as they both saw a part of the forest in the distance start to have a pink glow form.

"Mizore-chan do you feel that! Naruto-kun must be in trouble, we have to help him!" screamed Moka as she walked up to Mizore.

"Theirs one thing we need to do first though," said Mizore calmly as she looked Moka in the eyes.

"What is it!?" asked Moka in a panic as she got more worried for Naruto's safety with each passing second.

"This."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hokage-sama Naruto is in trouble and!…" shouted out Hinata as she rushed into the Hokage's office but before she could say anything else the Hokage put his hand up in an attempt to quite the hysteric girl.

"Calm down Hinata, what do you mean Naruto's in trouble he's certainly capable of handling him self and what are you doing out of the Hyuuga estate at such a time?" asked the Hokage with a raised eyebrow.

"I can explain later sir! But right now Naruto's fighting some one that trying to steal the scroll of sealing!" and once the Hokage said that he immediately turned serious before saying in a voice with no room for jokes "take me where they are now."

"Of course sir," and with that Hinata ran to the front door with the Hokage following right behind after he took of his Kage robes revealing his black battle ready armor underneath.

The moment they both arrived out side they both hand to put their hands up in front of their face as they where hit with an enormous shock wave that could be seen coming from the part of the forest in the distance that had a pink glow like chakra coming from it.

"_This power is unlike anything I've ever felt! I can feel the sheer density of it even all the way here…… I doubt Hinata will be able to get to close before succumbing to the pressure. Also any ninja that are patrolling the area should be headed there too so I know I'll have adequate back up just in case," _thought the Hokage with narrowed eyes before turning to Hinata and saying " Hinata you will stay here because if you come you'll get in the way."

"But I want…"

"No buts this isn't a fight for inexperienced gennin," and with that said the Hokage ran off in the direction of the power surge leaving Hinata there only to worry about her new brother.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Naruto's sword sunk into the earth two seemingly endless rows of swords started to come out of the earth behind him and as Naruto said "scatter senbonzakura Kageyoshi," the seemingly endless rows of swords scattered.

"Incredible……..I never would have thought he would have had such power full bankai form," said Grimmjow in aw as he watched the unimaginable amount of cherry blossom like blades dance in the wind around him as they sparkled in the night because of the full moon. But then Grimmjow's awed expression turned to a grin as he said to him self "let's test just how strong it is."

Naruto just stared at Grimjow impassively with his arms crossed (like Gaara does) before saying "come if you dare," which Grimmjow obliged to as he disappeared and as if expecting it the pink shards condensed them selves into a ball behind Naruto completely independent of his will. As Grimmjow reappeared behind Naruto the condensed ball of pink shards exploded out towards him with incredible speed and given the closeness he couldn't dodge making his eyes open wide before he put his arms up to cover himself as he braced for the impact which hit him like a truck and sent him through a few trees.

As Naruto turned around in order to try and spot Grimjmow after he went flying through the trees he heard Grimmjow shout out "CERO!" and with that Naruto's eyes widened as he saw a beam of unimaginably condensed red chakra coming at him Naruto just looked at it unmoving determination in his eyes as he brought both arms up in front of him with his palms facing towards the oncoming cero.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Hokage finally arrived on the scene about sixty feet from where the fighting was going on between Grimmjow and Naruto along with just about every other ninja in the village that was strong enough to get so close with out succumbing to the ridiculously increased pressure, which were basically some jounin and most of the anbu.

"Report," shouted the Hokage after he saw Grimmjow get blasted through a few trees by Naruto's senbonzakura.

"Sir it appears Naruto has the scroll and just engaged this unknown opponent. With each using unknown abilities," said Ibiki who was a broad man standing at six one or six two with a bandana with the leaf symbol covering his head, a scar across his face, black leather trench coat, navy blue shirt, and navy blue ninja pants.

"Why hasn't any one helped him yet!?"

"Hokage–sama if I may," spoke Gai as he came into view, "The reason no one has attempted to help his because not only is the opponent extremely powerful by the looks of things but their each using unknown abilities and I think we will just get in Naruto's way if we attempt to help."

"Besides that most of us can't get much closer without feeling the full effects of this strange pressure the two of them are creating and besides Naruto seems to have some kind of ultimate defense with those cherry blossom like blades of his," said Kakashi in an abnormally serious mood as he had his sharingan uncovered and ready to jump into the fight the moment Naruto needed help because he was one of the few their that could with stand the pressure.

But there chatting was cut short as they all heard a shout of "CERO!" followed by a beam of read chakra headed straight for Naruto and as hey watched Naruto just stand there they couldn't help but open their eyes wide in shock and worry.

"MOVE NARUTO!" Shouted out Gai, Sarutobi, Kakashi while every one else just looked on with shocked expressions.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While Naruto brought both arms up in front of him with his palms facing towards the oncoming cero a yellow ball of crackling electrical energy suddenly appeared in the middle of each of his palms and as he calmly said "double Hado 63, Raikouhou!" and with that two large blasts of yellow lightening shot towards the cero only to be over powered but it did weaken the attack like Naruto wanted so by the time it got to Naruto it was to weak to break through the shield senbonzakura formed in front of him.

"Gotcha!" shouted Grimmjow as he appeared in front of Naruto and gave him a right hook to the face, sending him sailing a few yards away into a tree only to have his landing cushioned by senbonzakura as it formed a bed of cherry petals behind him which stopped him from going through the tree.

As Naruto stood back up and regained his senses he noticed that Grimmjow only had a few cuts on his arms from where senbonzakura hit him but besides that he seemed completely unfazed.

"My skins as hard as iron so if you want to really hurt me your going to have to do a lot better then that!" shouted out Grimjow mockingly.

"You mean like this," said a shadow clone of Naruto from behind Grimmjow shocking him as he turned around and only more as the clone suddenly exploded sending him in Naruto's direction.

"Now turn to dust and disappear," said Naruto as he pointed to Grimmjow with his right hand sending waves of deadly yet elegant pink shards towards Grimmjow from all directions making it impossible for him to escape.

"Ahh shit," said Grimjow as he landed on the ground and saw the attack coming he started putting spiritual pressure into his sword and once it had a light blue fire appear around he spun around with his sword extended creating a circle of blue fire around him that pushed back the shards and then he slashed his sword over his head creating another arc of blue fire that pushed back the shards coming at him from over head and he did all of this in a few seconds flat.

"Now that was a close call kid, I mean damn if you had more power behind that attack it would have went right through my counter attack but luckily for me your not strong enough yet to do that," said Grimmjow as he put his sword over his shoulder while still looking completly unfazed.

Naruto though was breathing heavily and he was starting to loose feeling in his arms and legs, not because he was growing weaker but because his body was to small and underdeveloped to handle his full power for extended periods of time which he knew perfectly well which is why he preferred to end his battles quickly. Even though Naruto did train to with stand his own power he still has limits to how long he can with stand certain amounts because of his young age and that was Naruto's one greatest weakness until he got older…..a weakness that only Moka and Mizore knew about which is why they always became worried about him when ever they sensed him use large amounts of his power.

"Damn it, I cant feel any thing any more and my muscles and tendons are starting to tear them self's apart because of the strain," whispered Naruto with a grunt before he fell to his knees with all his spiritual pressure disappearing along with his bankai returning to its normal sealed form at his side.

Grimmjow along with everyone else watching couldn't help but stare at Naruto in shock and wonder at what happened to him, but after a few seconds Grimjow started to smirk as he figured out what happened to Naruto and stopped the flow of his spiritual pressure which made every one in the vicinity feel much better with the extra weight finally gone.

Grimmjow who kept on smirking finally decided to talk as he started to approach Naruto, "so you can't hold your full power for long periods of time because of that small and underdeveloped body of yours huh…..what a pity," said Grimmjow before Narrowing his eyes and disappearing only to reappear in front of Naruto to kick him in the stomach but halted and jumped a few feet away as a wall of ice spikes appeared in front of Naruto.

"What the hell!" shouted Grimmjow in agitation along with curiosity just like the rest of the on lookers and that's when they all felt it as if they where just hit by a title wave. They all felt a monstrous demonic aura appear out of no where along with noticing the sky turning red, clouds turning black, the moon turning crimson, and that's when they all saw to young girls come out of the tree line, one with ice spikes as hands and ice for hair and the other which they felt was where the monstrous aura was coming from who had silver hair, fangs, claws, and crimson slited eyes.

"_It's the same chakra from two years ago," _thought all of the leaf Ninja as they stared on in shock.

"This fight is over and I suggest you leave," said Moka coldly as she looked at Grimmjow who was standing a few yards away.

"As you wish but first I need something," said Grimmjow before disappearing only to be intercepted by Moka who punched him in the face but instead of going flying backwards he disappeared in a poof. Moka just narrowed her eyes before looking to her left to see Grimmjow standing on a branch with the scroll of sealing opened all the way to the end.

"_This_ is what I've been looking for!" said Grimjow excitedly before ripping off the end of the scroll and letting the rest drop to the ground.

"Your not…going any where…with …that scroll," said Naruto who was now being supported by Mizore who was back to normal.

"And what can you do," said Grimmjow who would of broken into hysterical laughter if it wasn't for the silver haired girl that was starring at him and waiting for him to make just one wrong move.

"Die," said Naruto as he pointed two fingers towards Grimmjow while putting all the energy he had left into his last attack which was a lot considering Naruto wasn't out of energy it was just that his body couldn't handle the strain of any more. So with that a ball of black energy started forming in front of Naruto's fingers and that's when Naruto said "Hado 90, kurohitsugi," and with that Grimmjow was caught completely off guard as he was surrounded in a black box that seemed to implode on him. When it disappeared Grimmjow was still standing their but now his close where full of blood because of all the deep gashes all over his body and he had a murderous expression on his face as he looked at the now unconscious Naruto before he coughed up some blood.

"You'll pay for this Naruto Kuchiki!" shouted out Grimmjow before he disappeared into the night.

"What are you all waiting for an invitation!? After him!" shouted the Hokage as they all went after the now badly injured Grimjow.

"How is he?" asked Moka as she walked over to Mizore who was now holding a sleeping Naruto in her arms bridal style.

"He'll be fine with a few days of rest,"

"good," said Moka quietly before leaning down and kissing Naruto on the check while whispering in his ear "I'm glad you're okay…..my love," and that's when she took out the belt like neck less that had the Rosario on it out of her pocket and before putting it on she looked at Mizore and said "I can't believe I never thought about just taking off the whole necklace before." And as she put it on she returned back to the pink haired version of her self and slowly took the sleeping Naruto from Mizore before they all started walking back to the estate.

**END CHAPTER!**

**Longest chapter yet! Now remember to review because my goal is to get to one thousand reviews by the END of the WHOLE story. now till next time see ya! And remember to REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 14, counsel meeting

Thanks for the reviews last chapter!

**DEMON/SUMMON SPEAKING**

_PERSON THINKING/FLASH BACK_

**Chapter14, Meeting the drunk and death of the War Hawk! **

**Last time on Return of the Kuchiki clan! **

"_How is he?" asked Moka as she walked over to Mizore who was now holding a sleeping Naruto in her arms bridal style._

"_He'll be fine with a few days of rest,"_

"_good," said Moka quietly before leaning down and kissing Naruto on the check while whispering in his ear "I'm glad you're okay…..my love," and that's when she took out the belt like neck less that had the Rosario on it out of her pocket and before putting it on she looked at Mizore and said "I can't believe I never thought about taking off the whole necklace before." And as she put it on she returned back to the pink haired version of her self and slowly took the sleeping Naruto from Mizore before they all started walking back to the estate. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Damn it! I can't believe I let my guard down enough for him to catch me in such high level destructive kido," Growled out Grimmjow as he lay in a plain queen sized bed with white sheets in a plain hospital like room while wrapped up in bandages from his feet to neck. "If that hado Naruto used on me was perfected……it probably would have killed me. I never would have imagined for him to even know how to use kido's because even I don't know many considering I left a little while after kaa-san started to teach them to me. Only kaa-san knew them considering she was a master of the kido art which she passed down to my little sister who is also dead like kaa-san so………just how do you know about what was suppose to be lost with the death of my sister ……even all the scrolls were destroyed……just who has been teaching you the art of our clan my nephew," said Grimmjow with narrowed eyes as he turned his head to the left too look out the window, which had a few rays of light showing through it from the mornings rising sun.

"Excuse me Amekage-sama, but I would just like to know how you're feeling this morning," said a ninja dressed in a white medical outfit that just walked into the room.

"Yes I'm fine, but how much longer until I'll be at a one hundred percent?" growled out Grimmjow.

"You'll be able to leave the hospital in another three to four days but you probably won't be all better until a week. If I may…just who did this to you sir?" asked the medic questioningly.

"It is none of your business medic…now get out," said Grimmjow as he stared at the medic with narrowed eyes.

"y-yes sir," said the medic before he hastily left the room.

"And this is what happens to some one when they underestimate a powerful opponent," said a calm and collective voice of a person wearing a brown over coat, red long sleeved shirt, black collar, yellow tie, black pants, had short slightly spiked back silver hair, and red eyes.

"I don't need your criticism…Jin Karia," said Grimmjow as he looked to the right where Karia was standing.

"Of course," said Karia with a smirk "so did you acquire what we needed?"

"Here's what's _left_ of it," said Grimmjow with a sneer as he pulled a burnt piece of paper out from under the covers and tossed it to Karia.

As Karia looked over the paper he frowned before saying "the directions to the gate of Hueco mundo are here but it seems the directions to the treasure have been destroyed…..all it says about it is "I hid it in side of," then it cuts off to "konoha," then nothing."

"I obviously didn't know that," said Grimmjow as he rolled his eyes.

"Do you know what it means Grimmjow?"

"It means were missing half the puzzle," said Grimmjow in agitation.

"No Grimmjow, it means that the treasure is hidden inside of some thing within konoha."

"Or some one…after all my sister was always the clever girl," said Grimmjow with a smirk.

"Precisely, but since we wont be needing the treasure for another few years we can just take our time, do some research to see where your sister would have most likely of hidden it, and when we do we just need to wait for the opportune moment to infiltrate the village and take it." Said Karia before he started walking to the door "oh before for I for get, I wish you a speedy recovery," and with that Grimmjow watched the only person he completely trusted, even considered his equal in strength walk through the door and disappear around the corner.

Grimmjow just laid his head back as he closed his eyes and said "I can always count on you Karia to help me out……after all you've always treated me as a younger brother ever since you first found me."

_FLASH BACK_

_A 5'2, twelve year old Grimmjow wearing the same style of close he does when he's older, just left his mother and sister be hind about two days ago and was now walking on a dirt road in the middle of a forest._

"_What am I suppose to do now," said Grimmjow with a sigh._

"_Well you could always come with me," said Karia who just came out of the tree lie a few feet in front of him._

_Grimmjow immediately jumped back and got into a fighting stance with his right hand on the sword hilt on the left side of his waist. _

"_Who are you and what do you want,"_

"_My name Jin Karia and I'm particularly interested in you Grimmjow." _

"_How do you know my name," said Grimmjow as he took a more relaxed stance while starring at Karia curiously._

"_If you come with me I'll answer all of your questions as well as helping you become stronger," said Karia as he held his hand out to Grimmjow._

"_I don't really have any where else to go…… so what the hell, I'll come with you as long as you make me stronger," said Grimmjow as he walked over to Karia who was smirking triumphantly at the fact that he just accomplished the first step of his plans in conquering the elemental countries._

"_Then let us go, there are others you need to meet," said Karia as he put his arm over Grimmjow's shoulder and both of them disappeared in to the woods with neither to be seen in the ninja world again for about two decades._

_END FLASH BACK_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mizore was currently kneeling on the side of Naruto's bed while stroking his whiskers with her right hand in an attempt to help get him to relax more which she was succeeding in seeing as how he was beginning to purr. A silver haired and crimson slited eyed Moka was also standing over him on the opposite side of the bed as she watched him lay there with his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling of Mizure stroking his whiskers.

"Are you feeling any better Naruto-kun?"asked Moka with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at Mkora while saying "I'm okay Moka-chan, and I'm also starting to regain the feeling in limbs again but I probably wont have full mobility again for another day……then I'll be back to hundred percent two days after that," said Naruto as he opened and closed his hand slowly while noticing that his grip was much weaker then normal due to his condition so. with a sigh he looked back towards Moka and said "your meeting with the counsel begins soon so both of you might as well go," then Naruto narrowed his eyes before saying "but if they try any thing….. do not hesitate to kill them," Moka just nodded before bending down to give him a hug, which he returned weakly. As Moka pulled away she suddenly halted as her eyes widen in surprise because of the fact Naruto was kissing her passionately, which was some thing she definitely didn't expect but she just decided to close her eyes and return the kiss with equal passion. After about ten seconds she pulled away while smirking.

Mizure just watched with a bit of jealousy so when she saw that Moka pulled away she decided that she deserved a kiss two so without any warning she too bent over the bed and crushed her lips against Naruto's which she received a muffled gasp from Naruto along with a surprised expression but like with Moka from before he just closed his eyes and enjoyed it, especially when she forced her tongue in his mouth and had wrestling match with his own tongue.

"_Is she trying to suffocate him," _thought an annoyed Moka, with a slightly twitching eye brow as she watched Mizure make out with Naruto for the past fifteen seconds.

"That's it," whispered Moka as her jealous side started kicking in and with that Mizure suddenly found her self flying through the bedroom door and the hall way as she let out an uncharacteristic girly shriek right before she crashed into some furniture.

"Jealous Moka-chan?" asked Naruto with a knowing smirk.

Moka just rolled her eyes before walking out of the room and closing the door with a bang.

Naruto just smirked before closing his eyes and sighing before saying to him self "I have a bad feeling that some one on the counsel is going to piss her off some how and since I'm not there to keep her under control if she does lose her temper, she'll probably just kill who ever pisses her off…..I guess it doesn't really matter though seeing as how they can't do any thing to her any way……she's just too power full with the rosary off," and with that last thought Naruto went back to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Your son has such way with women Kushina," **said Kyuubi while trying to hold back a snicker.

"I know ….I know," said Kushina with a sigh.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's been an hour since Moka and Mizure left. Hinata was standing in front of Naruto's bedroom door wondering if she should go in or not even though she was already told by Kurama a few minutes ago that Naruto wants to see her.

"What are you waiting for….go on," said Kurama from behind as he gave Hinata a soft push to the door, so with a calming breath Hinata opened the door and walked in the room.

"y-you wanted to s-s-see me ni-sama?" asked Hinata as she timidly walked into the room while closing the door behind her.

"Yes I do, now first have you been given a room yet?" asked Naruto as he looked at her standing in front of his bed.

"No, I haven't even been able to change my close since I wasn't told were my things were taken," said Hinata before taking a hesitant look at her semi dirty close.

Naruto just nodded before sitting up on the edge of his bed with a grunt before reaching for a plain black cane on the side of the bed to help him walk because of his weakened state.

"How I despise having to use this," said Naruto with narrowed eyes as he started walking over to Hinata while using the cane to help walk.

"Your room is the room right across from this one; your luggage is also there as well along with a new set of close on your bed that I expect you to ware from now on considering that there our clan's style of clothing. After you change, meet me in the court yard for training," said Naruto

Hinata just bowed respectfully while saying "Hai ni-sama."

Naruto just nodded before walking out of the room while heading for the court yard. After he left, Hinata went to her new room which she noticed was twice the size of her last room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Hinata came into the court yard she was now wearing black samurai pants with a white sash and a black kimono shirt that had a white fox in a sitting position on the back with blue eyes.

"_Can I really transform her into a true kuchiki clan member with my blood line kaa-san?"_

"_Yes you can, just thrust your sword into her stomach and send your spiritual pressure through the sword and into her body," said Kushina as if it was no big deal._

"_But kaa-san are you sure?"_

"_Of course I'm sure; now just do as your kaa-san tells you!"_

"_Very well kaa-san" thought Naruto with a sigh before walking towards Hinata who he just noticed came out side._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**It would seem that you left out the details concerning the fact that the only reason that this little stunt isn't going to **_**kill**_** Hinata is because of the hogyoku that you secretly put inside of her when she was born, ( Hinata was born two months before Naruto in this fic) which will suck up Naruto's energy like a sponge forcing it to create a shock wave, which will go through her body before returning back to dormancy. That shock wave will make the extremely diluted kuchiki blood that runs through her veins along with every other Hyuuga member to increase too a point where she receives **_**some **_**of the kuchiki clan powers," **said Kyuubi with a raised eye brow.

"Details details" said Kushina as she waved Kyuubi off which only made him sigh.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hinata what I am about to do is probably going to hurt…….a lot," said Naruto as he approached her while drawing his sword from over his shoulder.

"What a-are y-you going to do ni-sama?" asked Hinata hesitantly as she took a step backwards but before she could do any thing Naruto moved with more speed then expected, given his current condition and plunged senbonzakura through her stomach, right when he did that his eyes widened slightly as he watched Hinata glow bright white and as he felt _all _of his spiritual pressure get absorbed into Hinata before pulling his sword out as he was pushed back a few feet by the surge of power along with covering his eyes because of the bright flash of light.

When Naruto plunged his sword through Hinata her eyes widened at the thought he was going to kill her but then out of no where like a title wave she was hit with an overwhelming amount of power and then she saw a bright flash of white light.

As Naruto watched the light disappear he couldn't help but smirk at what the _new _Hinata looked like. Hinata no longer had Navy blue hair but black along with the look in her eyes being much more confident, strong, and she now had a katana on her waist.

"Ni-sama…. what did you do to me?" asked Hinata in a more confident sounding voice with_ out_ a stutter.

"Congratulations Hinata, you are now a real Kuchiki," said Naruto before falling to one knee because of how much power he gave to Hinata. _"it's a good thing I put a Kyoumon barrier (high level kido barrier) around the estate the day I moved in or some one might have felt that power surge," _Thought Naruto as he was breathing heavily.

"_Kaa-san what happened, I thought you said this would only take a little bit of my energy but she took nearly all of it if not all of it_!" thought Naruto as his breathing started to return back too normal.

"_Sorry Naruto I guess I missed calculated," _said Kushina nervously while Kyuubi sweat dropped and Naruto's eye twitched. "_But any way, concerning your condition you probably won't be back to one hundred percent for another week because that's how long it should take for your spiritual pressure to return back too normal."_

"Perfect," said Naruto sarcastically as stood back up while leaning on the cane even more then before.

"Ni-sama! Are you okay," shouted Hinata worriedly as she ran over to him.

"I'm fine Hinata…..and as far as concerning what happened to you, well I activated the dormant Kuchiki blood coursing through your veins," said Naruto which earned him a surprised expression from Hinata.

"But how?" asked Hinata with a still surprised expression.

"How does not matter, what does matter is you Now _do_ have the power and first thing I'm going to do is begin teaching you kido. You are also not allowed to leave the estate until further notice."

"But what about my missions and my team!" protested Hinata.

"_It seems that this transformation gave her more of a backbone along with more confidence seeing as how she isn't stuttering any more……she probably doesn't even realize it," _thought Naruto with a smirk.

"Don't worry Hinata I've already sent out a message to some too explain the situation to your sensei. Now take a seat because I'm going to go over the fundamentals of kido's before I teach you the practical use," and with that said they both took a seat on the ground with Naruto explaining how to use kido's and what they are.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So what do we owe the displeasure of having to talk with you people?" said Moka as she entered the council chambers with Mizure to her right side.

"How dare you speak to the counsel with such disrespect!" yelled out Homura.

"I only give my _respect_ to those I deem worthy of it," said Moka with narrowed eyes.

"Why you little…"said Homura with an angered red face but was interrupted by Danzo who said "we called you here to day because we would like to know what those powers use used yesterday night are and if they are blood lines."

"_It appears that the Hokage lied to us when he said the counsel knew we were demons because if they did they wouldn't have to ask this question, so the only logical reason he said……"_

_FLASH BACK (_Chapter 8, First S class mission!)

"_Well we don't really know what their capable of just like we don't really know what you your self are capable of Naruto. But we can sense that their chakra signatures aren't exactly human, so that leads us to believe they are demons, but we really don't care about that because as far as we are concerned we know that you are on our side," stated the Hokage._

_END FLASH BACK_

"_It seems that the only reason he said that was in order to see if we would deny the accusation and since we didn't he was able to prove his own personal curiosity and or assumptions about us being demons……very clever you old Monkey," _thought Moka along with Mizore as they both looked at Sarutobi with piercing glares that made him hide behind his Hokage hat, considering he had a pretty good guess on why they were looking at him like that.

"Neither of us have any interests in explaining our powers to you, so if that's all you wanted we will be leaving," spoke Mizure.

"Hold on one second it's obvious that you both have some kind of blood line given what happened yesterday night, if I had to say I would say you with the silver hair are the stronger one so I along with Koharu, Homura, Haruno, and the civilian part of the counsel have decided for you to marry Sasuke Uchiha in order to increase the power of the Uchiha blood line," stated Danzo with a smirk.

"What are you smirking for? Do you honestly think I'm going to listen too you ..._human_? I am one of the few if not last members of the noble _demon _vampire clan……I do not take orders from any one and those that dare order me around……die," and with that said she disappeared and reappeared in front of Danzo and what she did next even caused Mizure to be so surprised her lollypop fell out of her mouth as she along with the rest of the people in the room stared on with wide eyes and opened mouths as they looked at Moka, who currently had half her arm through Danzo's heart.

Moka ignored every one as she leaned down and whispered in Danzo's ear "know your place," and with that said she ripped her arm out of his chest and watched the last traces of life disappear from the old war hawks eyes before disappearing and reappearing in her original spot.

The Hokage may have been a very kind and forgiving man but what he just saw happen was something he considered completely uncalled for and unforgivable.

With clenched fists and an angered expression Sarutobi yelled out "Akashiya Moka you murdered a member of this counsel in plain view for no apparent reason and for your inexcusable actions you will betaken to prison! Now anbu restrain her!" and right on queue at least a dozen anbu appeared in the room ready to restrain her and take her to jail, but they suddenly stopped when half a dozen normal one tailed snarling fox demons appeared in front of Moka and Mizure.

Moka just smirked at the counsel's predicament before saying "I doubt that you have the man power necessary to take me in to custody and even if you could you would have them to deal with (points to the fox demons) along with the rest of them and Naruto himself too."

The Hokage just growled before slamming both fists down on the desk and yelling "from this moment on you are hear by band from this building! NOW GET OUT OF HERE!"

"With pleasure," said Moka before she and Mizure left along with the foxes.

"Sir you can't just let her leave!" protested Choza Akimichi.

"I must agree," said the ever stoic Shibi Aburame.

The Hokage just sighed before saying "we can't afford to stop seeing as she her self is obviously above a Kage level given the power we felt from her yesterday not to mention if we could some how take her in I have no doubt Naruto would get her back by force…..and a ware with such an adversary in our own back yard is some thing that we can't risk….. so I have no choice but to let her go."

Every one at the counsel table couldn't help but nod in understanding, as they all watched the anbu take away Danzo's dead body with grim faces.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Was that really necessary Moka?" asked Mizure as they both had some sweet dumplings at Ichiraku for lunch.

"Yes it was because not only did I get rid of a probable future threat, but now that Danzo's out of the way Naruto can take over the root anbu organization like he planed," said Moka as she took a bite of her dumplings.

"So that's why you did it," said Mizure mostly to her self.

"Hmm what's this," said Mizore as she took a letter from one of Naruto's messenger foxes.

"Whats it say?" asked Moka.

"It says we have to tell Hinata's sensei that Hinata will not be attending missions or training sessions for the next few months."

"Why didn't the fox just give this letter to Hinata's sensei her self?" asked Moka.

"The fox probably didn't know who she is."

"And we do," said Moka with a raised eyebrow.

For an answer, Mizure just pulled off a picture stapled to the letter of a raven haired woman with red eyes and showed it to Moka. Then she turned it around to show her it had directions to the woman's location on the back.

"So we get stuck being messengers," said Moka with a sigh before finishing her dumplings along with Mizure and getting up to look around for Kurenai.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shino, Kiba, and Kurenai were currently in their training field waiting for Hinata, who was about hour late which has never happened before.

"Kurenai-sensei where's Hinata, I mean shouldn't she have been here already," whined Kiba.

"I'm wondering the same thing Kiba," said Kurenai as she watched Shino with mild interest look at a praying mantis on a tree.

"Excuse me, but are you Hinata's sensei?" asked Moka as she approached the training field.

"Who wants to know?" asked Kurenai with a raised eyebrow, but as she got a better look at Moka and Mizure as they came closer, her eyes widened as she took a subconscious step back while thinking _"those are the two girls that helped scare off that strange ninja who tried to steal the scroll of sealing last night……and that silver haired girl is some one I don't think I'll ever forget after feeling that incredibly oppressive demonic aura that resembled Kyuubi's aura." _

"By that look on your face you must remember who we are, don't worry though we don't bite….well at least Mizure doesn't," said Moka with a smirk, revealing her large canines.

"Hey sensei who are these people!" shouted out Kiba.

"There friends of Naruto Kuchiki," responded Kurenai.

"Any way were here to tell you that Hinata was adopted into the Kuchiki clan as Naruto-kun's sister and is under going special training that will keep her in the estate for the next couple of months," said Mizure like it was no big deal.

"WHAAAAAAAT!" shouted Kiba which earned him a chop to the back of the neck courtesy of Moka.

"He was being too noisy," said Moka as she noticed every ones gaze on her. Shino just took a few steps closer to Kurenai in hopes of extra protection from this possibly psychotic silver haired woman.

As Kurenai shook of the fact that her student was just knocked out she looked at Mizure and said "I don't understand, I mean how could all of this happen and more importantly why?"

"Were only the messengers we don't know why," responded Mizure.

"That's right and now that the message was delivered we will take our leave," said Moka before disappearing in black flames along with Mizure disappearing in a whirlwind of snow before Kurenai could ask any more questions.

"I guess all were going to be doing is D ranked missions until Hinata returns," said Shino with a hint of agitation in his voice.

"Since I don't even know were Naruto lives I can't even go talk to him or Hinata for a better explanation of what's going on," said Kurenai with a frown before looking at Shino and saying "well we might as well wake up Kiba and start the missions for the day."

The next thing heard in the area Kiba screaming "I'M UP ALREDY I'M UUUUP! NOW GET THESE DMN BUGS OFF ME SHINOOOOOOO!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That's enough for today Hinata," said Naruto as the sun began to set. For the first couple of hours Naruto was teaching Hinata how to perform Hado 33, Soukatsui (blue fire crash down) and then he helped her with her juuken style.

"Ni-sama….how do you……know the juuken style……. yet alone be so good at it?" asked Hinata in between breaths.

Even though Naruto was weakened he was still able to keep up with Hinata in their juuken spar, just barley though which was why he too was breathing heavily and tried to regain his breath before saying "some one I know gave me a few juuken scrolls and that's all you need to know, so why don't you get ready for bed Hinata."

As Hinata left Mizore and Moka came out from behind the trees in the back.

"So how did your meeting with the counsel go?"

"It went rather well; I even got rid off Danzo for you Naruto-kun,"

"I had a feeling you were going to kill some one, but at least it was some one I needed dead any way……so good work Moka-chan."

"We also delivered the message to Hinata's sensei."

"Thank you Mizure-chan, now if you two don't mind I would like to go too bed early to night," said Naruto as he started walking to the door.

Moka and Mizure just frowned as they watched Naruto struggle a bit to walk to the door of the house. Moka just walked over and picked naruto up like she normally would and said "this is what happens when you push your body while it's already in a bad condition."

Naruto just nodded while quietly saying "I know," and then with out warning he fell he fell asleep.

Mizure and Moka just sighed at his recklessness.

"We should probably get him into bed," said Mizure who received a nod from Moka who began walking inside the house followed by Mizure.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Its been about three months since Naruto began teaching Hinata, who has improved greatly in kenjutsu, juuken, and kido under Naruto's teachings yet she still hasn't heard her zanbackto name yet. Naruto him self was also back to one hundred percent**. **Naruto also found the location of the root anbu base through means of _persuasion_ on a root anbu member he caought two months ago. when Naruto found the base he easily took over the position of leader since it was mostly chaos with in the base, no one knew what to do so when Naruto arrived they basicly welcomed him as their new leader with open arms and with in a month Naruto had every thing running smoothly again for the secret organization.

Hinata was currently walking too her squads meeting place for the first time in about three months because Naruto finally decided that she had adequate skills now.

"Hello, could I help you miss," asked Kurenai as she spotted a raven haired girl dressed in similar close to Naruto approach her.

"It's me Hinata, Kurenai-sensei," said Hinata as she approached, which earned her a surprised and speech less expression from Kurenai.

"Hinata is that really you! Man you look awesome with the new close, but why did you die your hair?" asked Kiba.

That's when Hinata decided to explain to them about everything that happened to her over the last couple of months and when she finished they were all definitely surprised and interested in what she had to say.

"So, you now have the same blood line as Naruto-san does?" asked Shino.

"Hai."

"Well I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say were all glad that you're finally back Hinata," said Kurenai with a kind smile.

"Definitely!" said Kiba excitedly as he put an arm over Hinata's shoulder along with a bark from Akamaru.

"It's good to have the group back together," said Shino with a nod.

So how about we commemorate this occasion with our squads first C class mission," said Kurenai.

"Alright! Now let's get going to the Hokage's tower for our first C class mission!" shouted Kiba as they all began walking to the Hokage's tower.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As they arrived at the tower Kiba couldn't help but snicker as he watched what appeared to be a mauled Sasuke Uchiha giving some fat lady a cat.

"So do you really think your squads ready for a C ranked mission Kurenai?" asked the Hokage with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I do sir, especially after being told about Hinata's training over the last few months."

"Very well then, bring in the bridge builder!" called out the Hokage and not a moment later a man around his fifties came through the door wearing a white t-shirt, jeans, drinking a bottle of sake, a gray beard, and gray spiky hair.

**END CHAPTER!**

**took a while for me to update but I did! so REVIEW!  
**


	16. Chapter 15, An Unexpected Ally!

Thanks for the reviews last chapter!

**DEMON/SUMMON SPEAKING**

_PERSON THINKING/FLASH BACK_

**Chapter 15, An Unexpected Ally! **

**Last time on Return of the Kuchiki clan! **

_As they arrived at the tower Kiba couldn't help but snicker as he watched what appeared to be a mauled Sasuke Uchiha giving some fat lady a cat. _

"_So do you really think your squads ready for a C ranked mission Kurenai?" asked the Hokage with a raised eyebrow._

"_Yes I do sir, especially after being told about Hinata's training over the last few months."_

"_Very well then, bring in the bridge builder!" called out the Hokage and not a moment later a man around his fifties came through the door wearing a white t-shirt, jeans, drinking a bottle of sake, a gray beard, and gray spiky hair. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm paying you leaf ninja good money, and all I get is group of kids! That one with the dog looks like a loose cannon , she looks like she's from some rich clan, and he just looks anti social and creepy," shouted Tazuna angrily as he received a blank stare from Shino, a snarl from Kiba as he was held back by Kurenai so he didn't maul the client, and Hinata just starred impassively at him like her brother would, which made the Hokage and Kurenai think with a sigh _"three months with Naruto and she's already acting like him………perfect another Naruto, just what the village needed."_

"My sister is more then adequate to protect you her self, the rest accompanying you can be considered merely her back up," said a calm and smooth voice from behind Tazuna.

"Ni-sama! What are you doing here?" said a surprised Hinata.

"I'm here to pick something up," said Naruto as he stepped out from behind Tazuna.

"Who the hell are you?" said Tazuna rudely.

"No one you should concern your self with, now Hokage-sama the deed please," said Naruto turning away from Tazuna and looking towards the Hokage.

"Yes, it is your inheritance from your father after all," said the Hokage as he threw Naruto a scroll which he caught it with one hand.

"I expect good news from you on this mission when you return," said Naruto as he looked at Hinata before he disappeared via flash step.

"Well now that that's done how about we start the mission? Now every one meet at the east gate in thirty minutes," said Kurenai before disappearing in a swirl of leaves along with Hinata using flash step like her brother, leaving shino and a jealous Kiba there alone.

"How come they know how to disappear and we don't!"

"Because Kiba they were taught and we weren't," said shino as he pushed his glasses up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata, Kiba, shino, and the drunken Tazuna were all standing by the east gate like Kurenai told them to, but the only thing wrong was that Kurenai herself wasn't there.

"Hey kid!" called out the guard for the gate.

"Yes," said shino.

"Your sensei told me to give this to you," said the guard as he tossed a letter to shino who opened it up and read it silently.

"What's it say?" asked Hinata.

"It says that sensei wont be accompanying with us because she was given a last minute A ranked mission that required her skills, also I am the captain of this mission now it seems."

"Whooo hoooo, our first C class mission and we get to do by our self's Akamaru!" shouted out Kiba receiving a yip from Akamaru.

While all this was going on Hinata couldn't help but narrow her eyes suspiciously as she looked at Tazuna who seemed to be looking nervous.

"_What do you know that we don't?"_

"Hey Hinata, Old man, lets go!" shouted Kiba as they all headed out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto, Moka, Mizure, Kurama, and Kuyou, who was one or the four fox generals with four tails, long blond hair, black pants, black shirt, about five foot ten, amber slited eyes, and a thin black over coat with white lining. They were all about a mile and a half in to the forest of konoha in a secret location.

"So this is the Namikaze estate," said Naruto as he looked at beautiful estate that looked to be four acres with one large three story house I the middle and three two story houses on the left and right side, all about a about four hundred feet from each other..

"This was your father's estate Naruto-kun," asked a pink haired Moka in aw along with Mizure behind her.

"Yes…. it was."

"Looks more like a small village," commented Kuyou.

"Which is why I wanted the deed….now Kuyou I want you to assemble the fox clan and tell them to come here to there new and permanent home," said Naruto as he faced the stoic fox general.

"I thought you wanted them to stay where they are though Naruto-sama?" asked Kurama.

"I originally did Kurama, but after what happened the other day, I decided that for the sake of Sasuke's…….sanity I should remove them from there current location."

_FLASH BACK_

_Naruto was walking in the forest for some fresh air so he could give Hinata a little brake from training, seeing as how he was letting her join up with her team again tomorrow and that's when he saw a battered Sasuke hiding behind a tree rocking back and forth with his head down._

_With curiosity getting the better of him, he slowly walked over towards Sasuke and tapped him on the shoulder which made Sasuke jump up and look around franticly until he saw Naruto and calmed down a bit._

"_Oh, it's just you Naruto," said Sasuke with a sigh as he lead against the tree._

"_What happened to you Sasuke?"_

"_I'll tell you what happened to me. It's those damn foxes! There every where Naruto, when they first came to my district they would maul me in the morning every once in a while, but ever since about two months ago they started to…to…to knock me out and put a paralysis jutsu on me. So when I wake up I can't move and they start dressing me up as if I was a fucking giant doll! And then when they get bored playing 'dress up' they use me as a chew toy until the paralysis wares off!" shouted Sasuke insanely as he showed Naruto the bite marks in his arm which only made Naruto sweat drop._

"_They've been doing this at least twice or three times a week! I…I just can't take it any more Naruto I mean, I think I'm starting to literally loose my mind!"_

"_No... no not again! Just get away from me you damn foxes!" said Sasuke as he pointed to a group of three foxes behind Naruto before bolting the opposite way while screaming "kaa-san…or even sakura, just some one help me!" and with that Sasuke disappeared into the forest._

_As Naruto turned around he didn't see any foxes which made him start thinking as he walked away "I should probably move those foxes before what's ever left of Sasuke's mind completely deteriorates and he ends up in Konoha's insane asylum……no Matter how much fun that might be," thought Naruto with a smirk._

"_**So the next plan to get the silly human and drive him crazy is," **__began one of the three fox demons hiding from Naruto behind a tree. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Naruto finished his story every one couldn't help but sweat drop at Sasuke's predicament.

"I'll do it as soon as possible sir and before I fore get here's the scroll you wanted from the house," said Kuyou as he handed Naruto a scroll with the kanji for rasengan on it. With that Naruto, Moka, and Mizure left leaving Kurama and Kuyou alone to do there assignment.

"We'll be leaving at eight to night Moka-chan and Mizure-chan."

"Umm where are we going Naruto-kun?"

"Earlier this morning you two asked if we could go to a ……club and now I'm telling you we are leaving at eight to go too one." said Naruto as he kept walking while pretended not to see the bright smile on Moka's face and the small smile on Mizure's.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a bright and sunny day like normal in fire country and Tazuna and Shino's group were all walking down a dirt path in the forest. As they were walking Hinata and shino couldn't help but to notice the puddle in the road even though it hasn't rained for a few weeks, with a silent nod to shino they kept walking while Kiba stayed oblivious to the approaching danger. Then with out warning shino whispered to Kiba "protect the bridge builder," and with that he jumped to the right while Hinata whirled around and put her arm straight out with her the palm of her hand facing towards the puddle as she started chanting "The one who reins mask of flesh all creation in flap…."

Right when Hinata turned around two figures clad in black cloaks jumped out of the puddle, both wearing medal clawed gauntlets and rushed Hinata and Kiba.

"Time to die!" both assassins shouted out but unfortunately for them they ended up being caught in a surprise attack the moment Hinata finished her incantation.

"Of wings the one who carries the name of human Hado 33, Soukatsui (blue fire crash down)." With that a good sized blue vortex of fire shot out at the now surprised fearful looking assassins seeing as how there was no time to dodge. One of the assassins was hit directly, sending him crashing into a tree with severe burns causing him to black out shortly after impact. The other one was sent flying to the side because of the shock wave caused by the attack, sending him straight into a swarm of Shino's chakra eating bugs who quickly devoured all of the enemy ninja's chakra in his dazed condition.

"That's not how I expected to win, but I'm not complaining," spoke shino from Hinata's right.

"What the hell just happened? And how did you use that jutsu with out any hand signs Hinata!" screamed a confused Kiba.

"It wasn't a jutsu Kiba. It was a secret clan technique called a hado, which uses no hand sins but a special chant for it to be used."

"Good work Hinata. It wasn't how I expected it to be done but we got them none the less, we also don't have to worry about them following us or reporting back to anyone seeing as how my beetles will suck out all their chakra until there dead. Now as for you Tazuna-san, what are you not telling us," said shino as he turned to a nervous Tazuna.

"Well you see, my village was taken over by a tycoon named Gato who has brought my once prosperous village to nothing more then a poor and suffering one because it only helps his shipping business since we cant trade with the out side world now, but if I finish the bridge I'm constructing then I can bring back hope and trade to my village. Of course I understand that I led to you and that your perfectly in your right to turn back but if you do I'll probably be killed and my daughter will curse the leaf village while my grandson cries at night going "where's my grandpa!" and then my village will continue to suffer as Gato bleeds them dry," cried Tazuna with fake tears the whole time making every one present sweat drop.

"With a sigh they all said we'll help."

"Excellent then let's go."

"Before we go though Tazuna –san you must know that we can not ensure your safety from this point on because unlike what you might think on how easily we stopped the ninja just now, you should know it was only a fluke because we caught them by surprise. If it was a more straight forward battle between us and them considering they were obviously more experienced then we, it probably wouldn't have been as easy to take them down. So do you understand the severity of this mission Tazuna?" asked shino with narrowed eyes.

"Yes I do and I am grateful."

"Then lets keep going so we can get you home before it get you home sooner then later." And with that said they all headed out to wave country once more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So the demon brothers failed did they Haku?" asked a tall man sitting on a coach who was about six foot two, wearing bandages around his mouth, a mist head band with a slash through it, loose purple pants, no shirt, black messy hair, and holding a huge zanbakto with his right hand leisurely.

"Hai Zabuza-sama," said a boy with a hunter ninja mask, brown samurai pants, long black hair tied in a bun, and a light green kimono style shirt.

"So did you get any information on them?"

"All I received is that there from konoha and are gennin all from prestigious clans…..but one caught my eye in particular sir,"

"Who?" asked Zabuza with a raised eye brow.

"Her name was Hinata _kuchiki."_

With an evil grin Zabuza recalled the profile for a mere twelve year old boy who made it in to the Bingo book as an S class criminal of Iwagakura and his name was…

"Any relation to Naruto Kuchiki,"

"Hai, she is his sister,"

"I hope she's at least half as strong as her brother so I can have a good fight for when I attack them myself," said Zabuza with a grin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tazuna and company just got off a small row rowboat that brought the group to one of the small islands that make up wave country and began their track through the forest.

"This mist is really thick huh Akamaru," said Kiba to his k-9 companion who yipped in agreement.

"Almost unnaturally thick," stated Shino as he gave Hinata a silent nod to activate her byakugan which she did and almost immediately her eyes opened wide as she yelled out "GET DOWN," which every one did except for the bridge builder who was pulled down by shino right before a huge zanbakto sailed over there heads and into a tree where a tall and intimidating man landed on it.

"So hand over the old man I might let you kids go,"

When Hinata saw this man she took a sudden step back as a look of fear crept on her face.

"Hinata what's wrong?"

"That's Mommochi Zabuza Kiba, he's known as the demon of the mist and master of the silent kill using the hidden mist jutsu. He killed his entire graduation class and orchestrated a failed coup against the Mizukage."

"So you know who I am well I'm flattered and I also know a little about you too…. Hinata Kuchiki, sister of the legendary Naruto Kuchiki who is rumored to have killed the Mizukage that I failed to kill my self," said Zabuza with a grin.

"How do you know me?" said Hinata with her byakugan activated and her fear gone, as she took a fighting stance that her brother showed her while putting her right hand on the hilt of her sword.

"I hope you're at least close to your brother in terms of power, but before we fight lets get rid of the kids," said Zabuza before pulling the sword out of the tree and appearing on the surface of the lake nearby.

"Hidden mist jutsu," said Zabuza as he stood on the lake while a thick fog encased the area.

"Hinata where is he?" asked Shino as he watched her look around with her byakugan.

"Right here," said Zabuza as he appeared in between Shino and Kiba before kicking Kiba hard to the side making Kiba hit his head on a tree and knocking him out, while punching Shino in the gut and sending him some where in a bush to the left.

"So kid before I kill the old man I want to see what the _prestigious_ kuchiki clan is capable of," said Zabuza as he turned his back on a terrified Tazuna standing a few meters be hind him.

Hinata just stood there with a smirk as she came up with an idea.

"If you wish to fight a kuchiki then I shall be your opponent," said a regal and strong voice from behind Zabuza. When Zabuza turned around his eyes widen his as he stared into the eyes of the legendary saku kitsune him self before taking an unconscious step back as he said "You! But-but how…when!"

"How is none of you're concern," said Naruto as he began drawing senbonzakura. While this was happening he never noticed Hinata chanting an incantation until it was too late.

"Bakudo 4, crawling rope!" shouted Hinata as a yellow glowing rope shot out of her two extended fingers pointing towards him and immediately wrapped around him, affectively restraining him. This wasn't as strong as of a subjugation spell as her brothers Bakudo 61, Rikujyoukourou (six bars of light) spell, but it was still strong enough to restrain Zabuza long enough for her to cast her next spell.

"What the hell is this!" shouted Zabuza as he struggled against his restraints before spitting out the words "genjutsu," as he watched the _Naruto _in front of him disappear with a gust of wind.

"You little BITCH! When I get out of here I'm going to kill you!" but Zabuza's shouts fell on deaf ears as Hinata began another incantation.

"Ye lord mask of blood and flesh, all creation flutter of wings, bares the name of man, inferno and pandemonium, the sea barer surges, march onto the south Hado 32, Shakaho (shot of red fire)!" shouted Hinata as she fired a red ball of energy at a panicking Zabuza.

Fortunately for Zabuza he was able to loosen the rope around him enough to grab his sword over his back and use it as a shield. The shock wave of the attack freed him of the rope and sent him landing on the surface of the lake a good twelve or fifteen yards away.

Right when he landed on the lake he started going through hand seals and when he finished he shouted "water style: water dragon jutsu."

As Hinata watched the roaring water dragon come at her she began to rapidly spin around creating a blue chakra like dome around her as she shouted "rotation," forcing the water dragon to disperse harmlessly as it hit.

"_I'm glad ni-sama helped me master that."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Man my head," said Kiba as he rubbed his aching head while he walked over to Shino, who was standing in front of Tazuna and watching the battle going on with interest.

"Wow….is that really Hinata," said Kiba in a quiet and awed voice as watched the battle in front of him along with Shino and Tazuna.

"She really has changed into a true ninja…. hasn't she Kiba."

"Your right Shino, she really isn't that stuttering little girl we used to know that always needed our help, she's now a truly incredible and powerful ninja," said Kiba with a small smile for Hinata as he watched her fight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After that Hinata drew her sword and started walking toward the lake while thinking _"I haven't had enough training using the flash step yet seeing as how I waste so much chakra when I use it, not to mention the severe chakra burns I get on my legs from it when I'm low on chakra like I am now but……I can't beat Zabuza in a head to head fight. So I only have one chance left to surprise and injure him enough to force him too retreat."_

"Come on girl I'm waiting," taunted Zabuza as he held his sword over his shoulder.

"_This is my only shot," _thought Hinata as she took a deep breath, disappeared and then reappeared not even a moment later in front of Zabuza cutting him in half at the waste. Before Hinata could breathe a sigh of relief though _Zabuza _turned to water and fell into the lake.

"I had a feeling you had some other trick up your sleeve," said Zabuza as he started rising up thought the surface of the lake behind her.

Hinata's eyes widened as she turned around to see Zabuza towering above her and before she could even move he grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up to his eye level.

"Run out of surprises little girl," said Zabuza smirking as he watched her struggle to get free of his suffocating grasp.

"What a pity, I'll admit you surprised me those couple of times but that's not enough to stop me, unlike the demon brothers that attacked you before I'm on a whole other level!" said Zabuza while raising his voice at the end for when he threw Hinata to the shore where she hit the ground hard and rolled until she hit a tree with a gasp of pain.

"HINATA!" yelled out Kiba as he prepared to help his fallen comrade until he was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder courtesy of Shino.

"SHINO LET GO, WE HAVE TO SAVE HINATA!"

"We will only be killed against such an opponent," stated shino calmly.

"Then what do you expect us to do just sit here!" growled out a worried Kiba.

"Just sit and watch, my insects have informed me that we have been followed by some one strong, probably by some one Naruto sent to watch over Hinata incase of a situation like this, so again Kiba just be patient. Some one will save Hinata….it just won't be us,"

Kiba reluctantly nodded seeing as how Shino's never been wrong before, but he couldn't help but hope for Hinata's sake that Shino's being right streak didn't end today.

"Looks like your times up kid," said Zabuza a he walked back on to solid ground and began to approach a heavily breathing Hinata, who was lying on her stomach with her head facing the direction of the swiftly approaching Zabuza Mommochi.

"Well it's been fun kid, but SAYONARA!" shouted Zabuza as he he lifted up his Zanbakto and prepared to swing down.

"HINATAAAAAAAA!" screamed Kiba as he was still being restrained by shino who was thinking _"please let me be right."_

Tazuna just turned his head to the side and closed his eyes tight as mumbled "I'm so sorry."

When Hinata saw the sword coming down on her she couldn't help but close her eyes as she thought _"I've failed you ni-sama."_

"DIE!" yelled Zabuza as he brought his sword down on her.

Right before the sword connected with Hinata's fallen form, some one appeared in front of Hinata and punched Zabuza _hard_ in the gut causing zabuza's eyes to open wide as he went sailing back right across the lake, he didn't stop until he went through a tree, and half way through another one on the opposite side of the lake.

"Let's go Ko-chan! Its time to kick some wannabe rouge ninja ass!" yelled out a fourteen year old looking red haired girl, with pony tails held together by red ribbons, white under shirt, short sleeved red button up shirt with a white collar, a pink ribbon like tie under her collar, light brown mini skirt, dark red socks that went half way up her thighs, and emerald eyes.

**END CHAPTER! **

**Read this!**

**Hoped you liked it. Also** _**REVIEW! **_**And on a second note I'm probably going to bring in Hinata's released sword soon, and I might make it a fusion of two different yet same element type swords from the bleach series or I might not, I'm still thinking. So if anyone has a good idea that they want to share with me on what I should make Hinata's sword please tell me in a review, thank you and until next time (which should be soon seeing as how Thanksgiving break is here) see ya! **


	17. Chapter 16, Enter Kokoa!

Thanks for the reviews last chapter!

**DEMON/SUMMON SPEAKING**

_PERSON THINKING/FLASH BACK_

**Chapter 16, Enter Kokoa! **

**Last time on Return of the Kuchiki clan! **

"_Let's go Ko-chan! Its time to kick some wannabe rouge ninja ass!" yelled out a fourteen year old looking red haired girl, with pony tails held together by red ribbons, white under shirt, short sleeved red button up shirt with a white collar, a pink ribbon like tie under her collar, light brown mini skirt, dark red socks that went half way up her thighs, and emerald eyes. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"See Kiba, I told you some one would come."

"Just one question shino….WHO THE HELL IS SHE!" shouted Kiba.

"Now that Kiba…even I do not know," spoke shino as he shook his head slowly back and forth

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Your pretty lucky that I decided to check out what all the commotion was otherwise you would be dead right now little girl."

"Umm… just who are you?" asked Hinata as she sat up and leaned against the tree behind her.

The girl just looked over her shoulder and answered back "My names Kokoa Shusen, I was headed to Konoha because of a lead I got on where my older sister could be; while I was headed there I heard your fight and came here just in time to save your ass. Now just shut up and watch little girl, now Ko-chan come on!" screamed out Kokoa as she raised her hand in the air and not a moment later a strange small bat flew into the palm of her hand and turned into a double sided medieval ax which she grabbed before starting to run forward to where Zabuza was with a crazy look in her eyes while laughing psychotically the whole time.

"Damn, it feels like I was just hit by a water vortex jutsu," said Zabuza groggily while rubbing his head as he slowly stood up. "What the hells that," mumbled Zabuza as squinted to see through the mist. When the object became visible he started to rub the back of his head while laughing out "oh it's just a psychotic redheaded girl coming at me with a medieval double sided ax……wait a minute that's the bitch that punched me! Well I guess I'm going to just have to kill her too!" shouted Zabuza as he picked up his zanbakto and started running at Kokoa.

The two met each other with a clang as there weapons collided while they stood over the lake fighting to over power the other.

"Who the hell are you and why are you helping them?!"

"That's none of your business NO BROW! But if you have to know I don't like guys like you who think its ok to beat up and kill little girls!"

"So you already know what I'm going to do to you," said Zabuza with a smirk as the two continued to struggle for the upper hand.

"You idiot, When I'm done with you you're the one that'll be dead!" yelled Kokoa before over powering Zabuza and pushing him back about ten yards.

Zabuza just starred her down while thinking _"as much as I hate to admit she's a lot stronger then me given how easily she pushed me back…but she may have power but I doubt she has the skill to use it properly…but to be safe I'll attack her with long range jutsu for now to get an idea of her skill level."_

"Well are you going fight or stare at me all day NO BROW!"

With a tick mark over his head Zabuza replied with a fast series of hand seals before shouting out and catching Kokoa by surprise "water dragon jutsu!"

Before Kokoa new what was going on she saw a huge serpent like dragon made out of water was coming at her and all she could think of was _"if even a drop of water hits me it'll hurt like a bitch……but if that much hits me I'll be out for the count, so my only option is that new technique of mine,"_thought Kokoa with a smirk as she held her right hand straight out in front of her as she yelled "HEAT WAVE!" which created a wave of searing hot air to come from her hand and to affect any thing in front of her with in ten feet and fifteen foot radius.

When the water dragon came into range it evaporated along with a large portion of the water in range under it.

"Nice try but not good enough you wannabe rouge ninja!"

"You little bitch, I'm going to kill you!" screamed an infuriated Zabuza as he ran forward swinging his zanbakto wildly.

"That's it come and take the bait you idiot," said Kokoa quietly as she put her hand behind her back while it started to glow red with demonic energy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hinata are you okay," asked Kiba as he helped her up.

"I'm fine Kiba."

"So who's that girl Hinata?" asked Kiba as he watched the new comer battle Zabuza on the lake.

"Her name's Kokoa Shusen."

"Well who ever she is I'm gland she's got here when she did because if she didn't you probably wouldn't be here right now Hinata," said Shino as he walked up to the two with Tazuna following closely behind.

"Let's just watch the fight for now and hope she wins," said Tazuna while receiving a curt nod from everybody.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Let's finish this little girl!"

"Yes lets!" yelled back Kokoa as Zabuza ran at her and swung his sword down on her which she dodged by jumping to the side. She then jumped towards him with her glowing hand of demonic chakra extended, when it hit the wide eyed Zabuza she called out "burning finger!" which was a more concentrated version of her heat wave attack, but it was only effective up close or if it makes contact with something and in this case that some thing was Zabuza, who started to bubble then turn to water.

"I got you now!" Yelled Zabuza as he surprised Kokoa by appearing out of the mist on her right side and delivered a deep slash starting from her left shoulder to about mid back, but she didn't even have time to scream because right after Zabuza kicked her in the stomach sending the wide eyed girl rolling ashore.

After Kokoa slowly sat up she kneeled over gasping for breath while she hissed in pain as she grabbed her wound. She then looked at her hand to see all the blood coming out. After that Kokoa slowly stood up with her bangs covering her eyes while an eerie silence came over the area.

"_At least that bastard kicked me to shore, because if I landed in the water I would have been done for…but it seems I have to get serious now,"_thought Kokoa with a smirk while her finger nails turned into claws and her canines tuned into fangs.

Shino started to get worried during this unsettling silence because he could hear and sense his insects terror as they told him about some fast approaching powerful demonic chakra radiating of the red head. Even Akamaru couldn't help but wine and hide in his master's coat.

"So you still want to fight huh," said Zabuza with a chuckle "well then I guess I'll finish this up with killing you first," said Zabuza while slowly walking to the shore.

"Yes let's finish this," said Kokoa as a dark pink aura erupted around her and when she raised her head her yes were red and her pupils were slits **"and you're the one that's goanna die," **growled out Kokoa in a slightly deeper and demonic voice.

"_What the fucks going on!" _thought Zabuza in a panic as he witnessed the girls change and felt this unknown demonic chakra coming from her.

All Kiba and shino could think was "….." absolutely nothing as they stared in awe and fright because of the fact that this was there first time ever feeling the overwhelming power that came with demonic chakra.

"_This chakra is weaker, but it still feels like her chakra…could she be a," _thought a surprised Hinata as she watched these new events unfold.

"**Now die!" **screamed Kokoa as she moved to fast for Zabuza to see and appeared right in front of him and kicked right _through_his sword, which the tried to use as a shield and sent him sailing through numerous trees on the other side of the lake. Kokoa then used her incredible speed to follow Zabuza about a quarter of a mile into the forest. When Zabuza finally stopped going through trees a severely winded and pissed off Kokoa was ready to deliver the final blow to an unconscious Zabuza, who was suddenly hit with a couple of senbon needles in the neck.

"Thank you for incapacitating Zabuza for me, I've been after him for some time now," said a masked hunter ninja coming out of the trees.

Kokoa just looked at the body before calming down enough to return back to normal. She then went over to the body and felt a pulse which was non existent. Kokoa then sighed before biting him on the neck and sucking out some of his blood.

While Kokoa did that the hunter ninja was too surprised to say anything as she watched the wound on Kokoa's back close up. When Kokoa was done she breathed out a content sigh while saying "at least the blood was still fresh and now my wound closed up, but it's still sensitive and could open back up if I do anything to strenuous."

"_I hope Zabuza-sama is still okay after that,"_ thought the hunter ninja before disappearing with Zabuza's body to an unknown location.

When Kokoa got back to the group she couldn't help but feel as if some thing wasn't quite right, but decided to just shrug it off.

"Wow that was amazing, just who are you!" shouted Kiba.

"Did you finish off Zabuza?" asked Shino.

"No some hunter ninja did, and then he took his body away," Shino just nodded while thinking how suspicious that sounded.

"Listen up, my names Kokoa Shusen and I just happened to find you guys by chance. Now seeing from those head bands you're from Konoha so I want to know if any of you have ever heard of a girl named Akashiya Moka!" at that Hinata couldn't help but perk up a little as she stood with the group.

"Does she wear a Rosario?"

"YES! She's my sister could you please tell me wear she is!?"

"How about you come with us for the rest of the mission Kokoa-san and I'll personally bring you to her?"

"Deal!" said a smiling Kokoa as she shook Hinata's hand.

"Do you know what just happened Shino?" whispered Kiba.

"Well apparently we have a new member for this mission," responded Shino.

"Well I don't care because all it means is extra FREE protection for me!" said Tazuna happily before they were ready to set off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Up in the trees about five yards away stood a man about five foot ten inches, with short black hair, brown pants, a short sleeved white shirt, with a dark green vest over it, and he looked to be about 18. He was watching what was going on with mild interest before sighing and saying "looks like I wasn't needed after all…well I better get back and report this to the prince, after all he would want to here about what's happened to his sister…..and who knows maybe he'll actually come too see what's going on. Hope fully he will because if he does," starts grinning lectureously "I Morioka Ginei member of the four fox generals will finally be able too peep on girls again with out fear of being caught by Naruto or his girlfriends!" shouted out the newly named Gin (his nick name) with a serious expression and dramatic pose at the end……before losing his balance while flailing his arms around and falling to the ground right in front of every one with a yell of surprise.

With all the commotion every one became on edge again and got into fighting stances as they all faced the fallen fox general.

"Wait is… is that you Gin-sempai," asked Hinata as she got a better look at the new comer.

Gin just stood up before looking at every one with the utmost seriousness before dramatically pointing behind them and yelling "what the hell is that!" and like any normal person they all looked behind them to see absolutely…nothing. When hey turned back around Gin was no where to be found.

"Woo… that was a close one, after all Naruto-sama would be mad if he knew I let them know I followed them for their own protection," breathed out Gin as he appeared about a mile into the forest away from the group.

"Well any way it's time that I get headed to konoha and report in!" shouted Gin enthusiastically.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

About an hour later the group finally arrived in their client's village and Kokoa couldn't help but state the obvious.

"So this is where you live huh…looks like a real dump of a village," stated Kokoa as they entered the poor and run down village of wave.

"Kokoa!" shouted Hinata.

"What!"

"Don't say things like that!"

Kokoa just went "humph" and looked the other way.

Hinata just sent Tazuna an apologetic look as she looked at him sighing with a sad look.

"So…this really is all Gatos doing?" asked the stoic Aburame as he looked at the decaying town and the poor and home less sitting on the streets.

"Who would have thought that one guy could have such an influence on a whole nation," said Kiba as he too looked at the incredible poverty around him.

"So you all now see just why I need to build the bridge. When the bridge is done it will free us of Gatos hold since we won't have to worry about Gatos shipping business strangle us, we will finally be able to do our own business, trade with the main land, and then our nation will return to the bright and happy place it once was," said Tazuna with another sigh as he started to feel his age which just made him say "I really need some sake."

When they finally arrived at Tazuna's house they noticed that it was actually a nice and clean house that was built on a small bridge in the lake.

"Well at least your place isn't run down like the rest of this damn village old man," stated Kokoa bluntly.

"My daughter takes pride in keeping things presentable even in these bad economic times," said Tazuna with a small smile "well now we might as well go in so I can introduce you to my family."

After that said they all started to walk inside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you two ready yet, its already eight o'clock and I would like to get going," said Naruto as he stood outside his bedroom door waiting for his two girlfriends to get ready for the club they were going to too night.

When the two came out Moka was wearing a red top with white lining that went a few inches below her chest, black elbow length gloves, red mini skirt with white lining, red boots with white lining at the top, and black mid thigh length socks. Mizore was also wearing the same thing, except for her socks which were purple and the rest of her clothes were blue with black lining.

Naruto just looked at them while narrowing his eyes and thinking _"cute and hot……what a dangerous combination."_

"Soooo, how do we look Naruto-kun," asked Moka as she did a little twirl.

"You both look stunning."

"Your also wearing something new too!" said Moka excitedly seeing how he almost _never_ wore any thing else let alone not where his sword.

Naruto was wearing a plain black shirt with a pink and blue eyed fox on the back along with a pair of normal blue jeans. He wasn't wearing any thing flashy but the change of clothes was still interesting and the fat that he didn't have his sword with him meant a lot to Moka and Mizore because it was like he was silently saying that he planned to have some fun with the two of them.

"Come on lets go," said Mizore as she started pulling him to the door.

As he three walked in the streets no one seemed to notice that Naruto was Naruto, since it was dark out and also because he wasn't wearing his usual outfit. When they made it to the club called "The Leaf in The Wind" Naruto had to use some _persuasion_ to get in.

When they went to get in they were stopped by the bouncer who said "sorry kid, only eighteen and up."

Naruto just looked him in the eyes with his sakugan and the guard then said in trance like state "welcome to the club," as he let them in.

"Naruto-kun I didn't know you were so good at genjutsu!"

"My genjutsu abilities rival my older brothers ever since I activated my mangekyo sakugan…I just do not use genjutsu to often Mizore-chan."

When they walked into the club they all noticed the loud music, strobe lights, and people dancing.

Naruto just sighed as he thought _"this really isn't my thing," _but as he looked at the excited and happy faces of Moka and Mizore he thought with a light smile_ "but if it makes them happy then I'll do it for them." _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was about eleven o'clock and they finally got out of the club.

"I had a wonder full time Naruto-kun! The karaoke me and Mizore did along with dancing with was so much fun!" exclaimed Moka as she bent down and gave Naruto a bone crushing hug from the back, making Naruto grunt a little in pain and surprise.

"I agree it was very fun," said Mizore quietly as she snuck up on them as she gave them both a hug from the side.

"I'm glad that you both had fun," said Naruto before his little moment was interrupted by.....

"Naruto-sama I have some news for you," said Gin as he come out of the shadows.

"What ever it is it better be important seeing as how your _suppose _to be watching my sister," stated Naruto with slightly narrowed eyes.

noticing Naruto's obvious aggitation, Gin then took the time to explain what happened as well as Kokoa's appearance which made Moka excited.

"Well I guess we better see what's going on with my sister's mission. You also want see your sister?" asked Naruto as he looked at Moka who nodded vigorously with tears in her eyes, since she thought all her sisters were dead and that she was the last. Moka was definitely looking forward to a family reunion with her sister.

Well then we leave first thing in the morning so be prepared… for tomorrow we leave for wave.

**END CHAPTER! **

**REVIEW!**

**I know it was a long wait but, I've had a LOT of work to do for school especially personal business and law class, but I'm finished with it now since it's finally winter recess. On that note MERRY CHRISMAS or HAPPY HOLIDAYS! So until next time see ya!**


	18. Chapter 17, Team 7 arrives in wave

Thanks for the reviews last chapter!

**DEMON/SUMMON SPEAKING**

_PERSON THINKING/FLASH BACK_

**Chapter 17, Team 7 arrives in wave! **

**Last time on Return of the Kuchiki clan! **

_Gin then took the time to explain what happened as well as Kokoa's appearance which made Moka excited._

"_Well I guess we better see what's going on with my sister's mission. You also want see your sister," said Naruto as he looked at Moka who nodded vigorously with tears in her eyes since she thought all her sisters were dead and that she was the last. Moka was definitely looking forward to a family reunion with her sister. _

_Well then we leave first thing in the morning so be prepared… for tomorrow we leave for wave. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a bright and sunny day in Konoha like usual and Naruto along with his two companions, Moka (pink haired Moka) and Mizore were standing on the porch of their estate ready to leave for wave. Before they could leave though, a messenger bird flew onto Naruto's shoulder.

"What's this?" asked Naruto questioningly to himself as he took a letter with the Hokage's seal off a messenger bird. When Naruto opened the letter he couldn't help but frown as he read the contents of the letter.

"What's it say Naruto-kun," asked the board looking Mizore as she looked over his shoulder along with a curious Moka. Before they could read it though a gust of wind carrying a few cherry blossoms blew by, effectively shredding the letter to bits.

"The Hokage received a letter earlier this morning by Shino Aburame asking for support with their mission. The Hokage already sent out team seven in response to his request. In the letter I just read it was asking/ordering me to join team seven because Sai was just transferred to the root division of anbu," spoke Naruto with a smirk seeing how he was now in control of the root anbu, meaning Sai now worked for _him_.

"So you're rejoining team seven then?"

"Hai Moka-chan."

"So when do we meet up with the team seven then?" asked Mizore as she tilted her head a little.

"_We _are not going anywhere, _I _am going and you two will stay here."

Before Mizore and Moka could shout their protests, Naruto started speaking "too many people on a mission will only lead to problems. As it is there will be two teams on this mission already and if you two go it'll be too many…and besides I don't think the other Moka is too interested in seeing her sister yet."

"**He's right, I have no interest in seeing Kokoa any time soon, so let's stay here like he said and enjoy the last of the free time we have away from that brat. Besides don't you remember what Kokoa would do to you in order to get me to come out?"**

With hearing what her inner self said she couldn't help but think back to all the times Kokoa chased her with giant hammers, masses, and all other sorts of medieval type weapons. In fact the more she thought about it the paler she started to become until her skin was even paler then Mizore's.

"Have fun on your mission Naruto!" spoke Moka rapidly as she ran into the house planning on what to do for when her psychotic little sister arrived.

Naruto and Mizore just blinked a couple times as they watched Moka run back into the house and slam the door.

"Anyway…be careful out there Naruto. After all Moka and I won't be there to help you if you get into any trouble like with that uncle of yours a few months ago.

"Don't worry I'll be fine."

Mizore just nodded as she bent down a little to give Naruto a tight hung before she let go and watched Naruto disappear with the flash step.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So Kakashi-sensei just who going to take Sai's place?" asked a curious Sakura as she, Sasuke, and Kakashi waited by the north gate of the village for the new genin that was suppose to take Sai's place.

"My answer still the same as it has been for the last half hour Sakura," said Kakashi with slight agitation in his voice. "And again Sakura I. don't. know," said Kakashi, taking great effort to emphasize his words to the thick headed girl.

"Well do you at _least_ know when he's going to get here then? We should of left five minutes ago!"

Kakashi didn't even bother to answer her this time and just opted for looking up at the sky and asking "why," but luckily for Kakashi the new member started to come into view before Sakura could ask any more of her damn questions.

As the figure came close enough o the group to finally be identified, Kakashi eye smiled, Sakura shoulders slumped and her eyes went to the ground with an unhappy expression, and finally Sasuke, who had a look of surprise etched into his face as he looked into the cerulean eyes of non other then Naruto Kuchiki. The boy that reminded him so much of his older brother Itachi.

"Well it looks like you ended up on my team after all, huh Naruto," said Kakashi happily as he looked at Naruto with an eye smile.

"So it would seem Kakashi…sensei," spoke Naruto hesitantly.

"Well now that we're all here let's move out. I want to reach wave by night fall."

It was about three o'clock in the afternoon, meaning the groups been walking for about eight hours. The whole time no one said a word, but Sakura was finally starting to feel a little uncomfortable due to the silence and just blurted out "So Naruto-sama who was training you when you were outside the village?" asked Sakura, who was trying to be as respectful as possible seeing as how she understood the full gravity of Naruto's states. She knew Naruto was the air to a powerful clan as well as being a legendary Ninja who's known throughout the ninja world as the "saku Kitsune" or blossom fox. She couldn't help but wonder just how he got the strange name though.

"I was trained by my older brother."

Sakura looked surprised at not only the fact that he actually answered, but the fact that he had an older brother. Kakashi who was close by couldn't help but raise a visible eye brow at that and decided to discreetly put away his book so he could possibly find out a few other things about the strange enigma that was Naruto. Sasuke was also intrigued about the opportunity to learn a little more about Naruto and this so called older brother that taught him too so he made sure to pay attention to the conversation.

"Wait a minute I thought _you_ were the last member of your clan!?" said Sakura accusingly.

"Technically he is my half brother. We both have different fathers."

At hearing that Sakura decided to drop the subject thinking that his father held the bloodline that he now possesses, which would explain why his brother who had a different father didn't.

"So what about your nick name and how did you meet those two older girls that are always hanging around you?"

Naruto just sighed as he replied "you have many questions, but the answers to those questions you have about me will eventually reveal themselves."

"In other words you're not going to answer?" said Sakura flatly.

"Correct."

Sakura just sighed before asking something else. The rest of the way to wave went fairly the same way, someone in the group would start to tell a story like Kakashi or talk about their training like Sasuke, and even Sakura would add some of her own stories here and there while Naruto just listened and only spoke when someone asked him something. Before they even knew it it was about eleven pm and they were in the wave village.

"Wow this place is in pretty bad shape," commented Sakura as she looked around the dimly lit streets of the wave village.

"This is what happens when someone like Gato takes over a village."

"Gato is the man in Shino's short report that is responsible for this village's state of poverty. He's also the one that hired the missing ninja to attack the bridge builder Tazuna.

"Oh…I see," said Sakura sadly.

Sasuke just looked around the area impassively just like Naruto. In fact they looked so similar with that neutral expression that someone who has never meet them before would probably mistake them for being brothers.

"Well we've finally arrived, so I don't know about you guys but I'm looking forward to a warm bed and a good night's sleep after walking all day," said Kakashi with an eye smile as he knocked on the door to a house that was built on a small bridge in the lake.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Who could be knocking on the door at this hour," said a young women in her twenties with long blue hair as she went to the door to open it and see who it is.

"Umm hello, can I help you?" asked the young women as she opened up the door to reveal three children and a tall masked man with gravity defying silver hair.

"Were leaf Ninja and we've been sent her as back up for the other group of ninja that escorted a man named Tazuna here, so…may we come in?" asked Kakashi with an eye smile as he looked at the fairly attractive long blue haired young women in front of him.

"Oh yes of course," said the women as she let the group in with an embarrassed blush on her face because of not noticing the leaf headbands they each wore. Excluding the black spiky haired boy with blond tips, she also noticed that he looked like he was nobility from what he wore which was obviously silk and also from way he held himself just screamed that he was from some high end family to her. In fact she remembered that Hinata wore something similar as well as held herself in the same way and she couldn't help but think that maybe they were from the same clan.

As the group entered the house they all headed to the living room where Kakashi took a seat on the coach with Sasuke taking a seat in the single chair followed by Sakura who took a seat on the floor and finally Naruto, who took a seat on the other side of the couch.

"Not that I'm complaining but what are you leaf ninja doing here?"

"We came here in response to a letter by Shino asking for assistance. He's one of the ninja that brought Tazuna here," said Kakashi, but before he could say anything else they heard someone coming down the stairs to the left of them. When the person finally descended revealing herself to be Hinata they all heard a gasp escape her as she looked directly at Naruto and said "ni-sama…what are you doing here!?"

"Hello Hinata, I along with the rest of us are here in response to a letter srom Shino requesting help. I must say though...I am dissapointed in you. I expected you to be strong enough to deal with a jounin.

Hinata couldn't help but look towards the ground in dissapointment as she heard Naruto say he was dissapointed in her and couldn't help but think back to how her father would always call her a dissapointment. She was ashamed with her self for letting Naruto down like she used to let her father down and couldn't help but let a few tears come to her eyes, but before she could begin crying and feel ashamed of herself she heard Naruto say "tomorrow we start your training in the released form of your sword so you won't have this problem again...agreed," finished Naruto with a smirk as he saw Hinata's expression change from shock to happiness now that she knew that Naruto really wasn't dissapointed in her and he really only wanted to help her progress further.

"Agreed ni-sama," said Hnata happily.

**END CHAPTER!**

**REVIEW!**

**I know it took a **_**long **_**time for me to update but I kind of got caught up with my other story, but now that I finally got that story on its feet I should be back to updating this story quicker. So again **_**REVIEW!**_


	19. Chapter 18, Inner evil!

Thanks for the reviews last chapter!

**DEMON/SUMMON SPEAKING**

_PERSON THINKING/FLASH BACK_

**Chapter 18, Inner evil! **

**Last time on Return of the Kuchiki clan! **

_"Hello Hinata, I along with the rest of us are here in response to a letter from Shino requesting help. I must say though...I am disappointed in you. I expected you to be strong enough to deal with a jounin._

_Hinata couldn't help but look towards the ground in disappointment as she heard Naruto say he was disappointed in her and couldn't help but think back to how her father would always call her a disappointment. She was ashamed with her self for letting Naruto down like she used to let her father down and couldn't help but let a few tears come to her eyes, but before she could begin crying and feel ashamed of herself she heard Naruto say "tomorrow we start your training in the released form of your sword so you won't have this problem again...agreed," finished Naruto with a smirk as he saw Hinata's expression change from shock to happiness now that she knew that Naruto really wasn't disappointed in her and he really only wanted to help her progress further._

_"Agreed ni-sama," said Hinata happily._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well this is interesting and all, but it's late and I think we should all get some sleep. What do you say every one?" asked Kakashi as he lazily looked around the room.

"Oh of coarse. I'll show all of you to your rooms then, but seeing as how there isn't enough rooms for all of you, you're going to have to share," said the women apologetically.

"That's no trouble at all Mrs.?"

"Oh I can't believe I forgot to give you my name!" she said embarrassedly. "My name is Tsunami."

Kakashi just gave her a simple nod before he and his students followed her to their rooms. Kakashi ended up rooming with Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura roomed with Hinata, Kiba, and Shino.

"Well good night you too, and remember to get up early for training," said Kakashi before lying down and falling asleep almost instantly.

"So…," said Sasuke as he looked at Naruto while feeling a bit awkward. "Good night."

"Good night," replied Naruto while he and Sasuke eyed each other for few seconds with equally stoic expressions. After a few minutes of awkward starring, Sasuke just sighed before lying down and going to sleep. After seeing Sasuke fall asleep and feeling good about winning their little stair off, Naruto followed Sasuke example and promptly laied down and went to sleep

**IN SIDE NARUTO'S DREAM**

"Where am I…is this my mind scape. If it is then why does it look like this, and where's Kaa-san and Kyuubi?" Naruto asked him self as he walked through a forest of dead sakura trees during a thunder storm. Naruto looked around the strange setting cautiously as he called out "Kyuubi! Kaa-san!" But the response he got wasn't what he expected.

"**Sorry Naruto but there not here right now hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah,"** spoke a strange voice from behind Naruto before letting out a high pitched psychotic laugh.

Naruto just narrowed his eyes before turning around. When Naruto turned around he couldn't help but let his eyes widen in shock as he looked at an exact replica of him self. The only difference was that this dapple ganger had white hair, yellow eyes with the whites of his eyes black; his robe was black, along with his shirt white, pants white, black sash, and a huge zanbakto on his back that was at least five and a half feet long with the blade being five inches wide" (think Ichigo's sword when he first transforms into a soul reappear).

After regaining his composure, Naruto looked at the possible enemy impassively before asking "who…or more importantly, what are you?"

"**You won't like the answer,"** said the creature with a devious smile.

"Try me."

"**Fine, but you're not going to like it. I am…KYUUBI! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!"** shouted _Kyuubi_, followed by a sickeningly psychotic laugh.

"Impossible, just who are you really."

"**Your no fun, but I guess I might as well tell you what I really am, and how I came to be. The day your blood line activated I was created. The sudden influx of demonic energy coupled with your own spiritual pressure created me. I guess you could consider me to be your inner hollow." **

"Why a _hollow?" _said Naruto before thinking "_Isn't that the name of one of those mindless creatures kaa-san told me about?"_

"**Because I have no heart, and I don't mean that just figuratively either,"** said the hollow as he opened up the left side of his shirt a little, so that Naruto could see a hole in his chest in the spot his heart was suppose to be. Naruto just looked on impassively while waiting for the creature in front of him to finish. **"I'll admit that the sudden influx of demonic energy coupled with your own spiritual pressure weren't the only reasons behind my creation. The key to my creation was all the negative emotions in your heart. Hatred, sadness, anger, and all your other negative emotions, coupled with that demonic and spiritual pressure gave birth to me…your other half, your inner hollow, your…inner evil."**

"So basically you're my inner evil which has managed to take on an actual form…correct."

"**Simply put…yes."**

"Then what is it you want, what have you done with Kyuubi and Kaa-san, and why have you appeared now?"

"**I didn't do anything to your kaa-san, but Kyuubi…well I wasn't lieing when I said I am Kyuubi. You see, I didn't have enough power to fight you, but now that I've taken over Kyuubi's body, I now posses his power, which is more then enough to defeat you. That's why I've chosen now to appear, because I can finally defeat you and become the new…," **said the hollow before dissapearing **"KING OF THIS WORLD!"** shouted the hollow as he reappeared right behind Naruto and slashed down at him with his huge zanbakto with surprizing speed and fluidity. Naruto was so surprised by this sudden attack that he barley managed to dodge in time.

"If it's a fight you're after then fine, but the outcome will be…your death," said Naruto as he slashed downwards with his sword, creating a pink cresent slash of shards headed right for the hollow.

"**NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" **the hollow shouted as he slashed through the cresent slash of pink shards with his own sword. He then appeared in front of Naruto with a downward slash which Naruto blocked.

"What did you mean, when you said you'll "become the new king of this world," said Naruto with a grunt as he pushed his opponent back.

"**I meant that if I beat you I'll become the new dominant soul of this body and finally be able to take it over!"** shouted the hollow as he ran towards Naruto and delivered a swift upper cut sending him flying up in the air, only to land back down on two slightly wobbly legs.

"_It's like I'm fighting my self, How do I defeat someone…no, how do I defeat my self."_

"**You're so pathetic NARUTO! YOU HAVE ALL THIS INCREDIBLE POWER…YET YOU LACK THE WILL POWER TO USE IT TO IT'S FULLEST POTENTIAL!"**

"What are you," said Naruto before disappearing "talking about?!" questioned Naruto as he reappeared behind the hollow and delivering a vertical slash which managed to only cut his black robe in half.

"**I mean that your body is capable of controlling your full power. You just think it cant ,because of your own self doubt your own power manages to overwhelm you ,and tear you body apart!"** replied _Kyuubi_ as he delivered his own vertical slash, which Naruto blocked, but the force behind the attack was so strong it pushed Naruto into the ground, creating a small crater. As he looked at Naruto's cold eye's he couldn't help but smirk as he jumped back**. "That's the only difference between us Naruto…unlike you I posses the will power to control all of your power."**

Naruto couldn't help but smirk a little at the statement while he said "You really think so huh. Well then let's see if you can fight me when I release all my power. After all I doubt my body will tear itself apart inside my own mind."

"_He fell for it just like I knew he would, now to start phase two."_

"I give up! Don't bother using bankai, this fight is over. I've seen what I needed to."

"What," said Naruto with Narrowed eyes and a bit of agitation in his voice.

"**Listen I cant beat you so there's no point for me to continue," **said the hollow as he put away his sword and started walking away. **"But just to be sure you don't get your self killed in the future, I'm going to do you a favor and tell you Kyuubi's real name so you can use his power if you ever get in a sticky situation that senbonzakura can't handle. After all if you die before I'm ready to fight you again…well there wont be a body for me to reside in any more. That's the reason I'm telling you his name if you're wondering."**

"You're giving me more power to ensure your own preservation then?" asked Naruto as he sheathed his own blade.

"**Yes,"** said the hollow as he thought _**"and no."**_ **"Any way here's his name so listen carefully, it's…..Got that Naruto?"**

"Yeah I got it. I suppose I'll take my leave now," said Naruto as he began to disappear, but as he disappeared he couldn't help but think _"something's still feels off…there has to be more in it for him then just surviving by giving me that name. Also my inner world hasn't changed back to what it originally was. I have a feeling that I'll be seeing him again in the near future."_

"**Naruto Naruto Naruto,"** the hollow repeated as he slowly shook his head back and fourth while he watched Naruto disappear. **"The real reason for this little encounter was to help ensure my victory on the day we finally battle for the right to be king of this world. After all my power is linked to your own, and I can only do what you can while in this world. That's why I couldn't call out this swords true power,"** the hollow said as he looked at the hilt of the zanbakto over his shoulder. **"since you don't know its name I cant call it out either, seeing as how I don't have senbonzakura I cant use her power, and since you already can use bankai with it I cant beat you…but,"** said the hollow with an evil smirk forming on his lips **"now that you know **_**MY**_** swords name, I can use it's power against you! And then once you unleash its bankai form I'll begin to make my move for our final battle because I'll finally have the same power as you, but even though we posses equal power…I still posses more knowledge of how to wield that power. After all we may share the same power, but the ability to actually know how to wield that great power to the fullest is what separates us. In the end I'll use your own power that you gain with Kyuubi's sword to the fullest against you and become…THE NEW KING OF THIS WORLD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"** laughed the hollow in a high pitched psychotic laugh.

**END DREAM**

"Hey Naruto get up," said Sasuke as he attempted to kick Naruto in the side, but his foot went right through the Naruto that was lying down. "Genjutsu!" said Sasuke as he watched the sleeping _Naruto_ disappear.

"I wonder when he got up…not to mention his skill in genjutsu really is something for even me not to have seen through it," said Kakashi lazily, as he leaned against the wall before thinking _"this kid really is like Itachi…being incredibly skilled at such a young age. I just hope he doesn't become __**exactly **__like Itachi."_

"Looking for me?" asked Naruto as he opened up the door to the room. When he went in Kakashi couldn't help but raise a curious eyebrow at the large zanbakto strapped to his shoulder that looked to bee a little bigger then him, and his original sword was now strapped to the left side of his waist.

"What the hells up with that sword!" shouted Sasuke as he dramatically pointed to the zanbakto on Naruto's back.

"I just got it, and it's actually quite…powerful," said Naruto with a smirk, which only caught the interest of every one in the room and also every one behind him, which were Sakura, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba.

"Ni-sama is that a normal sword or is it a…well you know, a _clan _sword?" asked Hinata, who was trying to be discrete about their zanbakto's true power and origin.

"It's a…_clan _sword," said Naruto which only made Hinata's eyes open wide with shock at the fact of Naruto some how having _two _swords and not just the usual _one._ She also couldn't help but wonder what power that sword held as much as she wondered what kind of power his original sword held, seeing as he never released its true form in one of their spars or even told her about its released form.

"What do you mean by _clan _sword? Does it hold some kind of special power?" asked sakura from behind Hinata. Hinata just looked at Naruto as if silently asking if it was okay to explain some of their swords secrets. Naruto just gave her a subtle nod.

"Yes it does Sakura. Both ni-sama's and my sword have special powers that we can unleash…well more so that ni-sama can unleash because I haven't heard my swords name yet."

"What do you mean by name Hinata?" asked the stoic Aburame.

"They don't need to know any more Hinata, besides we have training to do today remember," said Naruto as he looked at Hinata warningly, as if silently saying you've reviled enough.

"Hai ni-sama," and with that said Naruto gave her a nod before disappearing with the flash step, seeing Naruto disappear made Hinata decide to do the same thing and quickly followed after Naruto using the flash step too.

"Well now that they've left it's time for me to give all of you a little training too," said Kakashi as he watched every one raise an eyebrow at the idea of the lazy ninja Kakashi actually training them.

"Umm just what kind of training Kakashi sensei?" asked Kiba curiously.

Kakashi just eye smiled as he said "you're all going to learn how to climb a tree…with out any hands.

**End chapter!**

**REVIEW!**

**I'll be updating my other story some time late tomorrow for all of you that read my other story too. Also I've been trying to update this story for the last few days, but I was having problems with logging into my account so this update is a little later then I wanted. Any way, until next time see ya! **


	20. Chapter 19, Shikai training and Resolve!

Thanks for the reviews last chapter!

**DEMON/SUMMON SPEAKING**

_PERSON THINKING/FLASH BACK_

**Chapter 19, Shikai training and Resolve!**

**Last time on Return of the Kuchiki clan! **

"_Ni-sama is that a normal sword or is it a…well you know, a clan sword?" asked Hinata, who was trying to be discrete about their zanbakto's true power and origin._

"_It's a…clan sword," said Naruto which only made Hinata's eyes open wide with shock at the fact of Naruto some how having two swords and not just the usual one. She also couldn't help but wonder what power that sword held as much as she wondered what kind of power his original sword held, seeing as he never released its true form in one of their spars or even told her about its released form._

"_What do you mean by clan sword? Does it hold some kind of special power?" asked Sakura from behind Hinata. Hinata just looked at Naruto as if silently asking if it was okay to explain some of their swords' secrets. Naruto just gave her a subtle nod._

"_Yes it does Sakura. Both ni-sama's and my sword have special powers that we can unleash…well more so that ni-sama can unleash because I haven't heard my swords name yet."_

"_What do you mean by name Hinata?" asked the stoic Aburame._

"_They don't need to know any more Hinata, besides we have training to do today remember," said Naruto as he looked at Hinata warningly, as if silently saying you've reviled enough._

"_Hai ni-sama," and with that said Naruto gave her a nod before disappearing with the flash step, seeing Naruto disappear made Hinata decide to do the same thing and quickly followed after Naruto using the flash step too._

"_Well now that they've left it's time for me to give all of you a little training too," said Kakashi as he watched every one raise an eyebrow at the idea of the lazy ninja Kakashi actually training them._

"_Umm just what kind of training Kakashi sensei?" asked Kiba curiously._

Kakashi just eye smiled as he said, "you're all going to learn how to climb a tree…with out any hands.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It was a nice sunny day in wave country today and Naruto, along with Hinata where flash stepping through the trees of wave's forest. Naruto was ahead and making sure he didn't go to fast and lose Hinata. They did this for about five minutes until Naruto suddenly stopped in a clearing followed by Hinata. Unfortunately neither of them noticed the fourteen-year-old looking red head following them.

"Why is my sisters scent all over that bastard!" growled out an annoyed Kokoa silently, as she hid behind a tree, while keeping her chakra to a minimum in order to stay undetected.

"This is far enough Hinata," said Naruto as he and Hinata finally stopped in a good size clearing about two miles into the not so dense forest of wave country.

"Hai, ni-sama. Umm…Ni-sama is this really far enough. I mean the others are training about a mile away so shouldn't they still be able to feel our spiritual pressure?"

Naruto Just smirked before he snapped his fingers. Then right on queue a light blue transparent kyomon barrier like the one around their estate formed around them. It covered about a half a mile radius before fading away as if it wasn't there.

"You should know that I usually plan a head Hinata," said Naruto as he watched his sister nod.

To say Kokoa was a little surprised would have to be an under statement as she saw a blue barrier form around them before disappearing. Then out of her own curiosity she tried to walk out side the invisible barrier but was rewarded with a high voltage shock. Which forced her to choke down a scream in order to stay undetected. As Kokoa backed up she couldn't help but growl out a few choice words before taking a seat inside a bush and going back to watching her targets.

"Guess I can't leave until they finish what ever their doing," whispered Kokoa with a frown.

"As you already know Hinata, this is a kyomon barrier which will keep our power hidden from the outside world, but unlike the one around our estate this one will give you a high voltage shock if you try to escape," said Naruto unemotionally like normal. Before picking up a stick and throwing it at the barrier which effectively turned the stick to ash. Hinata couldn't help but gulp at the thought of touching that barrier.

Inside a bush a few yards away Kokoa couldn't help but allow her eyebrow to twitch in irritation as she thought, _" you just couldn't say that earlier could you of you BASTARD!"_

"Umm ni-sama why did you do that?"

"So that you can not escape during your training Hinata," said Naruto before looking at Hinata with narrowed and intimidating eyes as he continued. " Because during this training you will either die…or learn shikai. But be warned Hinata, for this training I will not fight you with my bare hands like I have in the past…but with my blade. So prepare your self-my sister for you shall now discover exactly _why _I have been given the name…Saku Kitsune." Spoke Naruto before removing the large sword from his back and tossing it in a bush a few yards away where he heard it make contact with something. Naruto couldn't help but smirk as he thought, _"does she really not know that I know she's been following us? It's like the first time I met Moka all over again. Except she's a little less…noticeable then Moka was."_

"_Bastard!"_ thought Kokoa as she rubbed her soar head.

"Now let us begin," said Naruto as he disappeared and reappeared behind Hinata so they where now back to back. Hinata's eyes widened in disbelief as she finally sensed Naruto behind her. After all she knew her brother was fast, but this was just ridiculous! Not only did she not sense him behind her, but she also didn't even see him move!

"Are you just going to stand there with your eyes wide open or are you planning to move anytime soon?" asked Naruto as he stared straight forward while waiting for her to do something, so they could finally get started.

Hinata just closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath before opening up her eyes again and saying "byakugan!" With that her eyes had veins pop up on the sides of her eyes, and she could see three hundred sixty degrees along with a few other new things such as Chakra points. With her byakugan activated she now had a fiercer look in her eyes. She then quickly jumped up, turned around, and pointed her palm towards Naruto before shouting out. "Ye lord mask of blood, and flesh all creation flutter of wings bares the name of man inferno and pandemonium the sea barer surges march onto the south Hado 32, Shakaho (shot of red fire)." Then a red cannon ball sized sphere of condensed and heated chakra soared down towards Naruto at impressive speed. When it hit him directly in the chest it caused a small explosion.

"Where is he? There's just no way I could have hit him with that!" said Hinata as she landed and proceeded to look around franticly until she saw some thing that made her eyes widen in disbelief and even in a bit of fear.

"_How…how could he take a direct hit and not even be singed_,_" _thought Hinata in a slight panic as she saw her brother standing in the same exact spot with out even a mark on his clothes as the dust settled from her attack.

"Is that the extent of your power even after I let you speak the incantation to make it stronger, " said Naruto with disappointment in his voice. "Then seeing as how you are done allow me to show you what a _real _hado is meant to be like." With that Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Hinata with his pointer finger extended while barley touching her left shoulder blade before saying "hado number four byakurai (white lightning)," and with that said a beam of white lightning went right through her shoulder blade. The beam kept going until it dispersed on to the kyomon barrier leaving a two-inch in diameter whole in her shoulder.

Hinata could barley register what just happened. One second she was looking at Naruto in front of her and then the next she sees a beam of white light go through her shoulder blade. It all happened so fast that she never even noticed Naruto move until she saw one of her brother's favorite kiddo attacks going through her left shoulder. Even as she saw the attack she could barley comprehend what happened and then before she could get her barrings on the situation she was kicked _hard _in the small of her back and sent flying through a tree and half way through another. As Hinata slowly slid off the tree and fell to the ground she had a clouded look in her eyes as if she was unconscious. All this happened so fast that Hinata never even had a chance to scream in pain.

"_Ni-sama is so power full…and he hasn't even drawn his sword yet. Is this really the kind of power a captain level Kuchiki clan member possesses? Because if it is then…then how am I suppose to fight him with only being at a fifth seat clan level. This…this is hopeless." _Thought Hinata as she looked up to the intimidating figure that was Naruto Kuchiki while watching his white haori that symbolized his status as a captain class clan member billow in the wind.

Naruto just looked at her practically unconscious form lying on the ground with disappointment clearly shown in his eyes.

"It seems that you are proving both your fathers and your clans assumption of you being weak…Hinata, but _I_ know you are stronger then this Hinata. I can practically feel the power you're holding back begging to be released. I don't know what's keeping you from letting your true power out, but if you wish to learn shikai…no if you want to _survive_ and _prove_ you former clan wrong about you being weak, then get up right now and show me your resolve Hinata. Do you hear me Hinata? Because I just said to get up right now…AND SHOW ME YOUR POWER, SHOW ME YOUR RESOLVE!" screamed out Naruto.

That's when Naruto felt an explicit rise in spiritual pressure coming from Hinata as he watched her slowly stand up. When she finally stood up straight and looked Naruto directly into the eyes, Naruto couldn't help but let a smirk creep on to his lips as he watched Hinata's eyes glow blue with spiritual pressure.

As Hinata stood up with a feeling of new power flowing through her after hearing what her brother said, she couldn't help but wonder were it all came from. But given the situation she just pushed those questions aside and faced her brother with new resolve burning in her eyes. A resolve to prove that she _was_ strong and too not let her brother or anyone else down ever again because of her own weaknesses, just like when she fought against Zabuza and lost, which put her teammates and friends in danger. She never wanted something like that to happen again.

"Yeah…now the real battle can begin," said Naruto with a smirk as he finally began to draw senbonzakura and release some of his own spiritual pressure. Not enough to cause Hinata to become afraid, but just enough to give her a sense of what's to come. After all Naruto didn't want her to lose any hope of fighting him on even grounds now that she has finally found her resolve.

Hinata just began to draw her own katana before disappearing with Naruto doing the same. As they reappeared and clashed swords for the first time, Hinata couldn't help but think with a smirk _"I can finally see you now…ni-sama!"_

**END CHAPTER! **

**REVIEW!**

**I know it's been a while and I apologize for that, but I had some issues going on at home. Like trying to get this bitch evicted from my house. Fortunately the eviction finally went through a few days ago and she'll be out of my house by may 15 on the judges orders, and if she's not…well then I get to watch the sheriffs kick her out by force. Well any way, now that that's all over with I can finally get back to writing. So expect more frequent updates for now on! Well until next time see ya! **


	21. Chapter 20,Hinata’s True Power!

Thanks for the reviews last chapter!

**DEMON/SUMMON SPEAKING**

_PERSON THINKING/FLASH BACK_

**Chapter 20,Hinata's True Power!**

**Last time on Return of the Kuchiki clan! **

"_Yeah…now the real battle can begin," said Naruto with a smirk as he finally began to draw senbonzakura and release some of his own spiritual pressure. Not enough to cause Hinata to become afraid, but just enough to give her a sense of what's to come. After all Naruto didn't want her to lose any hope of fighting him on even grounds now that she has finally found her resolve._

_Hinata just began to draw her own katana before disappearing with Naruto doing the same. As they reappeared and clashed swords for the first time, Hinata couldn't help but think with a smirk "I can finally see you now…ni-sama!" _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Damn, those two really are going at it pretty hard," said Kokoa to her self as she watched Naruto and Hinata dodge, parry, and block each other's furious sword slashes. The only thing that unnerved Kokoa though was the fact that even though Hinata was giving it her all to fight Naruto, Naruto seemed to be barley breaking a sweat! "What is this guy, a freaking MONSTER!

"Excellent Hinata, your doing much better then before," said Naruto as he parried her thrust and came in with a horizontal slash.

Hinata quickly jumped and shouted "Bakudo 4: crawling rope!" and instantly a bright yellow rope shot out towards Naruto in an attempt to restrain him. Unfortunately for Hinata though it didn't quite have the desired affect.

As Naruto saw the attack coming he smirked as he held out his hand and thought _"she should know that such a low level restraining spell will have no affect against me…at least not at her current level." _As the rope got close enough Naruto caught it with his out stretched hand and…began using it as a jump rope. "Thank you for the rope Hinata. I've been meaning to do some jump rope for quite some time now," said Naruto with a sly smirk.

"Damn…talk about insult to injury, but I gotta admit though it is pretty funny," said Kokoa as she started to snicker at the end.

Hinata though couldn't help but turn red from embarrassment and anger because of her brother's blatant mockery of her attack. "That's not funny ni-sama!"

"I know," said Naruto as he appeared behind her before saying dangerously, "great clone explosion."

Hinata's eyes opened wide in surprise and fear as she heard the name of one of the few but deadly jutsus her brother knew being uttered. Right when the name was said the clone exploded sending her flying towards Naruto who already disregarded the rope.

As Naruto prepared to deliver a devastating punch to her abdomen, something he actually didn't anticipate happened. Right when Hinata came with in punching distance of Naruto, she put up her palm up to his head and shouted out "Hado 63, Raikouhou!" with that shout a chaotic blast of yellow lightening shot from her palm and went straight through a shocked Naruto.

As Hinata's feet met the ground once again she took a few slow glances around her surrounding area, but couldn't seem to locate her brother.

"Holy shit! Did she just kill that kid!" gasped a surprised Kokoa.

"Where are you ni-sama. I know it would take a lot more then that to kill you," said Hinata to her self as she tried to locate her brother.

"Above you!" Yelled Naruto as he came down upon her with a downward slash, which had so much force behind that it actually caused Hinata to go down on one knee as she blocked with her own sword. Naruto then kicked her in the face sending her a few yards away. As Hinata went sailing across the ground she promptly disappeared with a poof of smoke. Which only succeeded in making Naruto's eyes widen in surprize as he thought,_"when the hell did she learn shadow clone jutsu!" _But he was quickly taken out of his surprise by Hinata appearing a few yards to his right and shouting out "Bakudo 4: crawling rope!" and unfortunately for Naruto this time the attack was at least three times stronger then the previous one _and _he was caught off guard. Which only led to him actually being tangled in the rope. "Do you really think this is enough to hold _me_ Hinata!" shouted out an irritated Naruto as he squirmed around while trying to get untangled.

"I only need it to hold you long enough to finish this incantation!" Said Hinata with a smirk as she took a deep breath and began to say," you who is crowned the name of man wearing a mask of blood and flesh, flying on ten thousand fluttering wings with thunders carriage and an empty spinning wheel. Break the light into six pieces carve a twin lotus on a wall of pale blue flames and await the blazing fires to reach the distant heavens Bakudo 61, Rikujyoukourou (six bars of light)," and with that Naruto was captured in one of his preferred Bakudo restraint spells. Naruto was so surprised he could barley believe that she actually pulled off a powerful enough Kido to bind even _him_. But it just got better as Hinata said, "hado 63 twin lotus of crashing blue fire,"(raikouhou and twin lotus are the same number in the series. dont know why though, so it isn't a mistake) as she held out her palm towards Naruto an extremely powerful blast of blue fire rocketed towards him.

"_Damn it, an attack like that may not be strong enough to kill me, but it still strong enough to hurt like a bitch though!"_ screamed out Naruto in side his head. _"To think I'd be forced to delve this deeply into my powers because of Hinata! No this isn't because of Hinata, but because of my own ignorance in taking her so lightly!"_ Thought Naruto angrily while looking at the on coming attack and activating his sakugan before saying, "Bakudo 81- severing void." and just like that a transparent barrier formed in front of him blocking the attack.

"Did…did I get…him," said Hinata in between breaths as she looked at the heavily smoking area. Once the smoke cleared she could see that her brother was still restrained in her Kido, but he was perfectly fine. The only thing that was strange was that there was a huge crater in the ground a few inches in front of him.

"How," was all a surprised Hinata could say as she thought, _"this is bad, I used everything I had left for that last combination attack!" _

"Bakudo 81- severing void. It is an advanced Kido that forms a square transparent shield in front of the user. With out my sakugan I do not have enough control to use it with out the incantation, but seeing as how I do have my sakugan and the extra control it gives me I am able to use it with out the incantation. One more thing Hinata…this fight will now have to come to an end," said Naruto seriously as his sakugan started to glow an eerie pink along with his spiritual pressure spiking to insanely high levels as bright pink flames of spiritual pressure started to surround the area.

As the pressure continued to spike Hinata found her self being forced to her hands knees as her breathing became labored. She used all the strength she had left to keep her head up, and to keep her self from lying on her stomach. "I can't believe it! He's actually going to brake through the Rikujyoukourou!" said Hinata frantically as she watched her brother's spiritual pressure keep rising and the Rikujyoukourou start cracking.

"You can never truly comprehend a techniques power until it's used against you!" thought Naruto bitterly as his sakugan turned into the mangekyo sakugan and he let his spiritual pressure spike one last time. As his power reached its fullest he finally broke through not only the Rikujyoukourou, but his power shattered the kyomon barrier around them as a pillar of his spiritual pressure shot up into the air before quickly dying down.

"What the hell is this guy," said Kokoa to her self quietly as she watched the incredible display of power unfold.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

About a mile away Kakashi was sitting down against a tree as he read icha-icha paradise and paying absolutely no attention to the gennin currently running up and down trees.

As Kiba, Shino, Sakura, and Sasuke started to run up their trees for the umpteenth time that day, they were all suddenly blown off their tree by a huge gust of wind. As they all sat up they saw a huge pillar of pink chakra shoot up into the air from about a mile away.

Kakashi, Shino, Sakura, and even Sasuke were so caught of guard they were completely speechless…except for Kiba who shouted out "What the fuck is that!"

"It's Naruto," whispered Kakashi seeing as how he's felt his power before.

As all the gennin heard what Kakashi said they could hardly believe that Naruto was capable of such power. Sasuke's reaction was different though. He couldn't help but clench his fists together in anger as he just witnessed first hand the difference in power between himself and Naruto. He couldn't help but think bitterly that this was Itatchi all over again.

"All of you keep doing you training. I'm going to check out what happened," said Kakashi to the group of Gennin as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves to where the light was coming from.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This is it Hinata. It's time to put all your cards on the table and hear your swords name…or die," said Naruto seriously as he held up his sword right in front of his face with his arm at a ninety-degree angle. "I remember saying to you that I would tell you why I was given the name Saku Kitsune…so do not blink. Now…scatter senbonzakura." As Naruto utters those two simple words his sword glowed an eerie yet beautiful bright pink before scattering into pink shards and reforming into a large one tailed and red eyed pink fox.

Hinata was so transfixed in the beauty her brothers released zanbaktou that she completely forgot about the danger that came with this magnificent pink fox in front of her. Until she heard her brother utter the two words she never thought she would hear him say.

"Kill her."

Hinata could only think of one thing as she saw the snarling fox come after her _"I'm going to die, die…DIE!" _That's when Hinata found her self in a frozen tundra. "Where am I," said Hinata as she looked around her surroundings.

"**You are in side of your own world Hinata, and I think its time for you to finally here my name," **said a deep and powerful voice coming from behind Hinata. As Hinata turned around she saw a…

"I wont die just yet ni-sama!" Shouted Hinata as her spiritual pressure spiked for one last time that day as she quickly stood up while lifting her sword straight up in the air and shouting "sit upon the frozen heavens HYORINMARU!" That's when the sky darkened, her swords guard turned into a gold, four pointed star, the hilt turned blue, and white. "Now go!" and with those final words she thrust her new sword forward and a blue serpent like ice dragon shot out from the tip at a rapid speed. As the fox and dragon collided the fox tore through the dragon like paper, but stopped its assault right in front of a now passed out Hinata and abruptly burst apart, only to reform into Naruto's sword.

Naruto slowly re-sheathed his sword and proceeded to walk up to Hinata. As Naruto stood in front of her he slowly knelt down by her and slowly ran his hand through her raven hair as he let a genuine smile grace his face as he said, "congratulations Hinata…I always knew you had it in you." He then slowly picked her up and began walking away. " Hey girl in the bushes… bring my sword," said Naruto with a smirk as he continued to walk away.

Koka just popped up out of the bush, not even wondering how he knew she was their and just yelled out "why should I you smug bastard!"

"Because I'll tell you where your sister is," said Naruto with a smirk as heard her shuffle out of the bush and run towards him with his sword strapped on her back.

About an hour later Kakashi arrived to the scene and said lazily " maybe I shouldn't have taken that nap when I got half way here."

**END CHAPTER!**

**REVIEW!**

**Next chapter Naruto fights Kokoa, and Zabuza and Haku return!**


	22. Chapter 21, Zabuza returns!

Thanks for the reviews last chapter!

**DEMON/SUMMON SPEAKING**

_PERSON THINKING/FLASH BACK_

**Chapter 21,!**

**Last time on Return of the Kuchiki clan! **

_Naruto slowly re-sheathed his sword and proceeded to walk up to Hinata. As Naruto stood in front of her he slowly knelt down by her and slowly ran his hand through her raven hair as he let a genuine smile grace his face as he said, "congratulations Hinata…I always knew you had it in you." He then slowly picked her up and began walking away. " Hey girl in the bushes… bring my sword," said Naruto with a smirk as he continued to walk away._

_Koka just popped up out of the bush, not even wondering how he knew she was their and just yelled out "why should I you smug bastard!"_

"_Because I'll tell you where your sister is," said Naruto with a smirk as heard her shuffle out of the bush and run towards him with his sword strapped on her back._

_About an hour later Kakashi arrived to the scene and said lazily " maybe I shouldn't have taken that nap when I got half way here."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early afternoon and Naruto just put Hinata to bed in her room. As he calmly walked out of the house and arrived a few feet in front of Kokoa he held out his hand expectantly towards her.

"What…oh right!" said Kokoa sheepishly as she handed back Naruto's over sized zanbaktou. With his sword firmly strapped to his back like it should be he started to walk off into the woods in search of a good quiet spot to train. Until that is he heard Kokoa shout out angrily "aren't you forgetting something!"

"No"

"What about my oni-sama's where abouts!"

"Oh right. She's living with me in Konohagakure."

"Oh so you're her servant," said Kokoa with a self-reassuring nod.

"No, I am her lover."

The moment those words left Naruto's mouth and entered Kokoa's ears her mind momentarily shut down before rebutting as she let out a loud scream of **"WHAAAAAATTTTTTT!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Did any one else hear that or was it just me?"

"Why I'm hearing talking when I should be hearing climbing Kiba?" asked Kakashi with an eye smile as he looked up to Kiba from his book.

"Stupid lazy ass ninja," growled out Kiba.

"What wads that Kiba?" asked Kakashi with a slightly risen eyebrow.

"Nothing _sensei."_

"Good then get back to training with the rest of the group," repeated Kakashi happily as he went back to reading his smut.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Must you be so loud? My sister does need her rest right now."

"Fuck your sister's rest. What I want to know is how can my all-powerful oni-sama be with some pathetic _human _like you! A noble vampire like her would _never _go for some lesser creature. I just can't…I just…I just won't…I just wont except it! And if what your saying is true then I'll just…KILL YOU," screamed out Kokoa as she let her demonic chakra explode from her petit body as she rushed Naruto while blinded by her own rage.

"_Well this is unexpected. Who would have guessed such a small girl would have so much power," _thought Naruto before mumbling "she is _her_ sister after all I suppose."

Right when Kokoa landed her punch on Naruto she noticed all she hit was air.

"You may have power but your movements are sloppy and erratic, not to mention…you're slow. Some one as slow as you, no matter how strong you may be could never hit me," said Naruto impassively as he put both of his swords up against a tree seeing as how he didn't need them for such a pathetic opponent. As Naruto turned to face the enraged vampire he narrowed his eyes at her in a cold emotionless glare, that made even her flinch and take an involuntary step back before he continued. " Just because you were able to over whelm that pathetic mist ninja with your raw power doesn't mean you can do the same to me. After all I am in a whole other league then that fool." Naruto then proceed to get into his own personal fighting stance that his elder brother helped him hone into the deadly style it has become. Then with one word the soon to be quick fight started "come."

Kokoa gladly accepted the gesture and ran at him again while not even bothering to think of the previous outcome of her earlier attack.

"One who does not learn from their mistakes has no hope of defeating me," spoke Naruto as he grabbed Kokoa's fist and punched her _hard _in the face sending her flying back. Naruto appeared behind her and slammed his elbow into the small of her back as she sailed into it, which only made it worse for the poor girl. Kokoa let out a soundless scream before falling to the ground limply and twitching slightly. Kokoa managed to stand up again, but on wobbly legs while she put her hand on Naruto's chest for support and grinned as she said "heat wave!" Her hand then glowed red before exploding and releasing a wave of intense heat. When the dust cleared her smirk fell and her expression changed to one of fear and bewilderment.

"Ho…how. There…there isn't even a scratch on you!" yelled Kokoa, and that's when she noticed the dull pink glow that was surrounding Naruto like a second skin before it faded away.

"Because my spiritual pressure is constantly surrounding me like armor. I don't even have to think about it for it to activate unless I need to make it extra strong. So in other words such a weak technique like the one you used could never even get through my armor. Your raw power is impressive and I have little doubt that you couldn't get through my armor, but that power is worthless unless you actually utilize it to its fullest potential. For only then will you be able to hurt me. Either way this fight is over," said Naruto as he walked right past a stunned Kokoa to where his swords where and proceeded to put his sword back on.

"Hey! Where do you think your going!?" yelled out Kokoa angrily as she came out of her stupor and turned around to face Naruto.

"I am going to train. After all I've already wasted enough time playing with you children all morning."

Being the pride full vampire that she was Kokoa couldn't help but feel greatly insulted by being called a child by some brat that was _younger _then her. So naturally she ran after Naruto as he began walking towards the forest.

Naruto just let out an agitated sigh before turning around and drawing a triangle in the air in front of him with his pointer finger creating three beak like triangles, one at each point of the invisible triangle he drew.

"Bakudo 30- piercing beak triple beam," and as Naruto said that the triangles shot out towards the on coming girl and pinned her to a large boulder a few yards behind her. One triangular like beam for each arm and one for both legs. Making it look as if she was pinned to a cross. Naruto then turned around and kept walking towards the forest like nothing ever happened as he called out "that technique will eventually disappear in about an hour. Plenty of time for you to cool down."

As Kokoa struggled against her bonds she yelled out to Naruto's retreating form. "You may have beaten me but you won't defeat tou-sama. Once I tell him oni-sama is with a pathetic ningen like you he'll come and kill you," said Kokoa as she looked up at the back of Naruto's head with angry red slitted eyes from her spot on the boulder.

"No matter who comes after me the out come will be the same," and with that said Naruto finally disappeared into the trees while thinking _"may be i should have told her I'm not a ningen...oh well. It really doesn't matter after all I suppose."_

"You have no idea how strong tou-sama is…he'll crush you," said Kokoa with an evil smirk before finally passing out from the damage Naruto inflicted earlier.

About ten minutes latter and a mile into the forest Naruto was training using a bunch of rubber balls?

"What an infuriating jutsu," said Naruto with a slight sneer before it contorted into a smirk as the ball finally popped. "Maybe I'll master this jutsu before the chunnin exams after all." A few minutes later Naruto sensed some one behind him and when he turned around he saw a very pretty girl standing behind him. She had long black hair and was wearing a pink kimono.

"Who are you and what do you want."

"I was just picking herbs for a wounded friend. I apologize if I startled you."

"You didn't."

"Well then I'm glad, but what would a noble like you be doing in such a place lord Kuchiki?That is if you don't mind me asking."

"How did you know who I am?"

"Every one knows who you are my lord," said the girl with a small smile.

"I see. Then may I ask your name girl?"

"My name is Haku and I'm a boy actually lord Kuchiki."

"You may say that but my nose tells me the truth. Either way I could care less what you consider your self and to answer your previous question I am here training."

"So your are a ninja I presume, but for what village?"

"Konohagakure."

"Then where is your head band?"

"I choose not to wear it."

"I see, so do you have any one to protect then. After all only those with people to protect are truly strong."

Naruto took a second to think and eventually came up with a response to her question. "Yes I do…but only a few."

Then those few are very lucky to have some one like you protecting them. Well it was nice talking to you my lord, but I must be going now. I hope we meet again, " said Haku with a bow before leaving.

"I'm sure we will meet very soon," said Naruto with slightly narrowed eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well I guess we should call it a day hmm," said Kakashi to the gennin as he saw the sun begin to set. All of them were so exhausted from running up and down trees all day no one objected not even Sasuke.

When they all arrived back at the house they saw Hinata, Naruto, Tsunami, Tazuna, and a little boy they met earlier who they learned was called Inari. They were all sitting down at the table just starting to eat dinner.

"You've all arrived just in time for dinner. Please take a seat and eat some thing you all look exhausted after all," said tsunami with a sincere smile.

"Why thank you Tsunami, a long day of training would definitely make somebody hungry,' said Kakashi with an eye smile as he took a seat along with the rest of the gennin who were all thinking _"you didn't do any thing you lazy ass ninja!"_

As they all got ready to eat Inari slammed his hands down on the table and said "why are all of you even bothering to help us. After all you'll just die like every one else who's ever stood up against Gato. So why don't you all just stop trying to play the hero's and learn the reality that hero's don't exist and just leave us alone!"

"Why don't you just shut up and go back to your dinner _boy_," said Naruto dangerously.

"Why don't you just go back to your mansion and bright happy life you stupid noble! Some one like you could never know our pain!"

"Ni-sama he didn't mean it and besides he's just a child after all. Please excuse him," said Hinata quickly trying to save the small and ignorant boy from the wrath of her ni-sama. Since she's never seen any one speak so rudely to him before she wasn't sure what he might do.

"Yes please excuse my son lord Kuchiki, he doesn't understand what he's saying!" said Tsunami franticly seeing as how she didn't want to invoke the wrath of a noble. After all she knew that Naruto could be more trouble then even Gato because of his political standing.

The rest of the gennin and even Kakashi along with Tazuna just watched the interaction with anticipation.

Naruto just merely ignored them as he narrowed his eyes at the irritating child before letting his expression change to one of amusement as he said, "you are absolutely right. I have no idea what you're going through because the last time my life was hard was when I was five years old. Which I can honestly say I don't really remember to well. On my fifth birthday about seven years ago my big brother took me away from the village and trained me to be strong. Out side of training and missions I'll admit that I have lived a very pampered life, but that really doesn't matter nor do your feelings or thoughts about what's going on here. I honestly don't care and have no interest in hearing some sob story that I'm sure you have. All that matters is the mission which will be completed…hopefully without me having to get involved," said Naruto as he got up and prepared to retire to his room. Before he left though he turned around and said one last thing "let me tell you a fraction of something that my elder brother once said to his _other _younger brother the night he took me from the village… It is foolish to fear what we've yet to see and know! For some one like you who fears what he doesn't bother to truly know should really think about what I just said. Now good night." With that Naruto went up stares to go to bed and thought, _"I hope your smart enough to put all of those little details together and figure out just who my brother is...Sasuke." _

As Naruto left every one let out a sigh of relief seeing as how the possibly fatal interaction was over.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was about four days later and there was still no sign of any danger. With all that extra time every one just trained and watched over Tazuna and his men as they built the bridge. Naruto would train with Hinata in the morning then go off and do his own training. the only strange thing was that Kokoa seemed to have gone missing, but every one just presumed she left for Konoha to meet her sister again. Naruto though had a bad feeling that he would be meeting a soon to be fater in law sooner then he would have wanted. besides all that though the only other intresting thing that happened was when Naruto crashed Sasuke's training.

_Flash Back_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_So how is there training coming Kakashi?" said Naruto as he appeared behind him._

"_Not to bad actually. They're coming along pretty well. So where's Hinata?"_

"_She's off doing her own training. Say Kakashi would you mind if I take Sasuke and do some one on one training."_

"_No I…I suppose not," said Kakashi with a curiously raised eyebrow._

"_Good," said Naruto as he disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke and then disappeared along with Sasuke._

"_What the."_

"_Hello Sasuke,"_

"_Oh its just you Naruto, so what the hell did you bring me hear for. I was trying to train if you didn't notice," said Sasuke with an annoyed edge to his voice._

"_I want you to fight me."_

_Sasuke just smirked as he got into a stance and said "if you want to lose that's fine by me…loser."_

_Naruto just sighed before saying "how arrogant."_

_Sasuke just looked at him with an annoyed expression before doing his fire ball jutsu in attempt to fry Naruto._

"_Impressive but not nearly good enough," said Naruto as he walked out of the charred area unharmed._

"_How di…" before Sasuke could finish his sentence Naruto engaged him in taijutsu. Sasuke did all he could to keep up with Naruto but it was no good. Every punch or kick he took felt like he was just hit by some one using twenty-pound weights. After a good pounding he made some distance between the two of them by jumping away and went through some hand signs before yelling "phoenix fire jutsu." _

_Naruto just looked at the incoming balls of fire with a bored expression and dispersed any that came his way with the flick of his wrist. When the attack finally ended he showed Sasuke the five shuriken he caught before dropping them to the ground._

'_How disappointing Sasuke…I honestly expected more from you but apparently your no where near the level I or __our __brother expected you to be," said Naruto as he started walking away._

_Forgetting his furry of being beaten so badly he called out "your brother is…Itatchi Uchiha isn't he. It would explain every thing. How you look like him talk like him and even have some of the same techniques and mannerisms as him. So tell me…where is our brother and if you really are his brother then does that mean…where brothers too?"_

_Naruto just smirked before disappearing using flash step. _

_Sasuke could only growl out a curse before just trying to forget the crazy insinuation. After all there was no way Naruto really is Itachi's brother. He was probably just messing with him…right._

_End Flash Back_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna just arrived at the bridge only to find all the men working on it knocked unconscious and a heavy mist surrounding the area.

"Hahahahaha…so it looks like they brought reinforcements huh Haku," called out a voice from the other side of the bridge. A voice that made Hinata's, Shino's, and even Kiba's blood run cold.

"Zabuza Mommochi…A class missing ninja of the mist. Wanted for a failed coup against the mizukage," said Kakashi as he and every one else finally saw Zabuza and the fake hunter ninja standing a few yards away from them.

"Well I'm flattered that some one like you would know me…Kakashi the sharingan warrior. The man said to have copied over one thousand jutsus. But even you and your little gennin wont be enough to stop me."

"You shouldn't be so smug seeing as how you're outnumbered six to two!" Yelled out Kiba triumphantly.

"Oh that's right where are my manors. Its seems I've forgotten to introduce the others Gato hired to help me out for such an occasion," and just as Zabuza said that a few people stepped out from the mist.

**END CHAPTER!**

**REVIEW!**

**Who did Zabuza bring with him and what can they do! More importantly where the hell is Naruto! Find out next time. So until then…see ya!**


	23. Chapter 22,Battle on the bridge part one

Thanks for the reviews last chapter!

**DEMON/SUMMON SPEAKING**

_PERSON THINKING/FLASH BACK_

**Chapter 22, Battle on the bridge part one!**

**Last time on Return of the Kuchiki clan! **

Kakashi, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna just arrived at the bridge only to find all the men working on it knocked unconscious and a heavy mist surrounding the area.

"_Hahahahaha…so it looks like they brought reinforcements huh Haku," called out a voice from the other side of the bridge. A voice that made Hinata's, Shino's, and even Kiba's blood run cold._

"_Zabuza Mommochi…A class missing ninja of the mist. Wanted for a failed coup against the mizukage," said Kakashi as he and every one else finally saw Zabuza and the fake hunter ninja standing a few yards away from them._

"_Well I'm flattered that some one like you would know me…Kakashi the sharingan warrior. The man said to have copied over one thousand jutsus. But even you and your little gennin wont be enough to stop me."_

"_You shouldn't be so smug seeing as how you're outnumbered six to two!" Yelled out Kiba triumphantly._

"_Oh that's right where are my manors. Its seems I've forgotten to introduce the others Gato hired to help me out for such an occasion," and just as Zabuza said that a few people stepped out from the mist._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_FLASH BACK (one day before Zabuza returns)_

_In a large corporate business office, Gato was sitting behind his over sized desk with Zabuza and Haku sitting on a coach to the side._

"_So why did you call us here Gato," said Zabuza in a gruff and annoyed voice._

"_Given your previous failure I've been forced to take extra precautions and visited one of my business partners. His name is Jean Kariya of red moon industries and he has offered to lend me some of his muscle for a pretty penny I might add. Though I'm sure it'll be worth it," said Gato with a smirk as he looked at Zabuza sneer in contentment before pushing a button. As Gato pushed the button the doors to his room opened up and four people walked into the room._

_The two to the far right were twins who looked to be about twelve. They both wore brown sweater jackets, orange under shirts, green shorts, and red hats. The man to the far left was a large tanned man. He was easily past six-foot and well built. He wore jeans, sleeveless green shirt, had large head phones resting on his neck, dark reddish brown hair with an orange stripe in the middle of the top of his head, and he had a beard and mustache the same color as his hair. Over all he looked to be in his mid thirties. The last member in the group who was in between the other two was tall, had orange hair that covered his right eye, and wore a white vest with blue on the shoulders along with matching shorts. _

"_Now all of you get out of here and do the job I gave to all of you," shouted Gato after everyone got a good look at each other. _

_END FLASH BACK!_

Kakashi and the gennin tensed as they saw two new figures step out from the mist. One was large and had a beard and mustache. The other was a little smaller and had orange hair. The large man with the beard spoke up first.

"My name is Gokogan and his name is Mabbashi. I would prefer to not have too kill children so would you just give us the old man."

"Fuck off bitch because there's no way in hell were giving the old man up," yelled out Kiba.

Kakashi backed up the gennin by revealing his sharingan eye and taking out a kunai to ready him self for battle.

"What a pity…. Mabbashi you know what to do," called out Gokogan.

Mabbashi just smirked as he unzipped his vest a little to reveal a red choker with a seed attached to it. He pulled it off and dropped it on the floor and said "zigadike ritsua."

As soon as it touched the ground Kakashi tensed because of the strange chakra he saw coming off it with his sharingan. Then out of no where something burst out from the bridge right under Kakashi's feet. If it weren't for his sharingan he wouldn't have been quick enough to dodge. The strange thing then suddenly flew into the middle of both sides and it revealed itself to every one. It had the head of a small rodent like a mouse and the rest of its body was a yellow flower.

"Its… so cute," whispered Sakura.

"That may be true but don't let it trick you Sakura. What ever it is its dangerous," said Hinata as she looked at it with her byakugan activated.

Sensing that the fight was about to begin the Tazuna made sure to distance him self from the area. He was about ten meters away when he finally stopped backing up. He figured it was safer farther away but not _to _far where his bodyguards wouldn't be able to keep an eye on him.

"Sakura stay close to Tazuna and don't leave his side no matter what understood!" said Kakashi in an unusually serious tone of voice.

"Hai," repeated Sakura as she sprinted to where Tazuna now was.

"Hinata you're going to be helping me fight Zabuza and the other two and as for the rest of you you can deal with the hunter Ninja. Now go!" yelled out Kakashi as he and Hinata ran towards their three targets along with Shino, Sasuke, and Kiba running towards Haku.

"Well looks like its time to finally get started," said Zabuza before a thick mist over took the area along with him saying, "hidden mist jutsu!"

"Mabbashi keep on your toes. After all we can't see in this mist like Zabuza can."

"Why do I need to see when ritsua can do it for me," he said as he held out his hand only for ritsua to appear in it. "Now ritsua why don't you make that silver haired ninja into a new comrade," said mabbashi with a smirk.

"If that's why you want sir," said Ritsua in a high cherry voice before quietly burrowing under the bridge.

"Now lets get out of this mist mabbashi. After all theirs no reason for us to fight if ritsua accomplishes her job."

"Very true," said Mabbashi before both of them started running out of the mist to a less misty covered area of the bridge.

Hinata stood back to back with Kakashi with her byakugan active, which basically made Zabuza mist useless considering she could see him walking around them clear as day.

"Is he close Hinata."

"Not yet Kakashi-sensei."

Tell me when he is. You're my eyes right now after all."

"Hai." Right then Hinata's eyes widened in disbelief as she thought, _"so fast," _before shouting, "scatter!"

Not one to ask questions in this kind of situation Kakashi obliged and jumped from where he was standing along with Hinata. Not a second later Zabuza's huge zanbaktou came crashing down into the cement where Kakashi would have been.

Zabuza just smirked at completing his objective. He only wanted to separate them because he knew that Kakashi would be easier pickings if he didn't have that little byakugan girl telling him his every position. I'm not saying he wouldn't have enjoyed killing one of them right there, but he new he wouldn't be that lucky. He also knew that the little mouse would have an easier time getting at Kakashi now.

"hahahaha, now the real fight can begin," Zabuza chuckled darkly.

"Damn…with out Hinata this is going to be a little more difficult, " said Kakashi to him self, but before he could do any thing else something burst from the ground hitting him in the chest. Unfortunately he couldn't dodge like he did last time because of the mist interfering with his line of sight. The last thing Kakashi saw was a large flower blooming on his chest before every thing went dark.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was sitting on the roof of Tazuna's house when he heard a womens scream and some struggling. Before he new it Tsunami was being taken away by two swordsmen. Then he saw Inari come out running after them with a determined look in his eyes. Naruto just smirked knowingly before disappearing.

"NO INARI GO BACK!" shouted tsunami as she saw the two sword men getting ready to draw their swords.

"Why don't you shut up," said the one with an eye patch, as he was about to knock her out. Before he could though his arm fell to the ground with blood all over. When his mind finally caught up with what happened he let out a pained filled scream and turned around only to see none other then Naruto Kuchiki. Inari stopped running and only looked on with amazement as he whispered "Naruto."

"What kind of man attacks a defenseless women?" asked Naruto with an impassive expression. Before either could reply they both fell to the ground with stabs through their heart and stomach.

To Inari and every one else present it looked like Naruto never even moved from the spot he appeared in, but that's only because he moved to fast for the naked eye to see…maybe to fast even for the sharingan to track.

"Nothing but trash…. Boy, take your mother inside. We still have company." Inari just nodded dumbly as he grabbed his mother's hand and both ran back inside. Before he made it inside though he heard Naruto say "you did well…Inari." Inari couldn't help but smile towards Naruto before hurrying back inside.

The moment they went inside Naruto jumped off the wooden bridge he was standing on and landed soundlessly on top of the water. The second he jumped off a jet of water came from both sides and hit the spot he was previously standing in.

"Well your definitely a sharp one huh," said a boy standing on top of the water next to another boy that looked to be his twin.

Naruto slowly turned around to face the new threat. When he saw them he let out a disappointed sigh and started walking away.

"My name is Bon and his is Howl and we… will…be. Hey where you going!" stuttered out Bon before yelling out in protest at Naruto's retreating form.

Naruto just turned around to face the angered twins and said, "neither of you are worth my time."

"Well show you who's not worth your time." Bon shouted as he and his brother took out water bottles, unscrewed the caps, and then dropped the caps into the water below while saying simultaneously "zigadike ghoul…gurta," and two circulars headed creatures made out of water appeared in front of the twins.

Naruto just disappeared before either could do anything, then he reappeared in the same spot before turning around and walking away. The twins didn't even know that he moved. All they saw was that he started walking away and before they could protest their eyes dilated and their heads fell into the water below along with their lifeless bodies a moment after.(How anti climactic. The battle on the bridge will be better though)

As Naruto was slowly walking away he couldn't help but sigh and say to himself "being forced to kill children…how disgusting. At least I was able to give them a quick death." Before Naruto could think more about the subject he noticed that the sky was full of dark storm clouds and that the temperature was dropping. Naruto eye's narrowed dangerously as he said one thing before disappearing "Hinata."

**END CHAPTER!**

**REVIEW**

**AND LASTLY…HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY (FOR ALL OF YOU IN THE USA!)**


	24. Chapter 23,Battle on the bridge part two

Thanks for the reviews last chapter!

**DEMON/SUMMON SPEAKING**

_PERSON THINKING/FLASH BACK_

**Chapter 23, Battle on the bridge part two!**

**Last time on Return of the Kuchiki clan! **

"_Well show you who's not worth your time." Bon shouted as he and his brother took out water bottles, unscrewed the caps, and then dropped the caps into the water below while saying simultaneously "zigadike ghoul…gurta," and two circulars headed creatures made out of water appeared in front of the twins._

_Naruto just disappeared before either could do anything, then he reappeared in the same spot before turning around and walking away. The twins didn't even know that he moved. All they saw was that he started walking away and before they could protest their eyes dilated and their heads fell into the water below along with their lifeless bodies a moment after. (How anti climactic. The battle on the bridge will be better though)_

_As Naruto was slowly walking away he couldn't help but sigh and say to himself "being forced to kill children…how disgusting. At least I was able to give them a quick death." Before Naruto could think more about the subject he noticed that the sky was full of dark storm clouds and that the temperature was dropping. Naruto eye's narrowed dangerously as he said one thing before disappearing "Hinata."``_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you three shall be my opponents I assume?" questioned the young hunter ninja as he was surrounded by Sasuke, Kiba, and Shino.

"Hell yeah you freaking bitch," yelled out Kiba as he went down on all fours and said "beast mimicry, all fours jutsu."

"Kiba wait!" yelled Shino as he watched a more bestial Kiba run after the hunter ninja followed by a snarling Akamaru. "Dame it!" growled out the normally stoic Aburame before running after Kiba, but was stopped by Sasuke who caught him by the collar.

"Let's watch and use Kiba's foolishness to our advantage by assessing the enemies skill and abilities," said Sasuke before releasing his grip on Shino's collar.

Shino just sighed and relaxed a bit before saying, "I do not like using my comrade and friend as a guinea pig, but your logic is acceptable and I'll agree…at least until Kiba needs our help."

"Fair enough," repeated Sasuke as they both watched the battle going on.

"You sure are a wild one aren't you," stated Haku as he grabbed Kiba's wrist before it could make contact with his masked face. Unfortunately for Haku though he never noticed Akamaru until it was to late. The little dog bit down hard on his leg and with that distraction Kiba tore himself free.

"Akamaru its time to get serious!" shouted Kiba as he through Akamaru a soldier pill and took one him self before getting on all fours again with a now red furred Akamaru on his back. Kiba then shouted out "man beast clone jutsu," and with that Akamaru turned into another Kiba and they both ran at Haku from both sides.

"I'll admit your jutsu is formidable, but it's not good enough," said Haku calmly as he went through a series of one handed hand signs before stomping the ground with his foot and leaping away swiftly as Akamaru and Kiba attempted to hit him. Before either dog or master new what happened they were hit with ice needles that fell viciously from over head.

When Haku landed safely on the ground he was met with a large fireball coming at him from Sasuke. The moment he saw it he created an ice mirror in front of himself, which protected him from the fireball, but left him wide open for Shino's surprise right hook which sent him rolling across the cement bridge. After that double team it only got worse as Kiba and Akamaru were coming at him out of no where as rapidly spinning twisters as they shouted "Fang over fang!"

Haku managed to dodge Kiba but was hit directly in the stomach by Akamaru sending him tumbling across the bridge once again.

Haku slowly got up once he stopped rolling across the bridge and winced slightly from the pain in his stomach as he looked down only to notice all the shallow cuts over his stomach. _"This is bad… if it keeps up like this I have no doubt they will certainly beat me. I must take this more seriously and use my crystal ice mirrors," _thought Haku before addressing the tree gennin in front of him. "Your team work is most impressive, but I am afraid that it will not help save you from my next jutsu. Now…. "Crystal ice mirrors!" with that mirrors of ice started to rapidly surround the three surprised gennin. "Now I will show you what speed really means," said Haku as he stepped into the ice mirrors and his reflection appeared on all of the mirrors. "Now the real battle begins," repeated Haku before throwing ice needles all over the confined space at the three gennin. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This isn't good, I can't find Zabuza," said Hinata to her self as she tried to see where he went. That's when she spotted Kakashi with her byakugan and ran over to him. "Kakashi-sensei I'm glad I found you now…we…can, wh-why are looking at me like that sensei and what is _that," _said Hinata nervously as she pointed to the flower in the middle of his chest. Her only response was for Kakashi to draw a kunai and get in a fighting stance. That's when she noticed that the flower's _roots_ were entwined with Kakashi's chakra system. In other words she realized he was being controlled which caused her to say something very unlike her as she saw Kakashi run at her. "Ah fuck."

Kakashi took a swing at her with a kunai which she barley dodged, then he followed up with a swift kick to the chest, which she didn't block and was sent sprawling across the bridge. Kakashi didn't give her any room to breathe because the moment she got up he was on top of her once again. Hinata was struggling to block, parries, and dodge all of Kakashi's assaults, but unfortunately she was taking more hits then she was blocking.

"_This is insane! I'm no match for a jounin of Kakashi's caliber. Especially since he has the sharingan and can see through all my attacks and jutsu…wait that's it! Unlike Kakashi I can see through the mist and to top it off he can't copy my Kido!" _with that little revelation Hinata flash stepped away from Kakashi and watched him look around franticly with her byakugan. "Your own jutsu has just become my greatest ally in this battle Zabuza. I now have all the time in the world for my kiddo." With that Hinata began a chant for her spell and after about a minute or she was done and pointed her fingers towards Kakashi and spoke "Bakudo 61 Rikujyoukourou!".

Out of no where Kakashi was suddenly imprisoned in her kiddo. "Now that that's taken care off I'll go help the rest."

"Oh don't tell me that you for got about me hahahaha," said Zabuza as he towered over her from behind. As she turned around she tried to draw her zanbaktou, but before she could Zabuza delivered a vicious backhand to her face. Hinata got up as quickly as she could and in one smooth motion she drew her zanbaktou.

"I'm quite impressed little girl. I never expected you to beat Kakashi, but you actually pulled it off. So I'll be your opponent now, and unlike Kakashi the mist doesn't impede me hahahaha," chuckled Zabuza darkly as he grabbed his own sword.

"Then I have no choice, I know that I'm no match for you Zabuza…so I must use every thing I have if I want to survive," said Hinata while blue spiritual pressure started to surround her like a flame. Once this happened she raised her sword straight up into the air and the temperature in the area started to drop considerably.

As Zabuza watched what was happening he couldn't help but start to get a little worried at what he was seeing and spoke his thoughts out load "What is this…chakra isn't suppose to be visible! And what is this strange pressure!"

Hinata just gave him an impassive look worthy of her brothers stoic expression as she said "rise up from the frozen heavens…**HYORINMARU**! NOW GOOOO!" yelled Hinata at the end as a serpent like dragon descended from the now heavily clouded sky and went straight for Zabuza when she pointed her sword towards him.

Not one to miss a beat Zabuza quickly went through a series of hand seals and sent a water dragon at the oncoming ice dragon. Unfortunately for Zabuza it wasn't strong enough and the ice dragon easily tore through it. Zabuza got out of the way as quickly as possible, but still caught some of the after shock. Before Zabuza could get a breather he felt a medal chain wrap around his left arm. When he looked behind himself he saw that his arm was now frozen from the hand to his shoulder because of a chain with a crescent shaped blade at the end coming from the bottom of Hinata's sword.

"It's over Zabuza!"

"Your right it is over," said Zabuza before turning into water while the real Zabuza appeared behind her saying "for you!" as he swung his sword down.

Hinata blocked with her own sword, but the difference in physical strength was too great and her sword was sent flying out of her hands.

Zabuza then grabbed her by her throat and through her to the ground "your still no match for me little girl and now I'm going to have some fun with you," said Zabuza darkly as he smirked while looking down at the scared girl lying on the floor. Zabuza quickly straddled her waste and held both her hands behind her head with one hand as he used his other hand to untie her sash. "Feel free to scream as much as you want. After all no one will be able to help you…Oh one more thing just so you know little girls aren't really my thing. This is more of my way of paying you back for all the trouble you've caused me."

"NO! GET OFF ME GET OFF. NI-SAMA HELP ME NI-SAMA!" shouted Hinata hysterically as she thrashed around while Zabuza started to grope her chest after he undid her sash.

Suddenly out of no where the mist covering the area was blown away instantly by an overwhelming amount of spiritual pressure that now covered the area. The event caused Zabuza to stop what he was doing and to look up and see non other then Naruto Kuchiki (queue the ominous music because Naruto is pissed!). Naruto stood looking on at the seen with his usual stoic expression. The only thing different about him were his eyes. His mangekyo sakugan was active and his eyes held a furry in them like never before. In an instant he was kneeling next to Hinata as Zabuza was sent sailing across the bridge.

Before Zabuza new what happened he was sent sailing across the bridge and Naruto was kneeling next to Hinata.

When Hinata saw Naruto kneeling next her she broke down and hugged his waste while she buried her head in his stomach.

"He-h-he –wa-was going t-to-ra-rape me! He groped me an-and!" Cried out Hinata before crying more.

Naruto just held her tight and he rubbed her back "its okay Hinata I'm here…I'm here."

"ni-sama."

"When no ones around you can call me Naruto okay," said Naruto softly causing Hinata to look up.

"R-really," said a surprised Hinata since she knew her brother only let a few people call him something so informal.

"Of coarse," said Naruto softly as he lifted her chin up and gave her a soft kiss. Naruto always new she had a crush on him given how she reacted around so he thought a good way to help calm her down would be a simple reassuring kiss. Unfortunately for him that little kiss was going to give Hinata the idea of something more in the future.

This of coarse surprised Hinata greatly but she returned the kiss any way. When Naruto broke away he gave her one last hug and got up after taking both his zanbaktou off and laying them next to Hinata.

As Naruto stood up he looked at Zabuza with renewed furry in his eyes. While he let his spiritual pressure crash down on Zabuza mercilessly before saying dangerously "I'm going to tear you apart with my bare hands Zabuza Mommochi…after you have suffered of coarse…mangekyo sakugan night mare realm."

**END CHAPTER!**

**REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 24, Naruto's Furry

Thanks for the reviews last chapter!

**DEMON/SUMMON SPEAKING**

_PERSON THINKING/FLASH BACK_

**Chapter 24, Naruto's Furry!**

**Last time on Return of the Kuchiki clan! **

"_When no ones around you can call me Naruto okay," said Naruto softly causing Hinata to look up._

"_R-really," said a surprised Hinata since she knew her brother only let a few people call him something so informal._

"_Of coarse," said Naruto softly as he lifted her chin up and gave her a soft kiss. Naruto always new she had a crush on him given how she reacted around so he thought a good way to help calm her down would be a simple reassuring kiss. Unfortunately for him that little kiss was going to give Hinata the idea of something more in the future._

_This of coarse surprised Hinata greatly but she returned the kiss any way. When Naruto broke away he gave her one last hug and got up after taking both his zanbaktou off and laying them next to Hinata._

_As Naruto stood up he looked at Zabuza with renewed furry in his eyes. While he let his spiritual pressure crash down on Zabuza mercilessly before saying dangerously "I'm going to tear you apart with my bare hands Zabuza Mommochi…after you have suffered of coarse…mangekyo sakugan night mare realm."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What the hell…where am I" Zabuza said to himself as he looked all around, only to see pitch black darkness as far he could see.

"You are now in my world Zabuza. The world of nightmares, I have sent you here so you may suffer for what you put my sister through." Spoke Naruto as he materialized in front of Zabuza.

"So this is nothing more than a genjutsu. You really think a simple genjutsu can get to me! I'm the demon of the bloody mist and a kid like you can't beat me!" yelled Zabuza as he cut Naruto in half at the waist with his sword. Naruto just slowly disappeared before hitting the shadowy floor.

Right when Naruto disappeared, Zabuza could hear his voice resonating all throughout the dark void that made up the terrifying nightmare realm. "**If you truly are a demon then I look forward to hearing a being such as you beg me for mercy."**

"Like hell I will!"

"**We shall see just how long that resolve of yours lasts for…now let us begin."**

"RUN ZABUZA!"

"Mother," whispered Zabuza as he turned around and saw something he wished he never would see again.

His father was killed by mist ninja and his mother was brutally raped until finally being killed by them, and that was only one of the many nightmares that Zabuza was forced to live through once again.

"Please just…just…STOP IT."

"**So much for your resolve," **whispered Naruto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So your still alive Zabuza…impressive. Now if you will just lie there I have other matters to attend too." And with that said Naruto let his eyes revert back to their normal state and walked off to where Kakashi was.

"To think people call you a legend," said Naruto with slight disgust as he grabbed the flower in the middle of Kakashi's chest and unceremoniously yanked it out, gaining a pained Gasp from Kakashi.

As Naruto held the now squirming rodent, he put his pointer finger right in front of the creature's head before saying "byakurai," and with that said a blast of white lightning took the creature's head off leaving the body to turn too ash.

As Kakashi regained his senses he could only stare on in shock before eye smiling and asking, "could you please let me go now."

"After I finish cleaning up your mess I can."

"Now that's not exactly fair to blame me for this Naruto."

"No…it is," said Naruto as he walked off to the dome of ice mirrors a few yards away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, and Sasuke weren't doing so well. They were all worn out with needles all over them. One of the only reasons they were all still alive was because Sasuke finally unlocked his sharingan and was able to help block needles, but he barley had the chakra left to really use it for much longer. Basically only one thought was going through all their minds and that was _"were all going to die."_

"You have all fought valiantly but this is the end. I can no longer play with you for Zabuza needs me…please forgive me after all this is nothing personal." Said Haku sadly as he readied a final barrage of needles, but before he could launch them an overwhelming pressure descended upon the area. Sasuke and the rest of the Konoha genin all hit the floor like falling stones and were lying on their stomachs gasping for air.

Haku was the only one unaffected because he was hiding inside his mirrors, which were starting to crack.

"What is going on here?" Questioned a panicked Haku as he saw his mirrors starting to crack from the overwhelming pressure, then the pressure increased to a point where the mirrors couldn't handle it anymore and shattered all at once. Which left Haku standing on the bridge again, only this time he was surrounded by millions of shattered pieces of ice that used to be his ultimate technique. Once the mirrors all shattered the pressure abruptly vanished.

With the pressure gone the genin stood up on wobbly legs and saw Naruto standing there not even four yards in front of them with his white captain's cloak blowing in the wind.

"Who are you?" questioned Haku as he pulled out a senbon.

"I am Naruto Kuchiki, the one true heir to the noble house of Kuchiki, but you should already know that...Haku."

"So you know it's me."

"Yes."

"Very well then," Haku said as he took of his mask before disappearing in a swirl of wind and water.

"Your speed is pathetic," spoke Naruto uncaringly as he caught Haku by the neck before he even made it three feet from his original position.

"So what will you do now lord kuc…," before Haku could even finish his sentence Naruto snapped his neck and dropped him on the floor. "Now that that nuisance is out of the way it's time to finish off Zabuza.

As all of this happened, the gennin couldn't help but stare a gape at what just occurred, none more though then Sasuke. With his sharingan activated he easily saw Haku's movements, but as far as Naruto was concerned he might as well have not even activated his sharingan, seeing as all he saw in regards to Naruto was that he was in one spot one second and in another the next. _"Why are you so much stronger than me, just what am I doing wrong. How can I ever hope to beat Itachi if I can't even beat you Naruto!? Just what do I have to do in order to get stronger?!" _thought Sasuke with a clenched fist as he watched Naruto leave. "I promise I'll defeat you Naruto and then I'll go after Itachi…I'll use you as my stepping stone Naruto," Sasuke said silently with a smirk on his face.

Suddenly though Kiba decided to voice all their thoughts out load as he said with a growl "this is ridiculous! After all that time we spent just trying to survive against this guy Naruto brakes through his mirrors and then kills him like it was nothing. Just how strong is he!?"

"Just be happy he is on our side Kiba," said Shino emotionlessly as he pushed up his sunglasses.

"Yeah whatever," Kiba said with a huff.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Sakura and Tazuna watched the event play out they were too shocked at the sudden turn of events to say anything. That is until Tazuna said "holy crap, that kids like a one man army!"

"H-he- he's a-a m-mon-monster," stuttered out a terrified Sakura as she watched Naruto dispose of both Ninja like they were nothing. Something even her sensei couldn't do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And as for you Zabuza…you can't even here me can you?" said Naruto as he looked at the unmoving form of Zabuza. "Well it doesn't really matter anyway I suppose," said Naruto as he put his hand on Zabuza's chest and sent a concentrated blast of spiritual pressure into his lungs effectively bursting them. Naruto then proceeded to throw him off the bridge and into the ocean below. "Have fun gasping for breath on your way to hell…Zabuza Mommochi."

"Well I never would have thought a punk kid would be the one to kill Zabuza," spoke Gato as he arrived at the bridge with at least one hundred armed bandits behind him.

Naruto just looked at the short man with furry in his eyes. As Naruto looked at the short man he said darkly "because of you my sister was put through a traumatizing event. For that I shall send you and your men to hell with one attack so you may understand just how foolish you were for raising your blade against my pride (Naruto took a subtle look towards Hinata that no one caught as he said that)." With that said Naruto raised his palm towards Gato and his group of thugs before saying "The one who reins mask of flesh, all creation in flap of wings, the one who carries the name of human, Hado 33, Soukatsui!"

The moment Hinata heard Naruto actually utter an incantation for first time her eyes widened in surprise. She knew her brothers kido's were stronger then hers, even when she used the incantation and he didn't so she could hardly even fathom how strong his kido would be when coupled with the incantation. Therefore, she said or shouted the first thing that came to her mind, which was…"EVERY ONE GET DOWN!"

The moment Hinata shouted, "get gown" a highly condensed blue fire like spiritual energy erupted from Naruto's palm. For all the onlookers though, it was as if out of nowhere a huge tidal wave of blue fire came from Naruto and crashed down on to the dozens of enemies with a thunderous roar, effectively turning them all to ash before quickly dissipating.

"I hate it when vermin try to act big. Now come Hinata, we are getting a head start home," said Naruto as he walked over to a stunned Hinata, picked up his swords, and put them back where they belonged.

"Hai ni-sama," called out Hinata as she caught up with her brothers retreating form. As she walked beside him she couldn't help but steel a few weary glances at him while thinking _"How could he kill all those people with a mid level kiddo like it was nothing, it shouldn't be possible! Maybe it's because Ni-sama is so strong that even a low-level kiddo is lethal when he uses it. It makes me shutter just thinking about how strong his high level kido attacks are when his mid level kido attacks are obviously stronger then my own high level kido's…just what kind of inhuman monster is he."_

Every one that saw Naruto's inhuman display of power…not to mention his ruthlessness couldn't help but just sit back and watch with a mixed expression of a awe and terror as he walked away. The only one showing any physical reaction was Sasuke as he silently shook while he was brought back to his families slaughter after watching Naruto slaughter all of those bandits, because even if they were bandits…they were still people in Sasuke's eyes. "He really is like Itachi," whispered Sasuke as he was starting to rethink the possibility of him beating such a ruthless opponent.

Finally out of his stupor, an irritated Kakashi remembered he was still bound by some secret jutsu and yelled out "Aren't you forgetting something!?". Then all of a sudden his confinements disappeared and he could finally move again. "Thanks!" yelled out Kakashi before walking over towards Tazuna and saying "well now that the mission is complete and Gatos dead we have a little matter of pay to negotiate hmmm."

"Hahaha of course," said Tazuna nervously.

Despite Kakashi's lazy outward appearance he was extremely worried about Naruto's overwhelming strength on the inside _"that kid is way too strong, not to mention cold …it just shouldn't be possible for someone his age to be so power full and so uncaring about killing so many people. I just can't understand…all I can do though is pray he never loses it like Itachi or the death toll will probably be even higher than the Uchiha Massacre. Just what kind of inhuman clan was…no __**is**__ the Kuchiki clan?"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back at the end of the bridge a slightly disturbed Gokogan looked at his dead partner Mabbashi.

"When a bount's doll dies so does the bount," said Gokogan with pity as he watched Mabbashi turn to ash before blowing away in the wind with his clothes not too far behind.

"Don't worry though, I'll make him pay for what he's done," he said as he took out a vile with a neon green glowing liquid in it.

"I never thought that I would have to take this," Gokogan said absentmindedly as he downed the drink. As soon as he did this his spiritual became visible and the concrete below him started to crack as his spiritual pressure rose to heights it never was before, before settling back down. After all his new power finally settled he could easily feel that his spiritual pressure was at least double what it used to be, and he never felt so good before.

"I knew living human souls would increase my strength, but I never would have dreamed it would be to such an extent," he said in awe before clenching his fist and grinning maliciously. "I'll admit I wasn't sure if I could fight you before, but now I know I can Naruto Kuchiki." With those final words he jumped off the side of the bridge with one final thought _"I'm coming for you Naruto Kuchiki!"_

**END CHAPTER!**

**REVIEW**

Sorry for the late updates, but school is a bitch. Taking college classes as a senior doesn't help much either in terms of spare time. Also next chapter will have a good fight between Naruto and Gokogan. So till next time see ya!


	26. Chapter 25, The Dark Blade

Thanks for the reviews last chapter!

**DEMON/SUMMON SPEAKING**

_PERSON THINKING/FLASH BACK_

**Chapter 25, The Black Blade!**

_I've been gone for a while but I'm back now and hopefully to stay. I am sorry for not updating for so many months, but I am back now and I won't bother giving an excuse for why I've been gone. So heres the continuation of my story please enjoy!_

**Last time on Return of the Kuchiki clan! **

"_I never thought that I would have to take this," Gokogan said absentmindedly as he downed the drink. As soon as he did this his spiritual became visible and the concrete below him started to crack as his spiritual pressure rose to heights it never was before, before settling back down. After all his new power finally settled he could easily feel that his spiritual pressure was at least double what it used to be, and he never felt so good before._

"_I knew living human souls would increase my strength, but I never would have dreamed it would be to such an extent," he said in awe before clenching his fist and grinning maliciously. _

"_I'll admit I wasn't sure if I could fight you before, but now I know I can Naruto Kuchiki." With those final words he jumped off the side of the bridge with one final thought "I'm coming for you Naruto Kuchiki!"_

It's was already the day after the battle on the bridge and Kakashi with his four gennin were all packed. After the group said their good byes to the villagers they all took their leave and headed back to the village hidden in the leaves. As they left no one noticed the plaque on the entrance of the bridge that read "The great Naruto Kuchiki Bridge."

"Well now that that disaster is finally over we can have a nice peaceful two day walk back to the village kids," spoke Kakashi happily as he took out his favorite perverted book.

"Two days? It should only take a day at most."

"Well Sasuke that would be true if we were going straight through at average speed but I want to take it easy. So we will be _walking_ back to Konoha which should take about two days," said Kakashi without ever turning around to face the power hungry little avenger.

**XXXXXXXXXX ONE DAY EARLIER WITH NARUTO AND HINATA XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and Hinata where racing through the trees at high speed due to Naruto's insistence that they make it back to the village before nightfall. Naruto with his superior speed was of coarse a good ten yards ahead of her though.

"Naruto-kun why must we run at such a high pace? Can't we take it easy for a bit?"

After running through the trees at top speed for three hours straight Hinata was beginning to feel fatigued just like any normal person, but of coarse Naruto was by no means of the word normal.

"Top speed you say? Do you really consider that level of speed at which you are running as _top speed? _ I thought you where taking it easy by your sluggish pace that you set for us. I have had to consciously keep my self from speeding up in order for the distance between us to not become too great. If this is the extant to your speed and stamina then you are in dire need of more training my sister," spoke Naruto with out even looking back at her once.

Hinata just hung her head in shame at disappointing her brother before lifting it back up and saying "I-I'll train harder and get stronger Naruto, and that's a promise!"

"Glad to hear it…and one more thing Hinata. You will address me as ni-sama and _never _as something as informal as Naruto…do you understand?"

"Bu-but I thought you said I could call you Naruto!"

"The answer is quite simple Hinata…I lied," said Naruto with an unseen smirk.

With hearing that Hinata slipped from a tree branch and almost fell to the ground. After regaining her balance once again she started to cry anime style tears as she whined out "haaaiii ni-samaaaaa."

Then Naruto's care free smirking face suddenly turned serious as he suddenly stopped and disappeared with flash step.

When he reappeared he was on the ground again and back on the dirt road while holding Hinata bridal style. He quickly put the confused girl down and said "show yourself."

There was a rustle in the trees a few yards away in front of them, and then all of a sudden Gokogan came out from some trees to the left.

As soon as he appeared Naruto used his special senka flash step and attempted to kill Koga (shortened his name) with a stab through the back of his heart and stomach.

Barely seeing the attack coming, Koga turned around and barley managed to dodge the assault by jumping to the left.

"You managed to dodge my attack, but just by a hairs fraction. That in it self is still most impressive, "said Naruto as he watched two cuts in Koga's shirt appear where he aimed for.

"You're quick to the draw kid. How did you know I wasn't just some innocent passer by?"

"The killer intent you have directed towards me, minute as it is because of how well you have concealed it is still easily noticed by someone of my caliber."

"You really are a cocky little kid," said Koga as he thought back to his conversation with Kariya before he left on this mission.

_FLASH BACK_

"_Koga before you go I have something to tell you," said Kariya as he sat behind his desk in his study._

"_What is it Kariya?"_

"_Do not fight Naruto Kuchiki…or you will die."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"What is your reason for wanting to take my life," spoke Naruto with narrowed eyes as he let his spiritual pressure slowly begin to increase.

"You killed my colleague on the bridge earlier today when you destroyed that mouse like creature in the copy cat ninja's chest," said Koga as released his own spiritual pressure making Naruto widen his eyes in surprise from how strong it was. However that of coarse wasn't the only reason for his surprise.

"How do you have spiritual pressure? It is slightly different from that of my own, but there is no mistaking you posses the power of my clan…how?" Naruto said with a slight edge to his voice at the end.

"So you really don't know do you?"

"Don't know what?"

"The truth behind your clan's destruction," spoke Koga with a serious expression.

"My clan was destroyed by the eight tails…there is no secret."

"Foolish boy, do you honestly believe that lie. The eight tales isn't nearly strong enough to defeat the thirteen captains of the Kuchiki clan. It would take a monster of incomparable strength to defeat your clan if it were at full strength. Only the Kyuubi could pull off such a feat."

"If what you're implying is true then how would you know?"

"Because…I was there when it happened over fifty years ago. Would you like for me to tell you the truth boy?"

"…tell me what you know and I shall decide what is truth and what is not."

_FLASH BACK_

"_Do not fight Naruto Kuchiki…or you will die, but if you do choose to fight him make sure that you tell him everything Koga."_

"_Why Kariya?"_

"_Because…I want him to hate me... I want his rage to make him stronger so I may see the pinnacle of the Kuchiki strength. I want to fight the strongest being in this world when I finally gain ultimate power and Naruto is the only one with the potential to stand against me when the time comes." As Kariya spoke he couldn't help but smile a little at the thought of that day. While Kariya looked at Koga from behind his desk a dark and ominous look started to take over his face. "I want to destroy this world's last hope." _

_END FLASH BACK_

As Koga looked across the soon to be battle field he started to speak. "Once upon a time ago your clan was unmatched and had no one willing to oppose their strength… or so they thought. Your clan had a branch clan who were known as bounts. They possessed spiritual pressure just like the Kuchiki and after years of oppression by being forced to do the main clans bidding the strongest of the bounts finally stood up against there tyranny. This man's name was Kariya and he was the only one who was as strong as a captain class Kuchiki." Taking a pause in his monologue Koga looked at Naruto with a heated gaze and in return Naruto just looked on impassively as he gave Koga a silent gesture to continue.

"Even with Kariya and all the bounts it would have been futile to attack, so in order to ensure victory Kariya was somehow able to acquire the aid of the eight tailed demon. We then waited for an opportune moment to strike and our waiting finally paid off. After about one year seven of the thirteen captains left our village for a meeting with the Senju clan in Konoha to talk about joining the newly created village. Then that night we attacked and with half of the clan's main force gone they were over powered. When the six captains returned they were ambushed by us and were defeated. By the time it was over only your grand mother was able to survive along with your uncle and mother. However at the end only a handful of bounts survived as well." Koga said solemnly with his eyes down.

"In other words the main branch and side branch destroyed each other," Naruto said with narrowed eyes. "Tell me…one captain survive because you only mentioned twelve."

"I don't know. From the seven that left only six came back."

"What was the missing captain's name?"

"His name was Aizen Sosuke."

"I understand…now do you plan to fight me or talk me to death said naruto as he drew senbonzakura from her scabbard.

"Alright looks like the fun is about to start," said Koga with a smirk as he took out a small black sphere and dropped it to the ground. He then repeated "Zeige Dich…dalk, " with that said the small marble like ball started to take shape into what appeared to be a female creature with a human torso and head but a spider like bottom half.

"So this little cute boy is my opponent," dalk said with a huff. "whats wrong Koga ya cant handle a little brat by yourself," she said with a smirk.

"this is Naruto Kuchiki dalk so don't take him lightly."

Hearing that the boy in front of her was a Kuchiki put her on edge and when she saw the white haori she took on an even more serious look. "Is he just wearing that haori for show or is he actually a captain?" Dalk asked as she eyed the child carefully.

"He's of the seventh generation so I'll let you some to your own conclusion dalk," answered Koga.

"Damn I never thought I'd have to fight one of these…_things _again!" she said with a sneer. "We barely beat a LT the last time how will we deal with a capt…," her conversation was cut short as she had to jump out of the way of a moderately powerful soukatsui.

"I have grown tired of your constant talking. Either fight me or move out of my way," said Naruto threateningly.

"Koga just smirked as he said get him dalk."

As dalk charged, Naruto simply held up the back of his hand towards dalks spear like foot as he said "Hado number 8 repulse," when her attack came she was pushed back by an exploding blue sphere that appeared on the back of Naruto's hand.

"If such a weak level hado is enough to deflect your attack then you are not even worth fighting with my sword," exclaimed naruto as he sheathed his blade.

"Don't talk down to me like I'm weak you piece Kuchiki shit!" yelled out Dalk as she ran towards Naruto with intent to spear him through.

Hearing that comment caused Naruto's sakugan to come blazing to life and before Dalk could connect a pink fox with ominous glowing red eyes caught her spear like right arm in its mouth.

Koga then felt the spiritual energy in the area rise drastically and couldn't help but let his eyes widen at the unsuspected level of energy. "My god…he's not even using bankai and he's already this strong," whispered Koga as he took an unconscious step back. "Just what have I gotten myself into?"

Then after the increase in energy the whole field was covered in bright glowing pink flames of spiritual energy with naruto as the source and his haori moving slowly in the wind. When Naruto lifted his head and looked into Dalks eyes she couldn't help but freeze at the intensity that burning within those furious eyes. Being face to face with him because of the fox still having a hold on her she was able to hear him whisper "how dare you insult my noble clan!" Naruto then punched her square in the face sending her sailing through the air until she flew into Koga and the two went through three trees before stopping at a fourth and putting a deep impression in it.

About a mile away from the fight was Hinata who was watching everything that was going on from her bird's eye view on top of a high up tree branch. With her byakugan activated it was easy to see what was happening as well as for her to read both parties lips so she knew what was going on.

"So that's how brothers clan was destroyed ," said Hinata solemnly as she watched on with anticipation. She could feel Naruto's spiritual pressure rising and knew he was about to release his swords true form and honestly she couldn't wait to see what her brothers new sword looked like.

"You are the first to insult my clan and for that I shall allow you to be the first opponent that witnesses the awakening of my other sword," when Naruto said that he re-sheathed his now sleeping senbonzakura before drawing the sword that was strapped to his back.

"Before I go on…let me tell you something about my swords. Senbonzakura holds the spirit of my mother and all her love and desire to protect me. That is the essence of senbonzakura…that is why when it is in bankai form it is able to gain a will of its own and protect me without fail. Now this sword," said Naruto as he held up his new sword to eye level. As Koga looked he noticed that the whites of Naruto's eyes where turning black and that he now had his crimson mangekyo sharingan activated with the four black pinwheels slowly circling the darker then night black slit pupil in the middle of each eye. "Holds the spirit of Kyuubi no Kitsune and all of his hatred, malice, and evil are locked away inside of it…now prepare yourself and pray to whatever god you believe in for this is your end."

As Naruto said that Koga noticed that the flames surrounding the area grew twice the size and that their color changed to a hellish black with a red outline.

"Break the chains that bind you in your prison at the deepest and darkest depths of hell. For it is time to awaken and turn this world to ash…Kimi no Kurayami(prince of darkness)," with that awakening Naruto now had blood red fox ears on top of his head, razor sharp claws, and three blood red fox tails flowing behind him. That however was only part of the changes that occurred. A quarter of a mile radius with naruto being the focal point was now incased in a pitch black sphere with the only light on the inside being the of a crimson moon over head.

To say Koga was a little afraid would be an understatement because he wasn't even afraid…he was terrified.

"You cannot escape…you cannot hide…and you will not survive. All you can do now is sit back and wait for the darkness to consume your very soul Gokogan," said Naruto as he stood under the crimson moon with his pitch black katana that had a red outline licking the edge of the blade. The guard was a black whirlpool spiral and the hilt had black wrapping with red underneath. All in all it was a very ominous picture.

"Now Gokogan…you die," Naruto then held his sword straight up and as if it was silently calling out to the shadows the sword started to draw in the black sphere around them until it was completely gone and they were once again under the bright shining sun over head. Naruto still had his sword over head with the only difference being that it now had a pitch black aura around it that looked like it was barely being contained.

Dalk looked on in utter fright as she felt the spiritual pressure that was coming from naruto and Koga wasn't fairing any better. Knowing what was about to come, Koga could only smirk as he said "we've had a good run Dalk but it looks like it's finally over. I just wonder if this kid is strong enough to stop him when the time comes." With those last words he closed his eyes and accepted his fate. However, Dalk wasn't as excepting as she ran towards Naruto in a desperate attempt to kill him before it was too late.

Naruto looked on at her futile attempt and when she was a meter from connecting he brought down his sword and uttered three words "Kuro Kage Ken."(Dark shadow blade)

A black blade of energy then engulfed her and Koga disintegrating them both along with a number of trees that stood in its path. Naruto's sword then returned back to normal along with his features before he re-sheathed his Kimi no Kurayami.

As Hinata watched what transpired she couldn't help but be terrified and awestruck by her brother's abilities. She couldn't even begin to imagine what the depths of his powers were.

"Ni-sama just how powerful will you become one day. We aren't even teenagers and you're stronger then a jounin…maybe you're even at Kage level, but that's not the scariest thing. Your energy felt so dark and…evil, please brother don't be overwhelmed and corrupted by the darkness," Hinata said to herself before appearing by Naruto's side with flash step a few seconds later.

"Hinata," naruto called out as she appeared behind him.

"Hai."

"You are the only one alive besides me that knows my swords true power. I trust that you will keep that secret safe."

"Hai, I will not tell any one Ni-sama."

"Good…because I would hate to have to kill you," said naruto as he turned his head to look her in the eye with his sakugan before turning back around with Konoha as his destination.

Hearing her brother say that made her go pale before quickly catching up to him.

**END CAHAPTER**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
